¡Es por una buena causa, lo juro!
by Aero Dream
Summary: Después de recibir un jutsu de viaje temporal como pago por una misión, los cuatro originales miembros del equipo siete obtienen cada uno la oportunidad de regresar a algún evento en sus vidas y cambiarlo. Seguramente usarán semejante poder de manera responsable... ¿Verdad? No cuenten con ello. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Kakashi

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío. NOT MINE. _Capicci?_ ;) Gracias a sarah por ser tan buena gente y dar permiso para postearla.

**Nota de traductora:** había prometido hacer traducciones de buenos fics, y comenzaré con uno de mis viejos favoritos. Lo que puedo decir de este fic es que 1) es largo y 2) es_ genial_. Oh, y es una parodia, así que léanlo con eso en mente.

* * *

_Capítulo Uno_

**Kakashi**

* * *

Kakashi miró el manuscrito en sus manos con gran interés. El hombre que los contrató para una extremadamente peligrosa (pero más que nada tediosa) misión de rango A no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarla completa, pero les prometió algunos manuscritos valiosos para cubrir la diferencia. La mayoría fue directa a con Tsunade para que les diera el uso que quisiera, pero ese... bueno, _ese_ era un poco demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar.

"¿Qué es?" demandó impacientemente Naruto "¡Has estado mirando fijamente esa cosa por la pasada hora!"

"No es verdad" mintió Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei tiene razón," Sakura intervino. Kakashi le envió una mirada agradecida, pero ella todavía no terminaba, "Ha estado mirando fijamente eso por una hora y tres minutos" finalizó con una sonrisa maligna.

"¿Es un jutsu poderoso?" preguntó Sasuke "Porque si no lo es, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que gastar mi tiempo."

"Al menos no es porno esta vez" Sakura intentó ver el lado positivo.

Sasuke resopló "No estaría tan seguro..."

Kakashi ignoró a sus tres estudiantes, intentando decidir si debería o no compartir _eso_ con ellos. Era altamente irresponsable, por supuesto, y si alguien se enterara lo declararía también como algo altamente ilegal. El hombre que los contrató claramente no tenía idea de lo que estaba dejando ir.

"Este manuscrito contiene un jutsu para viajar en el tiempo" dijo Kakashi gravemente, decidiendo que ya que Naruto había finalmente cumplido su antigua promesa de patearle el trasero a Sasuke y llevarlo de regreso a casa -deteniendo a Madara y salvando el mundo en el proceso- ninguno de ellos eran del tipo que intentaría conquistar el mundo. Además Naruto no creía en la venganza, Sasuke ya había obtenido la suya y a Sakura no le había pasado nada demasiado horrible en estándares ninjas, por lo que era algo razonablemente seguro de compartir con ellos.

"¿Un Jutsu para viajar en el tiempo?" replicó Sakura con escepticismo. "Nunca he oído nada sobre eso. Incluso si fuera posible, la energía para usarlo sería..." dejo la frase en el aire, incapaz de pensar en una manera de describirlo.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Esa es la otra razón por la que les estoy diciendo lo que es. Si los cuatro lo hacemos al mismo tiempo, debería ser suficientemente poderoso. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que Naruto use al Kyuubi."

"¿Hasta qué punto volveríamos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Cuando sea," replicó Kakashi "Cada uno de nosotros tenemos que escoger un punto en nuestras vidas que nos gustaría rehacer y empezar desde ahí. Debo advertirles no retroceder de más, porque entonces estarían atorados reviviendo sus infancias enteras y eso se volvería muy cansado, muy rápidamente. No hay manera de volver aquí, además, así que piensen con cuidado antes de decidir: ¿Quieren usarlo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" gritó Naruto elevando un puño al aire con entusiasmo "¡Solo piensa en todas las personas que podría ayudar! ¡Podría salvar a Haku, al viejo Hokage, y Asuma! Y podría ayudar a Gaara y Neji y... bueno, en realidad todos mis otros amigos con sus varios problemas mucho antes. ¡Y podría matar a Orochimaru!"

"...bien, es bueno saber que tienes un plan" dijo Kakashi sintiendo que Naruto estaba probablemente adelantándose demasiado ¿Y quién rayos era Haku?

"Creo que sería agradable ver si puedo hacer alguna diferencia no siendo una inútil al principio, cuando todo empezó a irse al diablo" opinó Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió oscuramente "Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en alguna manera de ocupar mi tiempo."

Escogiendo no presionar por respuestas por si escuchaba algo que lo hiciera reconsiderar, Kakashi sonrió alegremente -no que nadie pudiera ver bajo su máscara, por supuesto, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- y dijo alegremente, "Hagámoslo, entonces."

* * *

Kakashi sabía exactamente a dónde quería regresar. El minuto en el que vio las palabras "Viaje Temporal" lo supo. Y había tenido tantos flashbacks de aquél día con el pasar de los años que estaba seguro de que podría reparar el daño. Si no... Bueno, tenía veinte años de experiencia más que en aquél entonces, y él y Rin siempre estuvieron de acuerdo que las cosas no habrían terminado tan trágicamente si Minato-Sensei hubiera vivido. Claro, extrañaría su Sharingan -y si perdía su ojo izquierdo otra vez haría pagar un infierno a todo el mundo, sin importar cómo terminara todo lo demás- pero la vida de Obito valdría la inconveniencia. Y no era como si no hubiera a haber _mansalva_ de ojos Sharingan disponibles algunos años adelante si de verdad no se podía acostumbrar...

"¿Siquiera me estás escuchando?" demandó Obito furioso.

"No en lo más mínimo." confesó Kakashi, con una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro mientras se ponía de pie. Al parecer Obito lo tiró al piso. No era sorprendente, si esta era la famosa conversación de Rescatemos a Rin.

"¡Definitivamente no puedo soportarte!" gritó Obito, furioso de que sus ruegos desde el corazón para ir y salvar a Rin ni siquiera meritaran la atención del 'comandante'.

"Eso duele, en serio" dijo Kakashi medio serio.

"¿Sabes qué otra cosa duele?" preguntó el otro retóricamente, "¡La idea de abandonar a Rin!"

"¡Por supuesto que no vamos a abandonarla!" dijo Kakashi pasmado.

"¡No puedes esperar que esos guardias piensen en las razones lógicas para mantenerla con vida y menos que las apliquen! ¡Podrían matarla en cualquier segundo! ¡No podemos ir a terminar la misión, regresar y esperar que siga aquí!"

"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo" replicó el comandante solemnemente.

El pobre Obito estaba tan sorprendido que prácticamente se fue de espaldas "... ¿En serio?" preguntó al final, intentando ver a qué estaba jugando.

Kakashi asintió con impaciencia "Oh, en definitiva."

"¿Qué pasó con eso de 'En el mundo ninja aquellos que no obedecen las reglas y regulaciones son basura'?" Obito estaba aún sospechoso del cambio.

"Es verdad" asintió Kakashi "Por otro lado... aquellos que no se preocupan por sus compañeros son peores que la basura" su sonrisa creció al citar las palabras que Obito todavía no decía pero que habían cambiado su vida.

Si Obito había estado sorprendido antes..."Okey, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kakashi?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"ACABAS de decir que dejemos atrás a Rin. Hace como dos minutos. Ya sabes, por eso te metí una hostia."

"Sí, dije eso. Y cambié de parecer"

"Claramente" murmuró Obito "¿POR QUÉ? No que esté en contra de este cambio de opinión ni mucho menos, pero... no lo entiendo."

"Se me ocurrió que mi padre era, de hecho, un verdadero héroe después de todo" explicó Kakashi "Y sería terrible mancillar su memoria dejando que Rin muera ¿Verdad?"

Obito lo miró fijamente "Tú... ¿**Acabas** de decidir eso? ¿En el tiempo que te tomó levantarte después de que te golpeé?"

"Sí" asintió "Quizá tú también puedes hacer el Jutsu Terapéutico. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que puedes."

"¿Jutsu...Terapéutico?"

"Jutsu Terapéutico" confirmó Kakashi "Es cuando estás peleando con alguien, ellos de repente recuerdan sus trágicas infancias, se dan cuenta de que estaban siendo unos idiotas y por qué, y cambian el curso de sus vidas."

"Eso suena como que... imposible" confesó Obito.

"Lo he visto pasar" prácticamente cada vez que Naruto se acercaba a dos metros de una batalla, en realidad.

"Eh... muy bien. Esto es inesperado. _Bueno_, pero inesperado. ¡Vamos a por Rin, entonces!"

* * *

"Sabes, incluso tenía un discurso preparado" Obito se quejó mientras se aproximaban a su destino "¡Y era un buen discurso! ¡Pero es como si me hubieras robado las palabras de la boca!"

"Estás imaginando cosas" mintió Kakashi, preguntándose vagamente si debería estar preocupado de lo bien que recordaba lo que estaba pasando. No era tan obsesivo ¿O sí? Oh, ¿A quién quería engañar? El revivía este día en el monumento a los caídos cada vez que estaba ahí... o sea, todos los días. Sería en realidad un poco extraño si él _no_ recordara el asunto tan perfectamente.

"Los encontramos" susurró Obito cuando encontró la cueva en la que tenían a Rin "¿Cuál es el plan?"

Kakashi lo pensó por un momento, y se figuró que si había funcionado la otra vez deberían hacer lo mismo. A menos variables mayor oportunidad de controlar el resultado. "Tú adelántate. Actúa como si estuvieras intentando ser silencioso y fallando. Hay dos de ellos, así que si les dejamos pensar que sólo somos un par de niños uno de ellos saldrá mientras el otro se queda con Rin. Puedo matar a quien sea que venga después."

"Entendido... Comandante"

Era tonto, por supuesto, y él había tenido su autoridad reconocida muchas, muchas veces a través de los años, pero escucharlo de Obito fue... genial. Esperaba poder ganarse ese respeto en los siguientes minutos porque él en realidad no estaba seguro de poder soportar el perderlo de nuevo. No eran ni siquiera tan cercanos cuando Obito estaba con vida -algo que estaba determinado a rectificar el momento en que esa crisis pasara- pero él había hecho un gran impacto en su vida póstumamente. Sin mencionar que aunque todavía se sentía culpable de que sus dudas de ir a rescatar a Rin la primera vez hubieran causado la muerte de Obito, eso no sería nada comparado a qué tan duro lo golpearía si SABÍA lo que iba a pasar y fallara en prevenirlo.

"Okey, vamos..." dijo Obito acercándose.

"¿A dónde?" Taiseki preguntó, materializándose detrás de Obito como Kakashi sabía que haría.

Rápidamente, el Jounin 'novato' se transportó hacia ellos y apoyó el filo de su kunai en la garganta del enemigo. "A rescatar nuestra compañera" respondió cortándole el cuello y sintiéndose vindicado por lo de su ojo todos esos años después... Sería mejor cuidar ese tema de la venganza; no quería ser Sasuke, después de todo.

"Wow" dijo Obito con los ojos muy abiertos "¡Ni siquiera tuvo chanza de reaccionar!"

"Esa era la idea" apuntó Kakashi en seco "Ahora, cuando entremos necesito que liberes a Rin y salgas de ahí. Cuidado con los deslaves de rocas y déjame a mí a Kakko."

"¿Quién?"

"El ninja enemigo"

"¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?"

"Porque soy genial" dijo Kakashi serenamente. Mejor dicho porque había reconstruido los hechos de ese día obsesivamente en las semanas siguientes. Aunque eso no lo hacía sonar tan cool... dios, realmente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Gai. Hablando de eso, dado que no iba a recibir su confiable Sharingan esta vez debería de empezar a entrenar con él. No tan compulsivamente, obvio, pero necesitaba tener una ventaja de alguna manera ¿Verdad?

"No es la palabra que yo usaría, pero... vamos" Obito dijo, corriendo a la boca de la caverna e inmediatamente encontrándose con Kakko.

Kakashi gruñó "¿Qué le acabo de decir? ¡Es igual que Naruto, lo juro!" Ya que Obito estaba aparentemente ocupado, Kakashi se apresuró al lado de Rin y la desató, cancelando el genjutsu.

"¿Kakashi? Yo- ¡Oh!" sus ojos se abrieron de más al encontrar a su otro compañero "¡Obito! ¡Sus ojos!"

Una mirada rápida confirmó que Obito acababa de despertar su Sharingan. Bien. Se le había olvidado eso en su esfuerzo por silenciar a Taiseki rápidamente sin perder su precioso ojo. De todas formas, mejor echar una mano.

"¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí" Rin afirmó poniéndose de pie.

"Espera cerca de la salida por nosotros. No debería tomarnos mucho tiempo" sin quedarse a ver si ella escucharía -él sabía que ella lo haría, por supuesto- se dio la vuelta a la batalla y arrojó una shuriken a Kakko. Él la esquivó fácilmente, pero eso le dio tiempo a Obito para noquearlo.

"¡Por fin!" Obito sonrió cuando no se levantó después de un par de minutos.

Sabiendo que Kakko o estaba fingiendo o recuperaría la consciencia pronto, Kakashi negó sombríamente con la cabeza "No. Todavía. ¡Chidori!" gritó mientras mataba al posible asesino de Obito.

"Minato-Sensei te dijo que no lo usaras"

"Lo he completado"

"... ¿En un día?" Obito no podía creerlo

"¿Es más difícil de creer eso que yo cambiando todas mis creencias en el transcurso de un golpe?" preguntó retóricamente Kakashi mientras salían de la no-derrumbada-cueva.

"¡Oye, no subestimes el Jutsu Terapéutico!" se rió Obito

"Um ¿Chicos?" intervino Rin "Por mucho que odio interrumpirlos ahora que por fin se están llevando bien... los refuerzos llegaron."

"¡Doton: _Retsudo Tenshou_!" fue el coro que muchos de los recién llegados hicieron, poniendo las manos en el suelo. Reconociendo ese jutsu como el que llevó a Obito a su muerte, Kakashi rápidamente levantó a sus DOS compañeros de equipo y huyó del camino de la cueva colapsando. Una vez que estaba libre, tomó la kunai especial de Minato y la arrojó. Con suerte, su Sensei aparecería pronto... ahí estaba ¿Era esa una velocidad de respuesta increíble o qué? Pero dado que no se suponía que _él_ supiera lo que la kunai hacía y ésta tenía una forma extraña, Minato estaría asumiendo que Kakashi no la usaría si no estaba escaso de opciones.

"Wow... Sensei es increíble" dijo Rin, mirando a Minato derrotar oponente tras oponente en una demostración de por qué él era El Flash Amarillo de Konoha.

Obito estaba aún más encantado "¿Crees que eso es genial? Deberías verlo con el Sharingan. Ahora ESO es genial"

"Lo sé" asintió Kakashi, recordando exactamente el sentimiento.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Dije 'Estoy esperando todavía por ese regalo de 'Felicidades por llegar a Jounin'...'"

* * *

"Estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes" les dijo Minato cuando estaban acampando por la noche "Rin, aunque fuiste capturada y torturada bajo genjutsu, no revelaste nada al enemigo. Obito, encontraste tu coraje, despertaste tu Sharingan y te probaste a ti mismo con un digno ninja de Konoha. Y Kakashi... honestamente nunca creí que diría esto, pero has aprendido el verdadero significado del trabajo el equipo"

"¿Pero qué hay de la misión?" preguntó Rin "Nos olvidamos de ella..."

Minato sonrió cálidamente "Retrasos inesperados pesan siempre en las misiones. Ya he eliminado a los Shinobi que necesitaba así que puedo unirme a ustedes mañana."

"El puente Kanabi va a caer" declaró Obito con entusiasmo.

"Apuesto a que lo destruiré yo primero" retó impulsivamente Kakashi.

"Oh, veremos si puedes" devolvió bruscamente el otro.

"Ah, eso me recuerda" dijo Kakashi de repente volviéndose a su compañera femenina. "Rin, Obito está totalmente enamorado de ti." No sería bueno dejar que Obito muriera sin decirle cómo se sentía DE NUEVO ¿A que no? En realidad, le estaba haciendo un favor sacándolo desde ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Rin preguntó estupefacta.

"¡KAKASHI!" aulló Obito abalanzándose a su tentativo amigo. Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo mientras corría del encolerizado Uchiha: eso fue bastante bien. Mejor de lo que había esperado, incluso. No sólo Obito estaba vivo, también estaban en un excelente camino para ser amigos y recordándole tanto a la rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto que era ridículo. Con Obito **no** muriendo por Rin, ella no quedaría toda deprimida ni iría a aquella misión suicida. Sólo tenía que alejar a Obito del vecindario Uchiha antes de la masacre -él sabía la fecha exacta, habiendo lidiado con Sasuke por años, y él estaba dispuesto a secuestrarlo y amordazarlo si era necesario. Quizá Obito podría adoptar a Sasuke para que el muchacho no estuviera dándole vueltas al odio en soledad. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con Minato, pero dado que ya sabía acerca de Madara y esa era la única razón por la que el Kyuubi atacó la primera vez... bueno, tenía algunos años para figurarse qué hacer al respecto. Si nada salía, siempre podía adoptar él a Naruto, aunque eso sólo si no podía salvar ni a Minato ni a Kushina. Hm... Hablando de sus antiguos/futuros estudiantes (porque él los tomaría, aunque sólo fuera en nombre de los viejos tiempos), se preguntó para qué usaron su oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo.

Seguramente estaban usándolo para un propósito noble como él... ¿Verdad?

Por otro lado, quizá era por su propio bien que nunca fuera a saberlo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** este capítulo es probablemente más serio que los otros tres serán porque honestamente, Kakashi tiene un problema más serio que arreglar. Bueno, sin contar a Sasuke, quizá, pero un niño de ocho años no puede detener una masacre con profundas raíces y planeada desde hace años ¿O sí? Así que se tendrá que conformar con cambiar alguna otra cosa.


	2. Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Dos_

**Naruto**

* * *

Cuando Naruto escuchó acerca de cambiar el pasado, su primer pensamiento fue 'Bueno, mi infancia apestó, así que debería sólo saltar directo a mis días como Genin.' Luego se dio cuenta de algo: aunque la 'fangirlidad' de Sakura era molesta (especialmente porque él ya no estaba ciegamente encaprichado con ella y ahora le gustaba como persona), no era nada comparado con Sasuke murmurando acerca de su venganza todo el tiempo. Lo que es más, tener que gastar cuatro años de su vida tratando de localizarlo era una molestia y él no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo. ¿Y qué en el nombre del Rinnegan estaba pensando el tío para irse con OROCHIMARU de entre toda la gente? Por amor de dios, el Sannin de las Serpientes era un pervertido más grande que Jiraya en lo que a Naruto respectaba. Claro, Orochimaru no iba espiando en los _onsen_ -que Naruto supiera, en cualquier caso- o auto declarándose un súper-pervertido, pero al menos Jiraya no iba por ahí dándole chupetones a niños prepubertos antes de convencerlos de irse a vivir con él.

Así que en vez de empezar a los doce, Naruto eligió empezar a los ocho. Seguramente él podría aguantar míseros cuatro años de estar solo... bueno, no _completamente_ solo si jugaba sus cartas bien con Sasuke. La masacre iba a pasar: si el ridículamente diplomático Tercer Hokage no fue capaz de detenerla, claro que un mocoso de ocho años no iba a hacer nada.

Qué podía hacer, qué podía hacer... sin ayuda, no mucho. Siempre podía seguir a Sasuke hasta que el otro niño admitiera que eran amigos, en cuyo caso el Uchiha no estaría tan amargado al crecer y lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar matarlo. La última vez Sasuke no lo había considerado hasta que decidió que si Naruto iba a intentar detenerlo debería ya ir a por todas e intentar sacar un Mangekyou Sharingan del asunto.

Naruto vagó por la aldea mientras ponderaba todo eso y eventualmente terminó en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku. Sonrió contento de ver su restaurante favorito antes de que Akame enloqueciera y lo convirtiera en un bar Tsukemen. Claro, podría combinar las cosas para hacerse su ramen de nuevo, pero era muy problemático y Ayame siempre le gritaba cuando lo hacía.

Entrando al establecimiento, Naruto echó una mirada alrededor y se congeló "Oh por dios... ¿Kakashi en una cita? ¿Con Anko? Y oye... ustedes dos lucen familiares ¿No estaban muertos?" barbotó antes de registrar la situación. Y ahí murió la sutileza.

"¿A qué te refieres 'Con Anko'?" demando la kunoichi con un tono sospechoso "¿Con quién más estaría él saliendo? Porque te juro, Hatake, que si me estás poniendo el cuerno te voy a castrar con un palillo de dientes."

Kakashi tragó saliva "¡Nunca haría algo como eso! Ya tengo a la más increíble novia que hay enfrente de mí."

"Eso es mejor," Anko asintió satisfecha.

"Bueno, la segunda más increíble en realidad. Después de todo, ella no es Rin." Expresó un hombre que lucía vagamente como Sasuke. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que lo había visto en algún lugar antes, pero no personalmente. En serio estaba SEGURO de que se suponía que ése tío estaba muerto. Oh, bueno, era posible que muriera algún día en los siguientes cuatro años o algo así.

Con un tic en el ojo, Anko adquirió una de sus Kunai.

"No le hagas caso" una mujer de cabello castaño -¿Rin?- intervino apaciblemente "Claramente es parcial."

"Ahora que eso está arreglado, hay algo de lo que yo y Naruto tenemos que hablar. No debería de tomar mucho" prometió Kakashi mientras se levantaba y prácticamente arrastró a Naruto a una esquina vacía "¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Naruto medio-fingiendo ignorancia.

"Te veías sorprendido de verme a mí con Anko cuando deberías saber que hemos estado saliendo por como seis meses, y cuando viste a Rin y a Obito dijiste que se supone que ellos estaban muertos." apuntó Kakashi con los ojos mortalmente serios.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon con una revelación "Tus ojos..."

"¿Mis ojos?" repitió neutralmente Kakashi.

"No tienes un Sharingan" susurró Naruto, intentando superar la extrañeza de ver a su ex-sensei sin la hitai-ate cubriendo su Sharingan.

Kakashi sólo parpadeó atónito "... ¿Naruto?"

"Creí que ya habíamos establecido que tú sabes quién soy" le dijo Naruto preguntándose si tendría que probar su identidad. Bueno, eso sería fácil ya que Kakashi sabía del Kyuubi y podría sacar un poco de chakra, pero ÉL no se supone que supiera todavía...

"No, me refiero a-" Kakashi sacudió su cabeza intentando organizar sus pensamientos "¿También regresaste? Esperaba diferentes líneas temporales..."

Dándose cuenta de que su maestro estaba siendo lo suficientemente vago para que él, a los ocho años, no se diera cuenta de lo que Kakashi estaba hablando a menos que supiera _exactamente_ de lo que estaba hablando, Naruto dejó florecer una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Yo también. Me imagino que porque todos lo hicimos juntos nosotros dos terminamos en la misma línea. ¿Ya volvieron Sasuke y Sakura?"

Kakashi negó con la cabeza "No que me haya dado cuenta y créeme que he mantenido un ojo en ustedes tres. Sakura probablemente no volverá hasta después de conseguir ser Genin, porque lo peor de su pasado era 'ser molestada por sus inseguridades sobre su frente' y ella no desearía revivir su niñez por algo como eso. No creo que esté lo suficientemente loca para intentar hacer algo con la situación de Sasuke y ella siempre podría reparar la amistad de ustedes dos cuando estén en el equipo. Y por Sasuke... honestamente no sé en dónde irá a caer. Esperaba verlo hoy, pero quizá él tampoco cree que puede cambiar lo que pasó con su clan y no lo juzgaría si no quisiera revivir los días siguientes a eso. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿La masacre?"

Naruto se rio avergonzado "Bueno… sí. Pero vamos a eso en un minuto. Dime lo que hiciste, primero. Esos eran tus compañeros de equipo ¿No? ¿Volviste para salvarlos?"

Kakashi asintió "Salvé a Obito. Haciendo eso en algún punto de la línea Rin no murió."

"¿Y ellos terminaron juntos? Pensé que me habías dicho alguna vez que tu equipo era como el nuestro al principio: tío alegre tras la chica que quiere al niño emo"

"Es verdad. Pero después de que Obito murió y me hizo prometer que cuidaría de Rin, siempre la vi como la chica a la que Obito amó, y no es como si pudiera cambiar mi punto de vista después de todos esos años. Eventualmente Rin se dio cuenta de que nunca iba a estar interesado y con el tiempo le dio la oportunidad a Obito."

"¿Y tú te fuiste a por Anko?" Naruto no podía creerlo "¿Estás demente?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Todos estamos dementes, Naruto, es parte de la descripción del trabajo. La más normal de nosotros era Sakura, y fíjate qué inútil era hasta que Tsunade la comenzó a infectar con su demencia. De hecho tengo una teoría: entre más loco el ninja, más poderoso será"

"Verdad" reconoció Naruto "Pero repito _¿Anko? _¿No es ella un poco joven para ti?"

"No estoy tan viejo, ya sabes" replicó Kakashi luciendo un poco ofendido "Anko sólo es dos años menor que yo y no hay nada de malo con un hombre de veintidós saliendo con una mujer de veinte."

"Como tú digas" Naruto no lucía muy convencido pero lo dejó pasar. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba saber "¿Algún otro gran cambio en la vida que debería saber?"

"Hm" Kakashi consideró la pregunta. Ya había estado en el pasado por un poco más de diez años y mucho había cambiado en ese tiempo. De todos modos, Naruto dijo 'gran cambio' así que... "Bueno, no eres un huérfano para empezar."

"¿Qué?" los ojos de Naruto se salieron de sus órbitas "¿Tengo una mamá?"

"Todos tenemos una madre, Naruto" dijo condescendiente el mayor "Honestamente... es como si nadie te hubiera dado La Plática..."

Naruto lo miró con reproche "Eso me recuerda: no creo que te perdonaré jamás por dejarle la plática a JIRAYA. En serio, si no hubiera jurado no ir por el camino de la venganza, te habría ya pateado el trasero por eso."

"Buen asunto que no eres vengativo ¿Eh?" sonrió Kakashi "De todas formas, para responder tu pregunta real, no, tu madre sigue muerta. Justo como antes, murió después de parirte porque Madara se presentó. Y no te ATREVAS a sentirte culpable por eso, no es tu culpa y dios sabe que tienes ya mayores problemas con el Kyuubi que los demás sin agregarle nada."

"Así que... Significa... ¿Pero cómo?"

"Tu padre sigue vivo, Naruto" anunció Kakashi sonriendo al niño pequeño.

"¿Pero qué hay del Shinigami? ¿No necesitaba un sacrificio para sellar a Kyuubi?"

"Sí" admitió Kakashi con su sonrisa desapareciendo "Pero el Tercer Hokage se sacrificó en lugar que el Cuarto."

"¿Mataste al Tercero?" cuestionó incrédulo el rubio.

"¡No lo hice!"

"Él no se sacrificó en la línea de tiempo original, así que debiste haber hecho _algo_" apuntó Naruto racionalmente

Kakashi suspiró "Tienes que entender, la última vez nadie sabía lo que tu padre iba a hacer, sólo que tenía un plan. Minato sabía que si alguien se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer ellos lo detendrían. Inmediatamente después de que naciste salió corriendo para detener el avance de Kyuubi y por eso no tuvo tiempo para hacer planes para ti: le dijo a Gamabunta que le dijera a Jiraya que anunciara que su último deseo era que te vieran como a un héroe, pero el Tercero frenó ese plan manteniendo en secreto los detalles del sello y tu familia."

"¿Y qué hiciste?" presionó Naruto

"Se me escapó decir que Minato estaba planeando morir y el Tercero decidió que preferiría ser sacrificado al Shinigami a salir de su retiro"

"Estás bromeando" su estudiante lo miraba como si fuera un nuevo tipo de chiflado.

"Bueno... fue un poco más complicado que eso" admitió Kakashi "Dijo que Konoha iba a necesitar a tu padre para guiarla al futuro, que él estaba muy viejo para volver a tomar el mando, que tú ya ibas a tener una vida difícil sin añadirte la orfandad y necesitarías a alguien que te cuidara... a Minato no le agradó la idea, pero al final accedió."

"Así que mi padre, el Hokage." Naruto estaba triste con la pérdida del tercero, por supuesto, pero había superado el bache hace cinco años así que no lo golpeó tan fuerte como si hubiera sido, digamos, la todavía muy viva Tsunade. "¿Significa que la gente tiene que ser más amable conmigo?"

Kakashi resopló "Chico, cuando tu padre dijo que quería que te vieran como héroe no estaba jugando. Su determinación de que tu sacrificio y el del tercero sean honrados y el hecho de que tu linaje haya sido hecho público, así como el estatus de Minato como ídolo... bueno, digamos que no tendrás que traer a media Konoha de la muerte para tener tu propia recepción de héroe esta vez."

"Bueno, eso hará los próximos cuatro años más fáciles," decidió Naruto, "pero vas a tener que contarme algo sobre mi padre esta vez. Si me ha estado criando todos esos años probablemente esperará que sepa más de él que los pedazos de información que pude juntar de ti y Jiraya. ¡Diablos, hasta Gamabunta hablaba más de él que ustedes dos!"

"Por supuesto, responderé las preguntas que tengas. Pero por lo pronto tengo una cita a la que volver, así que... ¿Qué planes tienes esta noche?"

"¿Cuáles son los tuyos?" replicó Naruto "No creo que hayas hecho todo ese esfuerzo para salvar a Obito sólo para que muera ahora" una idea apareció en su cabeza "Espera, si tanto ha cambiado ¿Va a haber un intento de golpe esta vez?"

Kakashi asintió solemne "Tu padre es muchas cosas, Naruto, pero no es un dios todopoderoso. Las semillas de la rebelión de los Uchiha fueron plantadas desde antes de que Madara siquiera dejara Konoha atrás. Y por supuesto no ayuda que tu padre haya visto a Madara escudriñando por aquí y siendo un bastardo la noche del ataque. No lo reconoció, por supuesto, sólo sabía que era un Uchiha por tener el Sharingan, y como se supone que Madara lleva décadas muerto... le dio a la gente en qué pensar. A diferencia del Tercero, Minato se rehúsa a dejar que el consejo pase por encima de su cabeza, pero Danzo ha tenido a sus pequeños lacayos rastreando a los Uchiha, y con Koharu y Himura desconfiando tan obviamente de ellos, el golpe se supone que va a ocurrir en algún punto de la próxima semana. Minato aplazó ordenar la masacre todo lo que pudo, pero al final evitar otra Gran Guerra Shinobi es más importante que un clan. Itachi los va a asesinar esta noche."

"¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? sabemos que Itachi no lo va a matar, pero no lo podemos dejar solo de nuevo, no después de lo que pasó la última vez ¿Y qué pasará con Obito?"

"La lealtad de Obito a Minato nunca ha estado en cuestión así que el clan nunca le dijo de sus planes por miedo a ser descubierto. Él no sabe sobre el golpe y definitivamente ni sueña sobre la misión de Itachi. Por eso Minato dejó en claro que Obito no debe ser herido" instruyó el hombre "Yo voy a mantener a Obito lejos del vecindario Uchiha esta noche para que no se meta en el camino, en realidad acaba de encontrar su propia casa y está en el proceso de mudarse de todas formas. Y sobre Sasuke... bueno, Obito probablemente terminará adoptándolo porque será su último familiar con vida, y de esa manera los dos podemos mantener un ojo en él y evitar que pierda la cabeza concerniendo a su venganza."

"¿Entonces por qué rayos estoy aquí?" preguntó frustrado el chico "¿Para qué volví todo este tiempo atrás a servir como el 'soporte moral' de Sasuke si de todas formas no lo va a necesitar cuando él también regrese?" Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Una cosa ¿Qué le pasó a Orochimaru? Sé que mi... _padre_ no lo dejaría escapar por algún sentimentalismo como el Tercero hizo ¿Así que murió, se quedó en Konoha, se fue a unirse a Akatsuki o qué?"

Kakashi frunció el ceño, perplejo con el súbito cambio de tema "Cuando la traición de Orochimaru se descubrió, tu padre peleó contra él y logró expulsarlo de Konoha. Minato-Sensei lo habría matado, pero Orochimaru usó sus invocaciones para atacar Konoha y cuando tu padre se descuidó unos momentos para invocar sus sapos, Orochimaru se las arregló para escapar."

"Ya veo..." La sonrisa de Naruto era ya pura maldad.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó Kakashi reluctante sabiendo que, de hecho, él _no_ quería saber.

"En realidad no conozco a Itachi lo suficiente, pero al menos siento lástima por él por tener que haber pasado tiempo con Madara voluntariamente" Naruto tembló un poco "Un total dolor en el trasero. Y un maniático trastornado para colmo. A demás, considerando todas las cosas, él realmente no merecía lo que le pasó y Sasuke probablemente no habría crecido tan traumado por la masacre si no supiera que en realidad fue su hermano el que lo hizo. Y si él tuviera una buena razón para odiar a Orochimaru, Sasuke no se iría a entrenar con él, ni perdería el juicio, ni comenzaría a trabajar para Akatsuki"

"¿A qué quieres llegar?" preguntó cuidadosamente Kakashi.

"¡Vamos a culpar de todo a Orochimaru!" sugirió brillantemente Naruto.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Naruto estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su plan. Por supuesto, era su mejor oportunidad de cambiar _algo_ en el pasado, pero dado que el Sharingan podía ver a través de las ilusiones y él necesitaría engañar a Itachi o enfrentar preguntas muy incómodas, tendría que transformarse físicamente a sí mismo. La única técnica que tenía para ese propósito era el Orioke no Jutsu y sus variaciones, así que se tuvo que transformar en Orochimaru... como mujer. Claro, Orochimaru había sido una chica antes -de hecho, estaba seguro que Orochimaru estaba en forma de mujer cuando mató al tercero- pero seguía siendo raro. Sí, tenía mejores cosas de que preocuparse que eso, pero era mejor concentrarse en el tema de ser Orochimaru-_chan_ y no en que por mucho que quisiera NO podía ayudar a la gente que estaba gritando por ayuda mientras Itachi los masacraba metódicamente.

Finalmente terminó, y justo a tiempo también porque Naruto ya escuchaba los distintivos sonidos de una turba furiosa acercándose por las calles. Se preguntó brevemente con qué había salido Kakashi para conseguir un montón de testigos a las tres de la madrugada, pero se figuró que ya se enteraría pronto.

Itachi levantó rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendido. El distrito de los Uchiha estaba más bien separado del resto de Konoha -la mitad del problema, en realidad- y no había razón para alguien, especialmente un puñado de alguienes, de estar ahí.

A una señal, Naruto saltó en frente de Itachi justo cuando los primeros de la multitud aparecieron. Aparentemente Kakashi estaba siendo perseguido por una turba de mujeres furiosas.

"¿Qué-?" comenzó Itachi atónito.

"¡Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa a espiarme?" una de ellas gritó.

"¿Cómo le haces para meterme en este tipo de situaciones?" se lamentó Obito.

"¡Te asesinaré, bas- Orochimaru!" Anko soltó una exclamación ahogada sin creer lo que veía "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ah, Anko, querida, ha pasado tanto tiempo" saludó Naruto con tono placentero sin despegar su mirada de Itachi "¿Cómo te está funcionando el sello maldito? ¿Algún problema que quieras que revise?"

"Los tienes bien puestos regresando aquí después de todo lo que hiciste" gruñó la mujer.

"Sí, sí. Entiendo que estás enojada. Arreglaremos eso después, ¡Porque justo ahora hay una razón y sólo una por la que estoy aquí!"

"¿Y eso es?" cuestionó fríamente Itachi, moviéndose a una postura defensiva. Naruto se maravilló con el hecho de que Itachi estuviera tan presto a defender la aldea que le pidió que asesinara a 318 miembros de su familia hace menos de dos minutos -y a su mejor amigo antes de eso para ganar el poder necesario.

"El Sharingan, por supuesto" explicó Naruto pacientemente. "Con él podría aprender cualquier jutsu... en cualquier momento... con el mínimo esfuerzo de mi parte. Por supuesto, todos esos patéticos gusanos tuvieron que abalanzarse sobre mí intentando arrestarme por 'traición' o alguna sandez semejante, así que no tuve alternativa. No importa, de cualquier manera. Estoy seguro de que tus ojos serán más que suficientes."

"¿Mataste a los Uchiha?" Kakashi sonaba horrorizado "¡Eres un monstruo!"

"Estoy muy por encima de esas mundanas etiquetas" replicó altaneramente. Le tenía que dar crédito a Itachi: además de un microscópico movimiento de ojos no dio indicación alguna de que estaba tan confundido como los demás, si no es que más, con eso de que sabía lo que había pasado en realidad con el clan y que Kakashi también estaba al tanto. Ahora, Naruto no recordaba exactamente lo que Orochimaru usaba para pelear además de gente muerta y serpientes, pero dado que el sujeto era un obseso con los jutsus tendría un buen margen para ponerse creativo. Se figuró que podría comenzar con el Clon de Lodo que estaba seguro había visto usar a Orochimaru y seguir de ahí.

Después de pelear con Itachi por unos minutos -y trece años o no el muchacho era _fuerte_- la multitud salió del trance en que estaba, recordó que la mayoría de ellos eran ninja y comenzó a atacar a Naruto también.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde, yo-" Naruto escuchó la voz algo ahogada de Sasuke, quien probablemente había estado corriendo, atrás de la multitud "¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Qué es esto? ¿OTRO Uchiha?" preguntó Naruto sonando positivamente complacido "Estaba tan preocupado de que los hubiera matado a todos y este niño fuera mi única opción como nuevo cuerpo, ¡Pero ahora veo que hay una sobra por ahí! Espléndido. Se está poniendo un poco sofocado aquí así que me marcho por ahora. Pero no olviden... Yo, el Sannin Orochimaru, regresaré para robar ese cuerpo. Grábense mis palabras." declaró antes de usar el Shunshin para escapar de ahí. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, levantó la transformación y se dirigió corriendo al vecindario Uchiha.

"Oí, chicos ¿Estamos teniendo una fiesta?" preguntó jovialmente.

"No. ¡Mi familia entera fue asesinada!" escupió Sasuke violentamente. Lucía enfermo. "Y ahora el mundo está dando vueltas..." con eso, Sasuke cayó al suelo desmayado.

"...debería ir a reportar esto al Hokage" dijo al fin Itachi, sin duda preguntándose si este extraño numerito significaba que tendría que ser exiliado de todos modo o no.

"Gran idea, iré contigo" asintió Kakashi "Obito ¿Quieres llevar a Sasuke a tu nueva casa? No se puede quedar aquí, considerando..."

"Claro" Obito asintió sombríamente y levantó al chico en brazos.

"Naruto, no estoy seguro de por qué estás despierto a estas horas pero te estás yendo directo a la cama ¿Entendido?" dijo severamente el hombre.

"Oh, absolutamente" accedió Naruto. Y lo haría. En cuanto viera el resultado final de su entrometimiento.

-break

"Itachi, no esperaba verte de vuelta ¿Está hecho?" preguntó Minato pesadamente cuando el Uchiha apareció en la torre Hokage. Sonaba deprimido "¿Kakashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sólo paseándome un rato" se encogió de hombros.

"Sí" respondió Itachi a la pregunta "Todos están muertos menos yo, Obito... y Sasuke"

"¿Tu hermano?" preguntó Minato.

"Sólo tiene ocho años... y ninguna idea de lo que pasaba" explicó Itachi.

"Ya veo. Bien, supongo que no es ninguna amenaza entonces." decidió el Yondaime. "¿Hubo algún problema?"

"No... estoy seguro" confesó Itachi.

La mirada de Minato se afiló "¿A qué te refieres con que no estás seguro? ¿Qué pasó?

"En cuanto terminé, Kakashi apareció perseguido por una turba de mujeres indignadas," explicó Itachi.

Kakashi levantó sus manos para defenderse "Se me había olvidado por completo que 'eso' iba a pasar esta noche" mintió.

Minato lucía escéptico, pero lo dejó pasar "¿Y entonces?"

"Entonces Orochimaru apareció, anunció que había matado a todos y que planeaba robar mi cuerpo. Peleamos y él se marchó cuando Sasuke llegó. Dijo que ahora tenía una _sobra_ en caso de que no me pudiera poseer." explicó Itachi luciendo medianamente ultrajado ante la idea de Orochimaru haciéndole eso a su hermano.

"¿Orochimaru?" las cejas de Minato se alzaron "¿Tomó el crédito de haberlos matado a todos enfrente de una multitud de testigos? ¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Itachi tosió incómodo "Bueno, en realidad era una mujer, pero no había ninguna ilusión y Anko la identificó como su antigua mentora. O mentor..."

"Ya veo... ¿Por qué Orochimaru tomaría el crédito por esto?" Minato dejó la frase en el aire.

"Quienquiera que haya aniquilado casi todo el Clan Uchiha es seguro que obtendrá una reputación temible. Quizá estaba tras eso." apuntó Kakashi.

"Quizá" accedió Minato "Como sea que haya pasado, supongo que podemos tratar con eso después. Por ahora, dado que Orochimaru se ha ofrecido tan generosamente como chivo expiatorio, eres libre de quedarte en Konoha."

"Estoy seguro de que Obito estará feliz de darte un techo" ofreció Kakashi "Después de todo, sólo tienes trece años y él probablemente querrá la custodia de Sasuke."

"Muy bien" dijo Itachi despacio, dándose cuenta de qué tan buena suerte tuvo esa noche.

"Bueno, así no es como pensé que terminaría este día," confesó Minato recargándose en el respaldo de su silla "Pero... quizá sea lo mejor."

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Al final, Naruto no pudo molestarse en lidiar con la obsesión de Sasuke con la Venganza además de todo el angst. Por supuesto, ahora Sasuke estará obsesionado con vengarse de Orochimaru, pero eso debería mantenerlo amable y reticente a ser su aprendiz. Y si Madara alguna vez se aparece:

Madara: Konoha le ordenó a Itachi que masacrara tu clan.

Sasuke: ¿Estás senil o algo? Orochimaru lo hizo. Él lo admitió.

Madara: ¡Pero yo estuve ahí! ¡Ayudé a hacerlo!

Sasuke: Como digas, viejo loco...

Y... sí, cuando Sasuke regrese sabrá lo que en verdad pasó. Pero dado que él inmediatamente perdonó a Itachi por eso después de encontrar a alguien más a quien culpar (todo Konoha) va a estar plácidamente sorprendido de que Itachi siga cerca y lo dejará pasar. De hecho, él incluso podría seguir eso de la 'venganza en Orochimaru' porque podría seguir enojado con él queriendo robarle el cuerpo. Además, todos sabemos que Sasuke no está feliz a menos que esté buscando ALGUN tipo de venganza...:p

**Nota de traductora:** decidí subr este capítulo hoy, porque en toda la semana voy a estar bastante ocupada. ¡Gracias a todos los reviewers por su apoyo! (Si dejan mas comentarios igual y subo el próximo capítulo mañana ^_~)


	3. Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Tres_

**Sasuke**

* * *

Sasuke, obviamente, estaba pensando en venganza. Naruto lo había ayudado eventualmente a darse cuenta de que en realidad no era justo desquitar todo su dolor y deseo de venganza sobre todos lo que vivían en Konoha, y lo que es más, haría la que la masacre de los Uchiha fuera en vano. Eso no significaba que no veía a tres ciertas personas como los responsables: Koharu, Homura y Danzo iban a morir. El tercero también había estado involucrado, por supuesto, y había sido el que dio la orden al final, pero como él también fue el más reluctante de llevar a cabo la orden y se encargó de protegerlo en los años siguientes, Sasuke decidió que podría dejarlo pasar. Los hechos de que el Tercero fuera uno de los más poderosos Shinobi en la aldea, que él era sólo un niño y que la misteriosa muerte de un Kage meritaría una investigación intensa tenían poco que ver con su decisión.

Por mucho que Sasuke quisiera ver a sus padres y familiares de nuevo, había desde hace tiempo llegado a la conclusión de que mientras las facciones siguiendo las enseñanzas de los Senju estuvieran en control su clan estaría enemistado con el gobierno. Con Madara habiendo soltado al Kyuubi para atacar a Konoha -lo que él ciertamente no podía cambiar, teniendo menos de tres meses el día del incidente- las cosas sólo se pusieron peores. Si Itachi no podía detener el intento de golpe de estado, él ciertamente no podría y no valdría la pena ver de nuevo a su clan con vida sólo para ver a Itachi destruirlos y abandonarlo de nuevo.

Así que Sasuke decidió regresar a sus once años. Su vida después de la masacre no era nada digno de revivir, pero quería regresar un poco antes de la graduación para tener tiempo de familiarizarse con su pasado y cambiar lo que no le gustara. Sin mencionar entrenar su taijutsu y trabajar en su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a sus jutsus más interesantes.

Mientras Sasuke ponía los toques finales a la carta de suicidio de Danzo -quien 'se había dado cuenta de que Homura y Koharu estaban demasiado obsesionados con sus métodos y no podían liderar a Konoha al futuro, pero no deseaban ser aprehendidos y ejecutados por traición así que él iba a morir con ellos'- y desactivaba su Sharingan, entretuvo la noción de que no debería de haber sido tan fácil envenenar al Consejo y futuro Rokudaime. Oh bueno, él le estaba haciendo un favor a Konoha, en serio, no sólo silenciando algunos peligrosamente conservadores y extremadamente influyentes líderes, sino también dejando en claro que la seguridad de la aldea falló y con suerte inspirándolos a corregir eso.

De camino a su apartamento, se chocó con la persona más molesta que no había podido matar.

"¡Hola, Sasuke!" saludó alegremente Naruto "¿Qué estás haciendo merodeando tan de noche por aquí?"

"¿Y qué estás haciendo tú?"

"Fui por un ramen de media noche. Siempre se me olvida ir a comprar en la tarde."

"Ya veo" dijo Sasuke. Si fuera cualquier otra persona que se le hubiera cruzado, eso habría sonado como completamente ridículo y obviamente falso, pero dado que era _Naruto_, sonaba como una de las explicaciones más probables "Me voy a casa."

Naruto lo ojeó, curioso "Estás yendo por el camino equivocado ¿No? A menos que quieras tomar la ruta _realmente_ escénica..."

"No seas ridículo, mi apartamento está por aquí." discutió Sasuke. ¿Cómo sabría Naruto su dirección, de todas formas? ¿Y por qué estaba siendo el tío tan amigable? Quizá fuera porque él estaba respondiéndole; cuando había tenido once en realidad sólo habría gruñido, probablemente dicho algo despectivo y se habría marchado.

"No a menos que Obito te haya echado, y yo habría oído sobre so."

"¿Quién es Obito?" preguntó automáticamente Sasuke.

Naruto abrió muchos los ojos "Quién es Obito—Oye, ¿Por qué odias a Orochimaru?"

"¿Quién dice que odio a Orochimaru?" preguntó Sasuke neutralmente. "Yendo por ese camino ¿Quién dice que lo conozco?"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del otro "¡Sasuke! ¡Volviste!"

"Volví" repitió Sasuke sintiéndose realmente confundido.

"Sí, finalmente decidiste aparecer. Kakashi regresó hace trece años y yo hace tres" explicó Naruto "Sakura todavía no regresa, pero Kakashi y yo apostamos a que aparece el año próximo cuando seamos Genin."

"Ya veo. ¿Estamos en la misma línea temporal, entonces?"

"Sí. Kakashi y yo nos sorprendimos bastante. Por suerte después de unas pocas semanas mis recuerdos alternos regresaron, porque cuando recién regresé estaba muy confundido. Con Kakashi habiendo estado aquí más de una década hubo un montón de cambios. Por ejemplo ¿Sabías que cuando ese embajador de Kumo intentó secuestrar a Hinata apareció Kakashi para incapacitarlo sin matarlo para que el padre de Neji no tuviera que morir?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sasuke, curioso a su pesar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Porque Kakashi sabía lo que iba a pasar, supongo. Además siento como que él se hartó de escuchar a Gai quejarse de qué tan fatalista era Neji en la vieja línea temporal antes de que usara mi Jutsu Terapéutico en él, y, dado que la mayoría del cambio vino después de que el padre de Hinata explicara lo que había pasado en realidad aquél día, se figuró que ese incidente era la raíz del complejo de Neji."

"Entonces lo hizo porque el dolor de Neji lo estaba hartando" resumió Sasuke.

"Básicamente. Pero eso es también por lo que terminé regresando. No por culpa de Neji, sino porque tus pucheros por venganzas fallidas me cansaban demasiado y no sabía que estarías siguiéndome aquí."

"Yo NO hago pucheros."

Naruto resopló "Sigue soñando si quieres, Sasuke"

"Y no hay nada llamado 'Jutsu Terapéutico'" le recordó el Uchiha.

"De hecho, creo que encontrarás que sí lo hay" corrigió "Aparentemente Obito es talentoso también con él y Kakashi le sugirió mi nombre para el jutsu, así que por los pasados trece años se ha vuelto muy conocido. Claro, no soy el creador original esta vez, pero dado que es oficial me siento vindicado de todas formas."

"Eso suena a ti." Comentó Sasuke con cierto tono indiferente "Además de eso ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Quién es Obito, por qué debo odiar a Orochimaru y qué hiciste?"

"Obito es tu primo-" comenzó Naruto.

"¿Tengo familiares? Pero la masacre..."

"Obito originalmente murió dos años antes de que naciéramos. Estaba en el equipo de Kakashi y por consiguiente en el equipo de mi padre. Cuando murió le dio su Sharingan a Kakashi, Kakashi como que se... _obsesionó_ con eso, como probablemente todos lo notaron, y regresó para salvarlo. Dado que Obito estaba en el equipo de mi padre, tu familia se dio cuenta de que tenía una gran lealtad a Konoha y lo dejaron a un lado respecto al golpe de estado. Kakashi se supone que lo mantendría lejos del vecindario esa noche"

"Tengo familiares" repitió Sasuke intentando asimilar ese hecho básico "O un familiar, lo que sea."

"Y sobre Orochimaru... bueno, te dije que no quería verte haciendo pucheros ¿Verdad? Regresé el día de la masacre para poder ser tu 'apoyo moral' después o lo que sea y tú con suerte crecieras menos emo. Luego me encontré con Kakashi y él me explicó como estaba el asunto por aquí. Dado que Obito probablemente terminaría adoptándote -y de hecho lo hizo- decidí que no quería que mi viaje fuera en vano y terminamos culpando de todo a Orochimaru."

"¿Culpando a Orochimaru de qué?" preguntó Sasuke confundido de nuevo.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó "La masacre."

"¿Culpaste a Orochimaru de la masacre de los Uchiha? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué le pasó a Itachi entonces?"

"Usé mi Orioke no Jutsu para transformarme en Orochimaru-mujer," comenzó. Viendo a Sasuke hacer una mueca, continuó asintiendo "Lo sé, lo sé. Asqueroso. Pero tenía que hacerse. Intentar explicar por qué yo estaba disfrazado de Orochimaru podría haber terminado en algunas preguntas incómodas y el Sharingan puede ver a través de las ilusiones así que no había remedio. Y el por qué... bueno, si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido sello maldito no te habrías puesto más demente y enojado, y si Orochimaru no hubiera matado al tercero entonces tu hermano no habría regresado a protegerte ni terminado dejándote catatónico. Sin mencionar que él era el que te ofreció un lugar fuera de Konoha para empezar. Como yo lo veo, si no hubiera sido por él no te habrías largado."

"Seguía siendo mi elección" Sasuke se sintió obligado a apuntar.

Naruto rodó los ojos "Eres mi mejor amigo y él es un loco pedófilo. Además ¿Debía culparte a ti por la masacre?"

"Supongo que no" concedió "Por más difícil que sea creer que un Jounin prodigio de trece años pudiera arrasar con un clan, un estudiante de academia poco arriba de lo normal de ocho años sería todavía más ridículo. Sin mencionar que Itachi habría encontrado la manera de tomar responsabilidad. Y hablando de él ¿Qué pasó? Si todos creen que Orochimaru es el culpable..."

"Después de haber matado a todo el clan, hice que Kakashi juntara una multitud de testigos -la mayoría mujeres, siento como que hizo algo pervertido pero todavía no me quiere decir qué- y ellas lo persiguieron hasta el vecindario Uchiha donde yo anuncié que los maté a todos, ataqué a tu hermano, mencioné cuánto quería el Sharingan y que regresaría por tus ojos o los de Itachi, y escapé" resumió Naruto. "Dado que todos creyeron que Orochimaru era el responsable y tu hermano heroicamente peleó con él, no hubo necesidad de exiliarlo, así que ahora vive contigo, Obito y Rin. Es realmente estoico cuando no estás en el mismo cuarto que él y no le gusta hablar de los Uchiha o la masacre, pero no es tan malo como antes"

Sasuke miró fijamente a Naruto "No lo tomes de la manera equivocada, pero creo que te amo."

Naruto se rió "No lo haré, no te preocupes, pero Kiba podría. No podía entender por qué yo estaba tan determinado a traerte de vuelta después de que habías sido semejante asno, así que eventualmente decidió que yo estaba enamorado de ti."

Sasuke sintió un tic "Nunca me agradó Kiba. Cuando ustedes dos estaban juntos eras cinco veces peor"

"Lamento tanto oír eso" Naruto no lo lamentaba "Especialmente porque vas a ver mucho más de él ya que tu hermano está saliendo con su hermana."

"¿...qué dijiste?" preguntó Sasuke seguro de que oyó algo mal.

"Tu hermano está saliendo con la hermana de Kiba, Hana" dijo de nuevo el otro.

"¿Por qué?" demandó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "¿Quién sabe cómo funciona el amor? Obito está casado con su compañera Rin y Kakashi está viéndose con Anko"

"¿Anko?" Sasuke entrecerró los ojos intentando recordarla "Espera ¿No era esa jueza demente para la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunin?"

"Sip. Kakashi quería proponer nada hasta que o tú o Sakura volvieran, pero se casará con ella cuando el equipo esté junto de nuevo. Anko me asusta un poco, pero es genial. Ella puede hacer un arma con _lo que sea _y ustedes dos se llevan muy bien."

"¿Qué podemos tener en común entre nosotros?" Sasuke honestamente no podía pensar en nada "¿Y por qué nos conocemos, siquiera?"

"Bueno, ella es la novia del mejor amigo de tu guardián, y ellos tienen muchas citas dobles. Anko era también la aprendiz de Orochimaru a la que le dio un sello maldito y la abandonó. Ustedes seguido tienen profundas pláticas acerca de cuánto lo aborrecen y planean juntos varios escenarios de venganza tomando té" ofreció Naruto "Y confíame cuando te digo que eso perturba enormemente a todos los demás"

"Hm" Sasuke lo consideró "Es verdad que no he perdonado a Orochimaru no sólo por atreverse a _intentar_ tomar mi cuerpo, ni por interrumpir mi pelea con Itachi haciéndolo morir por agotamiento mucho más rápido, así que supongo que puedo trabajar con eso."

Naruto gruñó "POR SUPUESTO que puedes. En serio ¿Es al menos posible para ti ser feliz sin querer cobrar venganza por algo?"

"No lo sé" confesó Sasuke "¿Pero por qué cambiar lo que funciona?"

"Porque es un dolor en el trasero para el resto de nosotros. Hablando de eso ¿Por qué decidiste regresar? Tiene que ver con alguna venganza ¿Verdad?"

"Naturalmente" Sasuke lucía sorprendido de que Naruto tuviera que preguntar "Incluso si admití reluctantemente que _quizá_ los ciudadanos de Konoha merecen paz después de lo de la masacre, el Consejo y Danzo son otra historia."

"¿Los... mataste?"

"Estaban en una reunión discutiendo la políticas de Konoha, puse veneno en el té y usé el Sharingan para falsificar una nota de suicidio de Danzo."

"¡Por amor de dios, Sasuke! ¿Tienes idea de cómo va a reaccionar la gente a eso? ¡No puedes ir por ahí matando ancianos del Consejo de la aldea cada vez que te entren ganas!" barbotó Naruto.

"Lo acabo de hacer" apuntó Sasuke "Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, siento que la justicia ha sido alcanzada en lo que se refiere a la masacre, así que no veo razón para ir tras otros ancianos o el Hokage. Madara, por otro lado..."

"Bien" dijo Naruto "Porque si fueras tras mi papá entonces tendría que reconsiderar eso de repudiar el camino de la venganza."

"¿Tu papá?" el Uchiha volvía a estar sorprendido "¿Qué no estaba muerto?"

"Kakashi se entrometió y por eso el Tercero selló al Kyuubi."

Sasuke no podía creerlo "¿Kakashi mató al Tercero?"

Naruto soltó una carcajada "Eso es lo que dije cuando me enteré, también. Él asegura que Sandaime hizo sus propias decisiones. Y hablando de gente tomando decisiones, te guste o no tu hermano hizo las suyas también ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien dándole la cara? Porque recuerda, no se supone que sepas que él es el que mató a tu clan, ni yo tampoco. Sólo mi padre, Kakashi y Jiraya están informados, dado que acabas de matar a la Alianza Corrupta"

"¿La _qué_?" parpadeó Sasuke.

"Es el código que Kakashi y yo usamos para el Consejo del lado de Danzo. Dado que ellos siempre están dándole la contra a papá y apoyándose entre ellos."

"Creo que estaré bien. Bien o mal, perdoné a Itachi después de que me enteré de que Konoha le había ordenado que lo hiciera, así que mientras no cometa ningún error como decir que sé que fue el, debería de estar bien. No sé por qué hablaríamos de la masacre para empezar aunque yo 'lo supiera', porque aún siento que ellos no merecían morir, así que terminaría siendo bastante incómodo."

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor. Madara es bueno torciendo sus explicaciones para hacerlo a uno inmediatamente cambiar las creencias de una vida ¿eh? Algo como mi Jutsu Terapéutico, pero lo contrario. ¿Jutsu Traumático? No suena tan pegajoso..."

"Seh, Madara era un talento en eso." asintió "Loco como una cabra, el maldito. En serio ¿La Luna?"

El jinchuuriki asintió empáticamente "Lo sé. Es un milagro que alguien así de demente se las haya arreglado para mantener las cosas en perspectiva lo suficiente como para convencer a tanta gente de seguirlo."

"Bueno, la mayoría de esa gente ya estaba loca para empezar." apuntó Sasuke

"Verdad" concedió Naruto "Así que ¿Tienes más preguntas o ya podemos regresar?"

"¿Cómo se supone que sea nuestro trato mutuo?" inquirió honestamente curioso Sasuke. Estaba seguro de que Naruto intentó 'ser amigo' de su yo más joven pero también estaba seguro que el pequeño _él_ no sería muy receptivo.

"La misma de siempre. De hecho siempre supe que Kakashi era el estudiante de mi padre y estaba nostálgico, por lo que en cuanto regresé lo seguí cuando pasaba el rato con Obito así que eventualmente fuiste forzado a admitir que éramos amigos. Probablemente nunca actuaremos como amigos normales, pero tampoco lo hacen Sakura e Ino y ellas se las arreglan para ser funcionales."

"Eso depende de tu definición de 'funcional'" dijo el otro llanamente "Así que... ¿Qué vas a hacer porque maté a los ancianos?"

Naruto suspiró "No lo apruebo, obviamente, especialmente porque esto fue un asesinato a sangre fría, no se puede ver de otra manera. Tendremos que decirle a Kakashi, pero además de eso... bueno, supongo que estoy contento con que te hayas apegado al acuerdo de no intentar destruir Konoha de nuevo"

"Gracias" dijo sinceramente Sasuke. Luego una idea lo asaltó "Oye, como no voy a recuperar mis recuerdos por algunas semanas más ¿Cómo ese ese primo mío con el que vivo?"

"Bueno, él se parece mucho a mí para empezar..."

"¿Sabes qué? Viéndolo de otra manera quizá debería entregarme. No sería bueno dejar que la gente entre en pánico innecesariamente..."

* * *

Cuando los dos chicos alcanzaron la casa extraña en la que Naruto juraba que el otro vivía, Sasuke encontró a Kakashi sentado a la mesa con su hermano y un Uchiha mayor que asumía era Obito.

"¿Dónde habían estado?" inquirió Obito sin molestarse con preguntar por qué estaban juntos. Aparentemente en realidad eran amigos.

"Estaba en un paseo de ramen de medianoche cuando me encontré a Sasuke entrenando" mintió Naruto "Lo hice venir conmigo pero nos retrasamos cuando se quemó la boca y juró venganza."

"Ya veo" Aparentemente eso no era una ocurrencia nueva.

"Oh ¿Kakashi? Sasuke finalmente decidió regresar."

"¿En serio?" Kakashi alzó una ceja "Ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo ¿Verdad?"

"Ahora no tienes excusa para no proponerte" le informó Naruto.

"Lo haré a su debido tiempo..." insistió Kakashi.

"Hola, Nii-san" dijo Sasuke sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Después de todo, la última vez que estuvieron en algo remotamente parecido a buenos términos fue el día antes de la masacre, pero Itachi había estado muy estresado en ese entonces. Probablemente intentando decidir si podría o no matar a su hermano menor.

Itachi le sonrió ajeno a su incomodidad "¿Jurando venganza de nuevo, Sasuke? Uno de estos días te va a meter en problemas."

"Ni me lo digas" masculló "De todos modos, estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo. Y si no tú me sacarás del problema ¿Verdad?"

"Siempre" prometió Itachi.

Kakashi se llevó a Naruto aparte "Así que ¿Qué hizo?"

"Exterminó a la alianza corrupta" contestó Naruto. Kakashi parpadeó.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Lo sé. Yo también estaba sorprendido"

"No puedo ni decir que eso fue algo malo, dado que sabemos lo que Danzo es capaz de hacer y qué tan inútil siempre fue el consejo" admitió Kakashi "Me pregunto a quién propondrá Minato para reemplazarlos."

"Bueno, papá dijo que estaba buscando la manera de hacer que Baa-chan volviera para más que sus inspecciones bianuales del hospital" apuntó el rubio "Y por el otro asiento, no lo sé. Jiraya parecería como la elección obvia, pero su red de espionaje es personalmente mantenida por él, así que..."

"Nara Shikaku sería una buena elección, viendo cómo es posiblemente el hombre más inteligente en la aldea y un genio estratega."

"Así que parece que las tendencias vengativas de Sasuke sirvieron para algo bueno esta vez" dijo Naruto sonando casi deslumbrado.

"Sí, pero no debemos decirle nunca, jamás de esto. En la vida. Si ya estaba como está ahora, imagínate cómo empeoraría si alguien lo ALENTARA..."

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Ahora lo único que falta es el regreso de Sakura, lista para demostrarle al mundo que no es una inútil.

**Nota de traductora: **Intento salir del bloqueo de mi fic de KHR, pero aparentemente traducir sin preocuparte por la dirección de la historia es _demasiado_ relajante, así que esperen otra actualización pronto. Recuerden, Reviews ;)


	4. Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Cuatro_

**Sakura**

* * *

Sakura ni quería retroceder en el tiempo para empezar. Claro, hubo un par de puntos difíciles en su vida -notablemente el tiempo en el que Sasuke estuvo en Oto, Naruto viajando con Jiraya y Kakashi desaparecido en algún lado- pero la mayoría de las cosas terminaron bien con el tiempo. Las posibilidades de que Sasuke regresara después de todo lo que pasó ya eran astronómicamente bajas de por sí, pero combinadas con Tsunade recuperándose, Konoha resistiendo y Naruto sobreviviendo... era un milagro simple y sencillamente, y no quería regresar e intentar 'arreglar' las cosas para darse cuenta después de que había jodido algo sin darse cuenta. Pero Kakashi, Naruto y -en menor medida- Sasuke parecían tan fijados en la idea que no pudo evitar seguirles la corriente. Después de todo, los tres iban a desaparecer de su mundo y el cielo se caería antes de que ella permitiera que la dejaran atrás de nuevo.

Su vida antes de la Academia sólo había sido remarcable en su simplicidad. En un grupo donde deformaciones de chakra, posesiones demoniacas, esclavitud por medio de sellos, presiones de clan, masacres familiares y búsqueda de venganza era la norma, su vida mundana con su familia y amigos la hacía algo como una rareza. Después de todo, ella consideró seriamente dejar de lado a su mejor amiga por un ridículo flechazo con un niño apenas entrando a la pubertad. Por suerte se dio cuenta de qué tan estúpido era eso y... bueno, necesitaba arreglar eso inmediatamente.

Si iba a viajar al pasado, revivir sus días de ser acosada por su frente no tenía sentido. No tendría mucho chakra en realidad si regresaba antes de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, y ella necesitaría hacer un entrenamiento duro para hacer que su Taijutsu fuera lo que había sido, pero Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi ya se habían marchado para el tiempo en que ella buscó a la Quinta, así que regresar después de convertirse en su aprendiz sería como no molestarse en hacer nada.

Sakura no entendía exactamente lo que había pasado relacionado a la masacre de los Uchiha y dudaba que alguien alguna vez se enteraría de la verdadera historia, ya que Itachi murió, Danzo y el Consejo fingían ignorancia y Madara era prácticamente un mentiroso patológico. No podía hacer nada ahí. Todos los problemas de Kakashi se remontaban a antes de que Sakura hubiera nacido, y él no tendría razón para mostrar interés en ella si por algún milagro podía regresar hasta ahí. Naruto... Naruto fue ignorado toda su vida, pero se las arregló lo suficientemente bien como para que esperar hasta que se graduara no hiciera ningún daño.

Sakura se despertó temprano el día del examen de graduación y ausentemente pasó los dedos por su enredado cabello, sorprendida de qué tan largo estaba. Incluso dejó que una sonrisa la invadiera al recordar a Ino diciéndoles a todos que 'Sasuke-kun' sólo se interesaba en chicas con el cabello largo. Sakura como todo el mundo le había creído, lo que era divertido viéndolo en perspectiva, porque hasta donde sabía los dos grandes requerimientos de Sasuke en una chica en la que _potencialmente_ podría estar interesado eran que no fuera inútil ni una fangirl. Lo que, entre las chicas que conocían, básicamente se refería sólo a... Tenten. Por supuesto, Sasuke apenas la conocía y ella obviamente iba a terminar con Neji así que no era como si eso fuera a funcionar incluso si Sasuke no se hubiera marchado.

Sakura buscó en su habitación hasta encontrar una kunai medio oculta bajo su cama. Justo como la otra vez, ella era una kunoichi formal y quería lucir la parte. Fue al baño y, sosteniendo su cabello sobre el cesto de basura, imitó su cambio inicial de niña sobreprotegida a una determinada ninja en entrenamiento. Después de emparejar las puntas un poco dio una ojeada a su reflejo. Nada mal. Lucía más como se recordaba a sí misma, aunque estuviera más joven. El cabello largo siempre simbolizó sus días de fangirl y ella estaba feliz de deshacerse de él, desafortunadamente su armario dejaba mucho que desear ya que los largos vestidos que usó la mayor parte de su tiempo como Genin no eran lo más práctico para la vida de un Shinobi.

Al menos ese era el día de conocer el equipo y mañana sería el 'entrenamiento de supervivencia' así que se figuró que estaría bien si iba a comprar algunos shorts después de que terminara sus asuntos en la academia.

La madre de Sakura la miró fijamente cuando bajó a la cocina.

¿Qué hay de desayunar?" preguntó alegremente "Muero de hambre"

"Pensé que estabas a dieta" apuntó su papá sin despegar los ojos de su comida.

"Estaba," admitió la chica sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por las tonterías de su niñez, "pero luego me di cuenta de que voy a necesitar energía si quiero ser una Kunoichi y con todo el ejercicio estoy segura de que quemaré las calorías extra"

"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello, Sakura?" inquirió su mamá poniendo un plato de almuerzo frente a ella.

"Lo corté" dijo simplemente. En realidad era obvio.

"Puedo ver eso ¿Por qué?" presionó su madre.

Sakura se encogió de hombros "Bueno, hoy conoceré a mi equipo Genin y comenzaré mi vida como Kunoichi. Por eso debería al menos intentar actuar como una. Tener mi cabello largo es sólo ir rogando que alguien me inmovilice jalándolo, así que me figuré que podía o cortármelo… o usarlo en una coleta y lucir como si estuviera copiando a Ino. Y eso último no va a pasar"

Su padre la observó un momento "Luce lindo" aprobó "Estoy feliz de que hayas decidido tomar más en serio el ser ninja. Es una línea de trabajo muy peligrosa, después de todo, y no queremos que salgas herida"

Como los padres de Sakura eran civiles, en realidad no tenían idea de qué tan peligroso podía llegar a ser y si las cosas se hacían como Sakura esperaba, nunca lo sabrían. La última vez tomó la total aniquilación de Konoha en manos de Pein antes de que tuvieran la idea del tipo de cosas con las que ella tenía que pelear rutinariamente.

"No se preocupen" les aseguró "Estoy segura de que nuestro instructor será más que capaz" Incluso si era un perezoso. Y un pervertido. Y nunca entendería por qué usaba una máscara todo el tiempo. Claro, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo enmascarado que cuando vio su rostro entero por primera vez casi le daba un ataque. Vamos, ella había visto su fotografía cuando era Genin y él usaba una máscara idéntica a la que tenía ¿Cuándo había comenzado? ¿Y por qué? "_Necesitaré_ ir de compras cuando regrese para conseguir unos shorts y ropa que no sea estorbosa."

"¡Pero te ves tan bonita en ese vestido!" protestó su mamá.

Sakura rodo los ojos "Estoy segura de que puedo verme bonita en ropas más prácticas, mamá, pero incluso si no es así no estoy yendo para ser adorno" _'No esta vez'_

* * *

Sakura se apresuró a la Academia perdida en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra alguien "Lo siento" dijo automáticamente.

"No te preocupes" dijo Itachi Uchiha con una sonrisa "Estoy seguro de que fue un accidente"

Espera... ¿Qué?

"¿I-I-Itachi?" cuestionó Sakura con voz chillona

"Sí ¿Te conozco?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza inquisitivamente.

"Yo... qué... cómo... ¿Por qué estás aquí?" demandó Sakura sin responder la pregunta. Por suerte él no estaba usando su usual abrigo de Akatsuki o ella se habría ya desmayado del shock. Estuvo cerca de hacerlo, de todos modos.

"Estoy escoltando a Kakashi a la academia, ya que Anko y Obito están en una misión y si uno lo deja solo Kakashi probablemente aparecerá en algún punto en la tarde" explicó Itachi.

"¿Anko?" Sakura se las arregló para despegar los ojos de los de Itachi -negros, no rojo Sharingan, lo que era otra sorpresa- y vio que no sólo Kakashi estaba de pie tras Itachi, también Sasuke y Naruto. Los tres miembros de su futuro equipo la miraban curiosamente.

"Mi prometida" explicó Kakashi

"¿Te vas a CASAR?" Okey, eso era más extraño que la presencia de Itachi.

"Después de los exámenes Chunin" confirmó.

"Oye, Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto repentinamente "¿Crees que Shikamaru va a terminar con Temari o con Ino?"

"Temari, seguro" replicó Sakura automáticamente "Ella está en Konoha demasiado seguido para sólo ser 'diplomacia' y de todos modos Ino tiene algo por Sai" súbitamente recordó dónde estaba, mejor dicho _cuándo_, y balbuceó un poco "Q-Quiero decir-"

"Bienvenida a la fiesta" saludó Kakashi luciendo como si estuviera sonriendo tras su máscara. "Sasuke, nos debes a Naruto y a mí 1500 ryo."

"Lo sé" gruñó Sasuke alcanzando su bolsillo y sacando la suma estipulada antes de estamparla hacia los ganadores de cualquier apuesta que tuvieran "Demonios ¿Ella tiene que ser tan predecible?"

"Eres el único que apostó contra eso" apuntó Kakashi.

"Bueno, pensé que 'cualquier día menos este' tenía buenas posibilidades" dijo defensivamente.

"Quizá si no te hubieras largado a ser un imbécil conocerías a Sakura-chan mejor" le dijo Naruto.

"¿...Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó Sakura sintiéndose más confundida cada segundo.

"No te preocupes" repitió Itachi intentando asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Viendo cómo él se SUPONÍA que era un ninja renegado, no era muy reconfortante. Claro, aparentemente él nunca fue maldad pura, pero seguía siendo extraño "Ellos se ponen así muy seguido; como si estuvieran perdidos en su pequeño mundo."

"Lo explicaremos pronto, Sakura-chan" prometió Naruto.

Arrugando el entrecejo un poco pero sabiendo que tendría oportunidad de interrogarlos pronto, Sakura los siguió al edificio.

Iruka estaba de pie frente a la clase intentando hacer que guardaran silencio, lo que no era algo fácil considerando que todos estaban tan animados por haber finalmente pasado. Bueno, _casi_ pasado. "Okey, todos están aquí excepto... Santa madre de dios ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kakashi?" demandó casi en shock.

Kakashi alzó las cejas. Y espera ¿Esos eran DOS ojos a la vista? ¿Qué pasó con su Sharingan? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke y Naruto actuaban como si fueran amigos y conocieran a Kakashi? ¿Había entrado accidentalmente a una dimensión paralela? "Se supone que hoy tomaré un equipo. Deberías saber eso, Iruka, dado que tú fuiste parte de los que me asignaron a ellos."

"¿'Te asignamos'?" resopló Iruka "¡Tu DEMANDASTE el equipo y no tomarías un NO por respuesta!"

"No debatamos semánticas" dijo ligeramente Kakashi.

"Y me estaba refiriendo al hecho de que sólo llegaste cinco minutos tarde" dijo aún incrédulo el Chunin.

Sakura miró el reloj. Era verdad. Wow. Dado que Kakashi siempre bromeaba sobre cómo la única razón por la que vivió tanto tiempo fue porque seguía llegando tarde para la Muerte y ésta se cansaba tanto de esperarlo que sólo se iba, era remarcable.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" mintió Kakashi

"Confisqué sus... libros y amenacé con dárselos a Anko si no se presentaba" dijo Itachi.

"Eres un genio, Itachi" dijo Iruka sacudiendo la cabeza. Sakura también estaba sorprendida ¿Por qué nadie se estaba aterrorizando o al menos alarmando de que _Itachi_ estuviera ahí?

"Tengo que irme" dijo el joven picando a su hermano en la frente con un dedo "Se bueno y no repruebes."

"Claro, claro" rumió Sasuke sobándose la frente. Sakura vio ser asignados a los equipos del uno al seis. Los Jounin, notó ella, parecían simplemente estar siguiendo la corriente. Ninguno de los chicos eran de algún clan ninja y ella no recordaba siquiera haberlos visto en las filas ninja de Konoha. Claramente nadie espera que ellos fueran uno de los tres equipos que normalmente pasaban. Equipos Diez y Ocho, por otro lado, estaban hechos de los representantes de poderosos clanes shinobi y el rearme del trío Ino-Shika-Cho era sospechoso. Sasuke y ella representaban el mejor de la clase y la mejor Kunoichi, así que eso probablemente no era coincidencia tampoco. Wow, eso era un poco brutal ¿No? Todos esos niños gastando años en la Academia y nunca tendrían la oportunidad de graduarse de verdad a menos de que hubieran pocos niños de clanes en la clase.

"El equipo siete será Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto, y será dirigido por Hatake Kakashi" anunció Iruka causando que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos y volviera a caer en la confusión. ¿NAMIKAZE Naruto? Claro, la verdad de su ascendencia eventualmente salió a la luz, pero eso fue años en el futuro. ¿Por qué era conocimiento público ahora? Si veía al viejo Kakashi de nuevo lo mataría por darle un jutsu defectuoso. Sí, terminó en el pasado, pero ella quería sólo regresar a su pasado, no a un universo alterno.

* * *

"Bueno, comencemos con las introducciones" sugirió Kakashi una vez que llegaron al punto de reunión "Ya sabemos quiénes somos, pero no sería bueno empezar el equipo con el pie izquierdo esta vez ¿Verdad? Vamos primero con lo que les gusta, lo que no, sus sueños para el futuro y lo que cambiaron cuando volvieron en el tiempo"

"¿Volvieron en el tiempo?" repitió Sakura sin comprender. Luego hizo clic en su cabeza "¿Terminamos en la misma línea temporal? ¿Y yo soy la última en regresar? ¿Por eso nada tiene sentido?"

"Es tu propia culpa por escoger no volver hasta el último momento posible" le dijo francamente Sasuke

"Si no fuera por el hecho de que estuvieron cambiando cosas cada vez que se dan la vuelta, no habría necesidad de haber regresado más temprano" se defendió Sakura.

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan," Naruto le sonrió "En unas semanas obtendrás tus recuerdos de esta línea temporal. No creo que sean tan distintos contigo como con nosotros, porque lo que cambiamos no te afectó directamente. Oh, hice que Sasuke declarara que no se fijaría jamás en alguien que abandonaría a sus amigos por él, así que tú e Ino siguen hablándose, pero esa es probablemente la mayor diferencia en tu vida..."

"¿Hiciste eso?" Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír "Gracias, me estaba preguntando como podría arreglarlo."

"Otro cambio sería que como yo ya sabía todo y Sasuke es tan competitivo como yo, estamos empatados en el primer lugar de la clase y la única razón por la que pudimos evitar que nos graduaran antes es que nos saltamos los exámenes finales un par de veces" añadió Naruto "Por eso Kakashi tuvo que pelear tan duro para ponernos en el mismo equipo: como yo no era el último en la clase para balancearlos a ustedes, la gente empezó a decir que nuestro equipo estaba arreglado. Suerte que Kakashi tiene preferencia con el Hokage"

"Dado que yo fui el primero en regresar, empiezo con las presentaciones" anunció Kakashi "Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, me gustan las máscaras, los libros de Jiraya y llegar tarde. No me gusta cuando alguien usa las dos primeras cosas para sacarme provecho, especialmente si es para hacerme llegar a tiempo a algún lugar. Mi sueño para el futuro es hacer que ustedes tres pasen los exámenes Chunin en el primer intento ya que eso no ha pasado desde los Sannin, y cuando regresé salvé la vida de mi mejor amigo, Uchiha Obito, así que no obtuve su Sharingan. Por eso mi otra amiga Rin sobrevivió. Finalmente le dije al Tercero que Minato-Sensei estaba planeando entregar su vida para sellar al Kyuubi así que él decidió sacrificarse en su lugar."

"¿_Mataste_ al Tercero?" cuestionó Sakura horrorizada.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una sonrisa y extendieron sus manos hacia Kakashi. Gruñendo, el Jounin les entregó unos billetes "Por última vez ¡No maté al tercero! Él hizo sus propias decisiones y debería ser recordado como un héroe, **no** como mi _víctima_."

"Bueno, Kakashi" comenzó Naruto "Puedo verlo desde tu punto de vista, en serio, pero tomando en cuenta que Sakura, Sasuke y yo tuvimos EXACTAMENTE la misma reacción, digo que pierdes por democracia. Tú mataste al Tercero"

Kakashi lucía como si quisiera estrangular al rubio, pero se las arregló para controlarse "Como tú fuiste el segundo en regresar, deberías presentarte ahora ¿Qué dices?"

"Muy bien" accedió Naruto plácidamente "Me llamo Namikaze Naruto, dado que mi padre sigue vivo y siendo Hokage, me gusta el Ramen y que el Jutsu Terapéutico sea considerada una herramienta ninja oficial, y no me gusta la venganza ni los idiotas que la persiguen sin importarles todo lo demás. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser Hokage y ser capaz de ayudar a todos mis viejos y futuros amigos. Cuando regresé, me disfracé de Orochimaru y tomé crédito por la masacre de los Uchiha delante de una multitud de testigos que Kakashi se las manejó para reunir, causando que Sasuke se volviera obsesionado con vengarse de la serpiente pedófila… hasta que él regresó en el tiempo."

"¿Por eso Itachi está aquí y nadie está huyendo en pánico?" preguntó Sakura

"Síp. Él y Sasuke viven con Obito y su esposa Rin, quienes no están enterados de lo que en realidad pasó en la masacre gracias a Kakashi y Minato."

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke" el muchacho tomó su turno "Me gusta la venganza, volverme más fuerte y los tomates. No me gustan las cosas dulces, las fangirls y la gente que 'olvida' decirme que Tsunade encontró una forma para revertir los efectos corrosivos del Mangekyou Sharingan en los ojos con un simple jutsu que no toma más de unos segundos realizar. Mi sueño es vengarme de todos los que siento me han injuriado de alguna manera incluyendo, pero no limitándome, a Orochimaru, Kabuto y Madara."

"Para ser justos" intervino Kakashi "Estábamos preocupados que lo usarías frente a alguien cuando no se supone que siquiera _sepas_ lo que es, y no queríamos que te fueras a buscar venganza de ninjas casi todopoderosos antes de graduarte."

"Hn. En nuestra primera misión fuera de Konoha Naruto va a tener que morir por unos segundos. No quiero tener que ocultar el Mangekyou ahora que no hay peligro en usarlo" dijo planamente Sasuke.

"Mientras sea heroico" accedió Naruto "Quizá puedo sacrificarme para salvarte. Eso nos daría buena publicidad a ambos."

"¿Y qué hay de Danzo y el Consejo?" preguntó Sakura intrigada "La mitad de la razón por la que querías destruir a Konoha era porque querías matarlos ¿Ya lo dejaste pasar?" sonaba escéptica.

Naruto resopló "¿Sasuke? ¿Dejar pasar algo? _Eso_ es gracioso. Todavía no termina de explicar ¿Sabes?"

Sasuke fulminó al rubio con la mirada "Cuando regresé el año pasado, envenené a Danzo, Homura y Koharu, y falsifiqué una nota de suicidio de Danzo diciendo que él mató a sus compañeros por el bien de la aldea. Dado que el nuevo Consejo -Nara Shikaku y Tsunade- no son malignos y esa posición forzó a Tsunade a regresar a Konoha y figurarse cómo curar los malos efectos del Mangekyou Sharingan, yo estoy del lado de la Declaración de Danzo y jamás me convencerán de lo contrario."

"¿La Declaración de Danzo?" repitió Naruto "¡Tú escribiste la maldita nota!"

"Lo que podría explicar por qué estoy de acuerdo con ella."

"Ya veo" dijo Sakura intentando asimilar toda la información. Sus compañeros habían estado ocupados al parecer y ella no podía esperar a que sus recuerdos volvieran para poder hacerse bien a la idea de lo que pasaba. "Me llamo Haruno Sakura. Me gusta la gente que cree en los demás y los inspira, y TAMPOCO me gustan los idiotas obsesionados con venganza que dejan todo atrás por ella. Mi sueño es volverme la mejor ninja médico que Konoha ha visto y no volver a quedarme atrás. Desde que regresé esta mañana yo... bueno, me corté el pelo y planeo encontrar ropa más apropiada mañana"

"¿Eso es todo?" cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo. Ante el avergonzado asentimiento de la chica, resopló "Entonces incluso aunque regresaste con el propósito de no ser una inútil, cuando se trata de cambio seguiste siendo bastante inútil."

"¡Sólo he estado en el pasado por un par de horas, dame un respiro!" soltó Sakura enfadada.

"Yo salvé la vida de Obito la hora en la que regresé" informó Kakashi

"Cuando pasó el mismo tiempo que tú has tenido, ya había inculpado a Orochimaru de la masacre de los Uchiha" añadió Naruto.

"A los veinte minutos de haber regresado, ya había asesinado al consejo y a Danzo." apuntó Sasuke.

Sakura cruzó los brazos, molesta "Realmente los odio a veces ¿Saben?"

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura salió de su casa para dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento donde el examen 'de supervivencia' iba a ser, se encontró a Naruto recargado contra un árbol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó ella.

"No lo estoy."

"¿Perdón?"

"No estoy aquí. Estoy en el puesto de Ichiraku" explicó Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sakura "Porque parece que estás aquí."

"Soy un clon" anunció Naruto. Mejor dicho _el clon_ de Naruto "Me figuré que Kakashi no aparecería hasta dentro de unas horas, así que Sasuke y yo decidimos invadir su casa. Y ahí estaba él, planeando llegar seis horas después del tiempo acordado, así que decidimos ir a Ichiraku y me figuré que si te dejábamos vagando por seis horas nos matarías. Especialmente a mí"

"Diablos, por supuesto que lo haría" asintió Sakura "Entonces vamos con Ichiraku"

* * *

Seis horas después, el finalmente reunido equipo siete se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento para el 'examen final'. Claro que sabían que Kakashi los iba a pasar de todos modos -ya que el papá de Naruto, que aparentemente seguía siendo Hokage, estaría molesto si su hijo fuera reprobado por su antiguo estudiante- pero sería lindo obtener esos malditos cascabeles por una vez. Especialmente porque Sakura estaba segura de que Kakashi estaba completamente al corriente con las novelas de Jiraya para evitar los spoilers de Naruto.

"Ya saben que hacer" dijo Kakashi sonando aburrido "Tengo dos cascabeles que necesitan obtener antes de mediodía o serán unos perdedores" bajó la mano para alcanzar los cascabeles, sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaban ahí "¿Qué de-? ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Hablas de estos?" dijo Sakura inocentemente levantando los dos cascabeles.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" demandó Kakashi.

"Los robé durante el almuerzo"

"El examen todavía no comienza, Sakura" le recordó el Jounin.

"En el mundo Shinobi el juego limpio no te llevará lejos" replicó "Y las obtuve ANTES de mediodía. Y las voy a entregar a mis compañeros porque no quiero que reprueben" dicho eso, arrojó una a cada compañero.

Kakashi gruñó "Sabes, si sólo nos hubieras dicho que las tenías en el restaurante, no habríamos tenido que venir hasta aquí... bueno, como sea. Aprueban. Estoy seguro de que están todos sorprendidos."

"¿Qué tal estuvo para ser una inútil?" preguntó Sakura triunfante.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Originalmente iba a terminar el fic en cuanto Sakura regresara, pero me di cuenta de que hacer esto es divertido y continuaré haciéndolo hasta pasar los exámenes Chunin.

**Nota de traductora: **¡Reviews animan a esta persona a traducir más rápido! Recuerden que, aunque no los conteste, el apoyo al fic ayudará a difundirlo más en la página. Después de todo, nadie entra a los fics larguísimos que no tienen un buen puñado de reviews XD. Además, cualquier review interesante será traducido y pasado a Sarah para que lo responda.


	5. Fallar misiones clase D es difícil

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Cinco_

**Fallar misiones de Clase D es más difícil de lo que parece**

* * *

"Equipo Siete" saludó Minato mientras ellos estaban de pie y en atención para recibir la misión siguiente "Han logrado fallar todas y cada una de las misiones Clase D que tenemos. ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?"

"¿Eso toma talento?" contribuyó Naruto

"Naruto" regañó seriamente el Hokage.

"¿Qué? ¿Alguna vez has intentado fallar una de esas?" devolvió el chico.

"¿Cómo pudimos fallar la misión de encontrar a Tora?" preguntó Sakura "Si, de hecho, _encontramos_ a Tora."

"El gato no ha sido el mismo desde que lo trajeron de vuelta y por lo que he escuchado tiene un serio ataque de pánico cada vez que ve a uno de ustedes." apuntó Minato.

"Eso es muy extraño" comentó Sasuke neutralmente.

"Estoy seguro que lo es. No pueden cuidar niños porque ellos siempre terminan insistiendo en tirar kunai de madera a la gente para 'practicar con objetivos en movimiento', no pueden ir de compras en alguna aldea vecina porque terminan compitiendo para ver quien obtiene los precios más bajos y se tardan días enteros. No pueden hacer labores en los campos porque los clones de Naruto se comen toda la comida. No pueden ayudar a pintar cercas o casas porque eso iniciaría otra guerra de pintura." Recitó Minato "Kakashi, ¿No deberías... no sé, intentar hacer que tus estudiantes _aprueben_? Por el momento tienen el récord de más misiones D fallidas de la historia de la aldea."

Kakashi sonrió ampliamente "Sabía que tenían lo que se necesita. Además, si piensas en ello, uno necesita más esfuerzo y creatividad para lograr fallar tantas misiones D consecutivas."

El Cuarto suspiró "Pero ya no hay más misiones Clase D que puedan tomar."

"Entonces creo que es hora de graduarse a la Clase C." dijo brillantemente Kakashi.

"Fallar misiones C es un poco más serio que fallar algunas D" dijo Minato seriamente "Como su instructor Jounin tienes derecho a requerir que se gradúen a hacer Clase C, pero necesito saber que se tomarán esas en serio."

Sakura asintió "Absolutamente"

"Hn" Sasuke gruñó mostrando su apoyo.

"Apartamos una misión de escolta al País de las Olas" llamó Naruto.

Su padre parpadeó lentamente "Sucede que hay una misión de escolta al País de las Olas. Naruto, ¿Has estado leyendo sin permiso la lista de misiones otra vez?"

"...No" negó el chico sonando demasiado inocente para ser sincero.

"¿Kakashi?"

"La tomaremos" replicó el Jounin.

"Muy bien, le dejaré saber a Tazuna" dijo Minato inscribiendo al equipo en la lista de misiones aceptadas y llamando al viejo constructor de puentes.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Tazuna tomando un trago de su botella "Son sólo un puñado de súper mocosos. Especialmente el enano con la cara estúpida."

"Ese es mi hijo ¿Sabes?" informó Minato, _sonando_ divertido.

"Quiero decir, confío en que Konoha será capaz de proveerme con una fuerza competente para protegerme en mi camino a casa", se retractó el anciano apresuradamente.

Naruto no pudo contener una sonrisa maligna "Oh, definitivamente seremos capaces de protegerte de cualquier vulgar bandido que posiblemente encuentres en el camino, porque eso está bien dentro de nuestras capacidades."

"Genial..." Tazuna lucía un poco nervioso.

"Bien muchachos, nos vemos en la puerta de la aldea mañana a las nueve" ordenó Kakashi.

"Le dejaré saber a Anko" aseguró Minato a los tres Genin.

* * *

"Así que mañana es tu primer día con tus mocosos" comentó Anko en voz alta cuando Kakashi regresó al apartamento ese día.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó un poco sorprendido Kakashi.

"Yondaime llamó y me pidió que me asegurara de que estarías ahí a tiempo" explicó "Honestamente, es como que cada vez que llegas tarde para algo nos responsabilizan a mí o a Obito. Si me hubieran dicho que tendría que ser tu alarma personal nunca habría accedido a salir contigo..."

Kakashi sonrió "Y aun así sigues conmigo"

"Es la máscara" insistió Anko. "Me encanta ser la única que sabe cómo luces sin ella."

"Y más desde que empezaste a darle a todo el que preguntara una descripción diferente" concurrió el hombre. "Aunque la teoría más popular es que tengo una 'quemadura de sol de tercer grado' que oculto por vergüenza, lo que es completamente ridículo ya que es algo difícil tener una marca de sol cuando tu rostro está siempre cubierto por una máscara, pero..."

"Si dejaran de preguntarme, dejaría de darles falsa información" anunció desafiante Anko, cruzando los brazos. "Debes ser feliz ¿No? Tu equipo de ensueño finalmente tiene oportunidad de probar lo que vale y eso."

"Oh, no sé. Verlos planear nuevas maneras de fallar todas las misiones D que les entregaron fue bastante entretenido" replicó Kakashi.

"Apuesto a que sí ¿Por qué estuviste tan insistente en tener a esos tres, de todos modos? Digo, Naruto y Sasuke puedo entender por Minato y Obito, pero ¿Qué hay de la rosada? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"Sakura"

"Esa misma" asintió Anko "La he visto un par de veces y por lo que puedo decir es una rábida fangirl de Sasuke, y aunque sé que ya se le pasará eso, tú la querías a ella específicamente."

"Casi todas las niñas están en esa edad" apuntó Kakashi "Incluso Hyuuga Hinata, la única graduada que no era una fangirl de Sasuke, tiene algo con Naruto así que no podía escoger a una Kunoichi basado en eso. Y Sakura me recuerda mucho a Rin, en realidad."

"Mejor que no te oiga decir eso hasta que Sakura crezca de la etapa fangirl" le advirtió Anko "O te lastimará gravemente."

"Copiado" dijo planamente Kakashi "Sakura ha mejorado bastante este último mes, es como si fuera años más madura y no ha recaído a modo fangirl ni una vez. Ella en verdad parece estar tomándose en serio la vida real."

"Un tributo a tus habilidades como instructor, sin duda." dijo Anko sin ningún tono en particular.

"Puedo ver dónde no soy bienvenido" dramatizó Kakashi "Creo que tendré que llevar mis poco apreciadas habilidades de instructor a otro lado..."

"Oh, sabes que estarías perdido si mi" bromeó Anko "Obito ya tiene suficientes problemas de retardo por sí mismo como para poder hacerte a ti llegar a tiempo sólo"

"No sé" Kakashi se rascó la barbilla "El mes pasado cuando los dos estuvieron en una misión, Itachi hizo un espléndido trabajo obligándome a llegar a donde debía ir mucho antes de lo que se necesitaba."

"Verdad" concedió Anko "¿Pero qué prefieres tener? ¿La amenaza de perder tu querido pero reemplazable porno o una prometida feliz?"

Ojeando la camisa semitransparente de malla y apreciando el hecho de que se hubiera quitado el abrigo caqui de encima, la decisión de Kakashi fue sencilla "Una prometida feliz."

* * *

"Así que esta es tu primera vez dejando la aldea en tu primera Clase C" dijo Minato esa noche a la hora de la cena.

Naruto rodó los ojos "¡Papá! ¡No me digas que te vas a poner todo cursi ahora!"

"Ni siquiera soñaría con eso" prometió Minato. "De todas formas, este no es sólo un mayor paso en tu vida, son dos ¡Y sólo ha sido un mes! ¿Sabes? Jiraya-sensei no nos dejó salir de la aldea hasta después de tres meses."

Naruto resopló "¿Sería porque no quería dejar atrás la comodidad del onsen de Konoha -y más específicamente del área de mujeres?"

"En parte" admitió Minato "Pero a diferencia tuya, cuando tomamos misiones Clase C fue porque ya estábamos listos, no por necesidad."

"Si Kakashi no hubiera sentido que estamos listos, nos habría detenido antes de que cayéramos en la lista negra de las misiones D" apuntó el chico.

Minato lo miró incrédulo

"Probablemente" añadió.

"Así que ¿Por qué la Ola?" preguntó su padre curioso.

"¿Eh?"

"Dijiste que querías una misión de escolta y especificaste que preferirías una en el País de las Olas" le recordó Minato.

"Oh, cierto" dijo Naruto. Y quizá estuvo revisando periódicamente las misiones entrantes para saber cuándo llegaría la de Tazuna para que él, Sakura y Sasuke pudieran arreglar el ritmo en el que estaban fallando misiones y escoger el momento indicado para demandar una misión C "Bueno, he oído que la situación económica en la Ola está muy mala y si este tío contrató una escolta debería de ser muy importante ¿Verdad?"

"Posiblemente"

"Y si él es tan importante entonces seríamos capaz de ayudar en algo a la Ola, así que ayudándolo a él estaríamos haciendo mejor las cosas para ese país. Además" Naruto sonrió traviesamente "Él es un constructor de puentes ¿Verdad? Así que si nos las arreglamos para salvar su vida en la misión entonces estará tan agradecido que _tendrá_ que nombrar un puente con mi nombre. Ya lo puedo ver: ¡El Gran Puente de Naruto!"

"Nunca entendí por qué decidiste que tendrías eso como una de tus metas en la vida cuando tenías ocho" remarcó Minato.

"Porque a los ocho años se me ocurrió que eso sería genial."

"Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba el factor 'genial'," dijo en seco Minato "Eso fue por el tiempo en que decidiste que querías se Hokage ¿Cierto? Al principio cuando viste todo el papeleo y horas extras que tendría que hacer declaraste que no te acercarías ni a cinco posiciones del puesto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?"

¿El hecho de que siempre había querido ser Hokage dado que el Tercero le había explicado su trabajo hace años y él se dio cuenta de que si fuera Hokage tendría respeto, pero confundió la causa y efecto? No podía decir eso, de todas formas. Su padre se había sentido suficientemente sospechoso durante esas primeras semanas en las que no podía recordar su vida en esa línea temporal, pero por suerte tenía la salida fácil del 'trauma' de haber visto los resultados de la masacre. Y el proceso también, aunque esa fuera otra cosa que no podía admitir, especialmente porque su padre sabía que Itachi jamás lo habría dejado presenciar tanta muerte a tan 'tierna' edad.

"No quería" Naruto finalmente escogió una razón "Pero entonces Orochimaru vino y mató a todos los Uchiha y destruyó la inocencia de Sasuke, y no quiero que eso le pase a nadie de mi gente cercana de nuevo. Quiero protegerlos a ellos y la aldea que conforman, y ser Hokage parece la mejor manera de lograrlo."

Minato sonrió aprobatoriamente y Naruto supo que estaba complacido con la respuesta.

"Además" añadió sin poder resistirse "¡Todo ese papeleo no podrá resistir mi ejército de Kage Bunshin!"

* * *

"Así que mañana será tu primera misión fuera de la aldea ¿Eh?" preguntó Itachi retóricamente. Estaban solos aquella noche ya que Obito y Rin habían salido a una cena elegante.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de su comida, sorprendido "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Lo sé todo" dijo Itachi misteriosamente. Frente a la mirada escéptica de Sasuke, cedió "El Hokage contactó a Obito como plan de emergencia en caso de que Anko fallara en hacerlo llegar a tiempo mañana."

"Con todo el mundo corriendo y rompiéndose las espaldas para hacerlo ir a tiempo, es un milagro que Kakashi se las arregle para llegar tarde alguna vez" anotó Sasuke.

Itachi asintió "Es verdad. Mucha gente piensa que él llegando tarde es un símbolo de pereza, pero estos días la cantidad de esfuerzo que tiene que poner para **no** estar a tiempo es simplemente ridícula."

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando saliste a tu primera misión fuera de la aldea?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Siete. Dos meses después de que me gradué de la academia, una villa local estaba teniendo problemas con unos animales salvajes de los que tuvimos que encargarnos."

"¿Matando en tu primera misión C?" preguntó Sasuke con disgusto. De hecho él no había tenido que asesinar a nadie hasta los dieciséis. Obviamente, como capitán ANBU a los trece años y cometiendo la masacre a esa edad las cosas fueron diferentes para Itachi, pero los siete años era todavía un poco pronto.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros "Mejor animales salvajes que humanos para tu primera vez. Tu misión probablemente no incluirá ninguno de los dos ya que es sólo una escolta, pero nunca sabes cuándo una misión tomará un giro inesperado. No puedes cubrir todo y los clientes no siempre serán honestos contigo."

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Había aprendido esa lección en particular de la manera difícil, cuando pensó que Kakashi había sido asesinado la primera vez que tomó su primer misión "Espero que todo vaya tranquilo, pero de acuerdo a Naruto la situación en el País de las Olas está bastante estresada ¿Quién sabe qué pase?"

"¿Entonces estás cómodo con tu equipo?"

"He conocido a Kakashi y Naruto por años" replicó el chico "Pueden irritarme todo el tiempo pero estoy acostumbrado a ellos, creo. Sakura superó sus tendencias de fangirl remarcablemente rápido, así que incluso trabajar con ella no es un problema en realidad. Aunque si no dejan de joderme con mi venganza, sencillamente no me pueden hacer responsable de mis acciones."

"¿Todavía odias y quieres vengarte de Orochimaru por la masacre?" Itachi lo miró seriamente

Sasuke se encogió por dentro. En verdad no quería hablar de la masacre, especialmente no con la persona que la llevó a cabo en realidad (independientemente de lo que la gente en esa línea temporal creyera). Además ¿Cómo se supone que iba a asegurar a su hermano que no lo odiaba por eso cuando, de hecho, odiaba Orochimaru y no se supone que supiera lo que pasó en verdad?

"Orochimaru es responsable por destruir a mi familia" comenzó despacio. En más de una manera era verdad; el Sannin de las Serpientes no sólo lo indujo a abandonar a Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto cuando por fin estaban pillándole el truco a ser un equipo -algo que aún no estaba seguro si lamentaba o no-, también metió las narices durante su pelea con Itachi y lo llevó más cerca de su muerte por agotamiento. Claro, con su enfermedad habría muerto pronto de todos modos, pero ese no era el punto ¿Verdad?

Sasuke escogió sus siguientes palabras con cuidado "Y sí, pretendo hacerlo pagar por eso. La masacre... nunca la vi venir. No sé por qué pasó y eso, el no saber ni entender, me está matando. Todo parece un sinsentido. Pero... no sólo es eso. Orochimaru está loco. Por lo que puedo capar es brillante, pero nadie puede negar que está demente. Los experimentos que ha hecho en la gente, que continuará haciendo en gente... deshaciéndose de cuerpos como si fuera una de esas serpientes que tanto adora... y si no es detenido, continuará causando caos en el mundo" ¿Y ya mencionó cuánto quería venganza? Aunque, dada la situación, poner bajo la superficie esa parte y concentrarse en las cosas que vio en Oto y la próxima invasión a Konoha sería probablemente la mejor manera de manejarlo.

* * *

"Me voy a una misión mañana" anunció Sakura a sus padres.

"Eso está muy bien" dijo ausentemente su madre "¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Jardinería? ¿Cuidar el onsen? ¿Hacer de niñera? Los ninjas son tan versátiles..."

"Nop" sonrió la chica "Ya pasamos de esas cosas, así que vamos en una misión de escolta."

"¿De escolta? ¿Significa que irás fuera de Konoha?" preguntó su padre

Sakura asintió "Vamos a escoltar a un constructor de puentes de regreso a su casa en el País de las Olas. Es sólo una misión de Clase C, así que debería ser muy básica. Sólo cuidarse de los bandidos y ataques de animales salvajes, esa clase de cosas."

"¿_Debería_ ser?" repitió su padre "¿Significa que será algo más?"

"No lo sé" mintió "No debería, pero nunca es malo prepararse y puede matarte el no estarlo, así que-"

"¿Matarte?" saltó su madre alarmada.

"No voy a morir en mi primera misión C, mamá" le aseguró ella "O en ninguna misión C si puedo evitarlo. Kakashi, Naruto e Ino nunca me dejarían olvidarlo. Incluso Sasuke tendría algo burlesco que decir al respecto."

"Sakura... ¿Estás segura de que quieres ser en realidad una ninja?"

"Es un poco tarde para estar preguntándome eso, ahora que me gradué y soy una kunoichi registrada ¿No crees?" apuntó la niña.

"Lo sé" admitió su mamá "Pero una cosa es saber que 'algún día' tu única hija estará enfrentando situaciones de vida o muerte y otra muy diferente saber que ese 'algún día' será mañana."

"Sé que estás preocupada, mamá, pero Kakashi está muy bien calificado y tengo absoluta fe en él y mis compañeros. Enfrentaré retos más grandes que llevar a un anciano a su casa en una pieza y volver en una pieza yo misma, lo prometo. Además, estaría retrasada sin esperanza si de repente se me ocurre cambiar de carrera a estas alturas" dijo ligeramente Sakura.

"Podremos no entender la vida de un ninja completamente" dijo su padre seriamente "Pero no te olvides que siempre estamos orgullosos de tí, cielo."

* * *

Al día siguiente, para su sorpresa y ligero horror, Kakashi estaba ya esperando en las puertas de Konoha cuando los tres genin se presentaron.

"¿Cómo rayos le hice para llegar tarde?" se preguntó Sakura "¡Mi casa está a veinte minutos de aquí y salí cuarenta y cinco minutos temprano!"

"No vas tarde" dijo Sasuke, sonando como si él estuviera también en shock "Kakashi vino... temprano."

"¿Saben? es en verdad un día triste cuando llegamos a algún lugar _después_ de Kakashi." Naruto sacudió su cabeza en vergüenza.

"Ríanse todo lo que quieran" dijo Kakashi "Anko me quería aquí a tiempo y ella puede ser... muy persuasiva."

"¿En serio?" Naruto alzó una ceja.

Kakashi asintió felizmente "Sí, pero eres demasiado joven para escucharlo."

"Como si quisiéramos oír eso" dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca.

"¿Honestamente nos estás acusando de ser demasiado jóvenes?" demandó Naruto "¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? Eso es delicioso."

"Él tiene un punto" intervino Tazuna "Ustedes tres apenas se ven suficientemente grandes para empezar a arañar la pubertad. Especialmente ella."

Sakura automáticamente levantó su puño pero Naruto la retuvo con una llave a la espalda. "Vamos, Sakura-chan" susurró "Si yo no pude matarlo, tú tampoco podrás. Además, la Ola lo necesita ¿Recuerdas?"

Sakura retrocedió con reluctancia. Sabía que Naruto tenía razón, pero... vamos, dado que el hombre les estaba mintiendo acerca del peligro real de la misión y podría fácilmente haber hecho que murieran tres genin recién salidos de la academia (particularmente ella, que era inútil en aquél tiempo y Naruto que admitió no poder usar su chakra como era debido hasta que accedió al Kyuubi, lo que hacía en perspectiva irónico el que Sasuke fuera el único que casi moría) ¿Lo mataría ser un poco más educado? Habría hecho la decisión unánime de continuar después de haber encontrado la verdad mucho más fácil.

Dicho eso, ellos partieron al fin.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Sí, sé que Sakura no hizo nada épico, pero para ser justos lo que ella más quería cambiar era a sus compañeros, quienes habían viajado al pasado también así que no era necesario que ella interviniera, además ellos han estado cambiando tantas cosas que ella no apreciará los cambios hasta que todas sus memorias vuelvan.

**Nota de traductora:** No debí divertirme tanto al traducir este capítulo. Para empezar, la palabra **misión** se repetía tantas veces que era ridículo, además de algunos problemas de sintaxis que no podían ser pasados por alto en una traducción en español. Pero hubo joyas en algunos enunciados que TUVE que traducir literalmente, como:

_-"Pero entonces Orochimaru vino y mató a todos los Uchiha y destruyó la inocencia de Sasuke"-_

O

_-"El gato no ha sido el mismo desde que lo trajeron de vuelta y por lo que he escuchado tiene un serio ataque de pánico cada vez que ve a uno de ustedes." apuntó Minato._

_"Eso es muy extraño" comentó Sasuke neutralmente. -_

Y el remate de Itachi.

_-"Mejor animales salvajes que humanos para tu primera vez."-_

Sasuke es un imán de dobles sentidos… y a los Uchiha al parecer tienen algo con los animales XP


	6. Podría convertirse en un Zombi

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Seis_

**Podría convertirse en un Zombi**

* * *

"Okey" dijo Kakashi después de que armaran entre todos el campamento para pasar la noche "¿Tazuna está durmiendo?"

Sakura asintió "Estará noqueado por un buen rato todavía, y con una buena resaca mañana que lo hará más sensible al ruido."

"Me insulta y le voy a gritar de vuelta de todos modos." insistió Naruto.

"Por favor" Sasuke resopló "¿Viste cómo reaccionó cuando tu padre mencionó quién eras? Si hace algo será meterse con Sakura como lo hizo esta mañana."

"Si la insulta, estaré cerca para detenerla antes de que lo asesine." prometió Naruto.

"Ese es el espíritu" dijo Kakashi "Ahora, no puedo creer que nos olvidáramos de hacer esto antes de salir de la aldea, pero tenemos que hacer una lista."

"¿Una lista?" repitió Sakura.

"En efecto. Mientras que esto puede haber pasado hace como una década y media para mí, son sólo seis años para ti, Sakura, y algo rodeando esa cifra para los chicos. Por eso, a menos que juntemos nuestros recuerdos será imposible que podamos usar el conocimiento del futuro para nuestra ventaja" concluyó el hombre "Así que... ¿Qué recuerdan?"

"Recuerdo a Sasuke intentando suicidarse cuando conocimos a Zabuza" replicó Naruto inmediatamente.

"Bueno, yo recuerdo a Naruto quedarse parado como un idiota la primera vez que fuimos atacados y terminando envenenado." Regresó Sasuke.

"Y neutralicé el veneno heroicamente mientras declaraba con gran valor que quería continuar." contrapuntó el rubio

"¡Si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona, te habrías desangrado hasta morir!" soltó Sasuke

"Pero no era cualquiera, así que no pasó nada." concluyó Naruto sacando la lengua.

"Entonces conocimos a Zabuza antes de la batalla que llevó a su muerte" resumió Kakashi "Creo que recuerdo eso... usé de más el Sharingan y me desmayé por agotamiento de chakra. Bastante vergonzoso."

"Intentamos ver bajo tu máscara, pero tenías encima como unas cinco" añadió Sakura.

"Se lo merecen por intentar abusar de mi confianza" dijo con petulancia el Jounin.

"¿Confianza?" repitió Sasuke "¡No 'confiaste' en nosotros, sólo te desmayaste!"

"Lo que me sentí seguro de hacer gracias a mi fe en ustedes." repuso Kakashi "Hm. Primero que nada fuimos atacados... nos dimos cuenta de eso porque había estado seco y habían charcos. ¿Algo más?"

"Recuerdo a Naruto haciendo el tonto y casi matando de un susto a aquél pobre conejo" puso Sakura fulminando con la mirada a su compañero rubio.

"Oye, sé justa" imploró el aludido, levantando sus manos en gesto de defensa "Eso era una distracción de Zabuza y la manera en que supimos que estaba siquiera ahí."

"Desperté mi Sharingan por la primera vez desde la masacre y heroica-pero-estúpidamente me sacrifiqué por Naruto" ofreció el Uchiha.

"Algo bueno, a decir verdad, ya que fue una de las penosas pocas cosas que me convencieron de que no eras un completo bastardo luego de que te fugaste con aquél pedófilo."

Sasuke hizo una mueca "¡Dios, lo haces sonar como si hubiéramos tenido un romance!"

"No necesito escuchar sobre tu tiempo en Oto, Sasuke" dijo Naruto virtuosamente, escondiéndose tras Sakura cuando Sasuke se abalanzó hacia él "También esa vez usé el chakra de Kyuubi por primera vez y comencé a aprender a usar el mío como se debe. Oh, y conocí a Haku en el bosque y pensé que era una chica."

"¿Quién es Haku?" preguntó Kakashi en blanco, teniendo menos idea de quien era esa persona que cuando decidieron viajar al pasado.

"El niño enmascarado que se fingió ser un ninja-cazador de Kiri cuando ibas a matar a Zabuza" replicó Sasuke "Nos atrapó en aquellos espejos de hielo."

"Su historia era tan triste..." dijo Naruto con simpatía "Me alegra que Zabuza se diera cuenta de que él era más que una herramienta al final."

"La historia de Inari también era triste" apuntó Sakura "No recuerdo todos los detalles, pero era algo acerca de su héroe y papá adoptivo siendo asesinado brutalmente frente a él por Gatou, para aterrorizar a los aldeanos y hacer que se rindieran ante él, así que Inari estaba traumatizado a la Sasuke."

"Pero **a** **diferencia** de con Sasuke, Naruto sólo tuvo que gritarle y salvarle la vida para que superara su problema, reclutara a los aldeanos y se opusiera a los matones de Gatou, quienes huyeron ante la amenaza de civiles armados con artículos de jardinería," recordó Kakashi "Cuando los consigues tan baratos, tienes que esperar un declive de calidad. Así que ¿Eso es todo?"

"Creo que sí" dijo Sasuke "Oh, faltó decir que todos tenemos que mantenernos lejos del agua cuando Zabuza esté cerca o podría atraparnos ahí con una facilidad casi embarazosa, como le pasó a Kakashi."

"¿Sabes?" comentó Kakashi, mirándolo seriamente "Tienes suerte de que yo no sea de ese tipo de persona, o ya estaría jurando vengarme de ti por eso."

"Bah, cállate."

* * *

"Así que... ¿Están listos para protegerme?" preguntó Tazuna nerviosamente unos pocos días después.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió Kakashi con ligereza "O Konoha no nos habría asignado a esta misión clase C, llena de peligros como emboscadas de bandidos y ataques de ardillas."

"¿Ataques de ardillas?" repitió Tazuna escépticamente.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Lo he visto pasar."

"Claro" dijo el anciano, claramente decidiendo ignorar eso. "No es que dude de Konoha, pero... he escuchado que ustedes no han podido completar ninguna misión todavía."

"¿Quién le dijo eso?" preguntó Sakura

"Varias personas, en realidad. Parecían creer que es algún tipo de logro."

"Lo es" insistió Naruto "Por supuesto, yo hice que falláramos más misiones que Sasuke-"

"Lo que típicamente es algo malo" interrumpió Sasuke. "No es que hallamos 'fallado' exactamente, nosotros sólo... usamos métodos alternativos de llevarlas a cabo y no todos fueron exitosos."

"¿Como cuáles?" Tazuna no estaba seguro de querer saber.

"Como aquella vez que decidimos intentar combatir fuego con fuego y terminamos quemando una casa hasta los cimientos" dijo Sakura apesadumbrada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"En nuestra defensa, era la casa de _Kabuto_" añadió Kakashi, no que eso significara mucho para el viejo constructor "O aquella vez con Tora el gato... Sasuke ¿Era REALMENTE necesario usar el Tsukiyomi para hacerle saber lo que se sentiría tener un ejército de la esposa del Daimio asfixiándolo?"

"Sí, sí lo era" dijo Sasuke cruzando sus brazos "El gato necesitaba saber que su situación podría ser peor y que arañarme no es aceptable. No me arrepiento de nada."

"Nunca lo haces" suspiró Naruto "Oigan todos, cuidado con este charco. Siempre son fáciles de ignorar cuando no ha llovido por semanas."

"Si no ha llovido por semanas ¿Por qué hay charcos?" cuestionó perceptiblemente Tazuna.

"¿Magia?" sugirió Naruto.

"¿Genjutsu?" ofreció Sasuke.

"¿Ninjutsu?" intentó Sakura.

"¡El horror! ¡He sido asesinado!" exclamó Kakashi mientras una cadena de metal lo cortaba a la mitad.

"Buen intento, pero el tronco ya estaba muerto" dijo Sasuke planamente.

Naruto rápidamente creó cuatro Kage Bunshin, dos para sostener cada uno de los atacantes. Mientras los llamados 'Hermanos Demonio' batallaban para liberarse, Sakura golpeó a uno en la cara noqueándolo, y Sasuke usó una bola de fuego en el otro causando severas quemaduras de tercer grado.

"Diría que eso es exagerar un poco, Sasuke" dijo Kakashi apareciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. "Pero sé que sólo intentabas vengarte por la herida de Naruto."

"¿Herida?" preguntó Tazuna "Él no salió herido."

El Jounin se encogió de hombros "Pasó hace tiempo."

Sasuke obtuvo un ligero tic en el ojo, pero no dijo nada.

"Aunque esos dos están absurdamente fuera de nuestra liga, siguen siendo más que simples bandidos, y sospecho enérgicamente que no son ardillas. Aunque podrían estar trabajando para ardillas. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que alguna ardilla esté tras su vida?" preguntó Kakashi gravemente.

"...No. Pero Gatou intenta matarme." confesó Tazuna.

"¿Gatou? ¿El sujeto que está lentamente exprimiendo la vida de la Ola?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí" dijo sorprendido el hombre. "¿Has oído de nuestra difícil situación?"

"Hijo del Hokage" replicó Naruto sencillamente "He oído muchas cosas."

"Deberías saber, entonces, cuánta amenaza representa mi puente para Gatou. Si podemos terminarlo y hacemos otro camino para que los comerciantes viajen, importen y exporten, mi gente no tendrá que usar los medios de Gatou y él perderá bastante dinero e influencia por eso" Tazuna suspiró pesadamente "Puedo ver cómo podrían estar tentados a abandonarme... por supuesto, mi pobre y hermosa joven hija se quedará sola en el mundo..."

"Buen intento" le dijo Sakura "Pero Kakashi ya está comprometido y su futura esposa es una de las mujeres más aterradoras que he conocido."

"Y mi lindo y pequeño nieto jurará venganza-" intentó Tazuna de nuevo.

"Lo haremos" saltó Naruto prácticamente antes de que terminara la oración.

"La ÚLTIMA cosa que este mundo necesita es tener más gente ahí afuera buscando venganza" concurrió Kakashi.

"Verdad" Sakura asintió.

"En serio. Muéranse." dijo Sasuke llanamente.

"Sasuke, pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa" dijo Kakashi sonando decepcionado.

"Siempre puedo darle otro intento al Jutsu Terapéutico, si quieres" Naruto ofreció intentando no sonar excesivamente entusiasmado.

Otro tic en el ojo.

* * *

"Sasuke, piensa rápido" dijo Naruto lanzándole una kunai. Acababan de llegar al País de la Ola después de un muy largo y muy tedioso viaje en bote, y al parecer Naruto decidió que arrojar armas letales a su mejor amigo sin más de un segundo de aviso era una excelente manera de aliviar el aburrimiento.

Sasuke rápidamente se apartó del camino "¡¿Qué demonios-?!"

"Buena puntería" dijo Kakashi ojeando el conejo blanco como la nieve que la kunai de Naruto casi ensartó en el árbol "Deduzco que Zabuza está por aquí cerca."

Rodando los ojos, Sakura se movió rápidamente para liberar a la asustada criatura "Mejor que lo esté o voy a dejar salir toda mi irritación porque Naruto traumatizó sin necesidad alguna a este animal sobre Naruto."

El chico tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró a sus alrededores con apuro "¡Por ahí!" dijo apuntando a un árbol. Efectivamente, Zabuza estaba de pie sobre él.

"'Hombre Fuera' Kakashi" dijo Zabuza "Con razón los Hermanos Demonio no pudieron encargarse de ti. Dicen que sabes más de mil jutsus y nunca dejas a tus camaradas atrás."

"Me gustaba más mi viejo apodo" comentó Kakashi perezosamente.

Sasuke resopló "Kakashi no hizo nada en realidad contra los 'hermanos demonio'."

"Mentira, fingí mi propia muerte" corrigió el hombre.

"No muy convincentemente" dijo Sakura.

"Los engañó la última vez."

"La última vez éramos idiotas", replicó la chica.

"No te voy a discutir esa" murmuró Kakashi. "Así que... Momochi Zabuza, 'el demonio de la niebla'."

"Veo que has escuchado de mí" dijo Zabuza sonando complacido.

"¿Demonio?" inquirió escépticamente Naruto "Ni siquiera LUCE como un demonio."

"Masacró a todos sus compañeros de graduación."

Naruto se encogió de hombros "¿Y? ¿Tiene ojos rojos? ¿Pueden crecerle colmillos o garras? ¿Y dónde está el sello para evitar que el demonio se libere? ¿Sólo le llamaron así porque en Kirigakure estaban celosos de que no tienen Jinchuuriki propio?"

"¿Que no Yagura el Cuarto Mizukage era el contenedor del Sanbi?" curioseó Sakura.

Zabuza gruñó al escuchar el nombre. Y también porque estaban ignorándolo.

"¿Era él al que intentaste matar?" preguntó Naruto con simpatía "No te sientas mal por fallar, él era un poseso. Literalmente."

"Voy a matarlos a todos muy lentamente, y voy a disfrutar haciéndolo" informó Zabuza desenvainando su gigantesca espada.

En respuesta Naruto formó su Rasengan, Kakashi creó un Chidori, Sasuke activó su Mangekyou Sharingan y Sakura concentró chakra en sus puños.

* * *

En el momento en que Kakashi estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, apenas cinco minutos después, un par de agujas Senbon zumbó a su lado y se incrustó en el cuello de Zabuza. "Yo estaba a punto de hacer eso..." mustió Kakashi.

"Muchas gracias por cansar a mi presa", dijo Haku desde la rama de un árbol, "Lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo."

"¿Querías matar a Zabuza?" inquirió Sasuke.

"En efecto. Es bastante importante para mi aldea."

"¿Entonces por qué no esperaste dos segundos más a que Kakashi lo rematara?" presionó el muchacho.

"No quería que hubiera ninguna posibilidad de que escapara" mintió Haku.

"Bueno" dijo Kakashi examinando el 'cadáver'. "No se está moviendo y no parece que esté respirando, así que hay una buena posibilidad de que esté muerto."

"¿Sólo 'una buena posibilidad'?" preguntó Sakura "¿No es esa… no sé, la definición de estar muerto? La gente no puede vivir sin respirar, ya sabes."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Lo he visto pasar."

"¡Kakashi tiene razón!" intervino Naruto repentinamente "¡Podría convertirse en un Zombi! ¡Rápido, hay que cortarle la cabeza!"

"Eso no es necesario" Haku se movió rápidamente al lado de su mentor "Si los hace sentir mejor, me aseguraré de hacerlo cuando esté deshaciéndome de su cadáver. Gracias de nuevo por su ayuda" y con eso, desapareció.

"Así que ¿Para dónde queda su casa?" Kakashi se volvió hacia Tazuna, quien estaba ahí parado sin poder moverse.

"Ustedes son... ustedes son increíbles" se las arregló para decir.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo son" dijo Kakashi con toda naturalidad "Son mis estudiantes, después de todo."

"No tenía idea de que fueras así de bueno" Tazuna agitó su cabeza aún sorprendido.

Kakashi volvió a encogerse de hombros "Fui un ANBU por un tiempo. Por supuesto, no estaba realmente calificado para serlo, pero..."

"¿Por qué no?" Sakura preguntó.

"Bueno, me dieron mi propia máscara, lo que fue un bono, pero dado que todos ya asociaban máscaras conmigo no hizo mucho para ocultar mi identidad" explicó Kakashi "Entonces ¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

* * *

"Inari, saluda a estas personas. Son los ninjas que protegieron a tu abuelo" la madre de Inari, Tsunami, ordenó cuando el niño regresó a casa. El equipo siete ya había estado ahí por más de una hora.

"Pero mamá, todos ellos van a morir", protestó Inari con mala cara.

"Esa no es razón para ser maleducado" le dijo Sakura severamente. "Todos mueren. Conocemos mucha gente que ha muerto. De hecho, un buen amigo de nosotros murió una vez. Claro, se recuperó, pero eso no pasa usualmente..."

"No hay manera de que ganen si se enfrentan a Gatou" insistió Inari.

"No, no hay manera de que _ustedes_ civiles ganen contra Gatou" corrigió Sasuke. "Nosotros somos ninjas entrenados y podemos encargarnos de cualquier mercenario de poca monta que él intente poner en nuestro camino."

"Zabuza y Haku son un poco más difíciles" añadió Kakashi, "pero nada que no podamos manejar."

"En serio, ninjas entrenados aquí" Naruto señaló "¡Salvaremos a la Ola, lo prometo!"

"¿Eres estúpido?" se burló Inari.

"Sí lo es" replicó automáticamente Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró de mala manera pero no dijo nada.

"No existe nada parecido a los héroes" insistió el niño.

"De hecho podría armar una defensa sólida a eso porque la mitad de la gente que conozco son héroes" dijo Naruto con cierta pereza.

"Si no quieres morir, sólo lárgate" Inari devolvió agresivamente antes de salir corriendo.

"Me gusta" decidió Sasuke.

Sakura resopló "Claro, porque él es la viva imagen de ti a su edad"

"¿Y? Al final crecí bien." proclamó Sasuke

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Kakashi tosió.

"¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!"

* * *

"Estás de broma."

"Si queremos estar en forma para derrotar a Zabuza y Haku la próxima semana, tenemos que estar en forma" dijo Kakashi jovialmente.

"Pero... ¿Trepar árboles? ¡Hasta yo he dominado eso hace años!" apuntó Naruto.

"No sé nada sobre eso ¿Qué clase de Sensei Jounin sería yo si no los guío al menos en un ejercicio básico de control de chakra como este?" preguntó el hombre retóricamente.

"¿Uno _cuerdo_?" sugirió Sasuke

"Y por consiguiente uno inútil. Yo voy primero para poner el ejemplo" lentamente, Kakashi caminó hasta la punta del árbol. "Ahora inténtelo ustedes"

Rodando los ojos, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto caminaron hasta la punta de sus respectivos árboles.

"¡Muy bien!" animó Kakashi "Ya tienen bien comprendido lo básico."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'lo básico'?" preguntó Sakura con un mal presentimiento.

"Lógicamente no puedes proclamar haber dominado algo después de haberlo usado sólo una vez y sin haberlo entendido como se debe, sin importar qué tan poseso te hagan ver tus ojos ¿Verdad, Sasuke?"

El Uchiha ni se dignó en responder.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó Naruto con trepidación.

"¡Los siguientes dos días!" anunció el instructor "Después de eso pueden ir al puente de Tazuna y ayudar con la construcción, dado que todos los obreros están renunciando. Recuerda, Naruto, estaremos contando contigo. Con varias docenas de ti, para ser precisos."

"Entendido" asintió Naruto

"Ahora, ¡A trabajar!" ordenó Kakashi con alegría.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** no pude encontrar ninguna manera de poner el apodo de Kakashi sin que sonara raro. 'Hombre fuera' Kakashi fue lo mejor que salió… ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? Por otro lado, incluso Kakashi se queja de su apodo en el fic así que puedo dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

En cuanto a lo de -_"Si queremos estar en forma para derrotar a Zabuza y Haku la próxima semana, tenemos que estar en forma"-, _así venía en la versión original. Supongo que es un caso de lógica trol demente… Kakashi acaba de decir que sería un inútil si estuviera cuerdo de todos modos.

Recuerden el review :)


	7. Zabuza, heredero de Gatou

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Siete_

**Zabuza, heredero de Gatou**

* * *

"¿Por qué siguen ustedes aquí?" demandó Inari molesto a la hora del almuerzo, unos pocos días después. "Escoltaron al abuelo a casa, ya se pueden ir."

"Podríamos" accedió Naruto. "Pero entonces él moriría y eso haría todo eso de 'llevarlo a salvo hasta su hogar' algo así como inútil."

"Todo esto es 'algo así como inútil'," dijo Inari sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación.

"¿Tus intentos de llegarle no están funcionando?" preguntó comprensiva Sakura.

"No en realidad" gruñó Naruto "¡Es tan testarudo!"

"¿Por qué no usas tu 'Jutsu Terapéutico' en él?" preguntó Sasuke, las comillas aéreas imposibles de ignorar.

"Lo haría, excepto que pierde la mayoría de su efectividad cuando no está acompañado de violencia física y no creo que esté permitido golpear al cliente..."

"Especialmente si el cliente es un niño de ocho años" asintió Kakashi.

Naruto abrió los ojos repentinamente "Uno de mis clones se disipó" desde que llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, Naruto había estado dejando dos clones fuera toda la noche. El primero tenía que fingir ser él entrenando hasta desmayarse, el segundo tenía que ocultarse y disiparse si Haku aparecía cerca de ellos.

"Ve tras él" ordenó Kakashi "Y Sasuke ¿Por qué no vas tú también? No has tenido la oportunidad de vengarte de algo en al menos una semana..."

"¿Y qué pasa si no voy?" preguntó Sasuke por costumbre mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pensé que hoy podríamos comenzar a caminar sobre agua" replicó Kakashi.

Sasuke y Naruto prácticamente volaron hacia la puerta.

"¿Y qué se supone que hagamos mientras están fuera?" cuestionó Sakura.

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

"No quisiste decir que en VERDAD vamos a practicar caminar sobre el agua ¿O sí?" insistió "Después de todo ya ha pasado casi la semana, Zabuza podría atacar en cualquier momento y necesitamos proteger a Tazuna."

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo inocentemente Kakashi.

"¿Lo... estás?" Sakura estaba sospechosa.

"Absolutamente" asintió distraído "Es por eso que somos afortunados de que este puente está, como la mayoría de los puentes, construidos sobre un largo cuerpo de agua."

"¿Por qué nos odias?" preguntó Sakura con un tono desesperado "¿Qué te hemos hecho para merecer esto?"

"Bueno, en primero me arruinaron el final de uno de los libros de Jiraya"

"¡Ese fue Naruto, no yo!"

"No te vi haciendo nada para intentar detenerlo. Luego arruinaste mi examen del cascabel. Y finalmente ¿Quién dice que los odio? Quizá sólo intento hacer que estén listos para los próximos exámenes Chunin" dijo Kakashi en su mejor voz de instructor.

"...No meterse con el examen del cascabel, entendido."

* * *

"¿Es esta la planta que necesitas?" preguntaba el clon de Naruto cuando su creador y Sasuke estaban llegando.

Haku asintió "Gracias por ayudarme."

"En verdad estás trabajando temprano..." Naruto comenzó "Lo siento, no soy el mejor reconociendo géneros. Mi primer instinto es 'femenino', pero he pasado demasiado tiempo con Neji e Itachi a través de los años como para hacer conjeturas tan pronto. Y hablando de eso todavía no estoy seguro de que Deidara fuera un tío..."

Haku le sonrió amablemente "Soy del género masculino."

"¿No estás diciendo eso sólo para hacerme sonar como un estúpido refiriéndome a ti como si fueras un chico, verdad?" preguntó Naruto "Porque he conocido a mucha gente andrógina que me ha hecho eso ¿Sabes?"

"Podríamos nunca volvernos a ver ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Para echarte unas risas?" Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo puedo darte mi palabra de que soy, en efecto, un chico." dijo Haku "Pero en vista de que no me conoces, no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea suficiente."

Naruto lo miró cuidadosamente "Te creo" dijo al final.

"Me alegra. Así que ¿Por qué estás afuera tan temprano?" inquirió Haku con educación.

"Me quedé dormido. Mi profesor está haciéndonos escalar árboles hasta que nos desmayemos. Es un poco malvado. Lo llama 'entrenamiento'."

"¿Entrenamiento? Y ese símbolo en tu frente... ¿Podría ser que eres un ninja?" preguntó Haku sonando vagamente interesado.

"Sí, si quieres hacer alguna vez algo interesante tienes que ser un ninja" explicó Naruto. "Aunque supongo que trabajar para Ichiraku no sería tan malo..."

"¿De dónde eres?"

"De Konoha, el mejor lugar de la tierra" dijo Naruto orgulloso.

"¿Lo es en verdad?" preguntó Haku sonriendo un poco.

"Oh, sí. De hecho, no hemos tenido ninguna masacre de límites sanguíneos en... dios, ya van a ser cuatro años." dijo alegremente Naruto.

"¿Masacran a gente con límites sanguíneas en tu aldea?" cuestionó Haku alarmado "Pensé que Konoha era un refugio para aquellos con habilidades de ese tipo."

"Oh, lo es" Naruto aseguró al otro niño "Eso fue... complicado y culpa de un nuke-nin." No precisamente en esa línea temporal.

"¿Por qué estás entrenando?" preguntó Haku cambiando la conversación.

"Porque Kakashi amenazó con hacerme pasar tres días mirando a todos los que conozco comer Ramen sin parar mientras yo no sería capaz de conseguir ni un tazón." respondió Naruto "Y luego pasaría algo involucrando ardillas, pero ya estaba demasiado horrorizado para seguir escuchando."

"Ya veo..."

"Oh, y también porque quiero proteger a las personas que me importan. Pero mi razón inmediata para estar aquí fue la amenaza al ramen."

"¿Así que tienes alguna persona importante?" preguntó Haku, decidiendo no enfocarse en la obsesión con el ramen.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Sí, en realidad hay mucha gente importante para mí. Perderlos es difícil, y no creo poder sobrevivir la pérdida sin otra persona especial estando ahí para intentar llenar el vacío."

"Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que proteger... eso es cuando puede ganar verdadera fuerza" declaró Haku.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Naruto solemnemente.

"Espero que nos veamos otra vez" dijo Haku levantándose del suelo "Estoy seguro de que te volverás más fuerte."

"Eres un empalagoso" susurró Sasuke al Naruto real.

"Ah, cállate ¿Qué se supone que debería haber dicho?" soltó el rubio "Además me agrada Haku."

"Dios sabrá por qué, él intentó matarte" mustió el otro por lo bajo.

"No lo intentó con muchas ganas" contradijo Naruto. "Y yo no estaría hablando acerca de intentos de asesinato, Sasuke, dado que **OROCHIMARU** tuvo que convencerte para que no me mataras."

"¿Podrías dejar de echármelo en cara?" demandó Sasuke.

"Claro, el momento en el que dejes de darme la lata por haberme graduado como el peor de la clase"

El Uchiha resopló "Tú ni siquiera te graduaste, fue un acto de Dios."

"Ya me figuraba que le dirías a Orochimaru 'Dios'..."

Con eso, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron que Haku ya estaba suficientemente adelante de ellos y comenzaron a seguirlo hacia el escondite de Zabuza. Fue un proceso lento ya que el joven era muy cauteloso, pero eventualmente lo lograron.

"Siento tres tipos de chakra diferentes, sin contar a Haku y Zabuza", dijo en voz baja Naruto "¿Crees que sea Gatou?"

"No tengo idea de cómo se supone que se sienta su chakra, pero ¿Quién más podría ser?" preguntó Sasuke "Son momentos como este en los que extraño a Karin..."

"¿Karin?" repitió Naruto "¿No es ella la que intentó drogarte y otras cosas?"

"Vale, quizá no la extraño tanto... ahí está él" dijo Sasuke con la mirada fija sobre el hombre que acababa de salir del escondite seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Él y Naruto los siguieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron a una milla de los enemigos ninjas, y luego atacaron.

Naruto cortó las gargantas de los dos guardias con una kunai y Sasuke le rompió el cuello a Gatou con un bien dado golpe a la nuca.

"Wow, Sasuke, ni me imaginaba que supieras cómo pelear sin el Sharingan" dijo Naruto sonando profundamente impresionado.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo "Y yo no sabía que tú podías luchar contra alguien sin intentar salvarlos de ellos mismos."

"Eso sólo aplica a ninjas y el ocasional civil que me ha agradado" explicó Naruto "Los mercenarios van por su cuenta."

Sasuke se agachó junto al cuerpo de Gatou "Vamos a ver si tiene alguna muestra de su caligrafía con él..." después de buscar en el bolso del hombre muerto por un momento, encontró una carta a medio terminar "Perfecto."

Activando su Sharingan, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo, sacó otro trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto veinte minutos después, ya que su compañero SEGUÍA escribiendo.

"Falsificando un testamento," dijo Sasuke como si fuera obvio.

"¿Oh? ¿Y a quién le dejó sus riquezas?"

"Dejó la totalidad de su ilegalmente obtenida fortuna en manos de Momochi Zabuza" informó "Para el expreso propósito de regresar el País de la Ola a su antiguo esplendor."

Naruto lo miró fijamente "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?"

"A como yo veo las cosas, si él está feliz en la Ola no está molestándonos a nosotros."

"Oh, ¡Con eso puede avanzar un paso en hacer a Kiri como él cree que es Konoha, porque tendrá experiencia con reformar un lugar y con el poder del dinero el Mizukage no se atrevería a ir tras él!" exclamó Naruto "Sólo espero que el poder no se le suba a la cabeza."

"No es nuestro problema, de todos modos"

"No vivimos en una aspiradora, Sasuke. Lo que le pasa a una nación afecta a las demás." Sermoneó Naruto

"Guárdate la política para el que le importe" dijo Sasuke firmando el nombre de Gatou y usando otros dos nombres que recordaba pero no sabía de dónde para que hicieran de testigos. "Ahora recoge el cadáver y vámonos de aquí."

Volvieron hacia el escondite de Zabuza enseguida. Antes de que pudieran alcanzar la puerta, Haku la abrió y los miró fijamente "¿Puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó reconociendo a Naruto fácilmente dado que lo había dejado atrás hace apenas una hora.

"Sí, creímos que les gustaría esto" dijo Naruto tirando el cuerpo de Gatou a sus pies "Aunque estuvimos un poco sorprendidos con el contenido de su testamento..."

"¿Testamento?" preguntó confundido el joven.

"Aquí" Sasuke le metió el papel a Haku en las manos. "Vayan y empiecen una revolución o lo que sea."

"Fue agradable volver a verte" llamó Naruto "Y si sólo pudieran NO atacar a Tazuna de nuevo, eso sería genial. ¡Después de todo, sería terrible arruinar la economía del país que está en sus manos!"

* * *

"Gatou está muerto" anunció Sasuke al regresar a la casa de Tazuna para la cena esa noche.

"¿Y eso les tomó diez horas?" preguntó Kakashi escépticamente.

"No, tuvimos un duelo el resto del tiempo" corrigió Naruto "Rara vez tenemos oportunidad de pelear sin contenernos, y no podíamos ir y desperdiciar esta oportunidad ¿Verdad?"

"¿Gatou... está muerto?" repitió Inari "No hay manera de que un par de idiotas como ustedes lo hayan asesinado."

"Lo hicimos" confirmó Naruto "No fue tan difícil, en realidad, y ayudó el que lo hayamos tomado por sorpresa."

"¿Significa eso que la misión se acabó?" preguntó Sakura. "¿O nos quedaremos hasta que el puente esté completo?"

"Sólo serán unos pocos días más" ofreció Tazuna.

"Hagamos una votación" propuso Kakashi "¿Los que estén a favor de irse ahora?"

Sasuke levantó la mano.

"¿Los que están a favor de quedarse a ayudar?"

Naruto y Sakura alzaron las manos.

"Como me estoy absteniendo de votar para permanecer imparcial, eso es dos a uno a favor de quedarse. Lo siento, Sasuke" dijo Kakashi.

El muchacho suspiró "Lo que sea. Mientras podamos decirles a todos cuando volvamos que obtuve el Mangekyou. Sería probablemente más fácil apegarse a la verdad de lo que pasó antes con Haku excepto que Naruto tomó los Senbon por mí y no al revés. Es limpio, simple y podría pasar fácilmente."

"Muy bien" accedió Naruto "Aunque yo _muriendo_ es un poco flojo, pero al menos heroicamente tomé el ataque que iba hacia ti y que pudo _potencialmente_ haberme matado."

"No mataron a Gatou" insistió Inari "¡Dejen de mentir!"

"¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?" preguntó Sakura con delicadeza "Quiero decir, no estaba ahí, pero conozco a Naruto y Sasuke y ellos no mentirían sobre algo como eso. Si dicen que se fue, se fue."

"Nadie puede matarlo, es demasiado poderoso"

Naruto les envió una mirada a sus compañeros que claramente decía 'Alguien comparta una historia trágica con él. Lo haría yo mismo, pero técnicamente no tengo ninguna además de perder a una madre que ni siquiera recuerdo el día que nací'. Las miradas de Naruto tendían a ser muy expresivas.

Sasuke sólo lo miró de vuelta pasivamente y Sakura técnicamente nunca había perdido a nadie. Kakashi suspiró, sabiendo que todo estaba en sus manos. Todavía detestaba hablar de eso, pero se había vuelto más fácil después de reencontrarse con su padre en la siguiente vida aquella vez que estuvo muerto por una hora o algo así.

"Mi padre murió también ¿Sabes?" dijo Kakashi en tono de conversación "No murió siendo reconocido un gran héroe como tu padre lo hizo, pero por todos los propósitos debería. Fue un héroe y la inspiración de muchos hasta que tomó una misión en la que eligió salvar a sus compañeros en vez de completarla."

Inari no dijo nada, pero claramente estaba escuchando.

"Todo el mundo le dio la espalda" continuó Kakashi "Sus amigos, los aldeanos, incluso la misma gente que había salvado. Ellos dijeron que elegir salvar vidas sobre la misión lo hacía basura y, al final, él se suicidó. Eso me afectó por mucho tiempo y yo me obsesioné con asegurarme de que nadie pensaba que yo era como él... me obsesioné con seguir las reglas y regulaciones de los ninjas."

Inari lucía escéptico "¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó para cambiar eso?"

"Mi mejor amigo me dijo que mi padre era un héroe" dijo Kakashi con simpleza "Sólo que en ese tiempo él no era mi mejor amigo, sólo un mocoso irritante con quien estaba forzado a trabajar en equipo. Entonces él casi murió intentando salvar nuestra otra compañera y me forzó a elegirla a ella sobre la misión también. Al final, pudimos rescatarla y completar la misión, pero estuvo cerca e incluso si no la hubiéramos completado no me arrepentiría por eso. Tu padre le plantó cara a Gatou porque él creía que lo que estaba haciendo aquél hombre estaba mal y que alguien tenía que levantarse e inspirar a la gente. Gatou lo mató para intentar aplastar ese valor, ¿Y sabes qué? funcionó. Sería una vergüenza para tu padre haber muerto para nada. Si las cosas vuelven a ser como eran antes -o empeoran- entonces ese será el caso. Hay héroes en este mundo, Inari, y tu padre fue uno de ellos. Las cosas mejorarán si sigues su camino."

Inarino volvió a hablar pero se quedó bastante pensativo por el resto de la cena.

* * *

"Por fin está hecho" dijo Tazuna mirando con orgullo el puente completado "Ahora sólo necesito un nombre para él"

"¿Sabes qué? dado que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un ninja renegado de clase A y terminamos salvando tu país entero, en verdad nos debes mucho más que el pago por una mísera misión clase C" dijo Naruto seriamente "Sin mencionar el salario que nos debes por trabajar en la construcción del puente."

Tazuna se veía nervioso "Pero... ¡El puente sólo fue terminado hoy! Pasará todavía mucho tiempo antes de que podamos cubrir-"

"PERO" lo cortó Naruto con una sonrisa "Creo que podemos ser persuadidos de dejar pasar el pago extra si le pones mi nombre a este puente."

Tazuna lo pensó por un momento "Bueno, aceleraste la construcción del puente, me protegiste aunque haya mentido sobre el tipo de peligro que enfrentarías, mataste a Gatou e inspiraste a Inari... ¿Por qué no? ¿Suena bien algo como 'El Gran Puente de Naruto'?"

"Suena fantástico" le dijo sin perder su seriedad "¿Sabes? Ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida el que exista un puente con mi nombre."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Tazuna "Ese es un sueño extraño."

"Desde que tenía ocho años" confirmó Naruto "Y ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fui un niño extraño."

"Eso lo puedo creer" murmuró Sasuke.

"_ES_ un poco extraño que el ninja que intentaba asesinarme haya conseguido todo ese dinero de repente y haya decidido hacer de benefactor", reflexionó Tazuna.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros "Yo no le guardaría rencor si fuera tú. Sólo era su trabajo y ahora que ya no necesita el dinero eso quedó en el pasado."

Naruto miró fijamente a Sasuke sin poder ocultar su shock "Sasuke... ¿Le estás diciendo a alguien que no guarde rencor? Muy bien ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi verdadero obsesivo-con-la-venganza amigo?"

Inari se acercó titubeante a Kakashi "Yo... Yo he estado pensando en lo que dijiste..."

"¿Oh?" animó Kakashi.

"Sí" asintió el niño "Y decidí que tienes razón. Papá no quería que todos viviéramos atemorizados y dado que murió por nosotros, lo menos que puedo hacer es honrar su memoria. Sigo sintiendo miedo, pero no dejaré que eso me retenga por siempre."

Kakashi sonrió afectuosamente al chico, quien de todas formas no podía darse cuenta del gesto por la máscara. Los ojos lo delataban, de todos modos "Me alegra."

"Es curioso" dijo Sakura cuando todos terminaron de despedirse "Se siente como si no hubiéramos hecho la gran cosa por aquí"

"Quizá TÚ no hiciste la gran cosa" resopló Sasuke "Kakashi usó una variación no violenta del Jutsu terapéutico en Inari; Naruto y yo matamos a Gatou y salvamos a Zabuza, Haku y el País de la Ola."

"No te preocupes, Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto en tono alentador "¡Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo que hacer eventualmente!"

Sakura sintió un tic en el rostro.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Pareció haber un poco de confusión con lo que pasó con Zabuza. Él no es en realidad el dueño de la Ola más de lo que Gatou fue en vida. Pero Gatou era más rico que dios y la Ola no tenía otra fuente nutriendo la economía además de su empresa. Dado que Zabuza quería hacer a Kiri un lugar mejor y ahora se está bañando en dinero que debía ser 'usado en beneficio de la Ola' como única estipulación, él y Haku están haciendo de benefactores. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor manera de justificar el intento de asesinato que inició que probando que sería mejor líder que Yagura al levantar el pequeño país? Y básicamente es o quedarse en la Ola sacándole jugo a la fortuna de Gatou o seguir como mercenarios ¿Cómo serán al estar a la cabeza? Mejores que Gatou, al menos.

**Nota de Traductora:** El comentario de Naruto de 'Llamar a Orochimaru dios' es porque Sasuke dijo que 'el que se graduara fue un acto de Dios', y como todos saben Mizuki estaba robando aquél pergamino para dárselo a Orochimaru. Naruto se entrometió y por eso consiguió graduarse de manera extracurricular. Eso hace que en verdad _Orochimaru_ haya sido, de manera indirecta, el que hizo que Naruto se graduara. Pone las cosas en perspectiva ¿No? XD


	8. Malvadas Marionetas Desalmadas

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Ocho_

**Malvadas marionetas desalmadas**

* * *

Cuando el equipo siete regresó de su primera misión oficial de clase C, Minato y sus estudiantes insistieron en llevar a comer a los Genin para escuchar toda la historia. Itachi y el matrimonio Haruno fueron invitados también, pero los padres de Sakura sintieron que serían mucho más felices sin saber las clases de peligros que su hija enfrentaba ahora que era suficientemente mayor para hacerlo sin importar lo que ellos dijeran, así que declinaron.

"Entonces, ¿No encontraron ningún problema?" preguntó Minato para comenzar la conversación.

Sakura tosió un poco "¿No le dio Kakashi el reporte de la misión, Hokage-sama?"

"Claro-" se rio el shinobi "Kakashi lo tendrá listo en unas... digamos dos semanas más. ¿Por qué?"

"Resultó que Tazuna estaba mintiendo acerca de los peligros de clase C, y tuvimos que pelear con un nuke-nin."

Minato se dio la vuelta y fulminó con la mirada a su estudiante, quien se rió nerviosamente.

"¿No mencioné eso?"

"No. No lo hiciste"

"Kakashi está arruinado" canturreó Obito.

"Estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón" intervino Rin "O al menos una razón. Aunque es enteramente posible que sólo lo haya olvidado..."

"El apoyo de ustedes es conmovedor" dijo secamente Kakashi.

"Intentamos" dijo dulcemente Rin.

"¿Qué pasó, Kakashi?" demandó su maestro.

"Comenzó de manera muy básica" respondió el Jounin "Sin embargo unos pocos días después fuimos atacados por los Hermanos Demonios de la Niebla, yo diría que estaban a nivel de Chunin mediocre. Naruto los inmovilizó y Sakura y Sasuke se encargaron de ellos. Aparentemente Tazuna estaba construyendo un puente que amenazaba el dominio absoluto sobre la economía en la Ola de un magnate llamado Gatou, así que Gatou estaba intentando asesinarlo. Peleamos contra Zabuza-"

"¿El Demonio de la Niebla?" interrumpió Minato, examinando a Naruto como si esperara que estuviera secretamente mutilado o algo así.

"Sí" asintió Kakashi "Nos las arreglamos para hacerlo retroceder después de una larga batalla; cuando estaba a punto de rematarlo unas agujas Senbon salieron de la nada y lo incapacitaron. Resultó ser su estudiante disfrazado de ninja Cazador de Kiri, quien lo salvó y lo atendió hasta que sanaron sus heridas."

"¿Fue tras ustedes de nuevo?" preguntó Rin preocupada.

"No. Probablemente lo habría hecho, pero para cuando se recuperó Gatou ya había muerto de causas naturales-"

"Causas naturales" resopló Naruto. "¡Le rompieron el cuello! ¿O le cortaron la garganta? No, espera, esos eran los guardias..."

"De hecho yo creo que morir cuando te rompen el cuello es muy natural. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta toda la gente que conozco que NO moriría bajo esas circunstancias," defendió Kakashi "Como sea, por alguna razón Gatou dejó en testamento su fortuna a Zabuza, bajo la condición de que la usaría para reconstruir la Ola. Zabuza pareció querer darle una oportunidad y aquí estamos."

"Wow" dijo Obito negando con la cabeza "Nunca puedes tener una misión normal ¿No?"

"Lo sé. Es extraño. Al menos no hubieron ataques de ardillas."

"No de nuevo-" comenzó Sakura, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada en el rostro de Obito.

Lucía traumatizado "Habían... tantas... ardillas..."

"Está bien, ya se fueron" Rin lo confortó.

"¿Quieres decir que eso _en verdad_ sucedió?" preguntó Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

"Por supuesto que pasó" dijo Kakashi sonando casi ofendido "Honestamente ¿Crees que yo me inventaría algo como eso?"

"Ni siquiera voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta, además de esta informándote de mi decisión", dijo secamente Naruto.

"¿Así que eso es todo lo que pasó?" preguntó Minato "¿No sabes nada más acerca de este repentino cambio de régimen en la Ola?"

"No en realidad", mintió Sasuke. "Pero algo raro le pasó a mi Sharingan..."

"¿Oh?" Itachi sonaba preocupado.

"Sí" asintió el joven Uchiha "Es como si fuera diferente ahora ¿Ves?" Con eso, activó su Mangekyou Sharingan.

"¿Alguien además de Gatou y sus guardias murió en tu misión, Sasuke?" preguntó agudamente Itachi.

Sasuke fingió confusión "No lo creo. Quiero decir, cuando estábamos peleando con Zabuza unas agujas senbon me iban a dar, pero Naruto saltó enfrente mío y las recibió. Creíamos que era el cómplice de Zabuza tratando de darnos y fallando porque nos estábamos moviendo por todos lados."

"¿Y qué hicieron las agujas senbon cuando alcanzaron a Naruto?" presionó su hermano mayor.

Sasuke bajó la mirada "Yo... yo pensé que estaba muerto. Dejó de moverse, dejo de respirar... estaba muerto y era mi culpa porque no me di cuenta de las agujas y Naruto sí, y a pesar de que es un exasperantemente optimista idiota sigue siendo mi mejor amigo..."

"Se llama Mangekyou Sharingan," explicó en voz baja Itachi "Sólo puede ser adquirido por el dolor de ver a alguien querido morir y sentirte culpable por ello. Es extremadamente poderoso pero muy corrosivo, por lo que es afortunado que Tsunade-sama encontrara una manera de contraatacar los efectos secundarios"

Eso fue mucho menos traumatizante que la primera explicación dada por Itachi, pero dado que aquella vez estaba a un palmo de distancia de los cuerpos aún calientes de sus padres, Sasuke supuso que forzosamente tendría que serlo. "¿Tienes uno también?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Sí" respondió sucintamente "Te enseñaré a usarlo después."

"La masacre" apuntó Sasuke. Incluso aunque no quería hablar de ello -nunca- no podía mencionar el trágico 'suicidio' de Shisui, y dado que todo el mundo sabía que Itachi estuvo ahí cuando 'Orochimaru' la hizo, esa sería la ocasión más lógica para que hubiese pasado.

Itachi fue salvado de tener que decir algo cuando Obito intervino con tacto "Tienes suerte, Sasuke. Siempre he querido uno desde hace tiempo, pero Kakashi finge su propia muerte tan seguido que ya me hice inmune..."

"Hablando de eso" dijo Kakashi sacando un kunai "Creo que lo intentaremos de nuevo ahora."

"No funcionará si lo anuncias antes de hacerlo" gruñó Obito.

"No. Te. Atrevas" dijo Minato con un brillo maligno en sus ojos "Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Hablar? ¿De qué?" preguntó nerviosamente "No creo que haya algo de lo que tengamos que hablar. De hecho, estoy positivo de que no hay nada. Anko regresa esta noche, así que yo realmente debería..."

"¿Cuándo, exactamente, planeabas mencionar el hecho de que dejaste a mi hijo morir?" demandó Minato.

"Okey niños, hora de irse" dijo Obito poniéndose rápidamente de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El resto de la fiesta tuvo el suficiente sentido común para seguirlo.

* * *

Desde el regreso del equipo siete, ellos habían estado practicando sin parar taijutsu y -en el caso de Sakura y Sasuke- aumentando sus reservas de chakra mediante ejercicios. Se volvió un poco cansado después de tres semanas, pero en realidad no había nada más que hacer para ellos ya que estaban en lista negra de las misiones clase D, y Minato estaba dudando en darles otra C después del fiasco de la misión al País de las Olas.

"Oigan, miren, es esa ave... supongo que significa que es hora de los exámenes Chunin" anunció Kakashi alegremente.

"¿No tendrían que llegar realmente rápido las delegaciones extranjeras?" preguntó Sakura "¿Como en 'más rápido de lo que deberían ser capaces'? ¿Por qué todas las naciones saben sobre esto primero? ¡Nosotros vivimos aquí!"

"Yo sabía cuándo iba a ser el Examen" ofreció Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos "¿Y? Tú eres el hijo del Hokage y no puedes dejar de meter las narices donde no te llaman. Sería extraño si no lo supieras."

"Voy a ir a inscribirlos" dijo Kakashi "A menos, por supuesto, que quieran esperar otros seis meses hasta el próximo examen y seguir entrenando en taijutsu."

"No, está bien que nos inscribas" intervino rápidamente Sakura. "Podemos arreglárnoslas."

"Además, Neji y Gaara no entrarán en razón a golpes ellos solos", añadió Naruto.

"No serás capaz de convencerlos de que tú 'entiendes su dolor' tan fácilmente ahora que aparentemente no has pasado por ninguno." apuntó Sakura.

"Está bien," dijo el rubio sin complicarse "Sólo tendremos que hacer que Sasuke lo haga."

"Ni muerto" soltó rotundamente el aludido "prefiero hacer mi _angsting_ en silencio, muchas gracias."

"Si Orochimaru invade -lo que podría o no pasar, ya que Jiraya dice que él sigue siendo parte de Akatsuki- entonces tendrás una oportunidad con Gaara de todos modos" apuntó Kakashi.

"Espera ¿Orochimaru sigue siendo parte de Akatsuki?" preguntó sorprendido Sasuke.

"Se había ido la primera vez porque intentó robar el cuerpo de Itachi y falló ¿recuerdas?" inquirió Naruto "Y dado que Itachi sigue en Konoha y no allá para espantarlo de Akatsuki ¿Por qué dejaría de ser un miembro?"

"Es verdad" accedió el Uchiha.

"Bueno, si están tan seguros me voy a nominarlos. Recuerden, niños" añadió Kakashi con regodeo "si no pasan en el primer intento, entonces que dios los ayude, voy a apuntarlos para el entrenamiento matutino de Gai y Lee por el próximo _año_."

Luciendo más bien pálidos, los tres pronto-a-ser-Chunin asintieron.

"¿Cómo creen que nos irá en el examen?" preguntó Sakura en cuanto Kakashi se marchó

"El primero debería de ser bastante fácil mientras no intentes rendirte inexplicablemente haciendo que yo tenga que dar un discurso motivacional para detenerte... de nuevo." decidió Naruto.

"Oye" Sakura se ruborizó "¡Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte a proteger tu sueño!"

"Aunque fue estúpido en realidad" apuntó Sasuke "Considerando que otras naciones nunca habrían accedido que algunos de sus Genin más prometedores nunca pudieran ser Chunin sólo porque Konoha quería hacer el examen más interesante."

"¡Dame un respiro, tenía doce!" protestó Sakura.

"Y eras la persona más lista además de Shikamaru" replicó Sasuke. "La segunda fase debería ser fácil mientras nos mantengamos lejos de Gaara. Y si por alguna razón Orochimaru viene tras de mí, lo atraparé en Tsukiyomi."

"¿Por qué no usas esa cosa con el fuego? ¿Amatseru?" preguntó Naruto.

"Amaterasu" corrigió ausentemente su compañero. "Y estaremos dentro de un bosque así que sería una espectacularmente _mala_ idea, aún si probablemente acabara matándolo."

"Oh, cierto. El único problema serían las finales, donde aunque ganes podrías no pasar" dijo Naruto.

"De hecho, yo pasé la primera vez que entré a las finales" puso Sakura. "Cuando tomé el examen con Chouji e Ino, mientras ustedes no estaban."

"Y yo pasé la primera vez que mi pelea duró más de cinco minutos" añadió Sasuke. "Así que en realidad eres sólo tú el que de alguna manera se las arregló para fallar."

Naruto sintió un tic "¡Tu pasaste en el mismo examen que yo!"

"Oh, eso fue divertido" se rió Sakura "Ustedes a los diecisiete siendo dos de los más poderosos ninjas en la nación, contra un montón de niños de doce y trece años asustados fuera de sus casillas."

"No fue tan divertido" masculló Naruto "Casi no lo logramos porque todos los que se iban a enfrentar a nosotros en las finales se retiraban."

"Por fortuna nuestra pelea fue suficiente para convencerlos" dijo Sasuke.

"Bueno, por supuesto. Todos sabían que ustedes merecían el rango a esas alturas; en realidad sólo era una formalidad" dijo Sakura.

Naruto se dio la vuelta repentinamente "¡Por última vez, Konohamaru! ¡Las rocas no son cuadradas ni tienen ojos!"

"Si lo son" una voz ahogada respondió desde debajo de la horrible imitación de roca.

"Las rocas no hablan" continuó el joven "Ni me siguen por todos lados."

"Au, nos atrapaste" dijo Konohamaru, trepando desde debajo de su 'disfraz' seguido de sus dos amigos Udon y Moegi. "¿Jugarías ninja con nosotros de nuevo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Ah ¿Por qué no? No es como si tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer."

"¡Yai!"

"¿Por qué sigues haciéndonos 'jugar al ninja' si nosotros ya somos ninjas de verdad?" demandó Sasuke.

"Porque es eso o más ejercicios de control de chakra" respondió sin entusiasmo el rubio. "Además, Konohamaru es genial."

"¿Escucharon?" susurró con emoción el niño "¡El jefe dijo que soy genial!"

"Él es adorable" decidió Sakura.

Konohamaru volteó a verla "Oi, me estaba preguntando ¿Eres la novia del jefe?"

"No, es mi compañera de equipo" explicó Naruto.

"¿Eres la novia de ese sujeto?" preguntó el chico haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

"Bueno, decidimos no buscar parejas hasta después de convertirnos en Chunin" dijo Sakura rápidamente antes de que Sasuke tuviera oportunidad de responder.

"¡Ah, entonces es un triángulo amoroso!" asintió sabiamente Konohamaru.

"No, en realidad no." dijo Sasuke, pero Konohamaru no lo estaba escuchando.

"Sakura y sus compañeros sentados bajo un árbol..." entonó corriendo hacia algún lado seguido de sus dos amigos.

"Lo mataré" declaró Sakura.

"No lo hagas" imploró Naruto "¡Sólo tiene ocho!"

"Bien" accedió. "Sólo lo desmembraré" con eso, ella corrió tras ellos, no dejándoles a Sasuke y Naruto más remedio que seguirla.

Cuando alcanzaron a Konohamaru, estaba siendo sostenido por un iracundo Kankuro "¿Qué te parece si te fijas a donde estás yendo?" gruñó.

"¡Oh, por dios! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" preguntó Naruto horrorizado.

"Eso probablemente dependa de lo que creas que es" respondió Sakura, sin entender lo que Naruto creía que estaba haciendo.

"¡MALDAD!" aulló Naruto apuntando un dedo tembloroso hacia los hermanos de la arena "¡Él es pura maldad!"

Kankuro y Temari miraron tensos a Gaara, quien observaba la escena con indiferencia.

"¿Jefe?" preguntó Konohamaru aun siendo sostenido por Kankuro.

"¡Aléjate de él, Konohamaru! ¡Podría comerte!"

El pobre Kankuro estaba tan sorprendido que dejó caer al niño.

"¿Ves? ¡Te acaba de tirar! ¡Maldad pura, ya te lo decía yo!" insistió Naruto.

"Espera... ¿Te refieres a _mí_?" preguntó incrédulo Kankuro.

Naruto asintió con vehemencia.

"¿Por qué estas asustado de Kankuro, de entre todas las personas?" dijo Temari. El 'si Gaara está parado dos pies tras él' fue dicho en silencio, por supuesto.

"Tres palabras" Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire "¡Malvadas- Marionetas- Desalmadas!"

Sakura asintió, entendiendo al fin. Naruto había estado un poco asqueado cuando Kankuro decidió usar a Sasori como su nueva arma; Kankuro insistió que necesitaba una nueva marioneta ya que Sasori rompió las viejas que tenía, y que él era sólo una marioneta extremadamente poderosa, pero Naruto había estado firme en su creencia de que era esencialmente el cadáver de su oponente. "Naruto tiene fobia a las marionetas" explicó. No tan severa, pero si Naruto quería ser dramático ¿Quién era ella para detenerlo?

"También yo, en realidad" dijo ligeramente Sasuke "Es decir, no voy a correr aterrado como Naruto está a punto de hacer, pero esas cosas son perturbadoras."

"¿En serio? No sabía eso."

"Oh, sí. Mi hermano y mi primo Shisui me llevaron a un teatro Bunraku una vez... bueno, suficiente decir que ese es uno de mis recuerdos más traumatizantes desde la masacre, y el segundo después de que aquella serpiente me atacó en el bosque. Incluso ahora, está bastante arriba en la lista."

Naruto lucía confundido "Shisui murió antes de la masacre. ¿Te refieres a Obito?"

Sasuke rodó los ojos "Si, Naruto, confundí a los dos primos con los que he pasado más tiempo. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tú?"

"¡Oye!"

"Eso pudo no haber estado dicho correctamente, pero a lo que me refería es que antes de la masacre fue mi recuerdo más traumatizante, el segundo después de la masacre, el tercero después de aquél ataque de serpiente, y así..."

"Están asustados de mí" repitió Kankuro todavía atónito.

"Sí, por favor no te acerques más" suplicó Naruto.

"¿Pero... qué hay de él?" preguntó Temari asintiendo hacia su mucho más intimidante hermano menor.

"¿Porque estaríamos asustados de él?" preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

"Porque él es..." comenzó Temari automáticamente, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Un Jinchuuriki?" completó Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" saltó Kankuro.

"Mi alarma de Jinchuuriki está hormigueando." Respondió sin ningún tono en particular.

"No tienes alarma de Jinchuuriki" soltó Sasuke rodando los ojos.

"¿Entonces cómo supe que era un Jinchuuriki?" retó Naruto.

"¿Entonces por qué no hemos escuchado nunca de esa 'alarma de Jinchuuriki'?" contraatacó Sasuke.

"Porque soy el único Jinchuuriki en Konoha y nunca he conocido a otro Jinchuuriki antes" mintió Naruto. Bueno, en esa línea temporal no conocía a ninguno.

"¿E-Eres un Jinchuuriki también?" Temari lucía absolutamente aterrada.

"Sip" sonrió el aludido.

"Todo el mundo lo sabe" comentó Konohamaru aunque ella no le estaba hablando a él.

"¿Todos?" preguntó Kankuro "¿Y... no les importa?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos?" preguntó el niño confundido "Mi abuelo, el antiguo Hokage, selló al Kyuubi dentro de él para que no nos masacrara. Naruto nos salvó."

"Lo juro, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a eso" dijo Naruto en voz baja, luciendo complacido. "Cuando tu padre es el Hokage, un héroe y está determinado, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa."

"¿Entonces nadie ha intentado asesinarte?" preguntó Gaara, finalmente dignándose a hablar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Unas cuantas personas aquí y allá. No porque fuera un Jinchuuriki, sino porque mi padre tiene muchos enemigos. Aunque ANBU siempre los detuvieron, así que no es gran problema."

"Déjame entenderlo..." dijo Kankuro al final "¿Estás poseído por un demonio pero te asustan mis marionetas?"

"Tus malvadas, desalmadas marionetas" corrigió Naruto.

"Y todo el mundo está bien con tener a un contenedor de demonio cerca." continuó Kankuro ignorándolo.

"Hemos estado rodeados por peores cosas" replicó casualmente Sasuke.

"Sí, posesión demoniaca ni se compara a las Flamas de la Juventud" asintió Sakura.

"Santo Dios, este lugar está demente..."

* * *

"¿Qué hay de los novatos?" preguntó Minato "Kakashi, ¿Crees que tu equipo esté listo?"

"Más que listo" contestó Kakashi.

"Sólo han estado fuera de la academia por cuatro meses" protestó Iruka.

El Jounin se encogió de hombros "Aprenden rápido. Además, sólo pueden hacer misiones clase C ahora, y la mayoría de esas son para Chunin de todos modos."

"Eso no sería un problema si no los hubieras dejado fallar todas las clase D que tuvieron" apuntó Kurenai.

"Sólo estás celosa porque ya no tengo que supervisar los quehaceres de la aldea." dijo Kakashi cruzando los brazos.

"¡No lo estoy!" insistió ella "Aunque también me gustaría entrar a mis estudiantes."

"Yo sí estoy celoso" confesó Asuma "Hacer que Shikamaru haga algo además de presentarse a misiones clase D es usualmente más problema del que vale la pena. Y hacer que Chouji haga algo es fácil ¡Pero muy costoso! Y no me hagan ir a Ino y sus quejas... Yo entraré también. Sólo espero tener suficiente tiempo para convencer a Shikamaru de que se presente..."

"En serio, Iruka" dijo Kakashi al profesor de la academia "Si los hago entrenar más, creo honestamente que se van a rebelar. Además, este año es en Konoha donde todos estaremos cerca para asegurarnos de que las cosas vayan bien, y estoy seguro de que Minato-sensei preferirá matar a los genin rivales él mismo que permitirles hacerle algún daño permanente a Naruto. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Famosas últimas palabras..." murmuró Iruka, comenzando a tener un _muy_ mal presentimiento.

* * *

Dado que me tardé años en actualizar, hoy colgaré un doble capítulo. Esto se está poniendo bueno XD

¿Review?


	9. Hueles a serpiente

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Nueve_

**Hueles a Serpiente**

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?" preguntó Minato a su hijo la mañana de los Exámenes Chunin.

"No importa si quiero o no" dijo Naruto sombríamente. "Kakashi amenazó con hacernos entrenar con Gai por un año si no lo hacemos."

Minato hizo un gesto de daño con empatía "Bueno, es sólo que no quiero que te envuelvas en algo que no puedes manejar."

"¿No crees que pueda manejar esto?" preguntó Naruto un poco herido.

"No es eso, es sólo que... esto es peligroso. Realmente peligroso. Podrías morir y sé que ya has visto a la muerte en aquella misión clase A que tomaste, pero Kakashi estaba ahí para protegerte y ahora estarás por tu cuenta."

"No estaré por mi cuenta" corrigió Naruto "Tengo a Sakura y Sasuke, y vamos a patear traseros juntos."

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Minato sonando divertido.

"¡Créelo!" declaró Naruto "Y además, dado que recientemente he alcanzado mi sueño de toda la vida de tener un puente con mi nombre, necesito volverme Chunin para progresar en mi _otro_ sueño de toda la vida de convertirme en Hokage"

Minato alzó una ceja "¿Tienes un puente a tu nombre? ¿Fue en la Ola? Platícame."

* * *

"Mamá, papá, voy a tomar los exámenes Chunin hoy así que no estaré yendo a misiones por los próximos dos meses más o menos" anunció Sakura.

Momoko lucía confundida "¿Estás tomando más exámenes? Creí que ya habías terminado con eso cuando te graduaste."

"También yo" rió Sakura "Pero esto es para ver si estoy lista para ser ascendida."

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien" dijo Keisuke con confianza. "Siempre has sido buena con los exámenes"

"Gracias" sonrió Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Podría no regresar a casa esta noche o por la semana siguiente o algo así, y si eso pasa es porque estamos haciendo un examen de supervivencia así que no se asusten ni nada."

"¡Buena suerte!" deseó Momoko a su hija.

* * *

"¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke levantó la vista de su desayuno. Dado que ese día era especial, estaba comiendo tomates a pesar de su estatus como comida-usualmente-no-adecuada-para-el-desayuno. Si Naruto podía almorzar todos los días ramen, entonces Sasuke podía comer tomates ocasionalmente "No."

Itachi lo miró escépticamente "¿En serio?"

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" preguntó retóricamente Sasuke.

"La gente tiene que dejar de preguntar eso" dijo Itachi negando apesadumbrado "Y podrías morir, para empezar. O caer en un coma. O quedar permanentemente inválido. O-"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza", interrumpió el menor con un poco de petulancia.

"Relájate, Sasuke" le dijo su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa "No estoy diciendo que te va a pasar a ti, sólo que podría pasar en los exámenes. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien."

"¿Entonces por qué crees que debería estar nervioso?" cuestionó Sasuke.

Itachi se encogió de hombros "Todos están nerviosos en sus primeros exámenes Chunin ¿No?"

"¿Hasta tú?" preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

"Te das cuenta de que era dos años menor que tú cuando los tomé ¿Verdad?" recordó a su hermanito.

"Aun así ganaste"

"Cierto, pero incluso aunque no lo hagas puedes ser un Chunin. Sólo dales un buen espectáculo" aconsejó.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y metiéndose el último trozo de tomate en la boca.

Itachi también se levantó y le picó la frente con el dedo "Sé bueno y no repruebes."

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi, estaba preguntándome algo" dijo Obito despacio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Sabes que los equipos de Genin tienen que completar un mínimo de ocho misiones para ser elegibles para los exámenes Chunin?" comenzó Obito.

Kakashi asintió "Uno no creería que sólo ir de compras o cuidar niños unas pocas veces te calificará, pero supongo que por eso es la primera vez en cinco años que los novatos están entrando..."

"Tu equipo tomó varias misiones, lo admito" continuó Obito "Pero sólo terminaron pasando la escolta al país de la Ola. Incluso si eso fue técnicamente una misión clase A, sigue contando como sólo una. ¿Cómo rayos les están permitiendo competir?"

Kakashi se congeló "Esa es una pregunta buena. Supongo que mi equipo _**sí**_ encontró las mascotas perdidas que debían, aunque Sasuke terminó traumatizándolas, y dado que ellos ni perdieron, desmembraron o mataron a los niños que estuvieron cuidando esas también contaron, incluso aunque ya no esté permitido que se acerquen a menos de un metro de esas misiones."

"O podría ser sólo un gran favoritismo dado que Naruto es el hijo de Minato-sensei, tú eres su estudiante y Sasuke es mi primo" bromeó el Uchiha.

"Vamos a hacer como que es lo que yo dije" declaró firmemente Kakashi.

"Entonces ¿Listos para el gran examen?" preguntó Anko apareciendo tras ellos.

"Creo que mis estudiantes están... propiamente motivados" replicó Kakashi "Además, me dejará libre de esa cosa llamada 'puntualidad'."

"Tú NUNCA vas a estar libre" informó seriamente Anko.

"Sí ¿Crees que es malo cuando estás saliendo o comprometido con alguien?" preguntó retóricamente Obito "Sólo espera a que eso se acabe y estés casado. Es como si Rin hubiera hecho su misión en la vida obligarme a llegar a tiempo a donde tengo que ir..."

"Ella me ha dado muchos tips como regalo de compromiso" comentó jovialmente Anko.

Kakashi gruñó "Sabía que debí haberme quedado soltero..."

"¿QUÉ fue eso?" preguntó Anko sacando una kunai.

"¿Te amo?" ofreció débilmente Kakashi.

"Eso pensé" dijo dulcemente Anko. "¿Quién es pretor del examen? Escuché que Hayate lo iba a hacer pero se dio cuenta de que su tos crónica su trabajo podría complicarse."

"Me hice voluntario para eso" respondió Obito "De hecho, fui yo el que convenció a Hayate de que podría ser un problema. Los pretores tienen un rol muy grande hablando, especialmente en la parte del torneo donde si hay situaciones de vida o muerte la pelea tiene que ser detenida rápidamente, y si él está sufriendo de un ataque de tos alguien podría morir..."

"Eso nos haría lucir realmente estúpidos" decidió Kakashi "Así que ustedes dos son pretores ¿Um? Como que empiezo a sentirme excluido..."

"Perdiste tu oportunidad de ser pretor cuando entraste a tus enanos en el examen" le dijo Anko "Además, la única parte que queda sería si fuera a haber una ronda preliminar y tu quisieras hacer eso en lugar de Obito, o la parte del examen escrito, pero Ibiki es la mejor elección para eso."

"No sé" comentó Obito pensativo "Estoy de acuerdo en que Ibiki es más intimidante que Kakashi, pero Kakashi se las arreglaría para exasperarlos y hacerlos perder la compostura más fácilmente, haciendo que menos candidatos pasen. Después de todo, lo único que hace falta es un idiota con un discurso de '¡No me daré por vencido!' para sacudirse el examen final de Ibiki, y eso no funcionaría en realidad con el examen final de 'tratar con las excentricidades de Kakashi'."

"Verdad..." accedió Anko "Aunque es un poco tarde esta vez, y el equipo siete está en el examen. Deberíamos recomendarlo para la siguiente vez que el examen sea en Konoha."

"Ustedes son los peores amigos de la historia" dijo secamente Kakashi.

"Pero estarías perdido sin nosotros" sonrió Obito.

"Podría reemplazarlos fácilmente con una roca" insistió. Con una gran roca como el monumento a los caídos, en realidad.

* * *

El equipo siete entró al segundo piso para encontrar una muchedumbre parada mirando a unos medio-transformados Izumo y Kotetsu aporrear al equipo Gai. Cómo pensaban que eso sería discreto era un misterio sin resolver.

Naruto, por supuesto, fue directamente a los Chunin disfrazados "Disculpen ¿Pueden moverse?"

"Lo siento, niño, estamos echando a los débiles" le dijo Izumo.

"Si quieres entrar al cuarto de examinación, vas a tener que pasar sobre nosotros" asintió Kotetsu.

"Sí, eso está muy bien, pero están bloqueando el paso a la escalera" devolvió el rubio.

"¿Escalera?" repitió uno de los ninjas de la Aldea de la Hierba que podría o no estar asociado con Orochimaru.

"Mira, sólo porque Konoha parezca un tanto excéntrica no significa que tengamos un sistema de escritura diferente" le dijo Sakura acaloradamente.

"Aplaudo esa dedicación de expulsar a los indignos de convertirse en Chunin, especialmente si creen que algunos de los participantes no son capaces de notar la diferencia entre el número dos y el tres" añadió Sasuke.

Los Genin rodeándolos encontraron de repente el piso y/o techo extremadamente fascinantes.

"Bueno, supongo que tu equipo pasará al menos" decidió Izumo.

"No que esperaríamos otra cosa del equipo estrella" masculló su compañero.

"¡Oh, ustedes DESEARÍAN que su equipo hubiera sido tan genial como el nuestro, pretores de examen encubiertos!" declaró Naruto.

"¿Dijeron que eran pretores del examen encubiertos?" un Genin de la lluvia preguntó.

"...Tenemos que irnos ya" los dos Chunin se marcharon rápidamente.

"Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Lee mientras se acercaba a Sakura de camino al cuarto correcto.

"Haruno Sakura ¿Tú eres...?"

"Rock Lee. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ¡Te protegeré hasta el día que muera!"

"Eso es muy considerado. Trágicamente, necesitar ser protegida es una de mis más grandes repulsiones y mis compañeros y yo decidimos que la pubertad sería más fácil de manejar si no salimos con nadie hasta que consigamos ser Chunin, así que tendré que declinar."

"Entonces... si tú te vuelves Chunin y yo me vuelvo Chunin ¿Podemos salir?" preguntó esperanzado Lee.

"Si los dos pasamos a Chunin me puedes preguntar otra vez después de que tenga la oportunidad de conocerte mejor." le dijo Sakura "No soy el tipo de chica que saldría con alguien sólo porque son lindos, geniales o fuertes sin conocerlos antes."

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Ino saltando sobre Sasuke "Casi terminabas nuestra amistad porque no creías que los amigos pueden ser rivales ¿Recuerdas?"

"Afortunadamente Naruto y Sasuke me convencieron ya hace tiempo de lo contrario" replicó suavemente "¿Estás en el examen también, Ino?"

"Síp. Y ese otro equipo que se graduó con nosotros."

"¿Es en realidad tan difícil recordar quiénes somos?" demandó Kiba, también presentándose con su equipo "¡Sólo tuvimos clases con ustedes por cuatro años!"

"Si mi precioso Sasuke-kun estuviera en tu equipo entonces estoy segura de que te recordaría" dijo altaneramente Ino.

"Yo no haría a un lado al equipo ocho, Ino" advirtió Naruto "Tienen a Shino."

"¿Y?" Ino no veía la necesidad de preocuparse.

"Él usa insectos" explicó Sakura "Es... no quieres estar en el mal lado de eso, dejémoslo así."

"Eww" la rubia hizo una mueca "Los insectos son tan asquerosos..."

"Por favor no seas tan problemática como para dejar que Shino te escuche decir eso" aconsejó Shikamaru con su habitual pereza "No terminará bien para ti."

"¿A Sakura le gustaba ese tío?" Lee apuntó a Sasuke. "¡Entonces lo retaré a una pelea para probar que soy un competidor digno por el corazón de ella!"

"¿Lo harás venciendo a mi compañero antes de que comiencen los exámenes Chunin?" Sakura lo miró escépticamente.

"Tu fe es en verdad conmovedora" dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke "Por la pelea... lo haría, realmente, pero no creo que nadie aquí necesite un resumen de mis habilidades y a menos que llegues a la inevitable parte de uno contra uno en los exámenes, la verdad es que no valdrías ni mi tiempo."

"Oh, estaré ahí" la determinación de Lee se podía ver.

"¿Planeas quitarte de encima algún día de estos?" preguntó Sasuke con irritación.

Ino respondió alegremente "No"

"Sakura, ¿Qué tan furiosa estarías si yo usara-?" comenzó el Uchiha, antes de ser cortado severamente por su compañera.

"Ni lo sueñes. Ino es mi mejor amiga, aunque sea una fangirl."

"Bien" Sasuke gruñó, usando un jutsu de sustitución en lugar de lo otro.

"¿Un tronco? ¡No es justo, Sasuke-kun!"

"Que quede claro" le dijo Sasuke en silencio "Su fangirlidad nunca fue tan penosa como ver a la kunoichi competente que ayudó a Naruto a convencerme a regresar a Konoha revertirse a su estado de ridícula niña pequeña que rompería sus lazos más importantes por un tío guapo."

"Sí, bueno... gracias por no dejarme" dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada.

"¿Entonces ya no eres una fangirl?" intervino Tenten.

"¿Qué? No ya crecí esa etapa desde hace tiempo" Sakura explicó.

"BIEN" asintió con vehemencia la kunoichi "Porque para cualquier ninja seria, una fangirl es lo peor que se puede ser, y no quiero tener que salvar la reputación de las kunoichi de Konoha yo sola."

"¿Y qué hay sobre Hinata? A ella no le gusta Sasuke."

Tenten alzó las cejas "¿Has visto la manera en que mira a Naruto?"

"Cierto."

"Kiba, creo que Chouji se quiere comer a tu perro, deberías ser cuidadoso con él." dijo Hinata en voz baja.

El muchacho soltó una exclamación ahogada "¿Qué? ¿Es verdad eso?"

"...Quizá" admitió Chouji "¡Tengo hambre!"

"Sólo come uno de esos bento que trajiste. Tienes como una docena" apuntó Shikamaru.

"P-Pero necesito esos para fortificarme entre exámenes" protestó el otro.

"Si intentas comerte a Akamaru, él podría fácilmente intentar comerte a ti" advirtió Kiba.

"¿Podrían intentar no actuar como si tuvieran cinco años?" Neji estaba de pie tan lejos del grupo como podía sin ser demasiado grosero.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kabuto aproximándose a ellos "Ustedes deberían de estar más callados. Acaban de salir de la academia, ¿no?"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shino.

"Soy Kabuto. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Mira a tu alrededor."

Los futuros Konoha 11 (y Sasuke) miraron alrededor. Varias personas los miraban de mala manera.

"Esos tipos tras ustedes son de Amegakure. Tienen poca paciencia. Todos están nerviosos por el examen, así que guarden silencio antes de que causen una escena."

"Si esa gente no puede soportar un poco de ruido, entonces no hay manera de que estén calificados para ser Chunin" dijo fríamente Sasuke "Y si empiezan una pelea sólo serán echados de los exámenes. No veo ninguna razón para mantenernos callados."

"Oye, Kiba ¿Soy sólo yo o este tío huele a reptil?" preguntó Naruto.

Kiba olfateó un poco "¿Sabes? tienes razón. Huele a serpiente."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kabuto luciendo confundido "Es extraño."

"No me gustan las serpientes. Me recuerdan a los vampiros, y los vampiros son malvados."

Ino miró con curiosidad al recién llegado "Así que ¿También es tu primera vez? Sin ofender, pero luces mucho más veterano que nosotros..."

"Oh, no, de hecho esta es mi séptima vez" les dijo Kabuto luciendo avergonzado.

"Wow, apestas" dijo Kiba francamente "Si no paso a la quinta vez, me voy a resignar a ser un fracasado que no puede vencer a un montón de niños de doce y trece años y renunciaré."

"No es tan malo" insistió Kabuto "Sé mucho sobre el examen y tengo cartas de todos los ninjas aquí."

"¿Cómo tú tomando el examen repetidas veces te ayudó a conseguir información sobre los que están tomándolo por primera vez?" preguntó perezosamente Shikamaru.

"Bueno, eso es... ¿Alguien quiere ver las tarjetas?" preguntó Kabuto sosteniéndolas en el aire.

"Yo" Kankuro dijo, caminando hacia ellos con Temari y Gaara no muy atrás de él. Apuntó a Naruto "Dime de él y su equipo."

Kabuto sacó tres tarjetas de su monte "Primero es Namikaze Naruto. Es el hijo del Hokage y un Jinchuuriki. Tiene un muy alto nivel en ninjutsu, más de la media en taijutsu pero casi nada de genjutsu." dijo Kabuto "Luego es Uchiha Sasuke. Es uno de los tres Uchiha vivos después de la masacre de hace cuatro años. Tiene un fuerte ninjutsu y taijutsu, y un excepcional genjutsu así como el dojutsu del Sharingan evolucionado a su segundo nivel. Finalmente está Haruno Sakura, quien está tomando jornadas en el hospital para ser una ninja médico, con un decente ninjutsu y taijutsu, y un muy alto genjutsu. Su sensei es 'Hombre Fuera' Kakashi, y juntos..." dejó las palabras en el aire, mirando las cartas incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" gruñó Kankuro.

"Juntos han fallado todas y cada una de las misiones clase D que han tenido, y han sido excluidos permanentemente de futuras misiones clase D. Tienen completa una clase C que se volvió A." Kabuto terminó, su voz un tanto temblorosa.

"¿No tienes que haber pasado ocho misiones para tomar el examen?" preguntó Temari.

"El hijo del Hokage, probablemente tenga trato especial." decidió Kankuro.

"¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaron para fallar las misiones D? ¡Son la cosa más fácil del mundo!" apuntó Kiba.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo "Tomó mucho esfuerzo el planearlo, pero nos las arreglamos. ¡Y ahora estamos vetados de por vida!"

"Lo dices como si fuera una buena cosa" dijo Ino ojeándolo de manera extraña.

"Bueno, ES realmente un logro" informó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada "Somos el primer equipo vetado de las misiones D."

"Y ahora nunca tendremos que hacer esas cosas de nuevo" concluyó Sakura sonriendo ampliamente.

"...Los odio" anunció Kiba.

"No más clase D ¿hm?" preguntó Shikamaru "Si planeo cómo fallarlas ¿Ustedes seguirían la corriente para que no tengamos que hacerlas nunca más?"

"En un suspiro" replicó Ino de inmediato.

"¿Asuma-sensei nos seguiría sacando a comer barbacoa?" preguntó CHouji.

"Estoy seguro de que estará tan emocionado de no tener que supervisar esos quehaceres que lo hará" le aseguró Shikamaru.

"¿Había mencionado que este lugar está lleno de gente demente?" preguntó Kankuro.

"Me parece que sí" Temari respondió.

"Bueno, sólo me gustaría reiterarlo"

"¿Quién es él? No parece ser de mente muy abierta..." preguntó Hinata apuntando a Kankuro.

"Vamos a ver..." Kabuto sacó otra carta "Ese es Kankuro. Es el hijo del Kazekage y ha completado ocho misiones clase C y una B. Diría que es muy impresionante, pero el equipo de Sasuke hizo una clase A. Mayormente utiliza marionetas en sus peleas."

"¿Malvadas marionetas desalmadas?" preguntó Chouji con los ojos abriéndose repentinamente.

Sakura miró a Naruto confundida, pero él estaba en ese momento ocultándose tras Shikamaru.

"¡Escóndeme!" suplicó.

"Esto es tan problemático." se quejó el Nara "Mientras no tenga que hacer nada en realidad..."

"Naruto ha estado de vuelta por unos años y en algún punto le dio a todos un largo sermón acerca de por qué las marionetas eran malvadas" explicó en un susurro Sasuke. "Creo que eso era cuando las chicas estaban fuera recogiendo flores o algo así."

"¡Era más que recoger flores!" siseó Sakura indignada "Aunque sí, también hicimos eso."

"¿Cómo puedes soportar tener a un hermano tan malvado?" preguntó Naruto a Temari.

Ella ojeó rápidamente a Gaara "Práctica."

"Oye ¿De qué lado estás tú?" Kankuro cuestionó.

"Lo siento mucho por ti" Naruto dijo francamente a Gaara.

Gaara lo miró con sospecha "¿Por qué?"

·"Porque tu hermano maligno odia a todos los que son más jóvenes que él, por supuesto."

"Soy más que capaz de manejar su odio." replicó Gaara pasivamente.

"No hace que esté bien. En serio ¿Cómo puedes odiar a los niños? son adorables"

"Oi, Naruto, tu amigo huele a mapache" anunció Kiba.

"Mejor que oler a maldad como Kankuro" murmuró Gaara.

Naruto sonrió, sorprendido "¡Mis sentimientos, exactamente!"

* * *

De nuevo con problemas de traducción y mucho dialogo, aunque ya nos acercamos a los exámenes Chunin (finalmente).

No sé por qué, pero me dio una risa el traducir la lo de la aldea de la Hierba. Por un lado, la traducción literal (Kusagakure- Grass Village) es 'Aldea del Pasto' o 'Aldea del Césped', pero eso de la Hierba es el oficial –un poco más intimidante y eso– (creo, no veo mucho doblaje al español). Lo cual los hace sonar como un montón de hippies adictos XDD

¿Review?


	10. Si tenemos que copiar-

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Diez_

**Si tenemos que copiar, hagan preguntas más difíciles.**

* * *

"Y recuerden, fuera de la segunda prueba asesinar a alguien equivale a una descalificación, así que por favor esperen a saciar su sed de sangre hasta _después_ de los exámenes" Ibiki terminó de explicar el código de conducta para el examen.

"Pero Gaara no fue descalificado la última vez, porque peleó conmigo en las finales" Sasuke susurró a Sakura "Así que ¿Cómo se las arregló para no matar a nadie en las preliminares?"

Sakura lo pensó un momento "Peleó con Rock Lee ¿Recuerdas? Lo dejó casi inválido, Lee tuvo que someterse a una cirugía que le pudo haber costado la vida y reconstruir sus habilidades desde cero."

Sasuke negó con la cabeza "No, yo tenía mis propios problemas médicos con que lidiar en aquél entonces..."

"En lugar de los asientos que han tomado, serán asignados un número" explicó Ibiki "Por favor formen una fila."

De nuevo, todos fueron separados y de nuevo a Naruto le tocó un asiento al lado de otro compañero novato. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, no era Hinata.

"¡SÍ!" Naruto lanzó vítores "¡EL MEJOR ASIENTO DE LA HISTORIA!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Dónde te tocó?" preguntó su compañera de pelo rosa.

"¡Estoy justo junto a Shino!" explicó alegremente.

"Y eso lo hace 'El mejor asiento de la historia'... ¿Por qué?" Sakura volvió a hacer las preguntas, porque sabía que curioso o no Sasuke no iba a hacerlas.

"Por supuesto, él usa insectos después de todo."

"Ya lo sabemos" Sasuke sintió la necesidad de recordarle.

"Entonces pueden ver por qué estoy enamorado de mi asiento."

"Sólo dínoslo" suspiró Sakura.

"Las termitas son un tipo de insecto..." les informó Naruto.

"¿Quieres decir...?"

"Síp. ¡Shino es mi defensa absoluta contra Kankuro!"

"¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡No necesitas protección de **MÍ**!" estalló Kankuro a unos metros de ellos. Naruto era bastante ruidoso, así que él había oído la mitad de la conversación que él dijo. "Aunque si sigues con esto..."

"¿Me estás _amenazando_ mientras intentas convencerme de que _no_ eres malvado?" cuestionó incrédulo el rubio "Temari, Gaara, aplaudo su valor al retener la cordura por tanto tiempo."

Las cejas de la muchacha se elevaron "Y ahora mi cordura está siendo comparada a la de Gaara, y no en el sentido de 'deberías pasar menos tiempo bajo el sol'..."

"Muy bien, localicen sus asientos" ordenó Ibiki.

Mientras estaban encontrando sus lugares, Sakura jaló a Ino aparte.

"Ino, si utilizas tu jutsu en mí te voy a dar un corte de cabello repentino como el mío. Si lo usas en Sasuke, él probablemente saldrá en una cita por venganza con alguna otra chica."

"¿No me vas a advertir de copiarle a Naruto?" preguntó Ino temblando un poco ante las amenazas.

"Lo haría" Sakura asintió "Pero dado que si tratas de usar tu jutsu en él es muy probable que el Kyuubi se coma tu mente, creo que esa la dejo a tu criterio."

Luciendo bastante pálida, Ino decidió escoger un equipo distinto del cual copiar.

El equipo siete puso poca atención mientras Ibiki intentaba aterrarlos y les daba la pista de que necesitaban hacer trampa al mismo tiempo que les ordenaba no hacerlo descuidadamente.

Sakura se preguntó brevemente por qué, viendo cómo ellos prácticamente anunciaron que podrías hacer trampa cuatro veces con relativa impunidad, nadie se limitaba a hacer trampa _sólo_ cuatro veces. Claro, eso significaría que estarías obteniendo sólo cuatro respuestas, pero todo lo que era importante era asegurarse de que no sacabas cero en el examen. O lo que se SUPONE que era lo importante.

"Comiencen" señaló Ibiki, y la carrera comenzó.

Veinte minutos después del inicio del examen los más competentes estaban apenas figurándose que tenían que copiarse las respuestas mientras Sakura soltaba su pluma con gesto triunfante "¡Listo!" exclamó, sabiamente volteando boca abajo la hoja y fulminando con la mirada a Ino para minimizar la oportunidad de nadie siendo capaz de copiarle.

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto dijeron nada, pero aceleraron la velocidad a la que escribían.

Otros diez minutos más y Sasuke soltó también su pluma, después de escribir consideradamente un mensaje a los examinadores 'Si quieren hacernos copiar, deberían intentar poner preguntas más difíciles'. Claro, sólo Sakura -y, él supuso, Shikamaru si se hubiera tomado la molestia - habrían sido capaces de responder esas preguntas siendo Genin, pero para los que ya habían intentado el examen antes era sólo cuestión de hacer el trabajo.

"Maldita sea" gruñó Naruto, terminando cinco minutos después de Sasuke "¿Por qué siempre soy el último?"

"Porque apestas" declaró el Uchiha llanamente.

"Silencio allá atrás o les quitaremos puntos" advirtió Ibiki. Probablemente deberían quitar puntos de todas maneras, dado que la conversación podría ser un código, pero la chica sólo había dicho una palabra y los otros sólo comenzaron a hablar después de haber terminado.

Justo después de que Naruto terminó, Kankuro tuvo que ir al baño y, lo que las alarmas-de-marionetas de Naruto señalaron claramente que era una marioneta, lo esposó y escoltó a que hiciera sus asuntos. Fue creativo y también audaz, pero dadas las líneas de marioneta en el rostro del tipo ¿Cómo podía Kankuro en verdad no darse cuenta de que lo estaban dejando salirse con la suya? ¿O era eso parte de la 'pésima seguridad' que Orochimaru les convenció que Konoha tenía para persuadirlos de invadir?

Finalmente, Ibiki pareció decidir que suficientes equipos habían sido descartados "Ahora por la décima pregunta. Permítanme iniciar diciendo que no tienen que tomarla. Pero una vez que accedan a ello, tienen que responderla."

"¿Qué pasa si elegimos no tomarla?" preguntó con curiosidad Temari.

"Entonces repruebas, obviamente" le dijo Naruto, disfrutando su propia completa falta de desesperación "De otra manera ¿Cuál sería el punto de tener una décima respuesta si no necesitas responderla y no hay penaltis por no hacerlo?"

"En efecto, el mocoso cuyos compañeros de equipo vencieron en el examen tiene razón." dijo Ibiki.

"¡Oye! Lo hice sin copiarle a nadie ¿Cuántos otros pueden decir eso?" demandó el rubio.

Kabuto alzó la mano.

"Tú eres prácticamente un fósil" le restó importancia Naruto "y esta es la séptima vez que tomas el examen así que no cuentas"

"Tus compañeros de equipo reprobarán si te retiras, pero si tomas la pregunta y te equivocas entonces nunca podrás convertirte en un Chunin. Nunca. Tus compañeros, por otro lado, serán capaces de volver a intentar el examen en seis meses." anunció Ibiki.

"¿No Naruto había dicho que ese tío Kabuto tomó el examen siete veces?" cuestionó Kiba "¿Qué hay con eso?"

"No he sido pretor en los otros exámenes que Yakushi Kabuto ha tomado. Este año lo soy, así que básicamente puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" declaró Ibiki, luciendo como si fuera a echarse unas carcajadas maniacas en cualquier momento.

Nadie quería ser el primero en renunciar, así que nadie dijo nada por el primer minuto.

"Yo estoy fuera" uno de los Chunin encubiertos anunció al fin. Luciendo enfurecidos, sus 'compañeros' lo siguieron a la puerta.

"¡Yo también!" dijo otro encubierto.

"¡Y yo!" un Genin real se descalificó a sí mismo.

Era penoso en realidad, ver equipo tras equipo que había viajado todo el camino hasta Konoha retractarse al primer signo de dificultad.

Al final sólo diecisiete equipos permanecieron en el cuarto incluyendo, por supuesto, a los cuatro de Konoha, el equipo de Kabuto, el de Gaara, el que potencialmente tenía a Orochimaru y el equipo del sonido.

"¿Así que ustedes cincuenta y uno están absolutamente seguros de que quieren hacer esto?" preguntó seriamente Ibiki. Por lo que ya era la treintava vez.

"Mira, tu astuto plan de irritarnos hasta que nos marchemos es realmente brillante, lo admito" dijo Naruto con voz fastidiada "pero nuestro sensei hace de irritar a la gente un _arte_, y ya nos amenazó con hacernos entrenar con Maito Gai en la mañana por el próximo año si no pasamos."

Ibiki parpadeó "¿No empieza él a las 4:30?"

"¡El mejor momento para sacar el jugo de esas juveniles horas es cuando el sol está levantándose!" confirmó Lee emocionado.

"No podemos soportar _eso_ por un año" confesó Sasuke señalando con un pulgar a Lee "Así que no importa las veces que nos preguntes, no nos vamos a rendir."

El pretor del examen hizo una mueca y asintió empáticamente.

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Anko se arrojó a través de la ventana y arrojó varias armas puntiagudas a los Genin aún sentados. "Sin eso ¿Cómo obtendrás tu venganza?"

"Realmente desearía que dejaras de impulsarlo en eso, Anko" dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No hay nada malo con un poco de ánimos cuando se trata de alcanzar tus sueños" replicó inocentemente Anko.

"Sí lo hay cuando se trata de Sasuke..." mustió Sakura.

"Anko, todavía no terminaba" le dijo Ibiki tersamente "Aunque dado que la primera parte del examen está claramente terminada, ustedes mocosos pasan."

"¿Eh?" Ino gritó "¿Por qué?"

Ibiki abrió su boca para explicar, pero Anko se le adelantó "Tomarás demasiado tiempo" le dijo con franqueza. "Se supone que ustedes hicieran trampa a menos que sean alguna especie de genio o lleven muchos años siendo Genin. Si apestaban en hacer trampa y eran atrapados cinco veces siendo demasiado obvios, estaban fuera. Si accedían a tomar la décima pregunta, o la hipotética 'misión peligrosa' entonces al menos tenían las características más rudimentarias de ser Chunin, y si la rechazaban no merecían el título."

"¿Quién eres?" demandó Kankuro "¿Y por qué nos lanzaste proyectiles letales?"

"Soy Anko, y seré la pretora del segundo examen. En cuando a por qué... bueno, si dejaban que esas cosas los tocaran entonces no están listos para ser Chunin."

"¿Entonces estabas intentando matarnos?"

"Oh, buen punto, todavía no firman las cartas de responsabilidad..." ponderó Anko "Bueno, síganme y terminaremos con esa parte."

"¿Es muy tarde para renunciar?" preguntó Kabuto.

"Sí" ladró la mujer "Pero no te preocupes, tendrás una segunda oportunidad después del segundo examen."

"No será muy útil si morimos" apuntó el Genin anciano.

"Entonces no mueras. Honestamente, niño, si estás así de preocupado quizá deberías haber renunciado hace mucho tiempo, cuando eras todavía un feto..." masculló Anko, dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque de la Muerte y esperando que los candidatos a Chunin la siguieran.

* * *

"¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo?" preguntó Minato.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su siempre-presente libro. Aparentemente, los varios cambios que hicieron (Minato sobreviviendo, Naruto siendo parte de su vida, forzarlo a pasar tiempo en Konoha) hicieron suficiente impacto en Jiraya para que sus libros fueran diferentes. No podría decir si empeoró o mejoró -aunque definitivamente no era más decente- pero era bueno no tener que esperar hasta que llegara la fecha donde el autor murió originalmente para conseguir algún material nuevo "¿Mis lacayos?"

"No son tus lacayos, Kakashi. Son tus estudiantes" dijo Minato, intentando y fallando sonar severo.

"¿En serio? Porque en aquél tiempo cuando Obito y Rin se nos unieron para formar un equipo tú estabas cantando otra canción" contradijo Kakashi.

"Ese era Jiraya-sensei, quien les dijo a ustedes mis lacayos y luego dijo algo sobre escribir una novela de espías erótica"

"No lo corregiste" insistió el Jounin.

"Es Jiraya-sensei" apuntó Minato "¿Habría servido de algo corregirlo?"

"Supongo que no" concedió "Y sí que fue un buen libro el que escribió acerca de eso. Aunque yo estaba un poco sorprendido de que el personaje basado en mí no se quedó con la chica."

"Bueno, para ser justos tú **no** te quedaste con la chica, así que si quería apegarse a hechos reales tenía que hacer que el personaje de Obito terminara con ella."

"¿Hechos reales?" resopló divertido Kakashi "¿Alguna vez has leído esos libros, Minato-sensei?"

"Como el Hokage que debe poner el ejemplo a su gente, me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta de una manera u otra" dijo Minato virtuosamente.

"Seh, 'poner el ejemplo', ajá." Kakashi negó con la cabeza "¿Sabes? Hay una razón por la que Naruto les dice 'pervertidos de clóset' a la mayoría de los shinobi que conoce."

"Comienzo a pensar que hay una correlación entre el poder de un ninja y su perversión" confesó Minato "La única otra manera que se me ocurre para explicar el hecho de que todos los ninjas poderosos sean unos degenerados irreparables es algún tipo de problema psicológico o social que me tendría que ver obligado a erradicar como el líder de la aldea."

"Puedo ver la conexión en el primer punto" dijo Kakashi rápidamente.

"Sólo quieres leer tus libros en paz" acusó el Hokage.

Su estudiante se limitó a encogerse de hombros "Oh, es verdad, nunca te respondí sobre mis lacayos. Creo que van a estar bien."

"¿Estás seguro? Ibiki es el primer examinador, recuerda" Minato dijo ansiosamente.

Kakashi rodó los ojos "Él no va a torturarlos sin una carta firmada en que los Genin tomen responsabilidad por lo que les pase, y Anko dijo que esa la va a entregar en el segundo examen, así que no te preocupes."

"Siempre está la tortura psicológica" apuntó el hombre.

"Tu hijo no cree en darse por vencido, y hacerlo dudar de sí mismo sólo lo hará ponerse de pie diez veces más determinado" aseguró Kakashi a su mentor.

"Lo sé, pero no estoy seguro de que esté listo. Quiero decir, mucho del examen es acerca del trabajo en equipo ya que misiones en solitario son usualmente cosa de Jounin, y él ha conocido a Sasuke por años por lo que deberían de trabajar juntos sin problemas, ¿Pero qué hay de la otra? ¿Haruno Sakura? Él nunca interactuó con ella antes de que tú la pidieras en tu equipo."

"La conociste en aquella cena ¿Recuerdas?" apuntó Kakashi "Podría haberle tomado un tiempo, pero ella y los chicos tienen toda la parte de camaradería cubierta."

"¿Tomado un tiempo?" repitió Minato "Han sido un equipo por cuatro meses."

"Y qué cuatro meses han sido" asintió Kakashi con un suspiro cansado.

"¿Entonces no es una fangirl? La mayoría de las kunoichi lo son a esa edad. Aunque para el tiempo que se presentan a su primer examen para Chunin usualmente ya lo superaron" reconoció.

"Ella también lo superó. Rin nunca fue una fangirl aunque yo le gustaba."

Minato se encogió de hombros "Yo creo que fue la guerra."

"Esperemos que podamos mantener la paz tanto como sea posible" dijo Kakashi sobriamente "Especialmente con todos los sacrificios que tuvimos que hacer"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los exámenes Chunin son una gran oportunidad para que las naciones extranjeras intenten hacer un movimiento sobre nosotros. Con suerte el incremento de seguridad que establecimos será suficiente para asegurarnos de que si alguien intenta algo no lo logrará."

* * *

"Un consejo final" dijo Anko después de terminar de explicar las reglas y hostigar ligeramente a Kiba, quien no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y recibió una cortada en la mejilla que ella _tuvo_ que lamer. "No mueran."

"Eso es un buen consejo" decidió Naruto.

"Dado que todavía no firmábamos la carta ¿Puedo demandarla?" se preguntó Kiba.

"Depende si la carta dice que cubre acciones que pasaron antes de que la firmaras" le dijo Shikamaru "Lee las letras pequeñas."

Kiba pareció entrar en un ligero pánico "Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que sólo puedo retar a Naruto a una pelea cuando todo esto termine y dejar que su Jutsu Terapéutico me ayude a superarlo. Su sensei está comprometido a ella, así que estoy seguro de que ha sido acosado antes..."

Naruto tembló "No quiero hablar de eso... Así que Gaara ¿Qué te pareció la primera parte del examen?"

"Fue fácil."

"Lo fue" asintió Naruto "Ni siquiera tuve que copiar."

"Lo que fue una suerte, dado que no se te habría ocurrido hacerlo en primer lugar" apuntó Sasuke.

"¡Eso fue sólo una vez!" protestó el joven.

"Y tu código moral no lo habría permitido, aunque se te hubiera ocurrido" añadió Sakura.

"¿Saben qué? Estoy _así_ de cerca de pasarme al equipo de Gaara y dejarlos a ustedes lidiar con Kankuro por cinco días."

"¡Por favor, hazlo!" suplicó Kankuro.

"Cobarde" acusó Temari.

"No puedes sólo _pasarte_ a Suna, Naruto" dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Naruto demandó desafiante.

"Tu papá probablemente estaría molesto, sobre todo porque él es el líder de Konoha"

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en alguna rebelión adolescente?" preguntó retóricamente el rubio.

"Si no estás ahí y nosotros encontramos a Ese Hombre, entonces no puedo garantizar que Sakura bastará para detenerme antes de que lo asesine en el acto" contribuyó Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca "Lo siento, Gaara. Será la próxima vez."

Gaara, quien no había expresado una opinión acerca de Naruto cambiando de equipos y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera siquiera permitido, parpadeó lentamente "¿La próxima vez? Pensé que pretendías aprobar a cualquier costo."

"¿... Exámenes Jounin?"

"¿EXISTEN los exámenes Jounin?" Sasuke preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"No tengo la menor idea" declaró Naruto.

"¿Ustedes tíos viven en Konoha o no?" cuestionó incrédula Sakura.

La voz de Anko reverberó entre la multitud. "¡Todos diríjanse a la puerta que se les asignó!"

"Nos vemos" dijo Naruto agitando la mano en despedida de los hermanos de la arena "Buena suerte, Temari."

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que soy débil?" demandó la chica.

"Oh, dios, no. Pero vas a estar estancada por cinco días con tu psicópata hermano menor. Bueno, al menos tienes a Gaara."

"Okey, primero soy malvado, ahora soy un psicópata... no voy a regresar aquí JAMÁS." juró el marionetista con enojo.

Gaara, mientras tanto, estaba considerando construirse una casa de vacaciones en esa aldea. Esa gente estaba claramente mucho más cuerda que los que dejó atrás en Suna.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Porque hubo una confusión, déjenme clarificar que sí, Sasuke peleó con Lee en canon antes de que el examen iniciara, pero lo que Sasuke preguntaba era cómo se las arregló Gaara para no matar a nadie en las _preliminares_ para enfrentarse con Sasuke en las _finales_. Esto fue, por supuesto, porque Gai intervino antes de que Gaara se cargara a Lee.

Otro punto de confusión fue Gaara decidiendo que la gente de Konoha estaba más cuerda que la de Suna. Eso no necesariamente es verdad (en realidad lo dudo mucho) pero todos han sido muy amables con Gaara mientras en Suna lo han intentado asesinar a pesar del hecho que viven en un **desierto** y él tiene un control casi automático de **arena**. Sin mencionar la mentalidad de 'Tratemos al tío que puede matarnos a todos como mierda porque _podría_ matarnos' que la gente parecía tener (hacia canon-Naruto _**y**_ Gaara), cuando dios sabe que tendría más sentido intentar y persuadir al tío de NO odiarlos para que no los masacre a todos.

**Nota de traductora:** Arreglé lo mejor que pude la frase de Sasuke preguntando por Gaara para que tuviera sentido, pero de todas maneras puse las notas aclaratorias de Sarah para que no quedara duda. _Malvadas marionetas desalmadas_ atacan de nuevo, Temari está confusa y Gaara se sigue rindiendo ante el encanto de Konoha. ¿Quién dice que los sociópatas no necesitan vacaciones? LOL

Muchas gracias a los reviewers; no les contesto porque, como _traductora_, sería un poco pasado de lanza el darme los privilegios que el _autor_ tiene de interactuar con los lectores (A los reviewers de 'Señora Mafia!' les respondo uno por uno, porque me encanta hablar de mis creaciones XD). De todos modos, si tienen algo que decirle a la autora y no saben inglés, puedo traducir sus reviews y dárselos a ella –o pueden usar traductor google, a pesar de que es una mierda que la mitad del tiempo saca cosas inútiles o no traduce bien.

Pero eso _no_ significa que no deben dejar review, ¿Eh? Que yo viendo que esto tiene respuesta positiva me pongo a trabajar (Los comentarios me animan a terminar más rápido). Y con más reviews atraemos a más lectores al lado oscuro (?)

¡Así que recuerden dejar huella!


	11. No me hagan decirle a Kiba

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Once_

**No me hagan decirle a Kiba**

* * *

"Tengo que ir al baño", anunció Naruto cuando pasó una hora de haber entrado al bosque. "Nos vemos."

"Espera, sugiero que acordemos una contraseña primero," dijo Sasuke. "En caso de que alguien intente imitarte"

Naruto hizo una mueca "Sólo quieres ir y joderme de nuevo con uno de esos estúpidos poemas enormes otra vez ¿Verdad?"

"¿Estúpidos poemas enormes?" repitió Sakura con incredulidad, "¡Sólo fueron cinco o seis líneas!"

"Bueno, a _mí_ me pareció más largo" se defendió el rubio "Y alguien podría estar espiándonos así que no vale la pena."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?" cuestionó el Uchiha sarcásticamente. "¿Preguntarte algo que sólo tú sepas?"

"De hecho, considerando todo, ese sería probablemente el mejor plan", ponderó Sakura. "No tendría ni siquiera que ser personal, sólo reciente. Tenemos una ventaja, después de todo."

"Estoy orgulloso de que hayamos resuelto eso" dijo el jinchuuriki dirigiéndose a los arbustos "De nuevo, nos vemos."

"Así que ¿Crees que volveremos a encontrarnos a esa serpiente pedófila?" Sakura abrió una conversación casual mientras esperaban.

Sasuke suspiró "Realmente desearía que no lo llamaras así."

"Y realmente desearía que no te hubieras escapado con él", replicó la chica. "Pero no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos."

"¿Cuándo van a dejar tú y Naruto eso de 'Sasuke tuvo una aventura amorosa con Orochimaru'?" demandó el muchacho.

Sakura alzó una ceja "Depende ¿Eso fue una confesión?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Entonces supongo que sigues en negación."

"¡No estoy en negación!", insistió Sasuke. Luego pausó. "Aunque me doy cuenta de que eso por sí mismo constituye una negativa."

Sakura se rio. "Criticado si lo haces, criticado si no. Y lo dejaré ir cuando tú dejes eso de 'Sakura es inútil'."

"Me encantaría dejarlo, de verdad", dijo Sasuke inocentemente. "Y lo haré. El minuto en el que seas útil para algo."

Ágilmente, Sakura sacó un kunai "Puedo hacer algo aquí y ahora, si quieres." amenazó en broma.

"Sakura-chan, no hay necesidad de ser tan violenta ¿O sí?", preguntó Naruto saliendo de entre los arbustos. "Especialmente hacia nuestro compañero de equipo durante el examen."

"Estará bien", dijo restándole importancia. "¿Cuánto tiempo te-?"

"Espera, yo manejaré esto" interrumpió Sasuke. "Háblame de nuestro primer beso."

Naruto enrojeció "¡Sasuke! ¡No me vengas a joder! 'Cuándo fue nuestro primer beso', honestamente... ya sabes que nunca."

"Respuesta equivocada", dijo Sasuke tersamente, lanzando una shuriken al chico que decidió _no_ era su compañero de equipo. "El día que nos graduamos nos besamos. Técnicamente."

"Oh, cierto", recordó Sakura. "Y yo le causé una contusión a Naruto."

"Muy astuto de tu parte al darte cuenta", dijo No-Naruto volviendo a su forma real.

"No en realidad" dijo Sasuke ligeramente, observando mientras Sakura se deslizaba tras el enemigo. "Tú sólo eres malo imitando a otros. Dado que fue un momento vergonzoso para los dos, puedo fácilmente ver a Naruto negando que el evento siquiera pasó si presiono un poco, pero tú ni siquiera intentaste eso y deshiciste la transformación."

"Yo-" empezó el chico antes de sentir un toque en el hombro. Automáticamente se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para ver el puño de Sakura volando hacia su cara.

Sakura se agachó para checar a su oponente inconsciente en busca de un pergamino. "No tiene ninguno", reportó una vez que terminó su búsqueda. "Probablemente lo dejó con sus compañeros mientras él jugaba a la infiltración."

"Un movimiento inteligente", remarcó Sasuke.

"Seh. Y adivina quién hizo algo útil finalmente."

Sasuke resopló "Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿Hm?"

"Hey tíos, estoy de vuelta" anunció Naruto.

"Hola Naruto ¿Cuantas veces te he pateado el trasero?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"¡Oh, esa vez definitivamente no contó!", alegó acaloradamente el joven. "¡Estabas usando tu Modo Travesti!"

"Mi... Modo Travesti." repitió Sasuke perplejo.

"Sí. Ya sabes, la que obtuviste por el beso en el cuello."

"¡Esa es mi forma de Sello Maldito! Puedes llamarla mi forma demoniaca si quieres. NO es una forma travesti" declaró firmemente.

"¿Estás seguro?" Naruto preguntó haciéndose el inocente. "Porque podría jurar que vi pintalabios..."

"Sí, es el verdadero" se rió Sakura. "Así que, Naruto ¿Qué habrías dicho si te hubiéramos preguntado acerca de la primera vez que Sasuke y tú se besaron?"

Naruto enrojeció "¡Eso nunca pasó!"

"¿En serio? Porque yo recuerdo-"

"¡NUNCA PASÓ!" aulló Naruto, sonando casi desesperado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, divertida "Vale, vale..."

Repentinamente fueron atacados por proyectiles aéreos en forma de hojas.

"Oh, por amor de... acabamos de cargarnos a un enemigo", se quejó Naruto mientras corría a buscar refugio.

"¡No empieces, que tú ni siquiera estuviste aquí!" soltó Sakura mientras corría en dirección opuesta a hacer lo mismo.

"Ustedes sólo jueguen por ahí. Yo me haré cargo de esto solo" dijo el ninja en el medio de un grupo de tres.

Sasuke buscó a su compañero más cercano -Sakura- una vez que el ataque aminoró "¿Qué te dije antes de botarte?"

"Gracias" replicó la chica suavemente.

"Okey, por ahora-"

"No tan rápido" cortó Sakura "Eso fue lo suficientemente vago para poder significar cualquier cosa, así que respóndeme ¿A quién querías matar cuando atacaste la Cumbre?"·

"Danzo" gruñó Sasuke.

"Hey tíos", dijo Naruto alegremente mientras corría hacia ellos.

"¿Qué le dijiste a Tsunade-sama cuando tu padrino murió?" preguntó la chica inmediatamente.

Naruto la miró, confundido "Jiraya no está muerto."

"Respuesta equivocada."

"Así que te diste cuenta" Naruto Falso Número Dos se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a su forma original "No será suficiente para salvarte."

"¡TRÁGATE ESTO, ESTÚPIDA SERPIENTE!" grito Naruto no muy lejos de ahí "¡RASENGAN!"

"Y ahí va una serpiente gigante, estoy segura" anotó Sakura.

"Los dos estamos buscando un pergamino ¿Verdad? Tú tienes uno de tierra y yo tengo uno del cielo" el impostor se llevó el pergamino a los labios.

"Espera" dijo Sasuke repentinamente "¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Orochimaru, de los Sannin!"

Orochimaru hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado "Muy impresionante, Sasuke-kun"

"¡No llames así a Sasuke, pedófilo!" exclamó Sakura con enojo.

"No es el momento para eso" le dijo Sasuke.

"NO soy un pedófilo" insistió Orochimaru sonando ofendido. "¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?"

"Oh, no sé, ¿Quizá por tu tendencia de buscar niños jóvenes, darles un chupetón en el cuello y luego llevarlos a vivir contigo?" sugirió Sakura sarcásticamente.

"¡No son 'chupetones', son sellos, y estoy interesado en sus poderes y límites sanguíneos, no sus cuerpos!" siseó Orochimaru. "Bueno, sí busco sus cuerpos, ¡Pero no para acosarlos sexualmente!"

"Les das los 'sellos' al chuparles el cuello" apuntó Sakura. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Orochimaru, explicó "Conocemos a Anko."

"Orochimaru" gruñó Sasuke, atrayendo atención hacia él de nuevo "Tú mataste-"

"Hey tíos, estoy de vuelta. Otra vez" informó Naruto saltando hacia su grupo.

"Sincronización, Naruto, ya hemos hablando de esto." se quejó Sasuke "¡Cuando alguien está en medio de un momento dramático, no los interrumpes a menos que sea para añadir drama o si son malvados y te están cabreando de más!"

"Lo siento", se disculpó sinceramente. "Puedo regresar y esperar hasta que acabes, si quieres"

Sasuke exhaló un suspiro frustrado. "No te molestes, ya que estás aquí. Sólo guarda silencio y déjame hacer esto ¿Okey?"

"Okey." asintió Naruto plácidamente "Sólo intenta mantener la tensión sexual en lo mínimo ¿Está bien?"

Sasuke sintió un tic en el ojo y abrió la boca para decir algo acerca de que él y Orochimaru no tenían 'tensión sexual', cuando se detuvo de repente y sonrió de lado "¿Por qué?" preguntó "¿Celoso?"

"Bastardo" acusó el rubio.

"No es una respuesta" apuntó Sasuke.

"Si no se apuran con esto, voy a ir y contarle a Kiba sobre esto", amenazó Sakura. "Demonios, podría hacerlo de todos modos."

Palideciendo ante la idea de informar sobre la actual conversación al tipo que insistía que estaban enamorados en secreto, ambos chicos pararon abruptamente de discutir.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y volteó hacia Orochimaru, quien sólo los miraba incrédulo. Claramente no era ignorado muy seguido por gente que sabía quién era él. "Mi nombre", dijo dramáticamente, "es Uchiha Sasuke. Tú mataste a mi familia. Prepárate a morir."

"¡No lo hice!" estalló Orochimaru inesperadamente.

"¿...Perdón?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¡No maté a los Uchiha! ¡No he matado a ningún Uchiha en años!" proclamó el Sannin.

"Mi familia murió hace años."

"¡Pero yo no lo hice! ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?!"

"Probablemente porque dijiste '¿Qué es esto? ¿OTRO Uchiha? Estaba tan preocupado de que los hubiera matado a todos y este niño fuera mi única opción como nuevo cuerpo, ¡Pero ahora veo que hay una sobra por ahí! Espléndido. Se está poniendo un poco sofocado aquí así que me marcho por ahora. Pero no olviden... Yo, el Sannin Orochimaru, regresaré para robar ese cuerpo. Grábense mis palabras'." dijo Naruto útilmente.

"Creo que sí podríamos habérnoslas arreglado con una contraseña, después de todo", murmuró Sakura para ella misma. "Ah, bueno. Eso sigue teniendo el riesgo de ser escuchado por otras personas."

"¡Ese no era yo! ¡No estaba ni cerca de Konoha esa noche!" insistió Orochimaru.

"Hay una gran muchedumbre de testigos que dice lo contrario" dijo llanamente Sasuke.

"Ellos llegaron a ver... _¿Qué?_ ¿A tu hermano y a 'mí' solos entre los cadáveres? ¿Cómo sabes que él no lo hizo?" retó el ermitaño de las serpientes.

Sasuke se rió amargamente "¿Qué, crees que Itachi los mató a todos? Estoy seguro que lo siguiente que dirás es que le ordenaron hacerlo porque, vamos a ver, mi familia planeaba levantarse en armas contra Konoha."

"No sé lo que pasó porque no estaba ahí" dijo Orochimaru claramente frustrado. "¡Fui incriminado!"

"¿Por qué alguien te incriminaría sobre algo como eso?" cuestionó Sasuke sonando escéptico.

"No lo sé, pero no aprecio el ser conocido como el que destruyó un límite de sangre tan valioso."

"¿Significa que estás tras mi cuerpo y el de mi hermano?" demandó el chico.

Orochimaru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió "Ahora que lo mencionas... sí."

"Ya veo", comentó mirando al Sannin directamente a los ojos. "Déjame decirte lo que opino de tu pequeña propuesta", dijo lentamente mientras activaba su Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi."

En menos de cinco segundos, Orochimaru se desplomó en el suelo.

"¿De verdad acabas de vencerlo?" preguntó Sakura dubitativa.

"De verdad" Sasuke sonaba complacido mientras rápidamente formaba el jutsu para contrarrestar los efectos corrosivos del Tsukiyomi.

"Un noqueo anticlimático" se quejó Naruto.

"Para ser justos, él probablemente no tenía ninguna experiencia con el Sharingan si Madara sigue fingiendo que no existe, y definitivamente no estaría esperando que YO tuviera el _Mangekyo_ Sharingan. Por lo que pude deducir, así es como Itachi venció a Orochimaru cuando intentó poseerlo. Si volvemos a enfrentarnos a él, no será tan fácil." admitió Sasuke

"¡Suave, hasta tiene un manuscrito!" vitoreó Naruto levantando el mencionado artículo.

El Uchiha le arrebató el pergamino "Dame eso, tú sólo lo perderás"

"¡Eres un asco!" exclamó Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sasuke estaba a punto de responder cuando Sakura previno otra pelea con un canturreado "¡Ki~ba!". Luego preguntó seriamente "¿Creen que deberíamos contactar a alguien para avisarles?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos?" se encogió de hombros el joven Uchiha "Se lo figuraron la vez anterior y se lo pueden figurar ahora. Además Orochimaru debería estar inconsciente por un rato, y realmente no queremos arriesgar el ser descalificados por contactar a los jounin."

Luciendo reluctante, la chica asintió de todos modos y accedió a seguir con su camino.

"Así que..." comenzó el rubio una vez que todo fue resuelto "¿Qué le hiciste ver a Orochimaru?"

"Tiene que vivir a través de aquella vez en que Ino y Sakura se las arreglaron para arrastrarme con ellas a una expedición de compras... por setenta y dos horas seguidas" dijo sombríamente Sasuke.

"¡No fue tan malo!" protestó Sakura.

Naruto se estremeció, ignorándola "Eres malvado."

"Lo sé."

* * *

"¿Y a cuál de los Genin acosaste sexualmente esta vez?" cuestionó Kakashi a su novia en el almuerzo. "No fue Naruto otra vez ¿Verdad? Porque Minato-sensei está un poco preocupado sobre eso."

"¡No los acoso sexualmente!" insistió Anko.

Kakashi simplemente esperó.

"Podría haber sido el chico perro" admitió a regañadientes "Pero en mi defensa, él estaba siendo un idiota."

"Realmente espero que eso estuviera cubierto por la carta de responsabilidad."

Anko se encogió de hombros "Si esos niños están accediendo a morir entonces estoy segura de que no van a hacer mucho relajo por algo que algunos pueden llamar 'ser demasiado directa'."

"O acoso sexual" tradujo Kakashi.

Anko lo ignoró "Además, el chico Nara le dijo al chico perro que tendría que leer la forma para ver si podía demandarme, y el chico perro decidió que preferiría hacer que 'Naruto lo ayudara con sus traumas' después." se burló ella "Por favor. En unos años estará rogando que alguien lo lama."

"Alguien que realmente no deberías ser tú, dado que tienes el doble de su edad y eres mí prometida" apuntó Kakashi.

"No te preocupes. No me interesan los perros." le aseguró Anko.

Kakashi le envió una mirada herida.

"Oh, vamos. Las invocaciones de perro son distintas" Anko tiró el último de sus palillos de dango al mismo árbol donde había tirado los demás "¡Un símbolo de la hoja perfecto!" sonrió ampliamente

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender a hacer eso?" se preguntó Kakashi.

"Un par de semanas. Cuando estaba joven pasé por una etapa en la que me rehusaba a comer nada que no fuera dango, y dado que practicaba cada vez que lo comía, me volví muy buena en ello, muy rápidamente."

"Casi como Naruto y su obsesión con el ramen..."

"Sí, pero él pareció bajarle cuando cumplió ocho años" comentó pensativa Anko. "Siempre pensé que era algo extraño."

"Bueno, el trauma hace cosas extrañas a la gente" ofreció Kakashi sin convicción.

"¡Grandes problemas, Anko-sama!" uno de los pretores Chunin anunció al aparecer en escena con un _puf_.

"¿Mozuku? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Tres cadáveres. Están... extraños."

"¿Cómo que extraños?" demandó Anko-

"Quizá... quizá sería mejor que los viera usted misma" titubeó Mozuku.

"Yo voy contigo" declaró rápidamente Kakashi.

Abriéndose paso hasta donde los cuerpos habían sido encontrados, vieron a varios pretores congregados alrededor de los cadáveres.

"Después de examinar sus papeles y efectos personales, parecen ser los shinobi de la Hierba que entraron al examen, pero como puede ver no tienen rostros. Están... en blanco... como si hubieran sido derretidos" explicó Kotetsu.

Anko lucía horrorizada "¡Muéstrenme las fotografías de esta gente!"

Los Chunin se apresuraron a seguir su orden.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

"Está de vuelta" replicó Anko también en voz baja "La última vez que lo vi acababa de destruir al clan Uchiha entero y estaba jurando robar el cuerpo de un niño de ocho o de uno de trece. ¿Cómo podría yo estar bien?"

"Mi máscara tenía la sensación de que esto pasaría" dijo Kakashi sonando mortalmente serio "Por supuesto, era realmente improbable así que no le dije a nadie..."

"Tu máscara" repitió ella.

"Eso es lo que dije"

"¿Qué, es psíquica ahora?" preguntó incrédula.

"No lo sé ¿Quieres que le pregunte?" respondió llanamente Kakashi "Pasa una de dos cosas: O no me responde así que no servirá de nada, o me responde y me veré forzado a acceder a esa perpetua propuesta que hizo Minato-sensei acerca de tomar terapias. "

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho, si él está tan preocupado?"

"Bueno, no tiene caso ¿O sí?" preguntó retóricamente "No podemos hablar de nada confidencial y de ahí es de donde salen casi todos nuestros traumas. Lo que necesitamos son terapeutas ninja."

"Como Obito. O Naruto, cuando sea mayor", asintió Anko. Una vez que las fotografías estuvieron en sus manos, su humor no mejoró "Demonios. Incluso desde ese momento... lo vi antes del examen. Estaba hablando de su sed de sangre y usando su lengua como un brazo extra. ¡Debí de darme cuenta! Quiero decir, en serio ¿Quién más hace eso?"

"Tú probablemente lo harías si pudieras." murmuró Kakashi.

"Cierto" admitió Anko. "Pero no soy mitad serpiente como él parece ser estos días. Esto es malo, tíos, alguien vaya a decirle a Hokage-sama que Orochimaru está de vuelta y se ha infiltrado en el examen. Envíen algunos capitanes ANBU al Bosque de la Muerte ¡Yo iré tras él ahora mismo!"

"**Nosotros** iremos tras él" corrigió su prometido.

Anko ni se molestó en discutirlo: simplemente lideró el camino hacia el bosque.

* * *

"¡Hey miren, es Gaara!" dijo emocionado Naruto. "¡Hola, Gaara!"

El joven jinchuuriki saludó al recién llegado con un asentimiento "Naruto."

"Oh, ¿Ya tienen otro manuscrito también?" preguntó Sakura "¿Es el que necesitaban?"

Temari, quien estaba en el proceso de recuperar rápidamente el artículo, revisó de inmediato "Sí, es éste."

"¿Quieten caminar con nosotros hacia la torre?" ofreció Naruto "Será divertido."

"¿Ustedes tíos NO ven toda la sangre empapando los cuerpos despedazados y esparcidos por el claro?" demandó Kankuro.

"Por supuesto que sí" Sasuke respondió "¿Por qué?"

"Y eso... no sé ¿No los PREOCUPA un poco?" insistió el marionetista.

"Somos ninja" la indiferencia de Sasuke brillaba "Además, firmamos la carta de responsabilidad."

"¿Qué se necesita para convencerlos de que mi hermano es maligno?" Kankuro estaba perdiendo los nervios.

Los labios de Gaara se apretaron un poco ante eso, pero no tendría por qué haberse preocupado.

"Malvado marionetista, no es muy amable tratar de usar a tu pobre hermano menor como chivo expiatorio para intentar hacernos olvidar lo malvado que eres." reprendió Naruto.

"¿Por qué no intentas defenderme?" demandó Kankuro a su hermana.

Ella encogió un hombro "He llegado a la conclusión de que Konoha simplemente está demente, y además Gaara no ha mostrado signos de querer matarlos… o a nosotros… y eso sólo puede ser algo bueno en lo que a mí respecta."

Kankuro gruñó dramáticamente pero dejó el tema en paz.

Sin embargo, mientras todos andaban juntos hacia la torre, Temari llevó a Naruto aparte del grupo "Sólo entre nosotros ¿De verdad creen que Kankuro es malvado y/o un loco?"

"Usa un traje de gato y maquillaje" replicó llanamente Naruto.

"Tienes razón", accedió Temari "¿Y qué hay de la parte de ser 'malvado'?"

Naruto le sonrió traviesamente "¿Importa de verdad? No estoy planeando dejarlo en paz ningún día de estos."

Temari suspiró "Supongo que no." Debería haberse esperado eso; que Gaara se las arreglará para accidentalmente hacerse amigo de la gente más inestable a su alrededor. O al menos, ella tenía la ESPERANZA de que ellos fueran los más inestables.

* * *

Varias horas desafiando los peligros de tigres y serpientes gigantes después, Anko y Kakashi finalmente encontraron al _aún_ comatoso Orochimaru.

"...Creo que alguien más lo cazó", dijo Anko eventualmente.

"Parece que ese 'alguien' dejó una nota." Remarcó Kakashi levantando el papel que había sido doblado dos veces y colocado sobre el pecho de Orochimaru. Desdoblándolo, lo leyó en voz alta. "-_'Querido Responsable Ninja de Konoha: felicidades por llegar hasta aquí antes de que Este Hombre se recuperara de mi Tsukiyomi. Me gustaría tomar este espacio para agradecer tanto a Itachi como a Naruto, ya que sin ellos no habría podido vencerlo; Itachi, por supuesto, me enseñó las artes del Mangekyo Sharingan, y Naruto murió por mí. Sakura, como de costumbre, fue inútil. Pero le metió una hostia a alguien hace poco. -Sasuke'_."

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** Sasuke también quisiera agradecer a Sakura e Ino por ser unas pesadas fastidiosas, a Sarah1281 por darle esta oportunidad única en su fanfic aunque sólo fuera una parodia… y sobre todo al mismísimo Masashi Kishimoto, por permitir la existencia canon del ridículamente **todopoderoso** Sharingan. Sin ellos, él no habría podido cumplir su sueño de toda la vida de vengarse de Orochimaru por osar darle un chupetón en el cuello que no se podía borrar ni incinerándose el pellejo.

A _mí_ me gustaría agradecer a los lectores, quienes me dan ánimos de traducir con sus cálidos reviews, a mi profesora de inglés por enseñarme ese maravilloso lenguaje, y a mi perro Giro, quien se sienta pacientemente a mi lado mientras traduzco en mi laptop ¡Gracias!


	12. Kankuro finalmente lo entiende

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Doce_

**Kankuro finalmente lo entiende**

* * *

"Si es posible invocar personas ¿Por qué sólo hemos visto eso ser usado durante el examen?" se preguntó Naruto una vez que todos llegaron con éxito a la torre. "Quiero decir, supongo que mi papá hace algo similar con sus kunai especiales, pero de todos modos, creerías que algo tan útil sería utilizado más seguido."

"¿Que, te refieres a 'por qué no puedes tener un contrato de invocación con una persona'?" inquirió Sakura. Ante el asentimiento de Naruto, respondió "Probablemente porque, a diferencia de las invocaciones, la gente no quiere tener que dejar todo lo que está haciendo tirado para ir a ayudarte en una batalla. Una mejor pregunta sería el por qué siquiera hay una Aldea del Sonido si Orochimaru no fue expulsado de su pequeño club criminal."

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Claramente le gusta la idea de gobernar una aldea. Konan y Nagato tienen también una, y aunque la de Orochimaru no sea exactamente una aldea por lo que puedo ver, puede beneficiar al Akatsuki de todos modos. Además, nunca han parecido un grupo muy unido, cada quien va por su lado."

"Terminemos rápido con esto", intervino Sasuke, abriendo ambos manuscritos y arrojándolos lejos.

"Hey tíos, hace mucho que no nos vemos", saludó Iruka al aparecer de una nube de humo "Vamos a ver, terminaron el examen..." Iruka enmudeció unos instantes mientras examinaba su reloj. "¿En seis horas? ¡Nadie termina el examen en seis horas!"

"Ellos lo hicieron", dijo Sasuke señalando a los hermanos del desierto que estaban hablándole a su propio Chunin invocado: un aparentemente no-malvado Mizuki.

"Supongo", dijo Iruka lentamente. "De todos modos ¡Felicidades! No sólo pasaron la segunda ronda de los exámenes en su primer intento, también lo hicieron ridículamente rápido. El examen no termina por otros cuatro días, así que tendrán que reportarse de vuelta aquí entonces para recibir las instrucciones acerca del tercer y último examen, y competir en las rondas preliminares en caso de que demasiados equipos aprueben. Tienen suerte de haber pasado tan rápido, dado que estarán en buena forma mientras los demás llegarán cansados del tiempo que anden en el bosque"

"Si querían tiempo para recuperarse, no debieron ponerse a holgazanear", declaró Naruto decisivamente.

"No creo que 'holgazanear' sea la razón de que se estén tardando tanto..." le dijo Iruka.

"Así que ¿Ya podemos irnos?" preguntó Sakura.

"Casi. La razón por la que fui llamado aquí es para ayudarlos a entender el lema Chunin, escrito por el mismísimo Tercer Hokage"

"¿El lema Chunin?" dialogó cortésmente Sakura.

"'Si te falta Cielo, busca sabiduría, prepárate. Consigue conocimiento y prepárate para tus misiones. Si te falta Tierra, corre en los campos, busca ventajas'." Recitó Iruka. "Estas reglas guiarán los extremos de una persona ¿Saben lo que eso significa?"

"¿Si decimos que no de todas formas pasamos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí. Pero den su opinión."

"Necesitas entrenarte tanto en cuerpo como en mente, y si eres débil en alguna de esas áreas entonces requieres trabajar para superarte, así tus misiones irán mejor" recitó Sakura.

"Muy bien, Sakura" aplaudió Iruka "Así que recuerden: deben regresar aquí en cuatro días. Y tengan cuidado, ya saben que me preocupo por ustedes."

"Puedes preocuparte todo lo que quieras" expresó Sasuke. "Pero verás qué tan capaces somos cuando limpiemos el suelo con todos y nos convirtamos en Chunin."

Luciendo bastante sentimental, Iruka les sonrió "Recordaré esa promesa."

"¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!" gritó Kiba, corriendo a la torre con sus dos compañeros siguiéndolo de cerca.

"¿Kiba?" preguntó Sakura sorprendida "¿Cómo terminaron tan rápido el examen?"

"¿Cómo lo hicieron ustedes?" repuso Shino.

"Tuvimos suerte y en seguida nos encontramos con alguien que tenía el manuscrito que necesitábamos."

"También nosotros", informó Hinata. "Bueno... de alguna manera. Lo encontramos en un claro donde había un montón de sangre y trozos humanos."

"¿No revisaste si había pergaminos que quitar para reducir la competencia?" preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.

"¡Iba a hacerlo!" protestó ella. "Pero entonces los Genins Dementes de Konoha aparecieron y lo olvidé."

"Entonces supongo que somos tú y yo esta noche" dijo Kiba a Sasuke.

Sasuke parpadeó "Dime cómo llegaste a esa conclusión."

"Mis padres nos dijeron a mí y a mi hermana que bajo ninguna circunstancia menor a una violenta invasión a la aldea o la muerte del Hokage podríamos molestarlos en su aniversario hoy, así que mi hermana irá a cenar a casa de tu hermano. Pensé que yo iba a estar ocupado con el examen, pero como no es así voy a acoplarme con ellos. Creo que eso te haría la cuarta rueda."

"Alguien allá arriba en realidad me odia ¿Verdad?" preguntó retóricamente Sasuke.

"Aunque no tanto como debería", apuntó Sakura.

"¿Qué? ¿Sasuke va a pasar el rato con Kiba hoy en la noche? ¡No es justo!" se quejó Naruto "También quiero hacer algo... ¡Ah, ya sé! Gaara ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa hoy?"

Gaara sólo parpadeó ante la inesperada invitación.

"¿Estás seguro de que es la mejor idea?" habló Temari.

"Oh, tú también estás invitada" le aseguró Naruto. "Y... el malvado marionetista desalmado también, supongo. No quiero ser grosero ni nada."

"No, estoy seguro de que no quieres", murmuró Kankuro.

"Pero SIN MARIONETAS", avisó Naruto. "Si las llevas, simplemente no te puedo asegurar que sobrevivan la noche."

"¿Sabes? Al menos Gaara nunca ha amenazado con asesinar _mis marionetas_ antes", susurró Kankuro a su hermana.

"No, pero ¿No es suficiente que amenace con matarnos a nosotros?" susurró de vuelta ella. Luego, en voz más alta, se dirigió a Naruto "Tendremos que preguntarle a nuestro sensei-"

"Estaremos ahí" la cortó Gaara.

"¡Genial!" dijo entusiastamente Naruto. "Mi padre es el Hokage, como ya saben, así que no debería ser tan difícil encontrar mi dirección ¡Será divertido! Y diplomático."

"Mis padres no me esperan de vuelta hoy, así que voy a acoplarme a ustedes" informó Sakura "Iría con Sasuke, excepto que no quiero ser la quinta rueda en la cena de Itachi y Hana, y tampoco quiero ser testigo del momento en el que Sasuke inevitablemente pierda la razón e intente exterminar a Kiba."

"Mi papá no está muy convencido contigo de todos modos, así que estaría bien que fueras" dijo ligeramente Naruto.

Sakura alzó sus cejas "¿No está convencido conmigo? ¿Por qué?"

"Nada personal" le aseguró Naruto. "Es sólo que en nuestro equipo estoy yo, al que ha conocido por doce años, Kakashi, al que ha entrenado desde antes de que yo siquiera hubiera nacido, Sasuke, a quien no conocía en realidad hasta hace cuatro años pero con quien ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Obito obtuvo su custodia, y... tú. Él es algo sobreprotector"

"Ya veo. Y de todos modos promete ser una cena interesante. Mucho mejor que intentar pensar en la mejor manera de decirles a mis padres que luché contra un pedófilo que intentaba poseer a mi compañero."

* * *

"¿Es verdad?" demandó Itachi el segundo que estuvo solo con Kakashi.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Kakashi automáticamente.

"¿Orochimaru en verdad está en custodia? ¿Y que se enfrentó a Sasuke?"

Kakashi asintió "La nota que Sasuke dejó declarando que el estado comatoso de Orochimaru era un efecto secundario de su Tsukiyomi parece indicar eso, pero no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle los detalles todavía"

"Sasuke. Sasuke se enfrentó a Orochimaru y sigue con vida" Itachi negó incrédulo. "Incluso técnicamente ganó. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero gracias a dios por el Mangekyo Sharingan."

"¿Cómo escuchaste sobre eso tan rápido, de todos modos?" preguntó Kakashi. Itachi le dio una mirada que implicaba que esa era una pregunta muy estúpida. "No sólo estas buscando una confirmación de la captura de Orochimaru" se dio cuenta el Jounin "Al menos en eso le puedes preguntar directamente a Sasuke y parece que te agrada él más que yo de cualquier manera."

"Verdad" Itachi confirmó los dos puntos. "Pero él habló con Orochimaru. Tuvo que haberlo hecho. Sólo lo he conocido una vez, pero parece un sujeto muy... hablador."

"Y esto es un problema porque..." comenzó a preguntar Kakashi antes de que la idea le llegara. "Estás preocupado de que le diga la verdad a Sasuke sobre la masacre."

"¿Puedes culparme? Técnicamente yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Aquél tipo de misión era una que debía de ser cubierta a cualquier costo y un conejillo de indias era necesario. Yo sabía eso."

"Si Orochimaru estaba tan deseoso de tomar responsabilidad -o más probablemente crédito en el mundo de los ninjas renegados- antes ¿Por qué crees que confesaría la verdad repentinamente ahora? Lo admito, nunca pude figurarme por qué Orochimaru estaba en la villa aquella noche o cómo supo lo que estaba pasando o si sólo vio lo que pasaba y tomó la oportunidad. De cualquier manera, debe tener sus razones."

Itachi asintió "Lo sé y no estoy diciendo que él vaya a clamar inocencia ante el mundo, pero si entró al Examen claramente decidió ir tras Sasuke"

"Eso tiene sentido dado que él es sólo un Genin -sin importar qué tan excepcional- y tú eres un Jounin que solía ser un ANBU."

"¿Por qué Hokage-sama me sacó de ANBU después de... eso?"

"Quizá Minato-sensei decidió que ya habías sacrificado suficiente" aventuró Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi sencillamente negó la posibilidad. "Si Orochimaru puede convencer a Sasuke de la verdad o al menos plantar alguna semilla de duda en su mente, podría ponerlo en contra de Konoha. Y si le da un sello maldito terminará de arruinar su mente y podría convencerlo de desertar."

"No sabemos si Orochimaru sabía que fueron ordenes o acerca del plan para dar un golpe de estado", razonó el veterano.

"No. Pero encontrar la verdad sobre mí..." Itachi bajó la voz. "Podría ser suficiente."

"No quieres que te odie" como era esperado, Itachi no respondió. "Incluso si Sasuke obtiene en algún punto el sello maldito, no irá y tomará ese camino tan fácilmente" Y era verdad: Sasuke no había desertado hasta después de encontrarse con su hermano mayor (quien irónicamente intentaba asegurarse de que Sasuke se quedara a salvo en Konoha), ser aplastado por dicho hermano, y pasar semanas comatoso después de sufrir bajo un particularmente brutal Tsukiyomi.

"Yo no llamaría enterarse de que la casi-completa aniquilación de su clan no fue sólo el acto de un psicópata 'tan fácilmente'."

"Incluso si Sasuke fuera a enterarse de la verdad, ha pasado demasiados años odiando a Orochimaru para pasarse a su bando ahora. Y Sasuke _realmente_ odia a Orochimaru. Tanto que comienza a preocuparme. ¿Por qué escucharía a alguna cosa que él le dijera? Orochimaru no tiene pruebas de una u otra manera, y a menos de que Sasuke crea en secreto que tú vas por ahí matando gente cuando se te antoja, no tiene razón para creerle. Y confía en mí: dadas las tendencias vengativas extremas de Sasuke, creo que tú sabrías de inmediato si él te odiara en secreto."

"Tienes razón" admitió el joven, luciendo -muy ligeramente, pero considerando que era Itachi, el hecho de que fuese posible de discernir en su rostro era enorme- aliviado. "Gracias."

Kakashi se preguntó brevemente por qué Itachi había elegido tener esa conversación con él de entre todas las personas, pero se dio cuenta de que, considerando que sus otras opciones eran el Hokage que le ordenó llevar a cabo la masacre para empezar o _Jiraya_, quizá no fuera tan extraño.

* * *

Como Gaara decretó, los hermanos del desierto llegaron a la casa de Naruto exactamente a las 6:30. Sakura ya estaba ahí, habiendo simplemente seguido a casa a su amigo para iniciar la operación 'Convencer al Hokage de que Estoy al Menos tan Cuerda Como el Resto del Equipo Y que No Soy Inútil Sin Importar lo que Sasuke Diga'. Para la ligera sorpresa de todos, Baki estaba con sus estudiantes. Claramente quería asegurarse de que los hijos del Kazekage no soltaran nada clasificado al Hokage, en especial la posible participación de la aldea de la arena en una invasión que podría ni siquiera suceder.

"Ah, debes ser el sensei de los nuevos amigos de Naruto" Minato lo saludó "Leí tu perfil antes... Baki ¿Verdad?"

Baki asintió "Así es, Hokage-sama,"

"Íbamos a tener calamares, pero Naruto insistió que después de una experiencia tan angustiante como la segunda prueba, sencillamente debía comer ramen", explicó Minato dirigiéndolos hacia el comedor. "Después de escuchar que se enfrentó a uno de nuestros más peligrosos ninjas renegados, decidí que lo merecía. Espero que no le importe."

"Ramen está bien" informó Temari. "No es muy popular en Suna, así que no tenemos oportunidad de comerlo tan seguido."

Naruto, que estaba a punto de comenzar a comer, dejó caer sus palillos y, horrorizado observó boquiabierto a la chica.

"Respira, Naruto" aconsejó Sakura.

"¿No... ramen?" preguntó débilmente el chico.

"¿De verdad está así de obsesionado con eso?" preguntó Kankuro incrédulamente.

"Sí" Sakura y Minato respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Vendería su alma por un tazón de Ramen" declaró la chica.

"O al menos la rentaría" añadió el Hokage.

"¡Hey! ¿De qué lado están ustedes?" demandó Naruto.

"No sabía que habían lados", informó su padre con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto que los hay! Kankuro usa marionetas", Naruto susurró teatralmente.

"Ah, sí", asintió Minato comprensivamente. "Ya veo."

"¿Es algo malo usar marionetas en Konoha?" inquirió Baki.

"No en realidad. Él solo tiene... un severo trauma con las marionetas. No estoy seguro del por qué, pero ha sido así por mucho tiempo."

Los dos adultos rápidamente se sumergieron en una charla sobre los exámenes que no podría importarle menos a la gente que los estaba tomando en ese momento.

"Así que Gaara ¿Crees que necesitaremos tener preliminares?" preguntó Sakura intentando incluir al niño silencioso en la conversación.

"No importa si los hay. Destruiré al que se meta en mi camino." respondió seriamente el pelirrojo.

"¿Podrías intentar no asesinar a mis otros amigos?" preguntó Naruto "Me agradan."

"¿No eres amigo de la mitad de la gente tomando el examen?" preguntó Temari.

"No. Sólo tú, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee y Tenten. Los demás no me interesan en realidad."

"Una lista sería de ayuda", informó Gaara.

"La haré justo ahora."

"¿Así que yo no estoy en la lista?" demandó indignado Kankuro "¡Me ves tanto como ves a mis hermanos!"

Naruto respondió sencillamente "Sí, pero... marionetas."

"No te preocupes, Kankuro, puedes ser mi amigo", aseguró Sakura. "Y posiblemente de Sasuke. Aunque a él le gusta fingir que no le importan las personas que ni están en su equipo ni viven con él."

* * *

"Escuché que Orochimaru apareció en los exámenes." Rin decidió hablar de lo que todos estaban pensando de todas formas "Es bueno que no se haya escapado, pero espero que recupere la consciencia pronto para que podamos averiguar lo que se trae entre manos."

"No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de regresar aquí" Obito prácticamente gruñó. "¡Primero traiciona Konoha, luego asesina mi familia entera y ahora viene tras Sasuke!"

"Y yo todavía no supero lo que me hizo a mí" añadió Anko. "Sólo desearía poder recordar el por qué me abandonó..."

"Quizá no lo hizo" sugirió Kakashi. "Quizá tú lo abandonaste a él."

"Quizá," la mujer le dio poca importancia al comentario. "Pero yo era muy joven, así que dudo mucho haber sido suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo."

"Siempre has sido suficientemente fuerte", afirmó el Jounin lealmente.

"¿Ya has hablado con Itachi o Sasuke acerca de Orochimaru?" preguntó Rin a su marido.

Obito negó con la cabeza "No. Sasuke ya está suficientemente traumatizado y tiene que lidiar con Orochimaru intentando robar su cuerpo, e Itachi no sólo se tiene que preocupar de Sasuke sino que también estuvo ahí cuando todos murieron, así que... no estoy realmente seguro de lo que debería decirles."

"A veces no hay nada que decir" respondió Rin.

Hubo un silencio contemplativo que Anko rompió "¿Escucharon de la nota que Sasuke dejó después de arreglárselas para incapacitar a Orochimaru? Parecía un discurso de agradecimiento por un trofeo."

Obito resopló. "Teniendo en cuenta la enorme hazaña que realizó, el odio general hacia Orochimaru y el evidente favoritismo que hemos recibido desde la masacre, no estaría sorprendido si él se ganara algún tipo de medalla por eso."

"Que dios lo ampare si Sakura se entera de que la llamó inútil otra vez" Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

"Pero ¿Es ella realmente inútil?" preguntó Rin con curiosidad. "Porque la he visto en el hospital y ella parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo."

"No habría tenido que lidiar con todas esas protestas acerca de que no debo 'robar todos los talentos para el equipo' si no fuera así. Aunque dados sus resultados en exámenes escritos, aun así las hubiera recibido."

"¿Y por qué Sasuke sigue diciendo eso?" inquirió Anko.

"Probablemente por la misma razón por la que le dice 'idiota' a Naruto: para irritar a sus compañeros de equipo" informó Kakashi. "Creo que es sobre todo porque, dado que él es uno de las cu-tres personas con el Sharingan desde la masacre y Naruto es el hijo del Hokage (y un jinchuuriki), el estatus de civil de Sakura la hace resaltar como la _normal_ en el equipo."

"Ibas a decir 'cuatro personas con el Sharingan', ¿Verdad?" apuntó Obito conscientemente.

"No", Kakashi maldijo su error. Él no tenía razón alguna para saber acerca de Madara.

"Danzo ya está muerto, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos más por él", le dijo Obito. Luego hizo una mueca "¡Todavía no puedo creer que robara uno de los ojos de Shisui así como así! ¿No fue suficiente que el pobre chico se haya suicidado?"

Kunai esquivada.

* * *

"¿No tienen otros amigos con los que puedan pasar el rato?" demandó Inuzuka Hana.

"Llegar tan de repente sería maleducado" dijo Kiba virtuosamente. "Y no podemos hacer eso."

"¿Sabes qué otra cosa es maleducada?" preguntó la joven retóricamente "Meterse a mitad de la cita de tu hermana. Y eso va para los dos."

"Esta es mi casa" apuntó Sasuke. "Y yo habría ido con Naruto como aparentemente todo el mundo está haciendo, pero Naruto me dijo específicamente que no estaba invitado y que debería pasar más tiempo con mi familia a pesar del hecho de que dejó a Sakura acoplarse a la fiesta."

"Podríamos tomarlo por el buen lado" dijo Itachi calmado. "Y escuchar cómo les fue en los primeros dos exámenes."

"¿Qué están haciendo fuera del bosque tan temprano? Escuché que no pueden irse hasta el quinto día" remarcó Hana.

"Sólo tienes que quedarte hasta que pases" dijo Kiba simplemente. "Y eso hicimos."

"¿Tan pronto?" Hana parecía en shock.

"¿Impresionada?" preguntó Kiba con satisfacción.

"Para ser honesta, estoy impresionada que siquiera hayas pasado..." admitió Hana.

"Eso nos hace dos" mustió Sasuke. "Ellos sólo terminaron literalmente tropezándose con un pergamino."

"Bueno, si alguien va a ser tan descuidado como para dejar uno tirado entre un montón de cadáveres desmembrados, no sé por qué no deberíamos tomar ventaja de eso" saltó Kiba acaloradamente. "¿Y qué quieres decir con que estás impresionada de que haya pasado, Hana? ¿No tienes ninguna fe en tu hermano?"

"Ella quiere decir que es impresionante porque te graduaste de la academia tan recientemente" intercedió Itachi antes de que una discusión iniciara. "Usualmente los Jounin esperan al menos un año para inscribir a sus alumnos como lo hizo Gai. Han pasado cinco años desde que novatos como ustedes entraran en el examen, y los que lo hicieron nunca llegaron tan lejos."

"Probablemente sea que somos increíbles" sugirió Kiba.

Su hermana resopló "Sí, claro, estoy segura de que es exactamente eso."

Kiba escogió ignorar su tono sarcástico y en su lugar se volvió hacia Sasuke. "Es bueno que ustedes hayan terminado tan pronto como lo hicieron."

"¿Por qué?" el joven Uchiha preguntó con cautela.

"Porque de otra manera la pobre Sakura habría quedado en medio de ti, Naruto y vuestra tensión sexual no resuelta."

Sasuke se preguntó cuánto se quejarían Itachi y su novia si acuchillara a Kiba justo ahí.

"Kiba" regañó Hana. "No hay necesidad de ser tan maleducado."

"¿Maleducado? Di 'honesto'. No los has visto juntos, y por lo que Sakura me dijo de las conversaciones que tuvieron durante el examen..." Kiba sonrió socarronamente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que quizá Sakura iba más en serio sobre no ser llamada inútil de lo que él pensó.

"Aunque supongo que tener que lidiar con dos personas tan obviamente enamoradas es mejor que tener que enfrentarse a ese hombre-serpiente" notó Kiba.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo rígida que la postura de Itachi se volvió, aunque ninguno de los Inuzuka lo hiciera "Sí. Enfrentarse a un criminal de rango S es un poco más de lo que debería de ser razonablemente exigido de nosotros en los exámenes."

"Estoy sorprendido de que no lo hayas asesinado cuando lo tenías en tus garras, en realidad" confesó Kiba.

"No se me ocurrió" Sasuke mintió. "Es decir, por mucho que lo odio y lo quiero ver muerto, sólo tengo doce años y me gustaría posponer mi primer asesinato hasta que me convierta en un Chunin al menos. Además, de esta manera Konoha puede interrogarlo para saber por qué está aquí o si sólo viene tras de mí." Y lo dijo con una cara seria, también.

"¿Lo confrontaste sobre lo que pasó?" preguntó Hana curiosamente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos "Lo intenté. Pero fuimos separados y Naruto regresó a mitad del encuentro y arruinó la atmósfera"

"¿Entonces él no te dijo nada?" presionó Itachi.

"Sólo hablaba de cuanto quería mi cuerpo y de que eso no lo hacía, de hecho, un pedófilo como Naruto y Sakura insistían que lo hacía" explicó Sasuke. "Y comenzó a decir algo de que la masacre no era su culpa, pero no necesitaba oír sus excusas."

Itachi se relajó marginalmente.

Crisis esquivada. O al menos puesta en espera hasta que Orochimaru despertara.

* * *

"Deberíamos hacer esto otra vez" dijo Naruto, de pie en el umbral de su puerta mientras Sakura y la delegación de Suna estaban a punto de partir. "Incluso se me olvidó estar aterrado de Kankuro después de la primera media hora."

"Probablemente fue la falta de marionetas", sugirió Gaara.

"Muy cierto. Por supuesto, la siguiente vez que lo vea estará armado de nuevo, pero fue lindo no tener que preocuparme por eso al menos por una noche."

"Agradecemos su hospitalidad y estimulante debate" dijo Baki cortésmente.

"El honor fue mío" Minato asintió placenteramente. "Es bueno escuchar sobre otras partes del mundo."

Kankuro llevó a Sakura aparte "Eres su compañera de equipo ¿Verdad? Tienes que saber."

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Sakura confusa.

"¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso?" demandó Kankuro. "Quiero decir ¡Por amor de dios, son sólo marionetas! No puede estar en serio tan aterrado de ellas. No está aterrado de Gaara, así que ¿Por qué está haciendo tanto escándalo sobre mí?"

Sakura ladeó la cabeza "¿En serio no lo sabes?"

"Si lo supiera, no estaría preguntando" replicó Kankuro.

Sakura suspiró "Él probablemente me gritará por arruinar su diversión pero... Naruto es un jinchuuriki."

"Lo sé" dijo Kankuro sonando confundido. "Pero creí que a nadie le molestaba."

"No nos molesta" confirmó ella. "Pero a Suna aparentemente le importa."

"No tengo problemas con Naruto -además de su insistencia en decir que soy malvado- ni yo ni nadie aquí tomando el examen"

"Pero te molesta que tu hermano lo sea" apuntó Sakura.

Kankuro la miró fijamente "Sí, pero él mata gente. Frecuentemente. Y no sólo a los que se supone que mate."

"Me lo figuré. De todas maneras, creo que el hecho de que haya respondido tan positivamente a Naruto pasando tiempo con él y metiéndose con ustedes lo vuelve obvio ¿No crees? Y un poco triste."

"Así que… ¿Gaara quiere que la gente le hable?" Kankuro estaba perdido. "¿Cómo eso se traduce a Naruto evitándome?"

"Naruto quizá no tenga que enfrentarse al prejuicio en la vida cotidiana, pero pudo ver desde el minuto que los conoció que Gaara sí", explicó Sakura. "Sé que él asesina indiscriminadamente y no es mi derecho el juzgarlo, pero a Naruto no le gusta ver a gente marginada por algo que no puede remediar, y el hecho de que Gaara sea un jinchuuriki como él solo lo hace resonar más."

"Así que estás diciendo..." la voz de Kankuro estaba llena de duda.

"Naruto te está tratando como él ve que tú tratas a tu hermano" confirmó pacientemente la chica. "Aunque con menos terror real y más exageración, dado que es Naruto de quien estamos hablando."

"Ya veo," dijo Kankuro al final. "Yo... aprecio la clarificación."

* * *

**Nota:** Y así, Sakura finalmente hizo algo. No estoy segura de cuándo Kiba se volvió el tío que insiste en que Naruto y Sasuke quieren estar juntos, pero dado que en el Manga Naruto está obsesionado con traer a Sasuke de vuelta y si uno de los dos fuera chica sería tratado como un caso de amor, me figuré que ALGUIEN podría muy bien decirlo en voz alta, y Kiba parecía el más probable de entre todo el Konoha 11. Eso no quiere decir que esto es un Sasuke/Naruto, dado que no estoy planeando en escribir ninguna pareja para ninguno de los niños de doce/trece años.


	13. ¡Por fin! ¡Alguien cuerdo!

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Trece_

**¡Por fin! ¡Alguien cuerdo!**

* * *

"Muy bien, me queda media hora antes de tener que asistir al final de la segunda parte del examen" anunció el Cuarto Hokage.

Orochimaru había despertado en algún punto de la noche y Minato quería estar ahí para la interrogación previa a la tortura. También Obito e Itachi, a decir verdad, pero Minato estaba demasiado preocupado de que el ninja renegado dijera algo delicado acerca de la masacre; la última cosa que los Uchiha necesitaban era que la verdad se volviera un secreto familiar. Ya que Minato proclamó que Obito tenía demasiado interés personal en el tema para poder excluirlo, Itachi no podría atender tampoco. Kakashi, por otro lado, decidió asistir, presumiblemente porque se le pegó la gana y podía hacerlo, pero en realidad porque quería ver si la confrontación en el bosque había despertado alguna sospecha en el Sannin de las Serpientes o si tenía alguna idea de lo que pasó en realidad la noche de la masacre.

"Entendido", Morino Ibiki asintió. Aunque él no sabía la verdad, había estado en su oficio por el tiempo suficiente para saber que no debía hacer preguntas si un tema así por alguna razón surgía. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de confinamiento donde Orochimaru estaba. "Saludos", dijo placenteramente. "Mi nombre es Ibiki y seré su interrogador este día. Le sugiero el cooperar, ya que esta parte no tiene por qué ser dolorosa."

Orochimaru simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. "Namikaze Minato. Luces bien."

"Desearía poder decir lo mismo, pero aparentemente le has vendido tu alma a un demonio serpiente" contestó el hombre con calma.

"Comenzaremos con una sensible pregunta fácil y de ahí iremos a las más difíciles" informó Ibiki a su prisionero. "¿Cómo se llama?"

_"_¿Que cómo me llamo?" repitió Orochimaru. "Si no saben quién soy ¿Por qué me arrestaron? ¿Creen que soy un impostor? Si fuera a disfrazarme ¿Por qué escogería la apariencia de alguien en peligro de ser arrestado/asesinado en cuanto ponga un pie en Konoha?"

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Ibiki de nuevo.

El Sannin suspiró. No tenía caso antagonizarlos en lo básico. "Orochimaru."

"¿Cuál es su edad?"

Orochimaru resopló "¿Por qué no intentan ir a preguntarle a Tsunade eso?"

"Estoy seguro de que usted puede proveernos con su edad tan bien como ella podría", contradijo Ibiki serenamente. "¿Cuál es su edad?"

"Cincuenta y uno."

"¿Por qué es un ninja renegado?"

"Porque Sarutobi-sensei fue un viejo estúpido, Namikaze es un joven estúpido y yo no tocaría un collar maldito" respondió de inmediato Orochimaru.

"Toma eso como 'No me convertí en Hokage, Yondaime tiene un problema conmigo haciendo experimentos letales en la gente de Konoha y yo no tocaría un collar maldito'," aconsejó Kakashi.

"¿Por qué regresó?" continuó Ibiki.

"Me estaba sintiendo nostálgico" proclamó Orochimaru.

"¿Nostálgico?" repitió el interrogador. "¿De qué? ¿El escenario? ¿Acosar niños?"

"El Bosque de la Muerte siempre fue un campo de entrenamiento favorito para mí y mis serpientes" insistió Orochimaru. "Y cuando escuché que habría un examen, decidí unirme ¿Es tan malo hacer eso?"

"Mataste a tres Genin y bien podrías haber provocado un incidente internacional" apuntó Minato. "Sin mencionar el papeleo. Es bueno que hayan firmado esas formas de consentimiento, o seguiría ocupado con eso."

"Los maté antes de que firmaran las formas", respondió Orochimaru con cierto brillo malicioso.

"Eso nunca sale de este cuarto", avisó Minato amenazadoramente.

"¿Por qué fuiste tras Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó Ibiki.

Orochimaru respondió: "Bueno, dado que ya estaba en el examen, decidí ir a por todas. Fue simple suerte la que me guió hasta el equipo de Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura tiene razón, eso lo hace sonar como un pedófilo" Kakashi murmuró.

"Está en el registro que usted dijo que volvería a intentar robar uno de los cuerpos de los Uchiha sobrevivientes. Ahora usted está de regreso y fue tras uno de los Uchiha", remarcó Ibiki.

"Bueno, los otros dos ya serán Jounin ¿Sí?" Orochimaru preguntó retóricamente. "Así que supongo que la acción más inteligente SERÍA ir tras el más joven y maleable…"

"Sasuke es sólo maleable si le están ofreciendo una nueva persona en quien cobrar venganza" añadió sus dos centavos Kakashi.

"… ¿Y qué es eso de que 'está registrado' que yo dije eso?" demandó Orochimaru. "A mi entender, nunca he hecho semejante proclamación. Bueno, lo hice cuando estaba hablando con Sasuke-kun hace un par de días, pero no antes de eso."

"Lo hizo", respondió Ibiki, "el día de la masacre."

El ojo de Orochimaru contrajo un tic. "Por amor de Dios, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles a ustedes inútiles que soy inocente?"

"Sería un poco más convincente si no fueras tan irrevocablemente malvado" confió Kakashi.

"E incluso si lo fuera, no estamos aquí para hablar de la masacre" habló Minato. "Ibiki, no quiero nada de lo que diga al respecto en el registro."

"Entendido, Hokage-sama."

"¿Y por qué es eso?" Orochimaru se burló. "¿Quieres proteger a tu precioso estudiante y al amigo de tu hijo del conocimiento de que Itachi los masacró a todos?"

"¿Quieres negar la participación que tú orgullosamente proclamaste hace apenas cuatro años para culpar a uno de los pocos sobrevivientes?" preguntó Minato con su tono severo. "No, no quiero semejante cosa llegando a oídos de esa familia; sólo podría ser dicho por alguien con intenciones maliciosas como tú. Ibiki, déjame saber si dice alguna otra cosa."

* * *

"¿Dónde está Kakashi?" preguntó Sakura.

"Tardándose" replicó cortantemente Sasuke "¿Es eso tan sorprendente?"

"No debería serlo", dijo Sakura, "pero él ha llegado temprano a todas las reuniones oficiales y creo que ya podría estarme acostumbrando a eso."

"No lo hizo por elección" sonrió traviesamente Naruto. "Eso es lo que le pasa por tener gente cercana en esta vida. Además de nosotros y Gai, por supuesto, pero nosotros teníamos nuestros propios problemas y Gai era tan fácilmente distraído por competencias de 'piedra papel o tijeras' que Kakashi ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención."

"¿Saben? Se me acaba de ocurrir lo suertudos que fuimos en que Kakashi no obtuviera a Shikamaru como Genin" expresó lentamente Sakura.

Los tres se tomaron un momento de silencio para contemplar los horrores de tener a la persona probablemente más perezosa de la historia -particularmente antes de la muerte de Asuma- y KAKASHI de toda la gente haciendo misiones en la guerra.

"Estabas preguntando sobre Kakashi" dijo Naruto al final. "Él y mi papá están siendo testigos de la interrogación de Ibiki. Siempre se hacen unas pocas preguntas antes de la interrogación pesada para confirmar qué tan cooperativa la víctima va a ser. Mi papá está ahí porque 'es un peligro para la seguridad de la aldea' y Kakashi se acopló para asegurarse de que la serpiente pedófila no sabe nada."

"Además del hecho de que dijimos que Jiraya -más específicamente, el padrino de Naruto, quien todos sabemos es Jiraya- está muerto, no creo que hayamos revelado nada" dijo Sakura despacio. "El hecho de que Sasuke tenga un Mangekyo Sharingan no es conocimiento público, pero no es un secreto tampoco."

"¿Sabes?" Sasuke sintió la necesidad de remarcar, "si ustedes me hubieran dejado asesinarlo como yo quería, no tendríamos que estar preocupándonos de eso."

"Sasuke, si te dejáramos matar a todo lo que quieres matar serías clasificado como un desastre natural", dijo llanamente Naruto.

"¡No estoy tan mal!" discutió Sasuke.

"¿Sakura?"

"Estás en minoría de votos" le informó la chica al Uchiha.

"Los odio a ambos" les informó Sasuke seriamente.

"O eso hemos oído" dijo Naruto con ligereza.

"Además, ya viste qué tan sorprendido está todo el mundo porque pusiste a Orochimaru en posición de ser capturado" le recordó Sakura. "Imagínate cómo reaccionarían si te las hubieras arreglado para matarlo. Simplemente NO necesitamos ese tipo de escrutinio sobre nuestras cabezas."

"Nadie tendría que saber que fui yo."

"Estoy muy segura de que los Yamanaka tienen algún tipo de jutsu que funciona después de la muerte de la víctima", contradijo Sakura.

"Bueno, si hubiera destruido el cerebro entonces no sería ningún problema", insistió Sasuke.

"Sí, pero entonces todo el mundo comenzaría a perder la cabeza porque un ninja renegado de clase S invadió la aldea, un misterioso y posiblemente peligroso vigilante estaba al acecho y nadie se dio cuenta de nada" replicó Naruto. "Y ellos podrían cancelar el examen o como mínimo hacernos abandonar. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que Kakashi dijo que pasaría si no aprobamos el examen, verdad?"

Sasuke no pudo reprimir un escalofrío "Y por eso accedí a dejarlo vivir."

"Nunca creí que vería el día en que algo fuera más importante para Sasuke que la venganza" dijo Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza con temor. "Incluso si ese 'algo' sea evitar el entrenamiento de Gai. Creo que está haciendo buenos progresos."

"No sé", intervino Naruto, "ya mató a la Alianza Corrupta en esta línea temporal y a todas las personas de las que quería vengarse en la anterior. El hecho de que ya haya obtenido venganza podría explicar por qué está siendo más paciente acerca de obtenerla otra vez."

Sasuke decidió ignorarlos en el momento en que una Ino cubierta de barro escogió para saltar en su espalda.

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Estoy tan alegre de que hayas pasado!" sonrió ampliamente Ino. "No que tuviera alguna duda de que lo lograrías, por supuesto. ¡Pero es un alivio estar fuera de ese bosque después de cinco días! ¡Honestamente no puedo creer que sobreviví tanto tiempo con sólo Shikamaru y Chouji! En serio, esos dos estarían perdidos sin mí."

"Ino, si no te has bañado en cinco días, sé amable y aléjate de mí" dijo Sasuke removiendo los brazos aplicándole una Nelson a su cuello.

"¿Uh? ¿Quieres decir que tú te has bañado?" Ino parpadeó, sorprendida "Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Viene con ser increíblemente genial y haber terminado el examen en seis horas" declaró Kiba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos. "O por ser Sasuke. Oye, tu hermano no habla mucho, ¿Verdad?"

"Y tú no piensas mucho, ¿Verdad?" replicó Sasuke.

"Sakura, estoy muy feliz de ver que has pasado el segundo round" dijo Lee alegremente, tomando su mano. "Ahora estamos un paso más adelante en el camino para obtener el título de Chunin y amor verdadero."

"Dije que lo pensaría" corrigió Sakura, "y sólo si primero nos hacíamos amigos."

"¡Qué juvenil!" exclamó Lee. "Y Sasuke... pelearé contigo en las Finales."

Ojeando a Neji, Sasuke respondió monótonamente "Si es el destino"

Lee y Tenten inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas a su compañero, pero él no le prestó atención al comentario.

"¡Hey, Gaara! ¡Temari! Por aquí" Naruto llamó.

Los hermanos del desierto caminaron hacia el sitio donde los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai estaban esperando.

"Estos tipos son geniales" Naruto avaló el equipo de Suna.

"¿Incluso el malvado usuario de marionetas desalmadas?" preguntó Chouji.

"Bueno, él es... decente" admitió Naruto.

"Hola, Naruto" dijo placenteramente Kankuro. "Veo que olvidaste saludarme. No te preocupes, sé que esas cosas pasan a veces."

"¿Sakura?" preguntó Naruto peligrosamente.

"... ¿Sí?" ella sonaba inocente.

"¿Por qué Kankuro tiene esa sonrisa cómplice en la cara?"

"¿La tiene? No me di cuenta" mintió Sakura.

"Yo _SÉ_ que no hay manera de que se lo hubiera figurado él solo tan pronto, a Sasuke no le importa lo suficiente para decírselo y no creo que siquiera conozca a Kakashi. ¿Le dijiste?" demandó Naruto.

Sakura hizo una mueca. "¿Quizá?"

"¡Sakura!" gritó Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¡Sólo intentaba ayudar!" insistió Sakura. "Ya sabes, para acelerar el proceso. Odio verlos así."

Naruto resopló "Bah, _lo que sea_. Dios, no vas a ir ahora y disculparte con Kabuto por lo del incendio ¿O sí?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Sakura estupefacta. "Tengo límites ¿Sabes?"

"Así que ustedes son los nuevos de este año ¿Eh?" preguntó Tenten.

"¿'Nuevos'?" repitió Temari. "No somos 'nuevos', sólo somos de Suna."

"Naruto tiene la costumbre de coleccionar amigos" explicó Tenten. "La gente puede intentar resistirse -notablemente Neji- pero al final es inevitable. O te conviertes en su amigo o mueres intentando no serlo."

"Eso suena un poco mórbido" notó la rubia.

"Sólo si eres de los tercos" replicó Tenten extendiendo su mano. "Soy Tenten, por cierto."

"Temari" se presentó la chica tomando la mano ofrecida. "Por favor no lo tomes de la manera equivocada, pero creo que tú eres la persona más cuerda que he conocido aquí."

"Me lo dicen seguido" confesó la otra muchacha.

"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito y seré el pretor para el tercer examen. Ya que el límite de tiempo ha sido oficialmente alcanzado, las veintiún personas aquí presentes han técnicamente pasado el segundo examen" anunció Obito.

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'técnicamente'?" preguntó Shino.

"Diez peleas y media tomarían demasiado tiempo de las finales, así que vamos a tener preliminares" explicó el Uchiha.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo!" Kiba protestó ruidosamente.

"Sí. Pasamos la segunda etapa así que deberíamos poder ir a la tercera" asintió Ino.

"El segundo examen no se acaba hasta que nosotros digamos que se acabó" dijo Obito estrictamente. "Y si ustedes en serio se van a quejar tanto cada vez que escuchen algo que no les agrada, no están listos para ser Chunin."

Sabiamente, todos decidieron silenciar sus objeciones.

"Grandioso. Ahora, dado que tenemos un número impar de gente, eso quiere decir que uno de ustedes va a tener que pelear con sí mismo" informó el pretor. "Y aunque esto no es siempre fácil para la mayoría de la gente o el jurado intentando determinar si la persona ganó o perdió, lo he visto suceder."

"¿No podría el hombre impar simplemente obtener una ronda libre?" preguntó sensiblemente Kabuto.

"¡No hay nada de a gratis!" declaró Obito con vehemencia. "¿Quieres un ascenso? ¡Gánatelo! Dicho esto ¿A alguien de aquí le gustaría renunciar? Preferiblemente uno, tres o hasta cinco de ustedes. Siempre está la posibilidad de que la persona peleando consigo misma gane, y nos quedaríamos atorados con un número impar para el tercer examen. Y aunque eso también ha pasado, no refleja una buena imagen de su estado mental con los espectadores y tenemos unos requerimientos de mínima cordura que deben ser aprobados para conseguir el ascenso."

"Puedo ver cómo eso podría causar problemas" asintió sabiamente Kabuto. "Bueno, estoy fuera entonces."

"Oye, Kabuto, ¿Sabes que esta es, como que tu _séptima_ vez tomando este examen?" preguntó Naruto.

"Mejor que tú, sí."

"Tengo una teoría del por qué: ¡Te rindes a la primera oportunidad!"

"¡No lo hago!" se defendió el sujeto. "La primera oportunidad fue antes de la décima pregunta."

"Intentaste rendirte cuando Anko apareció" apuntó Sasuke.

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"¡Hey, tú ni siquiera eres al que acosó sexualmente!" exclamó Kiba.

"¿Sigues sin superar eso?" inquirió Sakura.

"¡Fue una experiencia traumática!"

"Y problemática" contribuyó Shikamaru.

"Comienzo a pensar que podríamos reemplazarte con un botón que diga 'problemático' cada vez que sea presionado", le dijo Temari. "Nadie lo notará."

"Si no fuera tan problemático investigar al respecto, probablemente lo haría yo mismo"

"Rendirte a la segunda oportunidad es diferente a rendirse a la primera" mantuvo Kabuto.

"Lo que sea que te ayude para tu octavo examen" dijo simplemente Naruto.

"¿Eso significa que podemos tener diez peleas normales sin intentar desequilibrarnos de más?" preguntó Chouji.

Obito asintió "Pero primero, unas palabras de nuestro Hokage."

"¿Dónde está?" cuestionó Kankuro.

"Justo aquí" dijo Minato, entrando con un aire de dignidad al cuarto, con Kakashi justo detrás de él.

"¡Legas tarde, sensei!" dijo Sakura automáticamente.

"Lo siento, estaba de camino aquí cuando decidí acechar a Ibiki. Fue... una experiencia" dijo Kakashi luciendo distante.

"Desearía poder saber si está mintiendo" mustió Sakura.

"Estamos mejor sin saberlo" le aseguró Sasuke.

El Yondaime Hokage comenzó a hablar en ese momento. "Veo que muchos de ustedes lograron cruzar el Bosque de la Muerte, permítanme felicitarlos por eso. Desafortunadamente, dadas nuestras limitaciones de tiempo-"

Naruto resopló en voz baja "¿Limitaciones de tiempo? Por favor. Esperaron tres horas por Sasuke la otra vez."

"No tenemos otra opción que tener una ronda preliminar justo ahora. Normalmente, todos ustedes estarían en igualdad de condiciones, habiendo recién salido de los cinco días del examen de supervivencia, pero esta vez casi la mitad de los candidatos restantes terminaron excesivamente temprano; estar bien descansados es su recompensa por tal demostración de habilidades. Este año tiene algunos de los Genin más talentosos que he visto en los exámenes por ya bastante tiempo, así que estoy seguro de que con un poco de entrenamiento extra, todos ustedes pueden pasar el examen en un futuro cercano, aunque no sea necesariamente en este. Obito ¿Anunciarías ya a los contrincantes?"

"Ciertamente, Hokage-sama" Obito dijo respetuosamente mientras iba hacia la computadora. "Esta computadora los emparejará aleatoriamente a todos ustedes. Vamos a inspeccionarlos antes de comenzar las peleas, así que si resultan programados para ir primero, no se preocupen: todavía tienen unos minutos para prepararse."

[Temari vs. Ino]

[Sakura vs. Hinata]

[Chouji vs. Shino]

[Kankuro vs. Neji]

[Gaara vs. Zaku]

[Naruto vs. Yoroi]

[Shikamaru vs. Misumi]

[Tenten vs. Sasuke]

[Kin vs. Kiba]

[Lee vs. Dosu]

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" aulló Lee, cayendo de rodillas.

"¿Ahora _qué_?" demandó Neji.

"Voy... ¡Voy al último!" dijo Lee con el corazón roto.

"Bueno, tienes que aprender a tener paciencia tarde o temprano" Neji sonaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

"Um... ¿Gaara?" habló tentativamente Kankuro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, _sí"_, replicó Gaara. "Zaku... no está en la lista."

"¿La lista?" murmuró Sasuke ausentemente.

"No quieres saber" respondió Sakura.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto no te molesta?" preguntó Kankuro con las cejas alzadas.

"Pasos de bebé" dijo Naruto con firmeza.


	14. La pelea más patética de la historia

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Catorce_

**La pelea más patética de la historia**

* * *

"¿Podrían Temari e Ino por favor quedarse aquí mientras todos se apartan del campo de pelea?" requirió Obito.

"Ino va a caer tan bajo que ni siquiera será gracioso lo mal que perderá" comentó Naruto mientras el Equipo Siete se dirigía a una esquina privada donde podrían conversar libremente sobre las peleas.

"No sabes eso" arguyó Sakura. "Después de todo, soy la única persona en el registro capaz de vencer su jutsu de intercambio mental, y no creo que Temari tenga una casi doble personalidad como yo solía tener."

"Sí, pero la última vez Ino empató contigo y tú no sabías nada que no hubiera sido enseñado en la Academia, mientras que Temari venció a Tenten, quien no es ninguna debilucha y fue entrenada por Gai de entre todos los fanáticos del entrenamiento" apuntó Sasuke.

"¡Oye!" protestó Sakura. "¡Yo no era tan mala!"

"Sí, como que lo eras" le dijo Naruto. "Pero no te preocupes, yo también era terrible y ahora ya ninguno de los dos somos patéticos"

"Temari probablemente fue la peor contrincante además de Gaara para Tenten, dado que ella usa proyectiles y Temari tiene su abanico." les informó Sakura. "Aunque si Ino no puede encontrar la manera de inmovilizar a Temari el jutsu de transferencia mental nunca funcionará."

Naruto se rió "Gaara es probablemente el peor oponente para cualquiera. Pobre Zaku. ¿Qué le pasó a él originalmente? No se enfrentó a Gaara, ese fue Lee, así que no creo que nadie haya muerto durante las preliminares."

"¿Qué no Orochimaru lo sacrificó a él y a esa chica del Sonido para resucitar al Primer y Segundo Hokage y acosar al Tercero con ellos?" preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros "Creo que sí. Una gran mayoría de los Jutsus de Orochimaru involucraban sacrificios humanos."

Mientras tanto, Ino y Temari se miraban entre ellas fijamente.

"Tengo que ganar para mostrarle a Sasuke-kun de lo que estoy hecha" declaró Ino valientemente.

Temari rodó los ojos "Una fangirl peleando por su ídolo, ya veo. Con esa actitud, simplemente no hay manera de que te permitiera vencerme, aunque tuvieras las habilidades para lograrlo en primer lugar."

"¿Y por qué no?" retó Ino.

"Porque esa manera de pensar es vergonzosa," replicó francamente Temari. "Y más que eso, es una desgracia. Si me las arreglo para sacarte eso de la cabeza cuando te aplaste, te estaré haciendo un favor."

No apreciando ser llamada una desgracia, Ino cargó hacia Temari. La Kunoichi de Suna sólo levantó su abanico y envió una poderosa corriente de aire para empujar a Ino hacia atrás. Sorprendida, Ino intentó acercarse de nuevo con similares resultados. La kunai que arrojó fue enviada de regreso y ella tuvo que agacharse para evitar ser alcanzada.

"No puedo acercarme a ella con ese maldito abanico y no sé cómo quitárselo" dijo Ino intentando pensar en un plan. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando uno finalmente se le ocurrió. "¿Sabes? Podrías estar en lo correcto" admitió despacio. "Quizá no he sido necesariamente el mejor ejemplo de una kunoichi."

"¿Tú crees?" resopló Temari. "Si tus hormonas están así de enloquecidas ahora, realmente no quiero ver cómo serás cuando seas mayor."

"Sí, tú eres unos años mayor que yo ¿Verdad?" dijo Ino pensativa. "Supongo que eso explica tu vi visón más madura. Yo, yo sólo me gradué hace cuatro meses. No he matado a nadie aún y todavía suelo obsesionarme con chicos lindos." La mirada de Ino se endureció. "Pero eso va a cambiar. Sakura era justo como yo, pero aunque ella quedó en un equipo con los dos chicos más sexys de la clase, en verdad ha crecido y ya no parece preocupada por conseguir un novio. No puedo perder ante ella y no voy a probar que lo que dijiste sobre mí es cierto." Con eso, sacó una kunai y se cortó la cola de caballo. "Soy más que una niña superficial preocupada sólo por las apariencias y la popularidad." Con eso, ella arrojó el cabello que había removido al aire y lo observó caer alrededor de las dos.

Temari la miró incrédula. "¿Acabas de... acabas de tener un corte de cabello dramático? Yo... apruebo el sentimiento de comenzar a actuar como una Kunoichi real, ¡Pero ahora no es el momento para tener momentos que cambien la vida para siempre! ¡Estamos en medio de una pelea aquí! ¡Arregla tus problemas personales después!" Con eso, ella agitó su abanico y barrió todo el cabello descartado hacia el lado de la arena.

La cara de Ino se ensombreció "¡No!" Su plan para inmovilizar a Temari introduciendo chakra a su cabello y luego poseerla acababa de ser literalmente llevado por el viento.

Sin más preámbulo, Temari volvió a abanicar con su arma y atrapó a Ino en un ciclón. La dejó dar vueltas un rato antes de hacerla caer contra el suelo, fuertemente. Hubo un sonido crujiente cuando aterrizó e Ino hizo una mueca "Uchú... mi pierna..."

Obito se acercó para inspeccionar a la chica caída "Parece que está rota," le dijo. "¿Quieres seguir peleando o te retiras?"

"Me retiro" dijo Ino en voz baja.

"Lo siento, niña, quizá sea la próxima vez," dijo Temari fríamente mientras iba a reunirse con sus hermanos en uno de los balcones.

"Cruel" comentó Sakura, luciendo preocupada por Ino. "Y bastante vergonzoso, también."

"¿Qué esperabas?" Naruto preguntó. "Temari hizo ver a **Tenten** como una incompetente, e Ino como está ahora es justo el tipo de kunoichi que Temari no puede soportar ¿Crees que Ino fuera en serio sobre tomarse las cosas más en serio?"

"Probablemente, dado lo bien que le acaba de ir," decidió Sakura. "Y dado que me puso ahí como ejemplo de alguien que ha 'crecido rápidamente' mientras ella sigue siendo la misma niña que era en la Academia, al menos nuestra rivalidad debería ser suficiente para motivarla."

"¿En verdad es justo tener una rivalidad con una niña de doce años?" preguntó Sasuke inocentemente.

"Mira, no es mi culpa que mi rival no regresó en el tiempo conmigo" soltó Sakura. "¿Y qué hay de Kakashi? ¡Él todavía mantiene su rivalidad con Gai!"

"Sí, pero él no tuvo ninguna elección al respecto," comentó Naruto. "Además, él es Gai," continuó como si eso lo explicara todo. Y lo hacía, en realidad. "La edad no importa cuando alguien es tan juvenil.

"En serio, no digas esa palabra," ordenó Sasuke.

"¿Y qué fue eso de 'Arregla tus problemas personales después de la pelea'? ¡Las peleas son el lugar perfecto para arreglar tus problemas personales!" declaró Naruto.

"Eso sólo pasa contigo y con cualquiera que pase demasiado tiempo contigo," le explicó Sakura.

"La siguiente pelea es entre Sakura y Hinata," anunció Obito después de que Ino fuera llevada por los ninjas médicos para arreglar su pierna. Dado que Tsunade había estado dirigiendo el hospital por cuatro años, no tomaría mucho tiempo arreglarla. "¿Podrían las dos bajar a la arena?"

"¿Oye, Sakura?" dijo Naruto cuando Sakura hizo el primer movimiento para bajar las escaleras. "Sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas ¿Verdad?"

"Cierto..." dijo Sakura, insegura de a dónde quería él llevar la conversación.

"Bueno, Hinata es muy importante para mí también. Ya sé que probablemente le vas a ganar, pero si lo vuelves algo tan siquiera ligeramente parecido a la humillación que le hizo pasar Neji, no te perdonaré," dijo Naruto severamente.

"No lo haré," prometió la chica. "Me agrada Hinata."

"Bien. Y por cierto, voy a apoyar a Hinata."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" demandó Sakura.

"Porque a ella le vendría bien un poco más de confianza en sí misma," el rubio replicó serenamente. "Además, Sasuke puede apoyarte a ti."

Ambos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien les devolvió las miradas inexpresivamente.

"Te estará apoyando por dentro," enmendó Naruto.

Sakura sólo suspiró y se apresuró a bajar para terminar con su turno.

* * *

"Yo," Kakashi saludó tras ellos.

"¿Cómo fue?" inquirió Sasuke de inmediato.

"¿Qué, no 'hola Kakashi', 'es bueno verte, Kakashi', 'si no fuera por ti seguiría deprimido porque todo el mundo está todavía furioso conmigo por abandonarlos para fugarme con un pedófilo y después de matarlo fugarme con otro, Kakashi'?" preguntó el Jounin fingiendo estar herido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos "Sólo dinos si Orochimaru sabe algo."

"Fue muy descuidado con sus respuestas," confió Kakashi. "Claramente no estaba tomando su estatus como prisionero seriamente, y estaba más molesto sobre su captura y cualquier retraso de sus planes que otra cosa. Se aseguró de decir que pensaba que tu hermano era responsable por la masacre, pero eso fue más probablemente por el hecho de que Itachi estaba ahí y, aunque todo el mundo cree lo contrario, Orochimaru no estaba cerca esa noche."

"Entonces es algo bueno que Itachi y Obito no tuvieran permiso de estar ahí," dijo Naruto. "¿Qué tanto le gustó a Ibiki aquella teoría?"

"En lo que a Ibiki concierne, cuando Minato-sensei dijo que nada sobre la masacre sería incluido en el reporte, Orochimaru no dijo nada sobre la masacre," explicó Kakashi. "Él es así de profesional."

"¡Patéale el trasero, Hinata!" llamó Naruto alentadoramente.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Okey, no terminarlo demasiado rápido pero no dejarle que me dé ni un golpe..." murmuró Sakura. "Gracias, Naruto."

"Comiencen," ordenó Obito.

Dado que una de las áreas en que Sakura era experta -además del jutsu médico y su talento natural con genjutsu que nunca usaba más que para dispersarlos- era taijutsu, y el Puño Suave era el estilo específico del clan Hyuuga, la batalla naturalmente comenzó con un enfrentamiento en taijutsu.

"Si una de ellas conecta un buen golpe, se acabó," notó Kakashi. "Pero Sakura ya debería de haber conectado uno ¿Por qué se está conteniendo?"

"Naruto no quería que Hinata fuera aplastada," explicó Sasuke.

"Ella es en verdad una buena chica, ¡No es su culpa que Sakura tenga más años de experiencia!" Naruto se defendió.

"Lo único que sé es que si Sakura pierde por eso te va a matar, y si tenemos que lidiar con Gai todas las mañanas YO lo haré," le advirtió Sasuke.

"Estará bien..." insistió el rubio.

Y así fue, después de casi diez minutos de atacar sin cesar, ambas chicas se estaban cansando rápidamente y Sakura por fin acertó una patada alta a la cabeza de Hinata. Cuando la otra levantó las manos para defenderse, Sakura canalizó chakra en su puño y golpeó a Hinata en el pecho. La chica Hyuuga voló hacia atrás e impactó con el muro.

Después de esperar por casi un minuto para ver si se levantaría, Obito fue a checarla. "Está inconsciente," confirmó.

"¡Felicidades, Sakura!" llamó Lee desde el balcón.

"Gracias" ella respondió agitando la mano. "Por cierto," dijo Sakura una vez que llegó al balcón donde el resto de su equipo estaba de pie, "Te odio, Naruto."

"¿Por qué? Lo hiciste muy bien," le aseguró Naruto.

"Lo sé, pero eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido. Hinata puede que tenga todavía sus problemas de inseguridad pero no es ninguna debilucha, y no sé si tú te hayas dado cuenta alguna vez cómo pelea cuando tú le das ánimos, pero no es divertido ser su oponente."

"Al menos no estuviste en contra de Neji" dijo Naruto intentando ser positivo.

"Verdad" asintió ella. "Pero debería advertirte que si resulta que acabas de echarme la mala suerte y tengo que ir contra Neji en las preliminares, te voy a asesinar."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría ser eso mi culpa?"

"¡Porque tú echaste la mala suerte! ¿No estabas escuchando lo que te decía?" demandó Sakura.

El anuncio de Obito los interrumpió "¡Siguiente enfrentamiento, Shino y Chouji!"

"¿Tengo que pelear?" se quejó Chouji.

"¿No quieres?" Shino inquirió, posiblemente sorprendido. Sus lentes y abrigo obstruían sus expresiones faciales, y su voz sonaba inexpresiva, pero el mero hecho de que preguntara indicaba que no esperaba eso.

"No," replicó Chouji honestamente. "Sólo estoy aquí por la misma razón que Shikamaru."

"¿Y esa es...?"

"Porque Ino es muy problemática cuando no se hace lo que ella dice" informó Shikamaru.

"Ya veo" fue lo único que dijo Shino.

"No puedes retirarte, Chouji, ya tuviste una oportunidad de hacerlo" apuntó Asuma. "Además ¿De verdad quieres que el pobre Shino tenga que pelear contra sí mismo?"

"No, pero-"

"Además, si peleas te llevaré a comer barbacoa, y si ganas yo pagaré la cuenta"

"Trato," dijo Chouji rápidamente, bajando de prisa los escalones (mitad emocionado por el trato, mitad para terminar de una buena vez con eso). A la señal de Obito, elevó sus manos en un sello. "Vamos a ello ¡Baika no Jutsu!" Inmediatamente se hinchó. "¡Nikudan Sensha!" con eso, se volvió en verdad una pelota y fue con la intención de aplastar a Shino.

"Esto es problemático" notó Shino, esquivando la bola enloquecida que era Chouji.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me roba mi frase?" se preguntó Shikamaru.

"Porque es genial," respondió Kiba.

"Sólo esquivar no me llevará a ningún lado, pero hasta que deje esa forma no puedo bloquear su chakra," susurró Shino. Después creó dos clones de insectos y observó como Chouji rodaba sobre ellos un par de veces antes de por fin darse cuenta de que siempre se reformaban. Reluctantemente, Chouji se desenrolló para intentar descubrir cuál de los tres Shino eran reales. Cuando eso pasó, Shino tomó la oportunidad de enviar una nube de insectos hacia Chouji.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" gritó el joven. "¿Qué están haciendo los insectos?"

Shino no dijo nada, esperando. Un segundo pasó y Chouji comenzó a tambalearse ligeramente. Después de un minuto, el niño se había desmayado.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Naruto con pereza. "Aunque creo que podría vencerlo, Shino todavía me da escalofríos."

"Shino le da escalofríos a todos" corrigió Sasuke. "Excepto posiblemente a Gaara."

"Al menos nadie fue herido de gravedad en esa pelea. ¿Quién sigue?"

Por coincidencia, en ese momento Obito anunció "La siguiente ronda será entre Neji y Kankuro."

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia la arena, Sakura se volvió a con Kakashi. "Oh, sí, no puedo creer que se me olvidara preguntar; ¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru?"

"Ya habíamos cubierto esto, Sakura" respondió Kakashi. "En serio, deberías poner más atención."

"¡Estaba poniendo atención y tú no lo mencionaste en absoluto!" protestó su alumna. "Y si estabas hablando de eso cuando yo estaba peleando entonces la única manera de que yo tuviera la posibilidad de oírte sería si lo dijiste en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran, y podemos estar de acuerdo en que ese es un pésimo plan."

"Especialmente porque no estoy seguro de que se suponga que les diga a ustedes nada sobre esto," añadió Kakashi. "No me siento con ganas de repetirlo todo de esto, pero el punto primordial es que él dice que Itachi los mató a todos porque no sabe quién más estuvo ahí esa noche dado que él no estuvo cerca, pero por lo demás no sabe nada."

Sakura asintió "Okey, gracias."

"Kankuro va a caer" exclamó Naruto impacientemente.

"Estoy de acuerdo" asintió Sasuke. "Y será probablemente muy entretenido."

"Ustedes tíos son horribles," regañó Sakura.

"Vamos, Sakura-chan, él es un marionetista," le recordó Naruto.

"Creí que ya lo habías superado."

Naruto se estremeció "Después de lo que pasó con Sasori... _JAMÁS_ lo superaré."

"Eres tan melodramático" informó el joven Uchiha.

Naruto resopló "Tú no eres nadie para hablar de eso."

"Ni dije que lo fuera" contradijo Sasuke. "Sólo me estoy asegurando de que sepas eso sobre ti. No es buena la falta de consciencia en uno mismo, después de todo."

"Lo mantendré en mente" dijo Naruto seriamente.

"No tienes esperanza de vencerme," dijo Neji secamente. "Deberías rendirte ahora mismo."

"No sabes eso," devolvió Kankuro. "Nunca me has visto pelear."

"Sé que usas marionetas, y ninguna marioneta jamás vencerá a un verdadero Hyuuga."

"¿Es eso un hecho?"

"Es más que un hecho; es destino."

Sakura murmuró con curiosidad "Creí que Neji ya no estaba obsesionado con toda esa cosa del 'destino' dado que Kakashi salvó a su padre."

"Sigue siendo un miembro de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga, criado por un padre que odia a la rama principal porque por un capricho del destino nació como el más joven de un par de gemelos y, como tal, un miembro de la rama secundaria," explicó Kakashi. "Aunque por lo que puedo ver, es menos... vehemente al respecto."

"Eso es bueno. Antes estaba casi psicótico con eso."

"¿Así que si terminas teniendo que enfrentarlo me matarás menos?" preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

Sakura pretendió considerar la pregunta. "No."

"¡Sakura-chan!"

Neji activó su Byakugan rápidamente cuando, a pesar de que Kankuro cargaba una marioneta con él, no parecía muy inclinado en usarla.

"Ya veo" murmuró Neji, haciendo un circulo alrededor de su oponente. Cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de la marioneta vendad de Kankuro, repentinamente la atacó con un poderoso golpe.

"¿Por qué atacó la marioneta?" preguntó Sasuke. "¿Intenta asegurarse de que Kankuro no la use?"

Naruto alzó una ceja. "No, ese ES Kankuro, ¿No recuerdas?"

Sasuke sólo le dio una mirada en blanco.

"Ah, claro, estuviste inconsciente durante la mayoría de las preliminares antes ¿Verdad?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Bueno, no recuerdo mucho acerca de la pelea de Kankuro, pero sé que su oponente pensó que lo había matado cuando le rompió el cuello, pero luego empezó a hablar y... bueno, la cosa más escalofriante en los exámenes aparte de Shino. Pero Shino es genial y Kankuro usa malvadas marionetas desalmadas."

Cuando el ataque de Neji rompió el vendaje, inmediatamente envió otro golpe a lo que estaba adentro y Kankuro -o mejor dicho su marioneta Karasu- inmediatamente colapsó en el suelo dado que su manipulador estaba inconsciente.

"Eso probablemente fue la pelea más patética que he visto, pero... el ganador es Neji" anunció Obito negando con la cabeza.

"Eso fue muy poco juvenil, Neji" regañó Gai.

"Pero no te preocupes", Lee fue veloz en asegurarle, "puedes seguir siendo mi rival eterno."

* * *

**Nota de autora:** sí, Kankuro es bueno pero no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Neji. Naturalmente, necesitaba enfrentarse a él porque si no se hubiera molestado no tendría derecho de estar en la tercera parte de la batalla.

**Nota de traductora:** tuve que ausentarme por problemas personales, pero ahora vuelvo con tres capítulos para que no me maten demasiado. Al parecer, Sarah tiene el mismo problema que yo en lo que a escribir peleas respecta, por lo que tuve que añadirle unos cuantos saltos y transiciones para que se pudiera traducir mejor… bueno, eso es lo que sale de un capítulo con este nombre.

Más peleas patéticas el siguiente capítulo, y no olviden los reviews :)


	15. Lo siento, Naruto-

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

_Lo siento Naruto, eso no fue lo suficientemente patético_

* * *

"Kankuro, ¿Estás seguro de que somos familiares?" inquirió Temari en cuanto el marionetista recuperó la consciencia. "Eso fue incluso más vergonzoso que lo que le hice a aquella fangirl."

"¡La llamaste una desgracia y le rompiste la pierna!" se opuso Kankuro.

"Pero la pelea duró más de medio minuto", comentó la rubia.

"Ella tiene un punto", habló Gaara.

Kankuro se volvió hacia él. "¡P-Pero tus peleas raramente duran más de medio minuto!" protestó con cierta incertidumbre.

"Y si alguna de esas personas hubieran sobrevivido, estoy seguro de que se sentirían bastante avergonzadas", replicó Gaara antes de bajar a la arena para atender a su pelea.

"Acabo de discutir con Gaara y no sólo sigo vivo; ni siquiera recibí una amenaza de muerte," dijo Kankuro sonando un poco aturdido.

"Y eso que no estás en la lista" se maravilló Temari.

Naruto observaba la arena desde el balcón con curiosidad "¿Y... qué puede hacer Zaku?"

"No tengo idea" respondió Sakura "Creo que ni pasó de las peleas preliminares. ¿Sasuke?"

El experto en todas las cosas relacionadas con Otogakure se encogió de hombros "No me acuerdo de él. Creo que Orochimaru se las arregló para sacrificar a todos los que inscribió en el examen antes de marcharse."

"Hace un hábito de eso ¿No?" Kakashi preguntó retóricamente. "Y hace que te preguntes cómo es que siquiera tiene seguidores para empezar."

"Reclutar nunca fue uno de sus problemas por lo que pude ver" dijo Sasuke. "Era un auténtico Flautista de Hammelin, a decir verdad."

Sakura ladeo la cabeza contemplativamente "¿No era el verdadero flautista de Hammelin una especie de pedófilo?"

"Es una teoría", asintió Kakashi seriamente.

"Entonces Orochimaru en verdad sería una imitación", decidió Naruto.

Sasuke les envió a todos una mirada furiosa "Oh, cállense."

"En serio, Sasuke, el que no niegues nada me está comenzando a asustar", Sakura dijo en tono preocupado.

Lo que fuera que Sasuke iba a decir después fue cortado por las exclamaciones ahogadas de la gente que estaba realmente poniendo atención a la pelea de Gaara. Devolviendo su atención a la misma descubrieron a Gaara fulminando con la mirada a un sonriente Zaku, con un montón de arena esparcida por todo el lugar.

"Me da la sensación de que nos perdimos de algo..." notó Naruto. "Oye, Kiba ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿No estabas poniendo atención?" exclamó Kiba.

"Ni un poco" respondió Naruto honestamente. "¿Por qué Zaku no está muerto ni hecho siquiera una masa temblorosa?"

"Gaara envió su arena hacia Zaku, y Zaku aparentemente usó una presión de aire para esparcirla lejos de él."

"Bueno, eso fue... inesperado" dijo Sakura. "¿Crees que Zaku tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar?"

Sasuke resopló "No. A lo sumo, Gaara tendrá que poner un poco de esfuerzo real en esto. No mucho, pero algo."

"¿Gaara podía hacer algo además de usar arena y liberar a Shukaku antes de que Naruto usara su Jutsu Terapéutico en él?" se preguntó Kakashi en voz alta. "Porque tendrá que tomar a Zaku por sorpresa para que su arena funcione, y no sólo la gente pediría que se descalifique a Gaara si él libera a Shukaku aquí, también el 'arma secreta' de la invasión sería mucho menos secreta."

"No es que fuera muy efectivo de todas formas, porque perdió el control e inmediatamente se fue a correr salvaje por el bosque" dijo Sakura.

Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo. "Si Naruto no hubiera estado ahí ni fuera demasiado terco como para morirse, Gaara simplemente nos habría matado a todos antes de regresar a Konoha. E incluso aunque no era capaz de distinguir aliado de enemigo, en aquél entonces no parecía muy preocupado con eso para empezar; era un riesgo para el que todos estaban conscientes y preparados."

"No creo que a Gaara le importe un comino la descalificación" expresó Naruto, "pero incluso si el Konoha 11 y Sasuke sabemos de su estatus como Jinchuuriki no todo el mundo lo sabe, así que intentará mantenérselo callado. Por supuesto, si -dios no lo quiera- Zaku se las apañara para meterle una hostia... bueno, ahí se muere el plan."

Abajo en la arena, Gaara había usado completamente su contenedor, realizando tres clones de arena para rodear a Zaku por todos los flancos.

"Se te acabó la arena" se regocijó estúpidamente Zaku. "Y aunque tengas un par de clones, todavía no te he visto hacer nada que no involucre arena. Además, puedo detenerte" declaró, levantando sus brazos para marcar el énfasis.

"Ya veremos" replicó Gaara cortantemente. Luego parpadeó y los tres clones de arena rápidamente se dispersaron, la arena que los conformaba yendo directo hacia Zaku.

El ninja del sonido alzó sus brazos para cubrir su lado izquierdo y derecho, disparando suficiente aire a presión para dispersar casi toda la arena. Desafortunadamente él sólo tenía dos manos y no pudo moverse lo suficientemente rápido para detener la tercera oleada de arena antes de que lo envolviera por completo.

"Muere" ordenó Gaara antes de que la arena machacara al ninja.

"Bueno, esa sin duda fue una pelea más siniestra que las demás", observó Obito. "A los siguientes participantes les aconsejo que se alejen de la sangre y trozos de Zaku: es antihigiénico y muy resbaladizo. El siguiente es Naruto contra Yoroi."

"Oye, Gaara, gran trabajo", dijo Naruto al pasar junto al pelirrojo en su camino a la arena. "El aire a presión de Zaku fue inesperado, pero no dejaste que eso te detuviera un segundo."

"Por supuesto que no", Gaara inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Buena suerte en tu pelea"

"¡No necesito suerte!" declaró francamente Naruto. "¡Tengo sobre el cuello la amenaza de todo un año de la Primavera de la Juventud!"

"Y eso es... ¿Malo?" preguntó el otro.

Naruto se estremeció "No tienes idea..."

Una vez que Naruto llegó a la arena, Yoroi habló con altanería "Esto casi ni vale mi tiempo..."

"¿Sabes?" comenzó pensativo el rubio "Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien me ha dicho algo parecido. No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue la última vez, aunque creo que fue Sasuke el que lo dijo. Solía escucharlo todo el tiempo, a decir verdad... realmente me trae recuerdos. No buenos recuerdos."

"Puede que seas el hijo del Hokage" accedió Yoroi. "Pero tu linaje no te ayudará a vencerme."

"Estás tan seguro de que no puedo vencerte, pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que sabes hacer", confesó Naruto.

"¿No lo sabes?" el otro lucía ligeramente irritado. "Puedo absorber Chakra. Sólo por tocarte, puedo robar tu energía física y espiritual. ¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme sin que yo te toque?"

Para su sorpresa, Naruto prorrumpió en carcajadas. "¿Esa- esa es tu habilidad especial? ¿En serio?"

Ahora Yoroi estaba muy irritado. "Sí, en serio. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, nada, es que... wow, tengo un oponente grandioso. Si esto fuera la final me sentiría más preocupado, pero ya que sólo tengo que vencerte sin preocuparme por dar un espectáculo, podría ir y ver si puedo vencer a Kankuro por el título de 'La pelea más patética de la historia'", respondió Naruto.

"¡Oye!" protestó el marionetista. "El momento que deja en paz lo de las marionetas, encuentra otra cosa para ir a joder..."

"Es tu culpa por no tomarte la pelea en serio", criticó Temari.

"¡Era sólo una preliminar!"

"Y ahora no estás en la final."

Yoroi se arremangó. "Esperaba más de ti, Namikaze Naruto, pero si lo único es quedarte parado como un pasmarote y dejar que te absorba todo el chakra hasta que te desmayes, estate seguro que no te voy a detener."

"Adelante, inténtalo" Naruto sostuvo su brazo al frente.

Yoroi agarró la extremidad de su contrincante y comenzó a absorber su chakra.

Después de que cinco minutos pasaron, Sasuke llamó desde el balcón, "No estás planeando en serio sólo dejar que te absorba el chakra hasta que se desmaye ¿O sí?"

"Él es el que se va a desmayar, no yo" corrigió Yoroi, pero todos lo ignoraron.

"Tengo que hacerlo" les informó el joven. "Es la única manera de hacer esta pelea más patética que la de Kankuro."

"¿Y por qué estás intentando hacer eso?" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque es un idiota", Sasuke respondió automáticamente

"Porque puedo", Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Básicamente lo que dijo Sasuke", concluyó Kakashi.

"¡Ustedes son el peor equipo de la historia!" se quejó el Jinchuuriki

"Ya habíamos establecido eso hace un rato", apuntó Kakashi. "Pero realmente hemos mejorado ¿Cierto?"

"Un poco" admitió a regañadientes su estudiante. "Pero eso no es decir mucho, considerando todas las cosas."

Con un corto ataque de tos, Yoroi repentinamente colapsó.

"Así que Yoroi ha colapsado por lo que parece ser sobrecarga de chakra" anunció Obito. "Así que parece que el ganador es... Hokage-sama ¿De verdad tengo que dejarlo pasar? Él literalmente no hizo nada además de pararse ahí por diez minutos."

"Sigue de pie mientras que su oponente está inconsciente" apuntó Minato. "Nadie dijo que las preliminares tenían que ser épicas. De hecho, deshacernos de este tipo de batallas es la única razón de tener preliminares en primer lugar."

"Muy bien", Obito suspiró. "El ganador es Naruto."

"¿Al menos me las arreglé para tener una pelea más patética que la de Kankuro?" preguntó esperanzado Naruto.

El pretor Uchiha negó con la cabeza. "Tristemente, no."

"¿Por qué?" el pobre Naruto sonaba tan decepcionado...

"Porque tu pelea duró doscientas veces más que la de Kankuro", señaló el hombre antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el balcón. "La siguiente pelea es de Shikamaru contra Misumi."

"Esto es tan molesto", se quejó Shikamaru. "¿Siquiera puedo retirarme?"

"Chouji ya me preguntó eso" Asuma señaló. "Y si no lo dejé retirarse, no puedo dejarte a ti hacerlo. No es bueno mostrar tan obvio favoritismo, como comprenderás."

"Creo que él sigue inconsciente" replicó Shikamaru. "Vamos, nunca se enterará."

"¿Sí sabes que puedes retirarte de todos modos?" inquirió Kankuro.

"Nah, muy problemático", bostezó el Gennin.

"¿Cómo pudo un sujeto tan perezoso como tú llegar hasta las preliminares?" Temari estaba echando chispas "Apuesto a que lo siguiente que vas a decir es que bajar las escaleras hacia la arena es demasiado 'problemático'."

"Ahora que lo dices-"

"Esto es por tu propio bien", interrumpió Temari, procediendo a empujarlo del balcón.

"¿Por qué es que cada vez que dices que vas a hacer algo por el bien de alguien parece resultar en daños físicos hacia mi equipo?" cuestionó Asuma.

"Soy de Suna, así hacemos las cosas allá" la chica se encogió de hombros.

"Dado que todos sabemos que Shikamaru se las arreglará para hacer tiempo hasta atrapar a Misumi en su sombra ¿Quieren alguno de ustedes ir a por un bocado?" Naruto preguntó.

"¿Estará permitido que nos vayamos?" se preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Si Naruto deja tres clones y los transforma para que imiten a Sasuke y a ti, yo creo que sí."

"¡Eso no es tener permiso de irse, es engañarlos para que crean que seguimos aquí!" objetó la chica.

"Que viene a ser lo mismo", le quitó importancia su Sensei.

"Es muy bueno y genial para ustedes, pero mi pelea es la que sigue", informó Sasuke.

"Siempre puedes quedarte aquí y hablar con alguna otra persona."

El joven Uchiha sólo tuvo que pensárselo por medio segundo. "... Démonos prisa."

* * *

"Deberíamos regresar rápido" dijo Naruto después de terminarse su decimosexto plato de ramen.

"¿Por qué?" Kakashi fue el que preguntó.

"Mi clon de Sasuke acaba de pedir permiso de ir al bañó antes de su pelea", explicó Naruto. "Shikamaru ganó, por cierto."

"Así que si Sasuke no regresa pronto la gente pensará mal", Kakashi concluyó.

La puerta repentinamente fue azotada y Naruto miró a donde su mejor rival había estado sentándose hace menos de diez segundos "¿Dónde está Sasuke?"

"Salió corriendo el segundo que mencionaste su pelea" respondió Sakura. "No creo que haya oído lo que dijo Kakashi después."

"Supongo que eso significa que también tenemos que regresar" dijo Naruto, claramente reluctante. Mientras dejaba su dinero en la mesa, llamó hacia algún punto en el restaurante "Oye, Ayame, si alguien pregunta, NO estuvimos aquí. ¿Okey?"

"Lo que digas, Naruto" dijo la muchacha ausentemente.

Para el momento en que los miembros más cuerdos del equipo siete -no que eso fuera en serio un logro tan grande- regresaron a las preliminares, Tenten estaba ocupada arrojando armas a Sasuke, quien estaba obviamente haciendo trampa usando su Sharingan para evitarlas.

Por supuesto, cuando Naruto lo mencionó en voz alta, Kakashi respondió predeciblemente con un "Tener un límite sanguíneo no es 'hacer trampa', Naruto, e incluso si lo fuera, somos ninja. Ese es el punto."

"Sólo digo que poder ver el ataque de alguien antes de que el alguien lo use, pudiendo así esquivarlo, es MUY injusto. Sin mencionar esos 'tres días de cualquier retorcida y degenerada cosa que se puedan imaginar', el casi imposible de parar fuego, o ser poseído por un dios" insistió Naruto.

"¿Y usar a Kyuubi no es trampa?" disputó Sakura.

"...No lo uso cada cinco segundos" devolvió Naruto. "De hecho, nunca lo uso si puedo evitarlo."

"Así que si Sasuke se abstuviera de usar el Sharingan a menos que lo necesitara, ¿Estarías más tranquilo con eso?" preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto asintió con vehemencia. "Exactamente."

"Aunque uno podría discutir que tu resistencia, regeneración y gran cantidad de chakra es gracias al Kyuubi" dijo Sakura.

Su amigo ignoró completamente el comentario.

"¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" exclamó Sasuke el segundo en que hubo una pausa en la lluvia de armas, antes de soplar una enorme bola de fuego hacia donde estaba Tenten. Cuando ella saltó para esquivar, Sasuke apareció tras ella y la pateó hacia la pared.

"Wow, ese ataque fue bueno para algo, por una vez" se maravilló Obito. "Quiero decir, no golpeó nada como siempre, pero... de todos modos, el ganador es Sasuke. La siguiente batalla es entre Kiba y Kin."

"¿Estás listo para esto, Akamaru?" preguntó el muchacho.

Su perro ladró alegremente.

"Eso no es educado, Akamaru", regañó Kiba.

Su perro ladró nuevamente.

"Sí, YA SÉ que no es una aldea de verdad, pero eso no significa que debas ir y decirlo en voz alta."

"... Acabas de hacerlo" le dijo Kin.

"¿El qué?" Kiba levantó la cabeza. "Oh, lo siento. Akamaru puede ser un poco falto de tacto a veces."

"Lo que sea" suspiró Kin. "Aquí voy" anunció, lanzando un senbon hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, un cascabel comenzó a sonar.

Kiba se congeló "Oh, Dios, no..."

La Kunoichi también se detuvo ¿Habían ya descubierto lo que estaba planeando? Imposible ¡Si apenas había empezado!

"Odio los cascabeles" gruñó Kiba. "¿Vas a hacer eso toda la pelea?"

"Sí"

"¿Está permitido hacer eso?" demandó el joven.

Obito se encogió de hombros. "No veo por qué no. O es parte de su ataque o simplemente le gustan los cascabeles, y no hay reglas en contra de traer tu propia música a tus batallas."

"Bueno, debería haberlas", murmuró Kiba. "Tengo que terminar esto rápido antes de que me dé una migraña."

Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba, y los dos inmediatamente fueron a golpear a Kin. Ella hizo un trabajo decente bloqueando los ataques, pero había dos de aquél lado y una del suyo, y ella no era una especialista en cuerpo a cuerpo como ellos.

"¿Puedes moverte siquiera?" preguntó Obito después de que ella yaciera en el suelo por un sólido minuto.

"No", admitió la chica.

"¿Quieres retirarte?"

"¡NO!" Kin gritó, sonando horrorizada.

"Bueno, es una lástima. No te puedes mover, así que no puedes luchar, por lo tanto la pelea termina en favor de Kiba" anunció Obito.

"Bien" Kiba asintió "¿Significa que pueden parar ya los cascabeles? Estaban poniéndome de los nervios tanto que casi no podía moverme al final."

"Ese es un efecto secundario de su ataque" Shikamaru lo corrigió amablemente. "Se suponía que te inmovilizara si la pelea duraba lo suficiente."

"... Ya lo sabía"

"Independientemente de eso, ¿Podrías por favor detener los cascabeles?" preguntó Obito. "Kiba tiene razón, se están poniendo irritantes y todavía nos falta terminar un combate."

"Lo siento" dijo Kin, y el sonido se detuvo.

"Gracias. Ahora, Dosu y Lee, son los siguientes" exclamó Obito.

Lee estaba demasiado emocionado para usar las escaleras, y decidió en lugar de eso saltar del balcón. Una vez que Dosu llegó por medios normales (escaleras), Lee sonrió y puso su pose de Buen Tío.

"Que las flamas de tu juventud ardan brillantemente en este combate" dijo Lee cortésmente.

"No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, y mucho menos deseo saberlo", replicó Dosu francamente.

"Eso no es muy Juvenil" Lee negó tristemente con la cabeza. Luego se movió.

"Se desvaneció" murmuró Dosu, sonando confundido.

Lee reapareció justo enfrente de él, a tiempo para patear a su oponente en el pecho. En vez de darle a Dosu un momento para recuperarse, Lee apareció de nuevo tras él. "Todavía no termina" susurró mientras sujetaba al ninja de la cintura y se dirigía hacia el suelo.

"¡Loto Inicial!" gritó Lee antes de que el ciclón que formaban los dos golpeara el suelo. Lee lo dejó ir en el último segundo saltó fuera del camino. Dosu no fue tan suertudo.

Normalmente Lee sólo estaba permitido de usar eso para proteger a alguien especial, pero había visto a Dosu pelear en el bosque y necesitaba noquearlo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de usar sus ataques de sonido. Si lo dejaba, tendría muy pocas oportunidades de ganar, ya que todavía no aprendía a pelear mientras estaba desorientado.

Obito esperó por un momento, pero cuando Dosu no mostró señal de irse a levantar, fue a checarlo. "Está fuera" informó a todos. "Esta vivo, pero con unos cuantos huesos rotos. La pelea va para Lee."

Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de los ojos de Lee.

"¡Lee!" gritó Gai mientras saltaba hacia la arena. "¡Mi adorable estudiante! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!"

"¡Gai-Sensei!" Lee lloriqueo, profundamente conmovido..

Gai abrazó a su estudiante favorito. "Lee!"

"¡Gai-Sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai-Sensei!"

"Ya sabes", remarcó Neji un poco irritado. "Me regañó por haber ganado."

Tenten -quien había recuperado la consciencia rápidamente- se encogió de hombros "El método de Lee fue más Juvenil, creo."

"No es humanamente posible ser tan 'Juvenil' como esos dos" apuntó Neji.

"Bueno, tu preguntaste."

"Es genial para Lee", dijo Sakura sonriendo. "Se lo merece."

"Y no hay la mínima posibilidad de que NOSOTROS merezcamos ESO" dijo Sasuke con vehemencia, apuntando al par que seguía abrazado.

"Gai muestra el favoritismo más obvio que he visto," notó Kakashi. "¿Por qué nadie le llama la atención por eso, pero todos insisten en no dejar pasar lo de Sasuke conmigo?"

"¿Porque no me importaba en aquél tiempo?" ofreció Sasuke.

"¿Porque Gai y Lee están siempre tan felices y entusiastas, y si alguien intentara seguirles el paso probablemente moriría?" sugirió Sakura.

"¿Porque sus otros estudiantes no apestaban?" adivinó Naruto.

"¡Esperó un año extra para meterlos!" protestó Kakashi. "¡Si yo hubiera tenido otro año, tú y Sakura habrían sido al menos la mitad de hábiles que ellos! Bueno, probablemente... quizá..."

* * *

**Nota de traductora: **Okey, gente, en serio ¿_Tres_ reviews? ¡Me hieren! Oh, la crueldad…

En fin, nuevo capítulo y las peleas terminaron… por ahora. ¿Soy la única a la que le encantó el comentario de Temari acerca de cómo arreglan las cosas en Suna (a lo bestia)? Con eso de que el cuarto Kazekage tuvo la misma actitud con Gaara…


	16. Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Dieciséis_

**Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima**

* * *

"Okey, ahora que los combates preliminares se acabaron, Hokage-sama explicará la tercera y final fase del examen, la cual se llevará a cabo en un mes a partir de hoy" anunció Obito.

"¿Por qué un mes?" preguntó Kiba.

"Porque algunos de ustedes ya han mostrado todo lo que tenían en estas preliminares y necesitarán tiempo para aprender algunas otras técnicas, mientras que otros salieron heridos y necesitan el tiempo para recuperarse. Así que en ese aspecto, supongo que Naruto no haciendo nada además de pararse ahí fue una buena estrategia."

"Por supuesto" asintió el aludido sabiamente.

"¿Quieres apostar que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido?" preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura resopló. "Puede que me haya enseñado Tsunade-shishio; no significa que yo haya adquirido su ludopatía o falta de sentido común en lo que a apuestas se refiere."

"Un poco de apoyo sería fantástico, equipo" bufó Naruto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura inocentemente. "No estamos negando que haya sido un movimiento inteligente de tu parte; simplemente no creemos que haya sido intencional."

"Dicho eso, si alguien hiciera algo que..."Obito batalló para encontrar la manera más sensible de ponerlo en palabras "...arruine el ambiente de las finales, les diré de una vez: no van a pasar."

"En efecto", asintió Minato. "Ahora, la tercera parte de este examen es un torneo estilo eliminación. Habrá público en el mismo, desde personas comunes hasta importantes dignatarios extranjeros, lo cual es otra razón para el prolongado tiempo entre esta fase y la siguiente. Incluso si no ganan sus peleas, si los jueces -que incluirán tanto a mí como al Kazekage- sienten que están calificados, entonces pasarán. Esto significa que hay de cero a diez potenciales Chūnin en el torneo. De todos modos ganar es una buena idea, ya que tendrán más posibilidades de impresionar a los jueces, y el ganador usualmente sale menos lastimado en una pelea. Pero recuerden: la fuerza bruta no es suficiente para volverse Chūnin. Deben mostrar también alguna habilidad en estrategia, manejar lo inesperado, cuándo es mejor retirarse temporalmente, y, sobre todo, deben aprobar un Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima. Sé que muchos de los mejores Shinobi tienden a ser bastante desequilibrados, así que la barra no está muy arriba, pero hemos aprendido de la manera difícil que los Genins peligrosamente desequilibrados que se convierten en Chūnin peligrosamente desequilibrados con más autoridad y eso es raramente, más bien _nunca_, algo bueno. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Qué es exactamente este 'Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima'?" preguntó Gaara.

"Descalificaremos a aquellos que cometan asesinatos espontáneos de aliados, suelten risas maniacas, tengan algún problema personal que habitualmente dejen que interfiera en sus peleas, y quien se atreva a ser más Juvenil que Maito Gai" replicó Minato. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" Nadie dijo nada, así que después de un momento continuó, "Anko pasará junto a ustedes con una caja llena de trozos de papel. Cada uno de ustedes tomará un papel y el número que obtengan determinará sus oponentes en el torneo."

"Estarás bien, Gaara," le aseguró Naruto. "ANKO alcanzó a presentar su RCM. Apenas, pero lo alcanzó."

"¿RCM?" inquirió Temari.

"Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima."

Anko apareció con la ya mencionada caja, y caminó entre los diez Genin aún en examinación, haciendo que cada quien sacara un papel. Kiba se tensó evidentemente cuando ella se le acercó, pero Anko no hizo nada además de sonreír socarronamente hacia él, probablemente porque tanto su prometido como el Yondaime Hokage la estaban observando.

"Muy bien, uno por uno quiero que todos me digan el número que les tocó, e Ibiki les dirá ahora con quién terminarán combatiendo en el torneo", instruyó Minato una vez que todos estuvieron listos.

"Uno" comenzó Shino.

"Nueve" dijo Kiba.

"Tres" dijo Naruto.

"Siete" dijo Sakura.

"Diez" dijo Sasuke.

"¡CUATRO!" gritó Lee.

Neji rodó los ojos "Ocho."

"Seis" dijo Temari.

"Dos" dijo Gaara.

Shikamaru bostezó "...Cinco."

"Muy bien..." dijo Ibiki, escribiendo nombres y números en un papel. "Eso significa que la primera ronda es Shino vs Gaara, luego Naruto vs Lee, Shikamaru vs Temari, Sakura vs. Neji, and Kiba vs. Sasuke."

Naruto tragó saliva y rápidamente huyó al otro lado de Sasuke, pero Sakura estaba muy ocupada sumiéndose en boquiabierto horror como para hacerle algo por haberle echado la sal. Por el momento, al menos.

"El ganador de la primera contienda tendrá una ronda libre..." comenzó Ibiki.

"Espera, creí que no había nada de a gratis" interrumpió Kankuro. "¿No dijo eso el pretor cuando como-se-llame renunció? ¿Por qué no tendrán que pelear con ellos mismos?"

"Eso es sólo si tenemos un número impar" explicó Obito. "Diez personas es un lindo y parejo número, así que una ronda libre es aceptable."

"Todos ustedes están dementes" dijo llanamente el marionetista, recibiendo un codazo de su hermana.

"Sé más educado con la gente que puede hacer más difíciles nuestros intentos de convertirnos en Chūnin."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kankuro. "Yo ya estoy fuera"

"Pero **yo** no" le recordó Temari. "¡Y tengo que pelear contra la persona más perezosa que he conocido en mi vida! ¿Cómo demonios voy a convertir esa pelea en asombrosa?"

"Lo siento"

"Como iba diciendo" continuó Ibiki, mirando oscuramente a Kankuro por osar interrumpirlo, "el ganador de la segunda pelea enfrentará al ganador de la tercera, y el de la cuarta enfrentará al de la quinta. Después de eso, el ganador de la primera y última pelea el segundo round se enfrentará, mientras que el ganador de la segunda pelea tiene una ronda libre. Los dos que queden en competencia se enfrentarán en la última ronda"

"Ah, mierda" maldijo Sasuke.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto aún escondiéndose tras él.

"Si gano todas mis peleas tendré un combate más que mi oponente."

"Es una pena para ti" respondió el rubio con indiferencia.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada "Yo no sería tan descuidado hacia mi escudo humano si fuera tú"

Naruto arriesgó una mirada hacia Sakura, notando que ella se había recuperado del shock y avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia él "¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor no dejes que me mate!"

* * *

"Así que todos tus chicos lograron llegar a las finales" notó Obito mientras los dos se sentaban en la sala de Kakashi, una vez que el examen había sido oficialmente proclamado para dentro de un mes.

Kakashi suspiró sombríamente "Sí... lo hicieron."

"Eso es bueno", le recordó Obito. "Querías que lo lograran ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" saltó indignado el Jounin.

"Bien, porque por un segundo me hiciste preocuparme de que estuvieras _deseando_ infectarlos con la Primavera de la Juventud, y si ese fuera el caso, buen..." Obito dejó la frase al aire dramáticamente. "Sólo creo que no te habría podido reconocer nunca más."

Kakashi rodó los ojos. "No soy tan maligno como para **desearle** eso a alguien."

"Aunque forzarlos a hacerlo es una cosa totalmente distinta", sentenció sarcásticamente el Uchiha.

Eligiendo ignorar el sarcasmo, Kakashi asintió "¡Exactamente!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan desanimado, si obtuviste lo que querías? Ellos no pueden aprobar el examen si no están en las finales"

"Sasuke puede vencer a Kiba, sin duda" explicó Kakashi. "Creo que Naruto puede vencer a Lee, pero incluso si no pudiera al menos dará un buen show. Por otro lado Sakura... no es que no tenga fe en la niña, porque la TENGO, es sólo... ella irá en contra de Neji. La única manera de que esto fuera peor es si estuviera en contra de Gaara."

"Bueno, eso es algo ¿No?" apuntó Obito intentando mantenerse optimista.

"Creo", concedió Kakashi. "Pero va a perder. Y será horrible"

"No le dijiste eso, ¿Verdad?" preguntó ansiosamente Obito. "Porque aunque creas que no tiene ni la menor oportunidad, el fomento es mucho más productivo que el desaliento."

"A menos que la persona fomentada sea Sasuke y el tema sea su venganza" murmuró Kakashi, "Y entonces eso es una terrible idea, sin importar cuanto Anko quiera tener hermano en armas..."

"No le dijiste que perdería, ¿Verdad?" insistió el otro.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza "No fue necesario. ¿Por qué crees que atacó a Naruto después de que los combates fueran anunciados?"

Obito se encogió de hombros "¿No pasó el Requerimiento de Cordura mínima?"

"Claro que sí pasó" le aseguró Kakashi. "Especialmente desde que integró aquella personalidad extra."

"¿Tiene una personalidad extra?" preguntó el Uchiha alarmado.

"¡Ya desapareció, no hay por qué preocuparse!"

"Si tú lo dices..." el pretor no sonaba muy convencido.

"Es lo suficientemente cuerda" dijo Kakashi ligeramente. "Pero de todos modos... Neji."

"Lucía habilidoso por lo que pude ver" asintió Obito. "Pero de todos modos su pelea fue muy corta, así que es enteramente posible que aquél tío de Suna sólo fuera patético."

"No lo es", reportó Kakashi. "Y no sólo es que Neji sea realmente fuerte."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Es el estudiante de Gai."

"Ah," Obito comenzó a comprender. "No quieres perder frente a tu Rival Eterno."

Kakashi gruñó. "No por sonar como Neji ni nada de eso, pero en serio está comenzando a parecer que estoy destinado a ser el rival de Gai."

"Tú eres el que ignoró su discurso de Juventud cuando recién se conocieron, y lo convenciste de que eras 'cool'", apuntó Obito.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me estaba sintiendo nostálgico."

"¿Nostálgico?" inquirió Obito, confundido.

"Y por si no fuera lo suficientemente malo" continuó en voz muy alta Kakashi, ignorando la pregunta. "Naruto está peleando con Lee, quien es **otro** estudiante de Gai también y, lo que es más, su protegido. Si uno de los dos pierde -o, dios no lo quiera, los dos empatan- jamás me dejarán en paz con eso. NUNCA."

Obito permaneció en silencio por un rato. "¿Debería comenzar a buscar misiones de larga duración ahora, o más cerca de la tercera ronda?"

Kakashi le arrojó un cojín a la cabeza.

* * *

"¿Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Sakura, caminando hacia su antigua y con suerte nueva mentora en su oficina del hospital.

"¿Sí?" la mujer preguntó, agradecida por tener una excusa de dejar de mirar a su pila de papeleo.

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y he llegado al final del Examen Chūnin" Comenzó la chica, " estoy programada a enfrentarme con Hyuuga Neji, y realmente voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda tener."

"¿Y por qué me la pides a mí?" preguntó neutralmente Tsunade. "Soy una médico, y eso no hará mucho contra un Hyuuga."

"No si usted tiene estándares o ética, no" asintió Sakura, recordando a Kabuto. "Pero esto no es acerca de los Exámenes."

"¿En serio?" Tsunade alzó sus cejas. "Creo que reconozco tu nombre. Estás en el equipo Kakashi ¿Verdad?"

"Así es."

"He escuchado que eres inteligente y tienes un buen espíritu" remarcó la mujer "Y que si no logras pasar a Chūnin él te hará entrenar con Gai por un año. Eso parece un fuerte incentivo."

"El más fuerte", admitió Sakura. "Pero esa no es mi única razón. Si no paso esta vez, habrá otras veces. Me encantaría lograrlo a la primera, por mi cordura más que nada, pero puedo arreglármelas si no pasa así. Pero quisiera ser una ninja médico, y sé que usted es la mejor. Incluso si no puede ayudarme con Neji -lo que me rehúso a creer, por cierto- usted podrá ayudarme a ayudar a mi equipo cuando todo esto se acabe."

Tsunade la estudió por un momento. "El entrenamiento de un iryō-ninja no es sencillo, debes saberlo. Se requieren diferentes habilidades comparados a los ninjas que se enfocan en pelear: debes tener cada aspecto de tu control de chakra refinado a la perfección, estudiar una gran cantidad de conocimiento especializado, tener la habilidad de aplicar ese conocimiento y nunca darte por vencida al intentar curar a alguien..."

"Lo sé", dijo Sakura seriamente. "No es como si no supiera nada de la materia; he estudiado bastante y pasado muchas horas en el hospital desde que me gradué. Considerando todo, soy bastante buena en ello. Pero siempre puedo ser mejor, y necesito ser mejor, porque dios sabe que Naruto y Sasuke no entienden el significado de 'no puedes hacerlo', 'te vas a matar si continúas' o 'estás sobrestimándote demasiado'."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tsunade "¿Es eso?"

Sakura asintió con vehemencia. "Oh, no tiene idea. Y ahora con Orochimaru persiguiendo a Sasuke... quiero decir, sé que está en custodia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Son tan temerarios... es como si ESTUVIERAN intentando matarse a ellos mismos, y depende de mí intentar detenerlos."

"Muy bien", accedió Tsunade. "Te entrenaré. Pero no voy a hacerlo fácil para ti" advirtió.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente "¡Excelente! Las finales son en un mes, después de todo."

* * *

"Mi equipo y yo pasamos las preliminares", anunció Sasuke.

Itachi levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo. "Felicidades."

"No suenas muy sorprendido."

"No lo estoy; eres muy talentoso. No suenas muy entusiasmado", devolvió Itachi.

"Son sólo las preliminares", explicó Sasuke. "Voy a tener que enfrentarme a Kiba -quien no es la gran cosa-, luego o a Neji o a Sakura, luego a Gaara, luego a Naruto o a Lee, todo eso en un margen de un par de horas."

"No tienes que ganar el torneo para pasar ¿Lo sabes?"

"¡Tú lo hiciste!" barbotó Sasuke. "En tu primer intento, cuando tenías diez años."

"Por otro lado yo había pasado tres años como Genin, contrarios a tus tres meses" le recordó Itachi. "Pero esto no es acerca de lo que hice; esto es sobre ti."

Sasuke suspiró. "Lo sé. Es sólo que realmente, en verdad, necesito pasar esto. Desesperadamente."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Itachi "Eso he escuchado. También oí que tienes un mes para prepararte. ¿Te gustaría que yo te ayudara?"

"Sí", dijo Sasuke prácticamente antes de que su hermano terminara de hacer la oferta. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

"Entréname", ordenó Naruto.

"No me interesa", replicó Jiraiya tomando algunas notas en un pequeño cuaderno.

"Eres mi padrino; te tiene que interesar", Naruto dijo rodando los ojos.

"No recuerdo haber firmado nada", refutó el Sannin.

"Eso no necesariamente significa que **no** lo hiciste. Por todo lo que sabes, mi papá te pasó el papel cuando estabas distraído espiando a las mujeres en los onsen."

"Eso suena más a algo que Kushina haría" razonó Jiraiya.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, dado que los padrinos son elegidos antes del nacimiento del bebé, presumiblemente ella dio su opinión al respecto también, así que eso pudo muy bien haber pasado."

"Tengo una investigación que hacer, pídele a tu papá que te entrene", Jiraiya volvió a intentar sacárselo de encima.

"Mi papá está un poco ocupado siendo el Hokage y orquestando el examen", le recordó el Genin.

"Entonces has que Kakashi te entrene", ofreció el Sannin.

"Me amenazó con dejarme con el pervertido de clóset", se quejó Naruto.

"Ebisu no es tan malo", Jiraiya sintió la necesidad de defender a su camarada pervertido, aunque fuera uno de clóset.

"No cuando se trata de lo básico, no, pero yo ya he dominado eso hace siglos", le informó Naruto.

"¿Y entonces qué quieres que te enseñe?" retó Jiraiya.

"Las cosas geniales", replicó Naruto de inmediato.

Jiraiya alzó las cejas. "Las cosas geniales ¿eh?"

Naruto asintió entusiastamente "Y quiero firmar un contrato de invocaciones."

"Tienes grandes ambiciones, mocoso" dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"Así que ¿Lo harías?" el chico sonaba emocionado.

"Voy a necesitar un incentivo", declaró Jiraiya.

"Te enseñaré mi Jutsu del Harén"

"Absolutamente no", cortó Minato. "No permitiré que mi hijo se largue a ningún lado con alguien que sólo puede ser convencido de entrenarlo a través de seducción. Especialmente no a mi hijo de trece años."

"No eres divertido", resopló el mencionado hijo.

Minato sólo rodó los ojos. "Discúlpame por ser un adulto responsable."

"Sí, eso es demasiado molesto", se quejó el joven.

"Sólo entrénalo ¿Okey?" Minato se dirigió a Jiraiya. "Podría echarme una o dos vueltas, pero justo ahora las cosas están un poco fuera de control por aquí."

Jiraiya suspiró, derrotado "De acuerdo... pero si quiere firmar con los sapos, se va a tener que emborrachar. Ya sabes cómo es eso."

"Y yo voy a tener que supervisar eso", advirtió Minato.

"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?" Jiraiya preguntó, un poco herido.

"Sabes que sí lo hago, sensei. Por otro lado... no eres el mejor cuando se trata de niños."

En ese momento, Kakashi interrumpió corriendo hacia ellos con Ibiki siguiéndolo de cerca "¡Minato-sensei!"

"¿Kakashi?" Minato lucía un poco confundido. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Orochimaru", dijo el Jounin por explicación.

Minato y Jiraiya adquirieron una apariencia mucho más enfocada mientras Naruto guardó silencio, esperando que no recordaran que no se suponía que hablaran de cosas como esa en frente de él.

"¿Algo pasó con la interrogación?" cuestionó el Hokage. "¿Averiguaron algo?"

"Es eso mismo; nunca la terminamos", dijo Ibiki.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Dejé la habitación para algo -no recuerdo el qué-, y cuando regresé todos los guardias ANBU estaban muertos y Orochimaru desaparecido."

"¿Orochimaru logró escapar?" preguntó Jiraiya, alarmado.

Ibiki negó con la cabeza sombríamente "No sin ayuda."

"¿A qué te refieres?" presionó Minato.

"Encontré esto en la mesa de interrogación", el hombre le entregó un trozo de papel.

"Querido señor shinobi", Minato leyó en voz alta, "Tobi necesita a Ero-Hebi-Senpai, así que Tobi fue y lo recogió. Tobi lo siente si es que lo necesitaban también, ¡Pero esto no significa que Tobi no es un buen chico! -Tobi."

"... ¿Qué coño?" dijo Jiraiya con elocuencia.

"Si Orochimaru tiene un cómplice suficientemente poderoso para sacarlo del departamento de Interrogación y Tortura, estamos hablando de Akatsuki", Kakashi razonó. "Ellos serían mucho más poderosos que su pequeña colección de Niños Perdidos."

"¿Pero qué está planeando?" se preguntó Jiraiya seriamente. Repentinamente pareció recordar que Naruto seguía ahí y se dirigió a él "Oye, enano, te entrenaré, pero ahora no es el mejor momento. Búscame mañana ¿Okey?"

"Okey" Naruto accedió con reluctancia antes de marcharse.

Madara estaba de vuelta. Mierda. Naruto no estaba seguro de qué querría el sujeto exactamente, pero sabía que no podría ser nada bueno. Ahora debía pensar, ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de darle la noticia a Sasuke sin despertar sus impulsos de venganza?

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** GRACIAS por los reviews. Por un momento me pregunté '¿Ya nadie está leyendo esto?' pero todos respondieron amablemente a mi pregunta implícita. En realidad me estaba preocupando…


	17. Dándole la noticia a Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Diecisiete_

**Dándole la noticia a Sasuke**

* * *

"¿Ya sabes si fuiste ascendida o no?" preguntó Keisuke a su hija.

Sakura negó con la cabeza "Todavía no acabamos."

"¿Entonces no deberías estar haciendo algo relacionado con el examen?" inquirió Momoko.

"Tendremos un descanso de un mes antes del examen final, que es un torneo estilo eliminatoria", explicó Sakura. "Está abierto al público, así que si quieren asistir siéntanse libres de hacerlo."

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

"No estoy segura, Sakura", dijo Momoko despacio. "Podrías salir herida."

Sakura no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. "Eso es algo que viene en la descripción del trabajo, mamá."

"¡Lo sé! Pero saber y ver son dos cosas muy diferentes, y verlo sólo hará que me preocupe más."

"Por otro lado, esto parece ser algo muy importante y he escuchado que todo tipo de dignatarios extranjeros van a estar llegando a la aldea", notó el padre. "¿Cómo crees que te está yendo hasta ahora?"

"Mi equipo y yo lo hemos estado haciendo muy bien", dijo Sakura modestamente. "Pero la siguiente parte examinará nuestras fortalezas individuales, y yo estaré en contra de Neji."

"Y eso es... ¿Malo?" preguntó Momoko con cuidado.

"Él es extraordinariamente talentoso", replicó Sakura. "Pero voy a dar todo lo que tengo y esperar que incluso si pierdo podré dar una demostración lo suficientemente buena para pasar de todos modos."

"Deberías tener más confianza" dijo Keisuke. "Estoy seguro que lo harás bien."

"Sí, has trabajado muy duro estos pasados meses y deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma", asintió Momoko.

"Será mejor que lo haga más que _bien_", dijo la niña. "O si no... toda esa Primavera de la Juventud me perseguirá por siempre..."

"¿Qué rayos es esta 'Primavera de la Juventud'?" se preguntó Keisuke.

Su hija tembló "Créeme; no quieres saberlo."

"Nunca entenderé a los ninja", declaró su mujer sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso probablemente sea lo mejor", le dijo Sakura. "Ahora me tengo que ir, porque Naruto convocó una reunión de equipo antes de que mis clases con Tsunade-sama." Ella probablemente debería de haberse marchado ya, pero Naruto le había dado un adelanto del tema que tratarían y ella estaba tan falta de una buena manera de darle la noticia a Sasuke como él.

"¿La médica?" preguntó Keisuke. "¿Ella te está entrenando?"

"Sí, esa misma" sonrió triunfante Sakura.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta después de mi entrenamiento?" Sasuke preguntó.

Kakashi todavía no llegaba, pero él no tenía todo el día así que se figuró que podrían simplemente empezar sin él con el asunto urgente, viendo cómo **Naruto** fue el que convocó la reunión.

"Sí, bueno..." el rubio dejó la frase al aire.

"Sí, es... es algo grande", le dijo Sakura. "Y en realidad no estamos seguros de cómo decirte esto..."

"Podrían intentar con la técnica de 'sólo soltarlo de una buena vez', y acabar con esto", sugirió Sasuke.

"Podríamos", accedió Naruto. "Pero con un tema tan delicado como este, esa podría no ser la manera con más tacto de manejar la situación."

Sasuke resopló. "¿Y tú qué sabes acerca de tener tacto?"

"No mucho", admitió Naruto, "y si ni siquiera _yo_ creo que esa sea la mejor manera de manejarlo, entonces en realidad no es la mejor manera."

"Sin mencionar que no estamos seguros de cómo reaccionarás", añadió Sakura. Luego pausó un segundo. "No, olvida eso. Estamos casi cien por ciento seguros de que sabemos exactamente cómo vas a reaccionar y esa es la razón por la que no queremos decirlo."

"Entonces no me lo digan", dijo Sasuke. "O al menos piensen cómo lo van a hacer. Mientras tanto, yo realmente necesito comenzar mi entrenamiento-"

"¡No!" Naruto y Sakura gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas. "¿Qué es esto? Uno casi pensaría que no quieren que me haga más fuerte. No están preocupados de que vaya a intentar largarme a buscar venganza en alguien ¿O sí?"

"Perpetuamente", respondió Sakura. "Pero no vamos por ese lado. Es sólo... algo grande pasó y tú te vas a enterar tarde o temprano, y nosotros preferimos que lo escuches de nosotros."

"Entonces dime", ordenó Sasuke comenzando a sonar impaciente.

"Bueno, verás..." Naruto comenzó, sonando bastante nervioso. "¡Hey, mira, es Gaara! ¡Hola Gaara!"

Gaara, quien estaba pasando cerca del puente en el que estaban parados, se detuvo y volteó a verlo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Naruto.

Gaara parpadeó "¿Desde ayer?"

"Um... ¿sí?" el Genin de Konoha lucía avergonzado.

"Sé que puedo ganar mis combates", dijo Gaara sencillamente. "Pero si no paso el 'Requerimiento de Cordura Mínima' todo este viaje se volvería un desperdicio de mi tiempo."

"No un completo desperdicio, espero, dado que nos conociste y somos geniales" objetó Naruto.

"Todavía quiero ser un Chūnin."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Suena justo ¿Cuáles fueron las cosas que papá mencionó? No ser más Juvenil que Gai, creo que estás a salvo con eso..."

"También dijo algo de no risas maniacas", añadió Sakura. "¿Haces eso?"

"Muy raramente" Gaara respondió. "Y no desde que he estado aquí."

"También estaba el 'no asesinar aliados'... ¿Cuánta gente has matado desde que llegaste aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

Gaara lo pensó por un minuto "El hombre con el que peleé en las preliminares y los tres del bosque de la Muerte" dijo al fin.

"Bueno, Zaku no era de Suna, y si no esperaban muertes en el Bosque no nos habrían hecho firmar aquél papel."

"Pero espera... ¿No dijo Kiba que su equipo consiguió un pergamino de los cadáveres? Si sólo mató a un equipo ¿Cómo es que también consiguieron el suyo?" preguntó Sakura.

"Quizá el equipo muerto ya había conseguido los dos pergaminos y Temari sólo tomó el que necesitaban", sugirió Sasuke.

"Eso tiene sentido", decidió Sakura. "Y la última cosa era 'no dejar problemas personales interferir habitualmente con tus peleas'."

"¿Qué conlleva eso?" quiso saber Gaara.

"Bueno..." Naruto lo pensó. "Creo que significa que si tuviste una asquerosa infancia, no la menciones cuando estás peleando con la gente, o si tuviste mala suerte en algo, no te detengas a media pelea para sermonear a la gente acerca de cómo deben dejar de pelear contra el destino porque están destinados a ser perdedores. En tu caso, supongo que eso significaría no mencionar ningún resentimiento que puedas sentir acerca de ser un Jinchuuriki."

Gaara asintió "Puedo hacer eso. Es sólo por un mes, después de todo."

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" animó Naruto.

"Adiós", dijo Gaara antes de continuar con su camino.

"¿Crees que puede lograrlo?" preguntó Sakura, viéndolo partir.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Ni idea. Pero debería ser buena práctica para cuando se vuelva cuerdo de verdad, y -con suerte- el Kazekage en un futuro."

"Si ya terminaron con eso, me gustaría recordarles que tengo una mente muy obsesiva y aún quiero saber aquello que según eso es tan importante", Sasuke los encaminó de regreso al tema.

"Lo sabemos", mustió Sakura.

"Hey", Kakashi saludó mientras aparecía en un remolino de hojas. "¿Cómo tomó las noticias? ¿Deberíamos poner a alguien bajo protección?"

"¿Cómo me tomé el qué?" demandó Sasuke, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Nosotros... todavía no se lo decimos" admitió Naruto.

"Puedo ver eso", dijo Kakashi, luciendo horrorizado. "Bueno, en ese caso: buena suerte y estaré de vuelta en veinte minutos."

"¡Y un carajo!" Sakura lo detuvo sujetando su brazo. "Sabes más sobre esto que ninguno de nosotros, de todos modos."

"¿Saben? estoy seguro de que lo que sea que es no puede ser tan malo como los escenarios que estoy imaginando" les dijo Sasuke.

"Es probablemente peor, en realidad", apuntó Naruto. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire. "Madara liberó a Orochimaru de custodia."

Hubo silencio por un momento.

"...Sasuke?" Preguntó Naruto, agitando una mano en frente de la cara de Sasuke.

"Quizá esté en shock" el Jōnin sugirió.

"¿Podrían repetir eso?" Sasuke pidió en voz baja.

"Preferiría no hacerlo", dijo el joven rubio honestamente.

Sakura suspiró e hizo lo que le pidió "Madara liberó a Orochimaru de custodia."

"Así que Orochimaru ya no está en Konoha" apuntó Sasuke.

"No, probablemente todavía esté aquí", corrigió Kakashi. "Sólo que no sabemos dónde está—él debió venir a la aldea por una razón, y a menos que sólo estuviera buscando molestar a Ibiki, todavía tiene objetivos que cumplir."

"Esto no habría pasado si ustedes me hubieran dejado simplemente asesinarlo", el joven Uchiha se sintió impulsado a recordarles.

"¡No podíamos saber que se escaparía!" exclamó Naruto. "Nadie se escapa, porque cualquiera que pueda hacerlo no se deja capturar para empezar."

"¿Y Madara lo rescató?" Sasuke continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"Lo hizo", confirmó su sensei.

"¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Alguien lo vio?"

"Bueno, no. Pero dejó una nota que decía _'Tobi necesita a Ero-Hebi-Senpai, así que Tobi fue y lo recogió. Tobi lo siente si es que lo necesitaban también, ¡Pero esto no significa que Tobi no es un buen chico! -Tobi.'_ así que estamos razonablemente seguros de que ese era él. A menos de que exista un Tobi de verdad que se unió al Akatsuki y actúa igual a como Madara lo hacía cuando pretendía ser él."

"Eso es muy poco probable", apuntó Sakura.

"Claro", Sasuke asintió. "Ahora si me disculpan..."

"Espera ¿A dónde estás yendo?" demandó Naruto, entrando en pánico.

"Iré a encontrar a Orochimaru y Madara, y después los asesinaré a ambos" respondió Sasuke mientras continuaba caminando lejos de ellos.

Naruto, naturalmente, decidió que sólo había un curso de acción en esa situación: taclear a Sasuke.

"¿Qué demonios, Naruto?" rezongó Sasuke. "Ellos son peligrosos enemigos de Konoha, y ya que están dentro de la aldea yo ni siquiera tendría que desertar esta vez."

"_Podrías_ ser capaz de vencer a Orochimaru justo ahora" dijo Naruto, sin alejarse de su amigo. "Creo que tienes una mejor oportunidad después de entrenar este mes con Itachi y nosotros tres estamos contigo, pero podrías -potencialmente- lograrlo. Del mismo modo, es **imposible** que puedas vencer a Madara justo ahora; recuerdas qué difícil fue antes, y teníamos dieciséis. Éramos más poderosos de lo que somos ahora, y la pelea podría haber terminado a favor de cualquiera. Además, Madara tiene el poder completo de Akatsuki respaldándolo ahora ¿De VERDAD quieres enfrentarte a Orochimaru, Madara, Sasori, posiblemente Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Konan Y _**Nagato**_ al mismo tiempo?"

"Estaré bien", insistió Sasuke.

Naruto respingó "Oh, dios, está delirando..."

"Tú empezaste con el tema de la venganza: ¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó retóricamente Kakashi.

Su alumno lo fulminó con la mirada "¡No es mi culpa que Madara haya aparecido repentinamente!"

"Esto no es sólo un estúpido resentimiento", escupió Sasuke. "Madara no sólo jodió a mi familia creando una relación antagonista con el resto de la aldea e invocando a Kyuubi para atacarlos justo cuando Naruto nació, provocando que mi hermano sintiera la necesidad de matarlos a todos y pasar los siguientes ocho años jugando a ser malvado en Akatsuki. También destruyó la mitad de la aldea, hizo un paria de Naruto, formó Akatsuki e hizo que destruyeran la aldea completamente además de 'declarar la guerra' a todo el mundo. Si no es detenido, lo hará todo de nuevo. Aquél hombre no se detendrá, no puede detenerse hasta que destruya Konoha."

"Ese es un razonamiento muy efectivo", aplaudió Sakura. "Pero sólo lo estás diciendo porque quieres cobrar venganza."

"...No es verdad", negó el Uchiha.

"Quizá podemos encontrar un término medio" sugirió Kakashi.

Sasuke lo miró con irritación "¿Termino medio? ¿Cómo podemos hallar un término medio? Yo quiero matar a Madara y Orochimaru. Ustedes no quieren que yo intente asesinar a ninguno de los dos. ¿Entonces me tocaría matar a sólo uno? ¡Y quítate de encima, Naruto!"

"No hasta que prometas no huir", dijo el chico tercamente.

"No me iré a buscar venganza hasta después de que termine esta conversación", prometió el otro.

Pero Naruto no retrocedió. "Y esta conversación no acaba hasta que nosotros lo digamos."

Sasuke rodó los ojos "Bien, como sea."

Naruto se levantó y, luciendo bastante contrariado, Sasuke se incorporó también.

"Es una lástima que Kiba no estuviera aquí", comentó Sakura. "Podría haber sacado mucho de eso." Sintiendo las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros, rápidamente se corrigió, "Es decir, es un _alivio_ que Kiba no estuviera aquí. De otra manera nunca los dejaría en paz."

"Podríamos dejarte matar uno y no el otro" accedió Kakashi una vez que eso estuvo resuelto. "Pero esa es en realidad sólo la forma más básica. Y no es como si no quisiéramos que los mates-"

Sasuke resopló.

"-Es sólo que no queremos que los mates _justo ahora_," continuó el hombre impertérrito. "Lo que sea que estén planeando no va a pasar hoy, porque si van a hacer algo durante los exámenes cuando la seguridad está incrementada, lo lógico sería esperar hasta el Torneo, como hizo Orochimaru con su pequeña invasión. Tómate este mes, entrena obsesivamente; si, o mejor dicho _cuando_ intenten algo, puedes estar presente para intentar cobrar venganza."

"Déjame ver si lo entendí... ¿Estás de acuerdo con un plan que me involucra a mí obteniendo venganza?" Sasuke no podía creerlo. "¿Qué pasó con toda esa monserga de cómo no me hará sentir mejor y sólo terminará provocando un círculo de odio o lo que sea?"

"Es una _cadena_ de odio", Naruto corrigió cortésmente.

"No me importa" estableció el joven llanamente.

"Todavía lo creo", le informó su sensei, "pero dado que no parece haber nada en este mundo capaz de convencerte de que la venganza es una mala idea, incluso después de todo por lo que pasaste en tu épica misión para conseguirla y que _debería_ haberte convencido de eso, sólo estoy pidiéndote que la aplaces hasta que tengas una oportunidad de hacerte más fuerte y servir a un propósito más grande que tu simple deseo de venganza."

"Ellos podrían invadir a Konoha de nuevo e intentar destruirla, ¿Y tú crees que es una mejor idea esperar a que eso suceda que sólo ir y neutralizarlos ahora?" otra vez, el Uchiha sonaba incrédulo.

"Sí"

"Explícate"

"Si eso sucede, los mejores de Konoha estarán allá afuera para intentar minimizar el daño y destruir a los invasores, y no será sólo un niño de trece años contra dos de las personas más peligrosas que Konoha ha producido en la historia" apuntó Kakashi.

"Y dios sabe que si Kakashi y yo no hacemos todo lo que podamos para impedir que mueras en el nombre de la venganza, Naruto no nos volverá a hablar jamás", añadió Sakura. "Especialmente dado que ya habíamos logrado pasar esta situación en una pieza antes de que regresáramos."

Naruto asintió "Tienen razón, probablemente no los perdonaría."

Sasuke miró al cielo mientras intentaba hacer una decisión. Por un lado, el realmente, _VERDADERAMENTE_ quería su venganza. Por el otro, en realidad no quería morir antes de obtenerla. O después, de hecho, viendo cómo su vida era bastante buena por el momento. Sin mencionar que no confiaba en que su equipo no iría al pasado _de nuevo_ y esta vez culparía de la masacre a alguna persona ficticia, haciendo que Kakashi la 'asesinara' para que él ya no tuviera un objetivo para su odio... "En espíritu de formar un trato", decidió Sasuke, "Estoy de acuerdo en esperar hasta el final del examen. Después de eso y si ellos no han intentado nada, yo _iré_ tras ellos."

Kakashi asintió. "Es justo. Pero si no están todavía en Konoha, no puedes irte hasta que nos asignen una misión fuera de la aldea, porque no tienes permitido volverte un ninja renegado otra vez."

"Acepto", dijo Sasuke contritamente.

"¿Acabamos... acabamos de convencer a Sasuke para que posponga su venganza?" ahora Sakura no podía creerlo.

"La pospuse tres años después de que dejé Konoha porque necesitaba entrenar bajo la tutela de Orochimaru", apuntó Sasuke. "¿Qué es otro mes?"

"Somos oficialmente unos fabricantes de milagros" decidió Naruto.

"Vayamos a cenar ramen para celebrar, después de que terminen con sus entrenamientos de hoy" sugirió Kakashi.

"Oye... se me acaba de ocurrir que aunque seas nuestro profesor y todos los otros sensei Jōnin están enseñando a sus alumnos personalmente, ¡Nunca te molestaste en ayudarnos a hallar instructores!"

"Yo propuse a Ebisu", se defendió el hombre.

"Pero tú ya te aseguraste de que nosotros supiéramos TODO acerca de escalar árboles y caminar en el agua", le recordó Sakura. "¿Y no él es un especialista en enseñar lo básico?"

"Bueno, era prácticamente obvio que Itachi iba a trabajar con Sasuke, y Jiraiya _es_ el padrino de Naruto..." replicó Kakashi.

"¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Tsunade no tenía razón para acceder a entrenarme y tú ni siquiera te molestaste en ayudar con eso!"

"¡Hey! ¿No es suficiente que yo sea la excusa para todo lo que saben que no se supone que sepan?" demandó Kakashi.

Sus tres estudiantes intercambiaron miradas. "No."

"Sasuke", llamó Itachi. "¿Ya casi estás listo? Necesitamos comenzar con el entrenamiento."

"Claro", asintió su hermano. "Ya acabamos. Ellos sólo..." él vaciló, preguntándose si debería decir algo. "Estaban informándome de que Orochimaru escapó."

Itachi parpadeó "¿Eso hizo? Espero que no estés planeando ir tras él."

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Sasuke sonando sorprendido. "Todavía tengo los próximos exámenes para preocuparme. Me puedo emplear a fondo en eliminar a Orochimaru una vez que me haya vuelto más fuerte."

"Me alegra" aprobó Itachi. "Es muy maduro de tu parte."

"¿Maduro?" repitió Naruto incrédulo mientras los dos Uchiha se alejaban. "¿Está bromeando?"

"Bueno, dado que él no quiere parecer demasiado empeñado en matar al supuestamente responsable por la masacre frente al _real_ responsable de la misma, y no cree que su venganza sea asunto de ningún extraño, nosotros somos probablemente los únicos que llegamos a ver lo obseso que él es en realidad" apuntó Sakura. "De hecho, dado que él puede desahogarse con nosotros, probablemente parezca como un individuo muy maduro y adaptable para todos los demás."

Kakashi dijo lo que todos estaban pensando. "Ahora ESA es una idea espeluznante."

* * *

**Nota de traductora:** Estuve en estado de pereza absoluta este diciembre… ¡Tenía tanto frío que no podía ponerme a teclear sin que se me congelaran las manos! De todos modos, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Feliz año nuevo, navidad, dia de reyes, y otras festividades que se me olvidadara mencionar, por atrasado...


	18. El entrenamiento obligatorio

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

**Nota del capítulo anterior:** Como mucha gente lo ha apuntado Sasuke se tomó la noticia mucho mejor de lo que todos esperábamos, pero dado que tomó un capítulo entero sólo para convencerlo de que esperara un mes, eso es decir algo. De todos modos y viendo que la serie todavía no acaba, en mi versión Sasuke de alguna manera quedó involucrado con la derrota de Madara a manos de Naruto; como ya obtuvo su venganza una vez le es más fácil esperarse. Y Sasuke está aparentando ser más maduro y menos obseso con la venganza de lo que es en realidad ante Konoha, porque desde que regreso en el tiempo él no creyó que anunciar sus necesidades obsesivas de vengar al clan sería lo mejor, ya que vive con la gente realmente responsable de la masacre.

**Nota de traductora:** Siempre pongo las N/A relacionadas con los capítulos al pie del correspondiente, pero ahora no sé por qué olvidé poner ésta en el anterior. La moveré a su capítulo pertinente cuando haga la revisión final del fic, pero por ahora ésta se queda aquí.

* * *

_Capítulo Dieciochoavo_

**El entrenamiento obligatorio**

* * *

"Debería de irme yendo, también", dijo Sakura. "Si Tsunade-sensei es **remotamente** tan aterradora como la recuerdo, yo _no_ quiero llegar tarde."

"Creo que estás exagerando", le dijo Kakashi. "Después de toda esa ansiedad por no aparentar su edad, su reacción hacia Naruto bautizándola como 'abuela' fue relativamente suave. De hecho, creo que tú reaccionabas más violentamente hacia Naruto siendo un idiota o insultando a Sasuke, y eso fue _antes_ de que entrenaras con ella."

"Claro", accedió su alumna. "Pero el RCM no fue puesto en acción hasta _después_ de que Tsunade-sensei fuera ascendida a Jōnin."

Kakashi se estremeció ante las posibles implicaciones.

"Adiós, Sakura-chan", dijo Naruto mientras él también se marchaba para encontrarse con su maestro. Sin embargo y a diferencia de Sakura, él sabía que a Jiraiya no le importaría que llegara tarde, y de hecho ni lo notaría dependiendo de qué tan 'inspirado' se estuviera sintiendo. El joven realmente esperaba que no entrenaran cerca del onsen de nuevo, porque si ese fuere el caso Jiraiya aprovecharía la oportunidad para liberar a su... bueno, no 'oculta' en realidad, mejor dicho 'ligeramente disfrazada' perversión sobre las muchachas bañándose, y entonces el primer día no sería de mucho provecho para Naruto.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" inquirió Naruto sin siquiera molestarse en voltear hacia atrás.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros "No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

"Porque no puedes molestarte en instruir a tus alumnos en nada", acusó el rubio.

"¿Es en verdad mi culpa que todos mis alumnos ya sepan las habilidades básicas que necesitan para convertirse en Chūnin porque viajaron en el tiempo?" preguntó el sensei retóricamente.

Naruto se detuvo en ese momento para poder voltear hacia atrás y darle a Kakashi una mirada incrédula.

"Okey, probablemente lo sea", concedió el hombre. "Pero dado que -como muy amablemente lo has apuntado- no estoy haciendo mucho en términos de entrenarlos este mes, debería ir a reunirme con tu padre para ver que quiere que haga acerca del escape de Orochimaru y asegurarme de que todos estén convencidos de que el Akatsuki está involucrado, porque además de Jiraiya soy yo el único adulto que podría tener alguna manera de conocer la conexión de 'Tobi' con ellos."

"Eso es perturbadoramente responsable de tu parte", anotó Naruto "Pero creo que la amenaza de una invasión del Akatsuki en pleno es suficientemente seria para asegurar al menos eso de tu parte."

"Lo es en realidad", asintió Kakashi.

"Aunque eso todavía no explica _por qué me estás siguiendo_."

"Si hay alguna posibilidad de que firmes el contrato de los sapos hoy y, como tal, estés obligado a emborracharte, tu papá estará ahí", explicó su sensei. "Así que al seguirte podré encontrarlo más fácilmente."

"¿Sabes? Hablando de mi padre", comenzó Naruto lentamente. "Se supone que él es un ninja súper-increíble ¿No? Quiero decir, nunca lo he visto en acción pero su reputación es grande."

"¡Y ya lo creo que no lo has visto!" Kakashi exclamó. "Como uno de los escasos adultos responsables en el mundo ninja, él habría matado a quienquiera que te estuviera cuidando y terminara dejándote cerca de cualquier situación que requiriera de sus habilidades."

"Eso apesta", resopló Naruto. "Quiero decir, supongo que puedo apreciar el sentimiento, pero aun así..."

"¿Tienes algún punto con esta conversación?" Kakashi se preguntó.

Naruto lucía confundido "¿Qué? Oh, claro. Si mi padre es tan impresionante que su página en el libro bingo tiene un aviso de 'huir al avistar', ¿Por qué demonios Suna -o cualquier otra organización, en realidad- accedería a atacar la aldea de la que él es Kage?"

"El Hiraishin no Jutsu de tu padre es mucho más efectivo con un aliado, así que si pueden aislarlo -como Orochimaru hizo con el Sandaime y aquella barrera-, tendrían una mejor oportunidad de presentar un desafío real. Y si Akatsuki se las arregló para controlar o reemplazar al Kazekage, Suna va a invadir sin importar qué tan estúpido o suicida ellos crean que sea. ¿Recuerdas la desafortunada tendencia que la mayoría de los ninja tienen de verse como herramientas para ser usadas?"

"Verdad", asintió su alumno. "¿Cuándo te sacudiste ese ideal tú?"

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Todo comenzó cuando decidí que mi equipo era más importante que una misión, mucho antes de que tú nacieras, y culminó cuando viajé en al pasado y pasé doce o trece años como un amigo personal del Hokage."

"Eso bastaría, creo. ¡Mira, es el equipo ocho! Saludos, Hinata Shino y Kurenai-sensei", llamó Naruto agitando la mano.

"¿No estás olvidando a alguien?" Hinata inquirió en voz baja.

"Ah, claro, ¡Hola Akamaru! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos."

"Se refería a mí, idiota", gruñó Kiba.

"Oh, es el fanboy de Yaoi" dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto.

"¡No soy un fanboy!" insistió el otro. "Es sólo que ustedes dos no son sutiles para nada."

"¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?" Naruto lo ignoró completamente.

"Hinata y yo estamos ayudando a Shino y Kiba a prepararse para las finales", Kurenai respondió.

"¿En serio? ¿No corren el riesgo de pelear entre ellos?" inquirió Kakashi. "Por eso la mayoría de los equipos que tienen más de un miembro en las finales encuentran distintos instructores para los genin que se beneficiarían menos con la instrucción personal del Jōnin encargado del equipo."

"Eso o van y obligan a los genin a encontrar otros instructores por su propia cuenta", mustió Naruto.

"Tú y Sasuke ya venían con instructores por default, y le ofrecí Ebisu a Sakura pero ella hizo otros arreglos", le recordó Kakashi.

"Dada la naturaleza de este torneo, Kiba siendo el número nueve y yo el número uno, no nos enfrentaríamos hasta las finales, y las probabilidades de que los dos lo logremos son escasas. Adicionalmente, yo tendría que pasar por dos enfrentamientos y él tres para llegar ahí, así que no es como si los nuevos trucos que aprendamos podrán permanecer en secreto. Además, como compañeros de equipo nosotros ya conocemos el estilo de pelea del otro", explicó Shino.

Naruto sólo se quedó parado, mirándolo boquiabierto.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?" Hinata preguntó sonando preocupada.

"Sí. Yo... es sólo que nunca había escuchado a Shino hablar tanto antes", confesó el muchacho. "Jamás."

"Oye, Naruto, dado que estoy peleando con tu novio secreto ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí?" preguntó Kiba.

"¡NO es mi novio secreto!" clamó el joven, ya harto.

"Bueno, todavía no salen del clóset así que _es_ secreto", replicó Kiba. "¿Tienes algún consejo o no?"

"A pesar del hecho de que quiero que Sasuke gane, supongo que debería de advertirte que no hagas nada para provocar sus impulsos de venganza... eso también es por mi propio bien."

Kiba gruñó, "Muy tarde para eso. Aunque en mi defensa, mi hermana y su hermano están saliendo ¡Esa es una oportunidad maravillosa para molestarlo!" No sonaba tan preocupado como el Jinchuuriki pensó que debería estarlo, pero si Naruto hiciera que Sasuke quedara como genin por exponer sus impulsos de venganza él probablemente lo asesinaría, así que lo pasó por alto.

"Bueno, entonces no vas a tener una pelea divertida", Naruto se volvió hacia el otro miembro del equipo Ocho que estaba en las finales. "Y Shino, sé que no preguntaste, pero por el bien de ser justo, Gaara dijo que intentará no matar a nadie para tener mejor oportunidad de pasar a Chūnin, pero no tientes a tu suerte."

Agradecido, Shino asintió. "Eso suena como un consejo sensible."

"Fue muy considerado de tu parte, Naruto-kun" le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Sí, bueno... debería dejarlos regresar a su entrenamiento."

* * *

Cuando Sakura llegó encontró que Tsunade estaba a mitad de una cirugía, así que Shizune hizo una profunda examinación de las habilidades de la joven kunoichi. Sakura podía notar que impresionó a la mujer de pelo oscuro, ya que después de eso fue rápidamente llevada hacia la Sannin de las Babosas.

"Antes de que comencemos", dijo Tsunade, "¿Tienes idea del campo en que te quieres especializar? No tenemos tiempo para hacerte experta en lo que elijas profesar, pero es siempre inteligente el tener en cuenta cómo quieres utilizar tus habilidades."

"No en realidad", confesó Sakura. "¿Tiene alguna sugerencia?"

"No sin antes haberte visto en acción, no", Tsunade explicó negando con la cabeza. "Algunos iryō-nin se enfocan en animales, y el ninjutsu médico puede ser utilizado para asesinar mediante la creación de venenos letales o utilizando el requerido conocimiento extensivo de la anatomía humana para dañar las áreas más sensibles. Yo misma tengo una reputación de ser capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad que me encuentre."

"Escuché de Sasuke que usted pudo neutralizar los efectos corrosivos de su Mangekyo Sharingan", dijo Sakura sin poder ocultar lo impresionada que estaba.

Tsunade asintió, y su alumna pudo ver un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, "me tomó casi dos años, pero pude lograrlo."

"Entonces, ¿Con qué vamos a empezar?" Sakura preguntó entusiasmada.

"Tienes dominado lo básico, lo que significa que no tendremos que gastar tiempo cubriéndolos. En lugar de eso, podemos trabajar en asegurarnos de que podrás mantenerte consciente y sin heridas el tiempo suficiente para hacer uso de tus habilidades", Tsunade le informó inocentemente.

Pero Sakura ya tenía experiencia, y sus ojos se abrieron en horror. "¿Quiere decir...?"

Tsunade asintió, "Eso mismo", dijo alegremente. "Vamos a trabajar en tu taijutsu, lo que significa que por los siguientes días tendrás el honor de ser mi saco de boxeo personal."

Sakura suspiró. Probablemente ni con ese demente entrenamiento sería suficiente para vencer a Neji.

* * *

"He escuchado que has hecho un entrenamiento intensivo en taijutsu con Kakashi estos pasados meses", comenzó Itachi. "Por supuesto, de todas formas quiero ver por mí mismo cuánto progreso has hecho; tu velocidad en particular es importante. Pero primero ¿Tienes alguna pregunta acerca del Mangekyo Sharingan, o crees que ya sabes todo sobre eso?"

"Tengo una pregunta acerca del Tsukiyomi", dijo Sasuke. "Sé que es un- _EL_ más poderoso genjutsu en existencia, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? Cuando lo estaba usando con Orochimaru, lo atrapé en una memoria cíclica de cuando Ino y Sakura me arrastraron con ellas para ir de compras."

Itachi alzó una ceja "¿Eso es lo que le hiciste? Estuvo comatoso por casi una semana."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Ciertamente me traumatizó a MÍ."

"Sólo se hará peor cuando crezcas", le prometió Itachi. "Afortunadamente Hana no está muy interesada en ir de compras."

"Suertudo", murmuró Sasuke.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, el Tsukiyomi puede mostrar cualquier cosa, dado que atrapa al objetivo en un mundo ilusorio que es completamente controlado por el usuario de la técnica. Mientras que sólo le toma unos segundos al usuario el completarla, para la víctima puede parecer como días. He descubierto que o torturar al objetivo o hacerlo revivir un evento traumático una y otra vez por lo que parecen días es bastante efectivo", le dijo Itachi.

"Entonces ni siquiera tiene que ser usado como tortura para noquear a alguien..."

"Supongo que no", asintió Itachi. "Pero es una técnica tan poderosa y demandante de chakra que, a menos que tu objetivo sea incapacitar rápidamente a tu enemigo o traumatizarlo, no vale la pena usarla. Cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer con el Tsukiyomi, hay probablemente genjutsu menos poderosos que pueden hacer el trabajo."

"¿Importa en realidad lo que uses para traumatizarlos?" preguntó Sasuke. "Porque digamos que siento la necesidad de usarla en mis compañeros de equipo; podría mostrarle un mundo donde todos están comiendo ramen pero ellos no pueden probar bocado, o mandarle de regreso a sus días como fangirl respectivamente. O si fuera contra Kakashi y Obito, podría sólo inundarlos en ardillas, ya que eso parece ser un trauma que tuvieron en el pasado."

"Si supieras suficiente, ciertamente puedes hacer eso", asintió Itachi. "Aunque si se trata de enemigos, probablemente no tendrás la oportunidad de aprender tanto sobre ellos", ahí hizo una pausa. "Y uno de estos días tengo que sacarles la historia completa a ese par."

* * *

"Okey, quiero que me muestres lo que sabes hacer. Si has mejorado lo suficiente, al final del mes te enseñaré como hacer el Rasengan", prometió Jiraiya. "Aunque tu padre probablemente me matará. Ah, bueno, tengo un mes para convencerlo."

"De hecho, Ero-Sennin, ya sé cómo hacer eso", le dijo Naruto.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tu padre es demasiado sobreprotector como para enseñártelo él mismo, o dejar que te me acerques en cualquier ocasión que yo estuviera lo suficientemente ebrio para enseñártelo y no recordarlo después."

"Kakashi me enseñó", mintió su ahijado.

Los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon aún más "Pero... Kakashi no puede hacerlo."

Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Sabía lo suficiente para enseñarme a hacerlo."

"¡Pruébalo!"

"Bien", dijo Naruto, formando su _Fūton: Rasengan_ y tirándolo rápidamente hacia un árbol cercano.

"¡Hey! ¡Con cuidado!" Kakashi, quien estaba hablando con Minato a metro y medio de ahí, exclamó por encima del hombro.

"Lo siento, no puedo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo porque me corta la mano", se disculpó el joven.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo aprendió mi hijo el Rasengan y lo modificó?" Minato demandó, agitado. "Quiero decir, yo le he hecho unos ajustes estos años, pero nunca en frente de él y ninguno que causara daño al usuario."

"Sano rápido, ¿Ves?" Naruto sostuvo su mano en alto para mostrar las cortadas a medio curar.

"Mi culpa", dijo Kakashi asegurándose de dar unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente. "Pero oye, yo sólo le describí el Rasengan básico que me enseñaste hace años. El tamaño y el agregado de su afinidad al aire fue todo por su cuenta."

Minato negó con la cabeza. "Sabes que los otros instructores Jōnin les enseñan a sus niños cómo utilizar las habilidades de clan, o control de chakra..."

"Oh, Ya les hice perfeccionar suficientes ejercicios de control, ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi preguntó con una sonrisa maligna.

Naruto asintió rápidamente "MÁS que suficiente."

"De todos modos, eres un maestro bizarro", suspiró el Hokage.

"Tuve que haberlo sacado de algún lado..."

"Culpo a Jiraiya-sensei", saltó rápidamente Minato. "Es una pésima influencia."

"Y ahora para cimentar tu opinión de mí como una pésima influencia: si el chico ya tiene el Rasengan tan dominado que no sólo vio la manera de mejorarlo sino que, de hecho, lo mejoró, está listo para firmar el contrato con los sapos", declaró el Sannin.

"Yo traje el sake", anunció Kakashi sacando un pergamino y activándolo.

Un Minato muy apesadumbrado se llevó una mano a la cara. "No puedo creer que estoy permitiendo esto. Debo ser el peor padre de la historia..."

Naruto resopló. "Ni siquiera te acercas, papá."

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Ya sé que Kakashi puede hacer el Rasengan, pero dado que estoy bastante segura de que lo aprendió después de la muerte de Obito y él nunca jamás lo usa (por alguna misteriosa razón), nadie sabe en realidad que él lo puede hacer.

**Nota de traductora:** Pues otro capítulo, esta vez doble. ¡Ya falta poco para terminar! Okey, miento, todavía falta un buen. Pero creo terminarlo antes de marzo XD


	19. Viajar ebrio al pasado es una mala idea

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Decimonoveno_

**Por qué viajar al pasado borracho es una mala idea**

* * *

Jiraiya y Gamabunta, a pesar de aparentemente ser compañeros regulares de bebida, estaban ya completamente borrachos, y Minato sólo estaba ligeramente intoxicado: se había contenido con el licor porque no quería dar un mal ejemplo emborrachándose a medio día. Kakashi sólo estaba preocupado de que Naruto fuera a soltar la sopa acerca del viaje al pasado. Por supuesto, el chico estaba tan borracho que nadie le creería, pero el Equipo 7 ocasionalmente actuaba lo suficientemente raro que si alguien intentara figurarse cuál era su problema nadie quería que Naruto los apuntara sin darse cuenta en la dirección correcta.

Kakashi estaba sólo un poco ebrio. Al principio quiso quedarse completamente sobrio, pero dado que Naruto, Jiraiya, Gamabunta y hasta Minato estaban bebiendo, se sintió obligado a tomar un poco también. Pronto estuvo aliviado de haberlo hecho, porque para cuando Naruto se las arregló para emborracharse -lo que tomó demasiado sake gracias al Kyūbi- probablemente le habría dado ya un ataque de pánico si estuviera completamente lúcido.

"Ero-Shennin, te eshtrañé cuando morishte", dijo solemnemente Naruto.

"¿Morí?" Jiraiya parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Quién murió, niño? Yo no morí."

Naruto se carcajeó repentinamente "Lo she. ¿No esh geniaaaaal~? Te amo, Ero-Shennin..." con eso se puso de pie, se tambaleó hacia su padrino y prácticamente colapsó en su regazo.

"Si sólo fueras una chica", Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Y tuvieras más de doce años. Y no fueras el niño de Minato..."

Gamabunta se rió estruendosamente. "¿Entonces si sólo fuera el opuesto exacto de sí mismo? Estarías mejor deseando eso sobre alguien con menos que cambiar."

Jiraiya lo pensó por un minuto. "Bueno... Me gustan con pelo rubio..."

"No estoy escuchando esto", gimió Minato. "A Jiraiya-sensei le gustan con pelo rubio..."

"No te alteres, Minato-sensei", Kakashi intentó consolarlo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el zumbido en su cabeza. "Por lo que puedo ver le gustan femeninas y mayores de edad, y Naruto no es ninguno de los dos."

"No lo es", asintió Minato. "Pero puede hacer el Rasengan ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó enseñarle?"

"Oh, diría que un buen mes. Le dije lo que sabía cuándo nos marchamos a la Ola", mintió Kakashi.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" demandó su sensei. "¡Eso fue hace dos meses!"

"Yo... Eres muy sobreprotector y no estaba seguro si estarías de acuerdo con que yo le enseñara un jutsu tan arriesgado", cubrió Kakashi.

"Una vez que él lo tuviera dominado yo no habría podido quejarme", Minato arguyó. "Bueno... no mucho."

"Y luego está lo que pasó después de que averiguaste sólo un poco de lo que pasó en la Ola" continuó el Jōnin.

El Yondaime lucía afectado. "¡Dejaste a mi hijo morir! ¡Eso fue completamente diferente!"

"Quizá no quería tentar a mi suerte", bufó Kakashi. "Y lo que deberías hacer es preguntarle a Naruto por qué no te dijo nada, dado que _él_ no se metería en problemas si a _ti_ no te gustan mis métodos de enseñanza". Ahí, ahora era la bronca de Naruto. Kakashi estaba razonablemente seguro de que lo merecía, dado que el chico estaba causando actualmente todo tipo de problemas para él.

"Y luego me dijo que sho no entendía porque nueshdra shiduashion no era eshactamente la mishma. ¡Como shi alguien pueda tener la mishma hishtoria trágica! ¿No esh shufishiente que losh dosh sheamosh huérfanosh?"

"Recuerda Naruto, 'huérfano' se refiere a que los dos padres están muertos, no sólo uno", intervino Kakashi.

"¡Ya she! ¡No shoy eshdubido!" Naruto hizo un puchero.

"No, pero estás extremadamente ebrio", contradijo el Jōnin.

"¡No lo eshdoy!" el rubio declaró, poniéndose de pie con un fuerte tambaleo. "¿Vesh?" Claro que él se fue de espaldas de inmediato, así que el efecto de su declaración fue reducido drásticamente.

"¿No les enseñaste a Sasuke o Sakura el Rasengan, verdad?" Minato inquirió, preocupado de que Kakashi decidiera ir y enseñarles jutsus Rango [A] a todos los menores con los que interactuaba. El Equipo 7 era su primer intento de enseñar a gente que no hubiera al menos estado en ANBU, después de todo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo le enseñé a Naruto el Rasengan porque tú lo inventaste y él lo iba a aprender en algún punto de todos modos."

Minato lucía aliviado. "Lo siento. Debería haber sabido que ni _tú_ eres tan negligente."

"...Aunque le enseñé a Sasuke el Chidori", añadió Kakashi.

"¿Y a Sakura?" el señor Namikaze lucía casi aterrado de recibir la respuesta.

"Sólo taijutsu e incremento de sus reservas de chakra. Su control es perfecto, pero no tiene suficiente reserva para usar alguno de los jutsus más pesados todavía."

"Oi, Gagashi" Naruto se las había arreglado para ponerse de pie y se tambaleó hacia su compañero viajero en el tiempo. "¿Savesh que Shidori she shubone que shea un algo de asheshinato?"

"Ya que yo lo creé, las probabilidades de que yo sepa eso son bastante altas", confirmó Kakashi.

"¿...Esho esh un no?" el joven preguntó después de intentar y fallar el hallarle sentido a lo que había escuchado.

El Jōnin suspiró "No, es un 'sí'."

"¿No esh un shi?" Naruto no entendía eso tampoco.

"Sí, sé que el Chidori se supone que sea un jutsu de asesinato", clarificó Kakashi.

"Seh... Asheshinatos shon shilencioshos, ashi que... ¿Bor que el Shidori shuena a mil avesh candando?" la pregunta de Naruto sonaba sorpresivamente razonable, considerando que estaba demasiado borracho para caminar en línea recta.

Jiraiya y Gamabunta aparentemente se habían puesto a jugar algún juego de algún tipo, y Gamabunta estaba acusando ruidosamente al Sannin de hacer trampa.

"¿Por qué Naruto sabe cómo suena el Chidori?" Minato intervino con un tono sospechoso.

Pensando rápido, Kakashi replicó. "Me vio enseñándoselo a Sasuke. No te preocupes; él y Sakura estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no correr ningún riesgo gracias a él."

"Aunque tiene un punto acerca del jutsu siendo muy ruidoso para ser una técnica de asesinato", decidió el Hokage.

"Cuando sólo estás asesinando a una sola persona, para el momento en que escuchan el Chidori ya es muy tarde" Kakashi defendió su aclamado jutsu. "Además, si podemos tener ninjas color naranja, entonces yo puedo tener una técnica de asesinato ruidosa."

"¿Qué hay de malo con sher un ninsha naranja?" demandó Naruto.

"No es discreto, para empezar."

"¿Neceshido sher dishcredo?" Naruto estaba honestamente curioso.

"Los ninjas solían serlo antes de que se asentaran y formaran aldeas", explicó su padre.

"Oh, bueno, esho esh eshdupido. Prefiero sher naranja a sher dishcreto."

"No, ¿En serio?" murmuró sarcásticamente Kakashi.

"¡Oye!" La cabeza de Jiraiya se levantó de repente y caminó, algo tambaleante, hacia ellos. "¡Naruto todavía tiene que montar en Gamabunta para ver si pasa el examen!"

Kakashi miró críticamente a su estudiante. "¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Apenas se puede parar."

"No te preocupes, se puede sentar en mi cabeza", el gran sapo le aseguró. "Mientras no se caiga todo estará bien."

"¡Puedo hasherlo!" insistió Naruto. "¡Lo hishe antesh y lo haré de nuevo!"

"Nunca nos hemos conocido, niño", le informó Gamabunta.

"¡Claro que shi! Hashe musho diempo, antesh de que yo regreshara al-" Naruto comenzó a decir antes de que Kakashi le cubriera la boca con su mano.

"Ya fue suficiente de eso ¿No crees?" dijo severamente. Esperaba que Naruto pudiera mantener su boca cerrada mientras estaba montando a Gamabunta, pero no se podía hacer muchas ilusiones.

"No de preogupesh" susurró ruidosamente Naruto. "No revelare nueshdro shecreto."

Kakashi de dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. Al paso que iba, él no apostaría ni con Tsunade por ello.

"¿_Qué_ secreto?" preguntó oscuramente Minato. "¿Por qué están tú y mi hijo manteniendo secretos de mí?"

Kakashi gruñó. Se acabó. Naruto quedó estrictamente prohibido de tomar alcohol otra vez.

* * *

Sakura apenas se podía mantener en pie después del primer día de entrenamiento. Estaba bastante segura de que Tsunade le había puesto las cosas fáciles cuando había comenzado por primera vez en la vieja línea temporal, pero en ese nuevo pasado ella supuso que dado que ya tenía algo de experiencia la Sannin de las Babosas se figuró que Sakura podría manejarlo. Sin mencionar que sólo tenía un mes para entrenar antes de las finales.

Sakura decidió tomar la ruta escénica hacia casa para intentar ver si podía recuperar suficiente chakra para sanarse a sí misma o encontrar algún lugar para limpiarse un poco, dado que no quería que sus padres se preocuparan al verla. Cuando pasaba por el restaurante de barbacoa, vio al Equipo 10 menos Asuma comiendo ahí, y decidió que podría aplazar su regreso a casa deteniéndose a saludarlos.

"Hola, chicos", llamó con una sonrisa.

"Hola frente- ¿Estás bien?" Ino se cortó y la miró con preocupación. "Pareces como si te hubieran aporreado el alma hacia afuera."

"Más o menos eso pasó" admitió Sakura.

"Bueno, dime quien fue y te juro que lo lamentarán", gruñó la rubia.

"Oh ¡No es nada de eso!" aseguró Sakura a su amiga. "Es sólo parte de mi entrenamiento para el examen."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ino escépticamente. "¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada de eso, Shikamaru?"

"Problemática", el aludido murmuró, descansando la cabeza en la mesa.

"_¿Qué?_"

"Dijo 'problemática'", repitió amablemente Chouji.

"¡Eso ya lo sé!"

"¿Entonces por qué preguntaste por lo que dijo?"

"¡Estaba siendo dramática!" Ino sacudió la cabeza. "Mis compañeros de equipo no tienen sentido del melodrama."

"Y todos mis compañeros tienen demasiado", repuso Sakura. "Creo que la tengo peor, en realidad."

"Si tú lo dices", Ino no sonaba muy convencida. Picó la cabeza de Shikamaru. "Si no tomas tu entrenamiento en serio ¿Cómo esperas vengarme en las finales?"

Sakura se congeló. "¿V-Vengarte?"

Su amiga asintió. "Sí. Contra esa tipa Temari a la que me enfrenté en las preliminares. Shikamaru va contra ella en la primera ronda."

"Le venganza no es la respuesta, Sas-eh- Ino" corrigió la chica de pelo rosa.

Ino la miró inquisitiva ante la equivocación, pero no dijo nada el respecto. "Entiendo que necesitaba una lección; este examen me ha hecho darme cuenta que esto no es ningún juego, ¿Pero tenía que ser tan brutal al respecto?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir. "Suna... Suna es un mundo diferente, Ino."

"Ella no tenía que ir y humillarme así", apuntó la chica. "Con sólo ser definitivamente superada fue suficiente."

"Lo sé, pero..." Sakura vaciló un segundo. "¿En verdad tienes que usar la palabra 'venganza'? Tengo una especie de ataque de pánico menor cada vez que escucho esa palabra o alguna variación de la misma."

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Chouji sirviéndose otro plato de barbacoa.

"Bueno..." Sakura no sabía que decir. Si no tenía cuidado Ino haría algo tonto: 'hablar con Sasuke sobre venganza' probablemente contaba como 'apoyarlo', especialmente porque sería algo que temporalmente ambos tendrían en común y a Ino le gustaba Sasuke, incluso si ella pareciera estar haciendo un esfuerzo honesto para ser más seria respecto a convertirse en kunoichi.

"Normalmente tienes que decirle eso a Sasuke ¿Verdad?" preguntó Shikamaru. "Y aparentemente muy seguido."

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Sakura, tomada por sorpresa.

"Él es el más factible en tu equipo de estar buscando venganza, después de lo que Orochimaru hizo", respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Es tan trágico!" alabó Ino.

"Y no le gusta hablar sobre eso, así que a menos que quieras hacerlo enojar ni lo menciones" Sakura aconsejó.

"¡Obvio que no voy a hacer eso! ¿Dónde crees que vivo- en Babia?"

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en medio de un claro en el bosque intentando mejorar su control sobre el Amaterasu. Ya que si cometía un error tendría un incendio forestal con qué lidiar y no había llovido en un tiempo, eso conllevaba un muy poderoso incentivo para no joder la técnica.

"Te estoy diciendo, Lee, es probablemente sólo alguien practicando un jutsu", la voz de Neji sonó tras él.

"¡Pero Neji, los incendios forestales son muy poco juveniles!" Lee protestó. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Tenten?"

"Creo que no importa lo que yo piense dado que vamos a investigar de todos modos", Tenten respondió en el momento en que el Equipo Gai entraba en el campo de visión de Sasuke.

"¡Ah! ¡Es mi rival eterno!" exclamó el tío de mallas verdes apuntando dramáticamente hacia él.

Neji alzó una ceja "Creí que _yo_ era tu tan proclamado 'rival eterno'."

"Cuidado, Neji, suenas celoso", comentó Tenten con una risita.

"No lo estoy", saltó Neji fulminándola con la mirada. "Y parece que estaba en lo correcto acerca de la práctica de un jutsu."

"No te preocupes, Neji. Que Gai-sensei sólo tenga un rival eterno no significa que no es posible tener más", le aseguró Lee.

"¿Desde cuándo soy tu rival eterno?" quiso saber Sasuke.

"¡Desde que Sakura reveló que está locamente enamorada de ti, por supuesto!"

"Ella dijo que yo le 'solía' gustar", le recordó el Uchiha. "Y que no vamos a preocuparnos por nuestras hormonas hasta después de convertirnos en Chūnin."

"Y yo voy a pelear contigo dado que ambos logramos llegar a las eliminatorias", asintió Lee. "Lo recuerdo."

"Lee..." dijo Tenten. "El torneo está decidido y sólo pelearás contra Sasuke si ambos logran llegar a la ronda final."

"¡Y a la ronda final llegaré!" decidió Lee. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te veré ahí?"

"Definitivamente llegaré a la final", dijo Sasuke. "Pero si te veré a ti ahí o no es otra historia. Tu primer oponente es Naruto después de todo, y él es mi rival eterno."

"¡Qué juvenil!" se maravilló Lee.

"Ustedes tienen que lograr pasar sobre mí y simplemente no veo eso pasando", intervino Neji.

"No encontrarías a Lee hasta la ronda final si es que llegas, pero definitivamente yo voy a vencerte. Si Sakura no lo hace por mí", añadió Sasuke sin sonar muy convencido.

Neji resopló "¿La chica de pelo rosa? Pudo haber vencido a Hinata-sama, pero yo podría haberlo hecho también en una fracción del tiempo que le tomó. Está destinada a perder contra mí."

"Veintisiete minutos", anunció Tenten.

"¿Qué?" Sasuke estaba confundido.

"Tenten le toma a Neji el tiempo que pasa sin hablar del destino", explicó Lee.

"No creo en el destino", Sasuke declaró.

"No importa si crees o no", dijo Neji. "Lo que tiene que pasar, pasará."

"Esa es una cosa tan fácil de decir", habló Tenten. "Después de que algo ya pasó es lo más fácil en el mundo de proclamar: que no había otra manera de que las cosas pasaran o que siquiera pensar en elegir otra alternativa habría resultado en algo diferente."

"Verdad", accedió Neji. "Pero una alternativa diferente no fue tomada porque no estaba destinada a serlo."

"De hecho yo estoy de acuerdo con Tenten en esto", dijo Sasuke. "Puedo ver muy claramente un mundo donde Kakashi no lideró a una turba furiosa hacia mi casa la noche de la Masacre haciendo que todos supieran que Orochimaru fue el responsable, y mi hermano habría terminado siendo inculpado y yo pasaría el resto de mi vida intentando matarlo. Sólo pensar... si Kakashi hubiera tomado un camino diferente aquella noche... o no hubiera molestado a tanta gente..."

"Pero eso no pasó", declaró Neji decisivamente. "Porque eso es absurdo."

"No me digas..." murmuró Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban esperando en Ichiraku Ramen cuando Naruto apareció, tan lleno de energía como de costumbre. Kakashi iba tras él, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

"Kakashi… ¿Estás bien?" Sakura inquirió, preocupada.

"Porqué, claro. Me estoy sintiendo fabuloso. De hecho, me estoy sintiendo tan fantástico que podría ir ahora mismo y matar a un miembro de Akatsuki con una mano atada a la espalda", renegó Kakashi.

"No le hagas caso", dijo Naruto alegremente. "Sólo está irritado porque tiene resaca de hoy en la mañana, cuando me iniciaron con las Invocaciones de Sapos."

"¿Y por qué tú no lo estás?" indagó Sasuke.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada. "Porque fui iniciado con las Invocaciones de Sapos, acabo de decirlo. No puedo estar irritado porque me siento feliz; extrañaba poder invocarlos."

"No, me refería a ¿'Por qué tú no estás con resaca'?"

El joven Namikaze se encogió de hombros "No sé ¿Metabolismo rápido?"

"Es probablemente el Kyuubi", Kakashi propuso ausentemente. "Y yo oficialmente odio a Naruto."

"Ser un Jinchuuriki no es sólo diversión y juegos ¿Sabes?" Naruto lo sermoneó severamente. "Aunque sea casi imposible sentir agotamiento de chakra, tenga una resistencia increíble, sane ridículamente rápido y aparentemente no me puedan dar resacas."

"Esa no es la única razón", le informó Kakashi.

"¿Qué es lo que hice?" el chico no tenía idea.

"¡Cada vez que respirabas decías algo sobre el futuro!", estalló el Jōnin.

"¿Lo hice?" Naruto lucía avergonzado. "Mi culpa, lo siento."

"¡Naruto! ¿Cómo pudiste?" demandó Sakura.

"¡Estaba borracho!"

"Y nunca pasará de nuevo", juró Kakashi.

"Au..."

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué les dijiste?" la médico preguntó ansiosamente.

"Me las arreglé para convencerlos de que la mayor parte era sólo Naruto estando muy, muy ebrio, pero podrían recordar esto después y figurarse las cosas si no tenemos cuidado. Y francamente, Naruto, gastarte una tonelada de dinero en sake para emborracharte simplemente no vale el riesgo."

"¿Y por qué no le hemos dicho a nadie, de todos modos?" intervino Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio.

"Bueno, es algo difícil de creer", apuntó Naruto después de un rato.

"Sí, pero sabemos suficiente de lo que no deberíamos para convencer a la gente fácilmente", insistió el de cabello negro.

El rubio alzó ambas manos. "Kakashi no había dicho nada cuando yo regresé."

Todos miraron a Kakashi, que ya había estado diez años de regreso para cuando Naruto llegó.

"No se me pegó la gana", informó el hombre sencillamente.

"Eso... eso es ridículo", comentó Sakura.

"Quizá. Pero está funcionándonos así que Naruto no puede beber. Ustedes dos tampoco, por si acaso."

Sakura soltó una carcajada. "Mis padres me matarían... aunque ya que estamos en el tema de prohibir hacer tonterías, Ino aparentemente está en una racha de venganza ahora, así que necesitamos mantenerla alejada de Sasuke."

"Totalmente a favor", Sasuke dijo rápidamente.

"¡Y ahora sabemos que hay otra cosa más importante para Sasuke que la venganza!" sonrió Naruto. "¡Siento que por fin estamos haciendo progresos!"

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Nunca he estado borracha o pasado tiempo con alguien borracho, así que no estoy segura de qué tan precisa fue aquella parte.

**Nota de traductora: **¡El próximo capítulo es el comienzo de las finales!


	20. Las defensas impenetrables son aburridas

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Veinteavo_

**Las defensas impenetrables son bastante aburridas**

* * *

El día del examen final por fin llegó. Preocupado por la seguridad del Hokage—dado que no sólo Orochimaru, sino también _Madara_ tenía los ojos puestos sobre Konoha—Kakashi se encargó de persuadir a Minato de dejarlo entrar como guardia al balcón reservado para los Kage en el estadio.

Después de eso fue más difícil convencer a su sensei de tener Itachi como segundo guardia; habría sido más simple si fuera sobre Obito o Rin en vez de Itachi, dado que ellos eran su equipo y el joven Uchiha no, pero Obito era pretor y Rin estaba fungiendo como sanadora de los aspirantes a Chūnin.

Eventualmente el Jōnin convenció a Minato de permitir a dos de sus mejores guerreros en el balcón donde los Kage estarían. Con suerte, los tres serían suficientes para manejar lo que quiera que fuese a pasar.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee y Shino estaban todos reunidos en el centro de la arena para recibir algunas instrucciones de último minuto del pretor... quien llegaría en cualquier minuto, estaban seguros.

"¿Dónde está?", preguntó irritada Sakura, volteándose a mirar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?"

"¡Vives con él!"

"Se fue de la casa después de mí" informó Sasuke, "Así que honestamente, no tengo idea."

"¿Qué opinas, Naruto?" Sakura se volvió hacia su compañero.

"Yo opino... que no puedo creer que Sasuke de hecho haya llegado a tiempo," dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión confusa. "Porque ya sabes, la última vez..."

"¡Cállate!" ordenó el otro muchacho. "¡Esa no fue mi culpa!"

"Nunca nos dijiste que te tomó tanto tiempo", remarcó la chica de pelo rosa, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Sasuke tembló "Ustedes estarán mejor sin saber nada, créanme."

"¡Habla!" demandó Naruto.

"¿Ya saben cómo Kakashi siempre pone las peores excusas idiotas para decir por qué llega tarde?" preguntó Sasuke retóricamente. "Bueno, resultó que aunque sí se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando fijamente al monumento de los caídos, _también_ se metía en las situaciones más bizarras... aquél pobre árbol..."

"¿Qué pasó?" presionó Sakura.

Pero Sasuke se negó a decir nada más respecto al tema. Frustrado, Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu mes?"

"No he matado a nadie en treinta días" le informó el jinchuuriki de la arena. "En realidad no tengo idea de cuándo fue la última vez que pasé más de siete días sin matar a nadie."

Naruto hizo una mueca "Eso es fantástico, pero quizá no deberías mencionarlo a la gente envuelta en el examen o mi papá podría enterarse. La mayoría de los Genin no matan a nadie, así que tú haciéndolo tan frecuentemente podría obligarlo a preguntarse qué está pasando ahí..."

Gaara asintió "Entendido y anotado."

"Aunque fue divertido en cierta manera", confesó Temari. "El pobre Kankuro sigue convencido de que ustedes le hicieron algo, o crearon un _doppelganger,_ o algo así."

Naruto fingió inocencia. "No sé de qué están hablando. Me di cuenta de ustedes por culpa de esas malvadas marionetas desalmadas que tiene Kankuro, y mi empatía por ustedes dos teniendo que lidiar con aquél demente en el día a día podría haberme impulsado a hablar con ustedes, pero en realidad me encanta conocer a nueva gente. Nosotros en realidad sólo los tratamos como tratamos a todos los demás."

"Exactamente", remarcó Temari. "Y eso sencillamente nunca pasa."

Naruto lucía confundido "Oh, ¿Es porque son los hijos del Kazekage? Bueno, yo soy el hijo del Hokage, así que no tengo ningún problema con eso."

"Olvídalo", dijo Temari, negando con la cabeza. "Esto... ¿Mi oponente para el primer round se acaba de quedar dormido?"

Naruto rápidamente le echó un vistazo a Shikamaru, quien se había sentado y parecía estar roncando "Aparentemente sí", asintió.

"Oh, esto NO es justo", se quejó la chica. "¿Cómo es que me tocó un oponente tan mediocre?"

"Si crees que es tan mediocre, entonces será una victoria Fácil ¿Verdad?" sugirió Naruto.

"'Fácil' e 'impresionante' no son la misma cosa, y no hay manera de que yo derrotando a un sujeto que no puede ni mantenerse consciente en este momento luzca como algo 'impresionante' frente a los jueces", replicó Temari.

"Bueno... ¿Tendrás otras peleas?" ofreció el joven.

"Llegar tarde es tan poco juvenil", se quejó tristemente Lee. "Ya quiero tener mi tan esperada y juvenil pelea con Naruto."

"Hola a todos, lamento llegar tarde", dijo Obito, caminando a zancadas hacia el centro de la arena. "Estaba este árbol y... bueno, ustedes estarán mejor sin saber nada."

"Definitivamente, si pasó lo que creo que pasó", murmuró quedamente Sasuke.

"Oh, dios, no otra historia que se rehúsan a contar", gruñó Sakura. "¡Ni siquiera hemos conseguido escuchar aquél incidente con las ardillas!"

"Para ser justos, yo tampoco sé de qué se trata" le dijo Sasuke. "Pero un día lo sabré... con Kami de testigo, juro que un día lo sabré..."

"Okey, antes de comenzar me quiero asegurar de que todos recuerden a quién se enfrentarán", anunció Obito.

"¿Cómo podría alguien olvidar contra quién va a pelear?" demandó Kiba. "No podrías especializar tu entrenamiento para superar a tu primer oponente si no supieras quién es."

"Yo no sé con quién me voy a enfrentar", admitió Naruto. "Sé que Sakura está contra Neji, Shino contra Gaara, Sasuke y Kiba tienen una pelea para ajustar cuentas, y Shikamaru con Temari... no, espera, creo que sí sé contra quién me voy a enfrentar después de todo."

"Por proceso de eliminación", notó Shino.

Naruto se encogió de hombros "Lo que funciona, funciona."

"Sí escuchaste cuando Lee mencionó que iba a pelear contigo, ¿Verdad?" inquirió Neji.

"Nop. No estaba poniendo atención."

"Di algo que no sepamos", murmuró Shikamaru.

"Bien, dado que Naruto acaba de recordarles las batallas a todos los que podrían haberlas olvidado, voy a proseguir recordándoles que no hay reglas en esto, _excepto_ mantener la pelea aquí abajo y no involucrar a los espectadores. En serio, no tienen idea lo que le haría a nuestra industria turística..." Obito negó con la cabeza ante la idea.

"Además de darle a nuestras peleas límites geográficos y no matar a los clientes potenciales ¿Todo se vale?" preguntó Temari.

El hombre asintió. "Absolutamente. Los enfrentamientos van hasta que alguno de los concursantes se rinda o muera. Si está claro que uno de ellos no puede continuar, yo detendré la pelea. Si no se detienen cuando yo lo ordene, serán descalificados. Y si una muerte luce completamente innecesaria, será válido pero realmente disminuirá sus posibilidades de pasar el RCM, así que yo no lo recomendaría. Ahora, a menos que alguien tenga alguna otra pregunta, la primera pelea es de Gaara contra Shino, así que todo el mundo fuera de aquí."

* * *

"¿Cómo cree que Gaara maneje esta pelea?" le preguntó Minato al Kazekage.

"Tengo una fe absoluta en sus habilidades" el Kazekage respondió con confianza. "Quizá yo no sepa mucho sobre su oponente, pero estoy seguro de que Gaara podrá salir victorioso."

"Shino usa insectos", anunció Kakashi. "Y si bien su victoria sería indudablemente entretenida, yo sigo apostando por Gaara."

"¿En serio?" Minato volteó a verlo. "Pero Shino es de Konoha."

"Ahora que lo dice... ¿No encuentra usted extraño que de diez finalistas aquí dos sean de Suna y los otros ocho de Konoha?" preguntó el Kazekage.

"Siempre hay más candidatos inscritos por la nación que patrocina el examen", respondió el Hokage.

"Aunque por lo que sé, seis de sus ocho concursantes son novatos", apuntó el Kazekage. "Esto simplemente es insólito."

"Tenemos un grupo de novatos muy talentosos este año."

"Claramente."

"Para responder a su pregunta, Hokage-sama, yo apuesto por Gaara", replicó Kakashi.

"Deberías tener más fe en tu propia aldea", le reprendió Minato.

"Tengo mucha fe", insistió Kakashi. "Pero no sé cómo un puñado de insectos pueden derribar a una armadura de arena."

"También apostaste por la hija del Kazekage", le recordó Itachi.

Minato arrugó el entrecejo con reprobación evidente.

"Bueno, sí..." Kakashi sonaba avergonzado. "Pero en mi defensa, Shikamaru no parece querer estar aquí en realidad, así que no puedo ni imaginarme que estará dispuesto a pelear tres peleas."

"Eres uno de los Jōnin-sensei que tiene un equipo aún calificado en el examen ¿Cierto?" el Kazekage inquirió.

Kakashi lucía un poco sorprendido "En efecto, Kazekage-sama."

"¿Es justo que estés apostando entonces, dado que tienes información detallada de al menos uno de los Genin?" continuó el líder de Suna.

"Tres Genin, en realidad", corrigió Kakashi con un dejo de orgullo en su voz. "Y en lo que a mí concierne, si es legal es justo. Además, no estaba planeando en apostar por todos ellos..."

"Déjame ver si entendí" habló Minato alzando ambas cejas. "Naruto sabe el Rasengan y firmó el contrato de los sapos, Sasuke sabe el Chidori y tiene un Mangekyo Sharingan... ¿Y tú quisiste apostar contra ellos?"

"Bueno, no ellos", Kakashi admitió. "_Sakura_ por otro lado... pero Itachi no me dejó hacerlo."

"Debes tener más fe en tu equipo", Itachi insistió. "Si ella se entera de que su propio Jōnin-sensei no tiene fe en sus habilidades, tendrá un efecto debilitante en su rendimiento. Y si ella no pasa, Sasuke tendrá un año muy difícil por delante."

"No es que no tenga fe en ella", se defendió Kakashi. "Porque la tengo. Es sólo... Neji."

"¿Hyuuga Neji?" el Kazekage se animó al escuchar eso. "Escuché que es un gran prodigio. ¿Es él el que venció a mi otro hijo, Kankuro, tan fácilmente?"

"Neji es bastante talentoso", reconoció Minato.

"Me alegra" remarcó el otro Kage. "Por lo que he escuchado, la derrota de Kankuro fue penosa, así que preferiría que el responsable fuese habilidoso."

"Sakura venció a la prima de Neji, Hinata", apuntó Itachi. "Y ellos son los suficientemente jóvenes para depender demasiado del mismo estilo de lucha del clan."

"Neji es mucho mejor que Hinata", contradijo Kakashi. "Aunque tienes razón, Sakura sabe cómo vencer ese estilo, sólo que entre saber y poder hay un gran espacio... entrenó con Tsunade, con suerte eso le dará algunos resultados."

"Apostar en contra del equipo propio es más arriesgado que apostar por ellos", le informó Minato.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si ella pierde, la gente va a denunciar juego sucio, diciendo que ella se dejó ganar", explicó el Hokage.

"¿Sakura? ¿Dejarse ganar? Imposible" declaró Kakashi. "Y como había dicho, no pude apostar contra ella, así que puse unas monedas a su favor. Sus posibilidades son tan bajas que en el improbable caso de que gane haré una fortuna..."

* * *

"Que nuestra pelea sea honorable e impresionante", dijo cortésmente Shino una vez que la arena había sido abandonada por todos menos él, su oponente, y el pretor.

Gaara simplemente asintió.

"¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!" Obito dijo antes de dar un paso atrás.

Gaara y Shino se miraron mutuamente por un momento, ambos intentando no tener que hacer el primer movimiento. Entonces Gaara envió una oleada experimental de arena hacia Shino, quien simplemente se quedó parado. La arena envolvió al Aburame hasta el cuello, y Gaara lentamente comprimió su arma alrededor de él.

"No puede ser tan fácil", se quejó Naruto. "¡Vamos, Shino, haz algo!"

"Las batallas de Shino siempre son aburridas" le confió Kiba. "Pero eso no significa que vaya a caer con el primer golpe."

Y claro, mientras Gaara continuaba apretando el cuerpo de Shino, éste se deshizo para revelar que sólo había sido un clon de insectos. El Shino real, parado a unos buenos seis metros de su clon deshecho, envió aquellos insectos hacia Gaara, sólo para que éstos fueran detenidos por su escudo automático de arena.

"Espera... ¿Esta pelea va a consistir en Gaara siendo incapaz de atrapar a Shino porque continuará reemplazándose con insectos y Shino no siendo suficientemente rápido para penetrar el escudo de Gaara?" resumió Sakura.

"Aparentemente, sí", asintió Sasuke. "Lo que no será nada entretenido de mirar."

"Al menos tomará un tiempo", habló Shikamaru. "Todo este examen es demasiado problemático…"

"¿Entonces por qué demonios estás aquí?" demandó Temari.

"Porque si no lo hago, lidiar con Asuma, Ino, y -la peor de todos- _mi madre_, será mucho más problemático", explicó el joven bostezando abiertamente.

"Oh, te enseñaré lo que significa problemático" gruñó Temari.

"Guarda el coqueteo para la pelea, Temari", aconsejó ausentemente Naruto.

La kunoichi de Suna le envió una mirada incrédula y furiosa, haciéndolo rápidamente tomar cobertura tras Sasuke.

"Ocúltame, oh gran escudo humano", imploró Naruto.

Sasuke no podía creer que esa clase de cosas continuaran sucediéndole a él. "Hn"

"¡Atrás!" exclamó Naruto, empujando a Sasuke frente a él "¡Es demasiado lindo para morir!"

El rostro de Kiba inmediatamente se iluminó "Eso es una-"

"Ni. Una. Palabra." gruñó Sasuke peligrosamente.

"-pelea bastante difícil ¿No?" continuó el Inuzuka como si nada. "Si no pueden acercarse el uno al otro, no podrán decidir la pelea o al menos demostrar sus habilidades"

Después de otros movimientos en falso por parte de ambos, Gaara pareció llegar a una decisión. Envió su arena de nuevo, lo suficientemente lenta para que Shino se reemplazara con un clon como había estado haciendo, pero esta vez en lugar de sólo intentar inmovilizarlo, envolvió el clon de insectos totalmente con su arena.

Antes de que Shino pudiera hacer nada, Gaara empuñó su mano con fuerza y dijo "Sabaku Sōsō."

En lugar de la tradicional sangre y gore que esa técnica ocasionaba, cuando la arena estalló dejó pequeños restos negros y desgarrados de los miles de insectos que formaban el clon de Shino.

"Mis insectos..." dijo en voz baja Shino.

"Quizá no tenga planes de matarte", dijo Gaara despacio. "Pero no tengo compunciones acerca de aniquilar completamente tu ejército de bichos. Si continúas usándolos para protegerte, entonces los destruiré a todos. Una vez que lo haga, seré capaz de atacarte directamente."

Shino se quedó de pie, contemplando por un momento sus posibilidades. Al final, dijo "No hay nada más que pueda hacer. ¿Por qué? Porque esta pelea no vale la pérdida de mi colonia. Me retiro."

"El ganador es Gaara", anunció Obito. "La siguiente pelea es entre Naruto y Lee... en cuanto terminemos de limpiar a todos los bichos."

Naruto se encontró a Gaara en las escaleras de regreso a donde todos los aspirantes a Chūnin se habían congregado.

"Wow, esa pelea lucía tan increíblemente desesperante que hasta _yo_ comencé a mosquearme."

"Sí, creo que comienzo a entender por qué una defensa impenetrable como la mía puede resultar frustrante para mis oponentes" asintió Gaara. "Afortunadamente él aprecia demasiado a esos parásitos suyos como para continuar con una masacre sin sentido, o me habría tomado todavía más tiempo."

"Me di cuenta de que no hiciste ningún intento para matarlo hasta el final, cuando sabías que sólo era un clon de insectos", comentó Naruto.

El pelirrojo asintió. "He durado un mes sin derramar sangre, puedo soportar otras tres peleas."

"Lo apreciaré cuando te vea en las finales" el Genin de Konoha sonrió.

Gaara volvió a asentir, luciendo pensativo "Es extraño... entre más tiempo paso sin matar a nadie se vuelve más difícil... pero es fácil también."

"¿El qué?"

El jinchuuriki de la arena negó con la cabeza. "No le prestes atención"

"Mala suerte, Shino", dijo Kiba una vez que su compañero se volvió a unir con ellos en el balcón que servía de área de espera.

"Es verdad."

Kiba se agachó a rascar tras las orejas a Akamaru. "Aunque te entiendo. Si llegara a quedar entre perder una pelea o la vida de Akamaru... bueno, ni siquiera tendría que pensarlo."

Akamaru ladró felizmente.

"Ah, ¿Sasuke?" el Inuzuka lo miró fijamente.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Sasuke, preguntándose por qué la versión más desesperante de Naruto insistía en hablarle.

"Akamaru dijo que si intentas hacer algo, irá a por la garganta."

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Oh, relájate. No voy a tomar de rehén a tu perro."

"Sí" intervino Sakura. "Porque si bien la gente está conforme con insectos muriendo, los perros son adorables y algo me dice que el título 'mata-cachorros' será suficiente para espantar hasta a la más rábida fangirl."

"Aunque si fueras a usarlo en la batalla-" Sasuke comenzó. Instantáneamente, la mitad del cuarto lo fulminó con la mirada. "Bromeaba, por dios..."

"No deberías hacer bromas, Sasuke" apuntó Naruto negando con la cabeza. "Es espantoso"

"Vamos, no puede ser peor que tú cambiándote el sexo" devolvió Sasuke. "Especialmente travistiéndote como Quien-tú-sabes."

"Sí, eso nunca pasó ¿Recuerdas?" le recordó Naruto. "Y no me hagas empezar a hablar de tu modo de 'Reina Gay'."

El resto de los presentes los miraba en un silencio pasmado.

"Sakura..." dijo Lee después de un rato. "¿Qué clase de cosas hacen tus compañeros en sus días libres?"

"Lo triste es...", Sakura suspiró, "…que nada de eso fue en días libres."

El rostro alarmado de Neji se volvió velozmente hacia ella "¿Quieres decir que fue para una misión?" Él nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de estar en el equipo de Gai antes.

"Bueno... sí" admitió Sakura con reluctancia. "Pero en realidad no es tan malo como suena..."

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** El cambio de sexo y el modo Reina Gay son, por supuesto, el Orioke no Jutsu de Naruto y el modo Sello Maldito de Sasuke, respectivamente.

**Nota de Traductora:** Uchiha 'Mata-cachorros' Sasuke es la onda en este fic, pero no tanto como Sasuke para Reina Gay... Por cierto, hoy subo doble capítulo ^^


	21. Y todavía se preguntan por qué me largué

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Veintiunavo_

**Y todavía se preguntan por qué me largué…**

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de este chico Lee, Kakashi?" preguntó Minato mientras el siguiente par de Genin se dirigía hacia el centro de la arena. "Es estudiante de Gai, ¿Verdad?"

"Así es" confirmó Kakashi. "Es un devoto maniático de la juventud y ser como Gai. No puede usar chakra para ninjutsu o genjutsu así que es remarcable con taijutsu, pero tiende a arriesgarse a adquirir heridas incapacitantes o incluso a morir para probarse a sí mismo."

"No hay nada malo con tomar altos riesgos mientras nada suceda", anotó el Kazekage.

"Claro, pero uno no siempre puede garantizar la seguridad de eso y tomar tantos riesgos podría ser contraproducente" respondió el Hokage. "Y... ¿Su emulación de Gai y fascinación con el poder de la Juventud lo hacen más juvenil que su mentor?"

Kakashi consideró la pregunta. "No todavía. Pero en unos pocos años..."

"Entonces tendrá que pasar, pronto ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Naruto gane?"

"Creo que librará la pelea con un margen decente, pero Lee no es ningún debilucho" Y no era como si Naruto pudiera usar su Modo Sabio, dado que la única manera de aprenderlo es pasar semanas con los sapos, algo que Naruto obviamente no había hecho en esa línea temporal. Usar el chakra del Kyuubi también era arriesgado dado que el control de Naruto no era nada del otro mundo, y su meta era hacer que Lee librara la batalla sin caer en la unidad de cuidados intensivos o en la necesidad de una cirugía de alto riesgo. Kakashi no sabía mucho de Lee en ese tiempo, pero si los eventos de los exámenes Chūnin en su línea temporal original eran alguna indicación, no le vendría mal al chico tener un respiro.

"Eso es bueno", dijo Minato. "No necesito que Naruto gane el torneo o algo parecido, pero si no hace un buen espectáculo él va a estar muy decepcionado."

"Kakashi debe tener confianza en su estudiante, si estuvo dispuesto a apostar dinero en él" apuntó el Kazekage lánguidamente.

"Bueno, eso y no podría atreverme a apostar en un estudiante de Gai", confesó el Jōnin. "No es que no sea un buen instructor, porque lo es -aunque sus métodos de entrenamiento sean completamente dementes-, pero él nunca, jamás, dejaría de hablar de eso."

"Casi apuestas por Hyuuga Neji" apuntó Itachi.

"...Pero no lo hice", dijo Kakashi finalmente- "Y el que Neji fuera el estudiante de Gai fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión al final."

* * *

"Que nuestra pelea sea juvenil", dijo Lee, haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto devolvió el gesto "Si por 'juvenil' quieres decir 'suficientemente impresionante para obtener un ascenso', entonces estoy contigo."

"Una pregunta antes de que comencemos... sé que Sakura solía querer a Sasuke, pero ¿Alguna vez albergó sentimientos por ti?" le preguntó el estudiante de Gai.

"Bueno, ella se me confesó una vez", respondió el rubio. "Pero eso fue porque ella quería matar a Sasuke."

Lee parpadeó despacio "... ¿Perdón?"

"Tenemos una dinámica de equipo interesante", manifestó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso parece", asintió su oponente.

"Si ustedes enanos ya terminaron de charlar" interrumpió Obito, "Entonces la segunda pelea puede comenzar."

"¡Pero la charla es una parte fundamental de mi estilo ninja!" protestó Naruto.

"Aunque sea así, Lee no parece necesitar ser salvado de sí mismo, así que sólo ve y pelea de una vez", aconsejó el pretor.

'Quizá no lo necesite por el momento. Pero sólo espera hasta que empezar a abrir las puertas...' Naruto no recordaba cuántas podía abrir Lee a esas alturas de la línea temporal, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era una cantidad suficiente para comenzar a tornarse color carmesí, algo que no podía ser bueno para él.

Lee se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, dirigiendo una patada alta a su pecho. Naruto saltó hacia atrás, así que el golpe sólo lo rozó, pero Lee no le dio ningún tiempo para recuperarse dado que súbitamente sus puños estaban por todos lados y Naruto no tenía tiempo de hacer nada además de bloquearlos.

Naruto sabía que, en teoría, su resistencia demoníaca debería permitirle durar más que Lee si eso continuaba así. El problema era que no sólo fallaría en mostrar sus habilidades más allá de su capacidad de resistencia, sino que también le daría a Lee la oportunidad de conectar un golpe que hiciera un daño severo.

"No sé cómo se llama esto, pero vi a aquella extraña dama besucona usarla", anunció Naruto. Acto seguido, expulsó de su boca chakra de elemento aire en su palma, formándolo en un torbellino en forma de bola pequeña y la disparó hacia Lee.

Naturalmente, Lee esquivó y la esfera creó un hoyo a través del muro tras él. Aunque golpeó cerca del muchacho, y las corrientes residuales de aire fueron suficientes para lanzarlo varios metros hacia atrás.

"¿Sabes? Hay una razón por la que nunca podemos conseguir un seguro para este lugar..." se lamentó Obito "Ah, bueno, no es como si las reparaciones no saldrán de tu cheque de todas formas."

"¿Quién es la 'extraña dama besucona'?" se preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose "No recuerdo su nombre, pero era una kunoichi que nos atacó varias veces cuando estuvimos lidiando con Sora."

"¿Sora?" preguntó Sasuke sin comprender.

"Ya sabes, ese tío a quien su padre le inyectó chakra del Kyūbi."

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo sé. Yo estaba probablemente... en otro lado cuando pasó. Pero déjame ver si lo entiendo: ¿Ustedes encontraron a algún tío casi-poseso y tuvieron que lidiar con un tipo de asesina intentando matarlos a besos?"

Sakura asintió. "Fue algo más complicado que eso, pero básicamente pasó así."

"Y todavía se preguntan por qué me largué..." murmuró Sasuke.

"Oh, por favor, como si aquella desgracia al ninjutsu médico no tuviera pasatiempos todavía más retorcidos", devolvió Sakura.

"Si los tenía yo no tuve que verlos, así que no me podría importar menos."

"O aquella chica vampiro" continuó la joven.

"¿Quién?" Sasuke preguntó confuso.

"Ya sabes, la que sanaba a las personas mordiéndolas" elaboró Sakura.

"Karin no era una ninja médico", apuntó el Uchiha. "Y ella tenía que ser mordida para curar a la gente, no al revés."

"Como sea", soltó Sakura. "Era raro. ¡Y ella era extraña!"

"De hecho ella me recordaba a ti la primera vez que nos pusieron en el equipó", dijo casualmente Sasuke.

Los ojos de su compañera se ensombrecieron "¿Qué?"

"Piénsalo un poco. Las dos estaban obsesionadas conmigo, eran buenas controlando su chakra, violentas cuando se enfadaban con sus respectivos molestos y ruidosos compañeros de equipo..." su voz fue bajando de volumen. "Aunque no recuerdo que alguna vez te hayas revolcado en mi ropa sucia, o hecho planes para drogar otra gente y poder violarme cuando nadie veía, aunque ella tenía dieciséis años y tú doce."

"Sasuke", el tono de Sakura era peligroso.

Sasuke ignoró completamente la advertencia "Pero también habían algunas diferencias. Tú tenías cabello rosa, ella lo tenía rojo. Tú tenías que creer en lo que estabas haciendo y ella era más ciegamente leal. Por otro lado, ella nunca fue inútil..."

"En serio, es como si quisieras morirte o algo" se maravilló Sakura.

Lee aparentemente había pasado el tiempo en que Sakura y Sasuke estaban discutiendo para revelar su Nindo a Naruto. "Y es como ves", concluyó. "¡No importa que no tenga ventajas genéticas, ya que soy un genio del trabajo duro!"

"Eso es fabuloso", Naruto, siempre el fanático de las historias tristes, barbotó. "Estoy realmente inspirado. Yo podría no ser el más talentoso naturalmente, pero yo SOY un genio de la resistencia."

"¿Sin ventajas naturales?" gritó Sasuke desde el balcón. "¿Qué hay del Kyūbi?"

"¿O ser el hijo del Hokage?" añadió Sakura.

"¿O que uno de los Sannin sea tu padrino?" se unió Kiba.

"¿O el hecho de que siempre parecieras saberlo todo antes de que te lo enseñaran?" Shikamaru se dignó a contribuir.

"¿O-?"

"Sip", dijo Naruto en voz muy alta, ignorando a sus inútiles amigos. "Yo lo hice TODO por mi propia cuenta."

"Entonces debemos ver qué es mejor: mi trabajo duro o tu resistencia", Lee declaró.

"Lee" llamó Gai.

Lee inmediatamente puso su atención sobre su mentor. Naruto maldijo el hecho de que Lee fuera su amigo, y que atacarlo cuando estaba distraído durante el Examen probablemente sea una mala idea. "¿Sí, Gai-sensei?"

"Quítatelas" ordenó Gai.

Los ojos de Lee se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban "¿Está seguro? Pensé-"

"Lo sé" Gai asintió, sonriendo. "Pero es hora de enseñarle a esta gente de lo que estás hecho."

"Lo haré" Lee asintió con determinación. Se agachó y comenzó a desatarse las vendas en sus piernas.

Naruto EN SERIO estaba maldiciendo el tener un código de honor en ese momento.

"¿Crees que quitarte unas míseras pesas le dará suficiente ventaja?" Temar preguntó con escepticismo.

"No lo sé" Shikamaru respondió, pensativo. "Ruidosos y ostentosos pueden ser, pero no creo que Gai y Lee harían semejante procesión sobre unas pocas libras. Además, ambos son conocidos por llevar las cosas al extremo."

"¡Pero esas cosas son minúsculas!" protestó la kunoichi. "¿Qué tan pesadas pueden ser?"

La pregunta de Temari fue respondida cuando Lee tiró el par de pesas casualmente al lado como si pesaran nada. Para sorpresa de la mayoría del estadio, las pesas dejaron un enorme cráter que levantó una gran nube de polvo.

"Me corrijo" dijo Temari en voz baja.

"Sabía que debí haber hecho una apuesta" dijo Shikamaru ausentemente.

"¿Y por qué no la hiciste?" demandó Temari.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros "Era muy-"

"Problemático ¿Verdad?" la joven rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo habré adivinado lo que ibas a decir?"

"¿Porque le has dirigido más de dos palabras?" ofreció Kiba.

"¡Nadie te preguntó!" soltó Temari.

"No necesito que me pregunten", declaró Kiba. Luego ladeó la cabeza. "¿Sabes? Los dos harían una buena pareja..."

Shikamaru habría respondido, pero estaba seguro de que la kunoichi de Suna reaccionaría suficiente por los dos.

"¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Él tiene doce! ¡¿Qué rayos está mal contigo?!" demandó.

"Trece" corrigió Shikamaru.

"Eso no es mucha mejora" insistió Temari.

"Eh, en un par de años no será mucha diferencia", dijo Kiba restándole importancia.

"¡Entonces regresa después!" ordenó Temari.

"Oh, lo haré, lo haré...", dijo Kiba con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Akamaru ladró dos veces.

"¿Qué? No, no creo que sea raro intentar buscarle pareja a todos mis amigos", negó Kiba.

Akamaru ladró otra vez.

"Pero Ino quedaría realmente bien con aquél sujeto ANBU. Y él se parece a Sasuke pero más pálido, ¡Así que no es como si ella tendría objeciones por ese lado!" Kiba objetó. "Además hay que admitir que la idea de Lee con pelo rosa es suficiente para hacer campaña para que Lee se gane a la chica..."

"¿Realmente puede entender todo lo que el perro ladra?" Neji preguntó.

Shino se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "No lo sé, pero no importa. ¿Por qué? Porque ese chico ya tiene suficientes problemas."

"Pobre Hinata-sama... pensar que ella está en un equipo con ese maniaco", Neji negó con la cabeza. "Y yo que pensé que Lee era malo..."

"¿No dijiste algo sobre los Hyuuga cuando Naruto te engañó para que revelaras que volviste?" Sasuke murmuró.

"... No," mintió Sakura.

Lee se estaba moviendo muy rápido para que Naruto lo viera claramente. El rubio podía ver un borrón y sabía que podría ganar si se las arreglaba para darle un golpe sólido, pero esto estaba probando ser muy difícil bajo aquellas circunstancias. Por probablemente la primera vez en su vida, deseó tener un Sharingan para poder ver dónde Lee iba a aterrizar y atacar ahí de antemano, pero se recordó que eso sería hacer trampa e hizo a un lado la idea.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", dijo Naruto formando los sellos manuales mientras esquivaba el puño derecho de Lee, pero fue golpeado por una pierna izquierda. Naruto se dobló en sí mismo, automáticamente aferrando su estómago. Lee sin sus pesas tenía un puño formidable. O patada, lo que fuera. Él rápidamente se estiró y se escurrió entre su ejército de clones.

"Puede que yo no sea capaz de decir cuál de todos es el verdadero", admitió Lee. "Pero no importa dado que un golpe debería disipar los clones y yo puedo golpear con suficiente velocidad."

"Inténtalo", desafió un clon. Por eso, fue el primero en ser eliminado.

Naruto esperó en silencio mientras Lee se abría paso entre sus clones disipándolos. Por fortuna, Lee escogió comenzar con los clones del lado opuesto a donde Naruto estaba, así que eso le dio algo de tiempo.

Habiendo que encargares de docenas de clones, Lee se estaba frustrando y comenzando a bajar la velocidad. Perfecto.

Naruto no estaba enteramente seguro de que debería de estar usando ese movimiento durante el examen, pero... Gaara mató a alguien y Sasuke usó el Chidori en la pasada línea temporal -y probablemente lo usaría de nuevo-, así que ¿Por qué no? Causaría mucho daño, pero probablemente nada remotamente cercano a las horribles heridas que Lee había obtenido después de abrir todas aquellas puertas y ser víctima del ataúd del desierto de Gaara.

"¡Rasengan!" gritó Naruto mientras Lee estaba disipando el clon a su izquierda.

El rostro de Lee se contrajo en sorpresa e intentó quitarse del camino, pero ya era muy tarde. El Rasengan no lo golpeó a toda potencia, pero fue suficiente para enviarlo volando. Su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un desagradable crujido.

Obito esperó por un momento para ver si Lee se levantaría. Cuando no lo hizo, se apresuró a su lado para examinar su estado. "Naruto es el ganador de esta ronda. Alguien traiga un médico."

Inmediatamente, uno de los médicos en espera fue hacia Lee con una camilla.

Naruto se mordió el labio mientras se apresuraba hacia el balcón para reunirse con sus amigos. "¿Creen que me haya pasado un poco?" pregunto, preocupado.

"Podría ser peor", dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. "Necesitará atención médica, pero también lo hicieron la mitad de los que pelearon en las preliminares. Además, no es como si el ser golpeado pondrá en peligro sus posibilidades de continuar siendo un ninja"

"Eso es algo", coincidió Sakura, recordando que incluso romperle la mitad de los huesos no fue suficiente para apagar la determinación demente de Lee, dado que él sólo había empeorado su condición en el mes antes de las finales al tratar de ignorar sus heridas.

"¿Quién sigue?" Kiba preguntó.

"Ese sería yo", dijo Shikamaru, levantando una mano con pereza. "Aunque no estoy realmente seguro de que querer bajar ahí. Quiero decir, después de mí es la pelea de Neji y Sasuke. Y honestamente, ¿Quién quiere verme pelear?"

"No importa quién quiera o no quiera verte luchar, ya que no te va a gustar lo que te pasará si te atreves a retirarte y no me das a mí la oportunidad de pelear frente a los jueces", dijo Temari, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la escalera. "¿Crees que sabes lo que 'problemático' significa? Créeme, no tienes ni idea."

"Aunque admiro la determinación de Temari, cualquier pelea en que Shikamaru no tenga un límite de tiempo durará horas", comentó Naruto. "¿Quieren ir a comer algo otra vez?"

"Pero yo voy después de esta hora", protestó Sakura.

"HORAS", repitió Naruto.

"No sé..." Sakura se lo pensó seriamente.

"Yo tuve que pelear después Shikamaru en las preliminares," Sasuke le recordó. "Y logré regresar a tiempo".

"Sí, pero tú eres un Uchiha", señaló Sakura. "Todo el mundo te quiere ver en las finales, así que no iban a sacarte de las preliminares sólo por llegar una hora o tres tarde".

"Y querrán darle su oportunidad de brillar a Neji el Hyuuga prodigio", continuó Sasuke. "Además, Naruto tiene razón: la pelea tomará horas".

"Pero también lo hará el almuerzo..." respondió Sakura.

Naruto tenía una mano en la barbilla "Iba a decir algo acerca de estar sorprendido de que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, pero luego me di cuenta de que él acaba de decir que eso iba a pasar con más frecuencia si yo tenía razón con más frecuencia así que... bueno...eso..."

"Es patético que puedas tener discusiones conmigo en tu cabeza", le soltó Sasuke sin rodeos.

"Y lo peor es que no puedo ganarlas la mayoría de las veces", dijo Naruto con tristeza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Está bien, iré", decidió Sakura. "Kakashi está ocupado asegurándose de que tu papá no muera, por lo que no puede venir ¿Entonces sólo seremos nosotros tres?"

"No suena divertido," se quejó Naruto, apesadumbrado. Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Hey, Gaara, ¿Quieres ir almorzar con nosotros?"

Gaara parpadeó lentamente. "Pero ¿Qué hay de la pelea?"

El rubio le quitó importancia a sus preocupaciones. "No te preocupes, ya hemos hecho esto antes. Sólo tengo que dejar unos clones; uno de ellos se disipará para decirme cuando termine la batalla. Ni siquiera será emocionante, no creo... y la única que tendrá que moverse de prisa es Sakura. "

"Está bien", coincidió Gaara. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ichiraku Ramen", Sasuke y Sakura dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "¿En serio? Iba a sugerir aquél lugar donde hacen barbacoa porque estaba preocupándome de que se estuvieran cansando de comer ramen, pero si ustedes insisten..."

* * *

Kakashi había vuelto su atención a su equipo en el momento que comenzó la pelea Shikamaru y por eso los vio irse. Esto iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

'_Bastardos suertudos…'_

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Ya nada más me faltan quince capítulos ( U - _ -). Tomándolo por el lado amable, ahora que tengo unas cortas vacaciones planeo traducir al menos otros tres para el martes…


	22. Neji y su monólogo de la perdición

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Veintidosavo_

**Neji y su monólogo de la perdición**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Estaba revisando la pelea verbal de Neji-Hinata antes de escribir esto y Wow... "En términos de habilidad premonitora... [El Byakugan] supera al Sharingan." Recuerdo los viejos tiempos cuando el Sharingan tenía fallas además de hacer al usuario ciego... buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos...: p

* * *

"Y por eso, la moraleja de la historia es que no debes nunca, jamás - bajo ninguna circunstancia - JAMÁS huir con una serpiente pedófila que ha admitido querer tu cuerpo" Naruto concluyó.

Teuchi y su hija Ayame sólo lo miraron fija e inexpresivamente.

"Eso está muy bien, Naruto," dijo Teuchi al final. "Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu teoría de que volver el restaurante Ichiraku en una tienda de Tsukemen destruiría la economía?"

"¡Tiene todo que ver con eso!" insistió el rubio.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. "Esa es siempre la moraleja de todas las historias de Naruto, sin importar de lo que se hayan tratado."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sasuke inocentemente. "Esta tiene que ser la primera vez que escucho sobre esto. Mala suerte, suena como un buen consejo."

Naruto le hizo un gesto. "Bastardo." Volviéndose a Teuchi y Ayame, continuó con voz seria, "Pero fuera de bromas, no lo hagan. O si lo hacen, al menos dejen el Ramen básico de miso con filete de puerco rostizado."

"Claro, Naruto", accedió Ayame, mirándolo como si fuera lo más extraño que había visto en el día.

"Si lo pudiera conseguir por escrito, eso sería maravillo-"

Sakura le dio un zape. "Con su palabra debería bastar, deja de obsesionarte. Además, si lo peor pasa, siempre puedes combinar las cosas manualmente."

"Ya sé" mustió Naruto. "Pero es tan problema-"

"No te atrevas", advirtió Sasuke.

"Ustedes tíos nunca me dejan hacer nada..." se quejó Naruto.

Gaara los observó sintiéndose un poco confundido. "¿Los tres son en verdad amigos?" él sonaba escéptico.

"No por elección", gruñó el joven Uchiha. "Es sólo que el par no dejó de seguirme a todos lados y eventualmente dejó de importarme. ¿Por qué?"

"He sido llevado a creer que los amigos actúan menos..." Gaara vaciló, buscando por la palabra adecuada, "¿Hostiles?"

"Oh, los amigos no son hostiles", le aseguró Naruto. "Si no tratas bien a tus amigos, podrían renunciar a serlo. Y si no lo hacen es que tienen enormes problemas de autoestima que sólo estarías empeorando. De cualquier manera, no es la mejor idea tratarlos mal."

"Pero los mejores amigos son diferentes", dijo Sakura. "Nosotros tres... y Kakashi... tenemos mucha historia juntos y una vez que eso sucede la dinámica tiende a cambiar. Dado que estás más cómodo con tus mejores amigos puedes discutir o hacer bromas pesadas con ellos sin tener que preocuparte de que la persona se ofenda como lo haría un simple amigo. Y si alguien tiene un problema u obsesión, en realidad es lo normal que sean sinceros al respecto ¿Verdad, Sasuke?"

"¿Qué? Lo siento, Sakura, es que sigo maravillado con la brillante moraleja de Naruto y preguntándome por qué nadie me lo dijo antes. Podría haber sido muy útil, ya sabes", le dijo Sasuke.

"No lo entiendo", admitió Gaara.

"Lo harás", le aseguró Naruto. "Quiero decir, somos amigos y sólo te hemos conocido por poco más de un mes."

"Pero ¿Por qué?" preguntó Gaara.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. ¿Desde cuándo él necesitaba una razón para añadir a alguien a su colección de amigos? Pero algo le decía que hablar sobre dicha colección no sería nada bueno. "¿Porque eres genial?"

"Aunque te recomiendo no seguir nuestro ejemplo; no intentes matar a ninguno de tus mejores amigos", le aconsejó Sakura.

"¿Han intentado matarse el uno al otro?" Gaara no sonaba sorprendido.

"Seh", asintió Naruto. "Sasuke intentó matarnos a mí y a Sakura, y Sakura intentó matar a Sasuke."

"Y Naruto intentó matar a Sakura" añadió Sasuke. "Estoy algo sorprendido en que se haya molestado, porque no es como si fuera una amenaza real cuando intentó matarme."

"¡Eso fue un accidente!" protestó Naruto.

"De todas formas me hiciste llorar" declaró Sakura cruzando los brazos.

"Oh, vamos, tú llorabas todo el tiempo en aquél entonces", apuntó el jinchuuriki. "Si Sasuke hubiera estado llorando - lágrimas reales, no esas espeluznantes 'lágrimas de sangre' - entonces eso podría haberme llegado. Aunque no puedo prometer que no lo me reiría de eso al recordarlo después de un tiempo."

"¿Por qué llorar lágrimas reales cuando puedes hacer las cosas extra dramáticas añadiendo lágrimas de sangre?" preguntó Sasuke retóricamente.

Naruto respondió de todos modos "¿Para no joderte la vista?"

"¡Yo **no** lloraba todo el tiempo!" objetó Sakura. "¡Sólo cuando algo realmente horrible y traumático pasaba!"

"Lo que era... todo el tiempo en aquel entonces" le recordó Naruto. Luego él se volvió hacia Gaara. "Pero no te preocupes, ya casi superamos todo eso ahora."

"¿Casi?" Gaara repitió.

"En mi defensa, tengo a **Sasuke** en mi equipo" replicó Naruto.

"Lo mismo digo, pero Naruto es el problema" dijo el Uchiha. "Él usa **naranja**."

"Y yo tengo que soportar **eso**", dijo Sakura haciendo un gesto al par de niños fulminándose el uno al otro con la mirada.

Naruto levantó la cabeza súbitamente "¿Sakura? Ya es hora."

"¿Qué? ¡Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo!" exclamó la chica mientras se paraba de un salto.

"Podrías haberte ido en cualquier momento" apuntó Sasuke.

"¿Y dejarlos solos con el pobre, impresionable Gaara?" Sakura demandó. "¡No en esta vida!"

"Intenta no perder antes de que lleguemos ¿Quieres?" pidió el joven.

La única respuesta de Sakura fue azotar la puerta tras su salida.

Gaara parpadeó ante la escena "Konoha... no es normal."

"Lo sé ¿No es genial?" sonrió Naruto.

"¿Deberíamos ponernos en marcha?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Eh, llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar" el rubio le quitó importancia, haciéndole una seña a Ayame "¿Me puedes dar otra orden?"

* * *

Kakashi no podía recordar la última vez que estuvo tan agradecido de tener los libros de Jiraiya. La pelea de Shikamaru había durado cerca de cuatro horas. Y extrañamente, sus mocosos todavía no regresaban de comer... por otro lado, quizá eso último no fuera un extraño considerando que Naruto estaba en un restaurante de Ramen. Y Gaara fue con ellos, y Kakashi no tenía en realidad la misma fe en la cordura aquél chico que Naruto aparentemente tenía, así que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el Jinchuuriki de la arena se volvió loco e intentó matarlos a todos. El Jōnin esperaba sinceramente que ese no fuera el caso, dado que eso lo dejaría con algunos retrasos inevitables, mucho papeleo de su parte, y él estaría atorado ahí para siempre.

Oh, y él estaría bastante entristecido de que su equipo muriera, por supuesto, pero ellos podían cuidarse solos. Probablemente. Al menos contra Gaara, dado que ya lo habían vencido antes... hace una línea temporal, para ser preciso.

"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente... algo" dijo Minato, intentando sonar emocionado. "Shikamaru tenía una brillante estrategia y Temari ciertamente tenía buenos trucos bajo la manga."

"Temari fue guiada de las narices la pelea entera por un chiquillo que apenas se movió un centímetro y lucía que estaba dormido la mitad del tiempo", contradijo el Kazekage. "Tengo suerte de que el chico sea un genio certificado o Suna habría sido deshonrada todavía más. Aunque al menos fue una mejor pelea de la que puso Kankuro contra aquél prodigio Hyuuga."

"Naruto probó que es imposible dar una peor pelea que la de Kankuro. Y al menos ella está saliendo de la arena por su propio pie, ¿Verdad?" señaló Kakashi. "Si recuerdo correctamente, Temari peleará con Naruto la siguiente ronda, y Dios sabe que ese chico es demasiado hiperactivo para sentarse quieto por _cinco_ minutos en una batalla, mucho menos doscientos cuarenta."

"Esta eso, supongo" accedió el Kazekage. Después se le iluminó el rostro "Oh, y la siguiente pelea será de mi hija contra su hijo, Hokage-sama."

Minato alzó ambas cejas "¿En verdad? Esa debería de ser una pelea interesante."

Habiendo estado temporalmente en el puesto de Hokage él mismo, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que ese era la jerga de los Kage para hablar sobre 'derechos eternos de fanfarronear'. Ah, aquella no iba a ser una pelea divertida tampoco...

* * *

Sakura corrió hacia la arena, encontrándose con el sonido de Ino reprendiendo a Shikamaru.

"En serio, ¿Qué parte de 'debo tener venganza' no entendiste?" demandaba la rubia.

"Lo siento, Ino, pero creí que estabas hablando de Sasuke. O eras Sasuke, con la vehemencia con la que hablabas del tema de vengarte. De cualquier modo, asumí que Sasuke estaba envuelto de algún modo y rápidamente dejó de importarme" Shikamaru se casi-disculpó.

"¡Pero la venciste! ¡La tenías congelada y podrías haberla hecho rendirse! ¿Por qué demonios no lo hiciste?"

"Ya no tenía chakra" Shikamaru explicó. "Como expliqué cuando me rendí. Parece que no soy el único culpable de no escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo ¿Eh?"

"¡¿'Sin chakra'?!" rabió Ino. "¡Tenías suficiente para atraparla mientras le explicabas tu enredoso plan e innecesariamente te rendías! ¡Si tenías suficiente chakra para eso, tenías suficiente para hacerla rendirse o noquearse o algo!"

"Quizá" accedió el joven. "Pero entonces no tendría nada para la siguiente pelea."

"Pero si ganaras, tendrías una mejor oportunidad de ser ascendido" le recordó Ino.

"Eso es genial, Ino, excepto que no quiero estar aquí en primer lugar, no quiero pelear una segunda ronda, definitivamente no quiero pelear contra alguien tan problemático como Naruto, y la única razón que puedo ver para ser ascendido es no tener que pasar por un examen como este otra vez."

"Además", habló Temari, "las Kunoichi reales pelean sus propias batallas. Termina de crecer y luego rétame a una pelea o algo, si estás tan desesperada."

"¡Lo haré!" juró Ino. "¡Tengo una nueva meta en la vida!"

"¿Sabes?" la voz de Temari tenía cierta pereza "Es en momentos como estos que entiendo por qué Kankuro odia tanto a los mocosos..."

"Disculpen la tardanza", dijo Sakura cuando finalmente llegó hacia donde estaba su oponente.

"Finalmente", replicó Neji sonando extremadamente irritado. "Estuviste en el baño por veinticinco minutos ¿Que pudo haberte tomado tanto tiempo?"

"Okey, dos cosas. Una, acostúmbrate a eso porque la gente seguido pasa ridículas cantidades de tiempo en los baños. Dos, soy una chica alcanzando la pubertad ¿Por qué rayos me estás preguntando eso?" demandó Sakura.

"La enana tiene un punto", dijo Obito. "Estarías mejor si no preguntaras. De todas formas, permítanme anunciar el comienzo de la con suerte más móvil cuarta batalla entre Hyuuga Neji y Haruno Sakura ¡Adelante!"

"Vas a perder esta batalla", Neji afirmó con seguridad.

"No podrías saberlo" arguyó Sakura. "Todavía ni siquiera comenzamos a pelear."

"Y aun así, el final está predeterminado."

Sakura gruñó "No más mierdas del destino..."

"No hay nada malo con aceptar que algunas cosas son inevitables. Por ejemplo, tienes cabello rosa y nunca tendrás grandes reservas de chakra. Yo soy miembro de una rama del clan Hyuuga y un prodigio. Son cosas sobre nosotros que no podemos cambiar. No tengo ningún problema con pelear contra una niña, pero enfrentarme contra alguien tan débil como tú... bueno, simplemente será vergonzoso para los dos. Ahórrate el dolor y la humillación que tu amiga Ino sufrió y renuncia ahora. Dios sabe que su derrota la ha llevado a buscar venganza, y a diferencia de Temari yo no ignoro mi futuro y estaría realmente molesto si te diera por retarme con regularidad a 'peleas de honor' o cualquier tontera parecida que creas que te hará sentirte mejor contigo misma."

Sakura decidió que eso sería mucho menos cansado si dejaba que Neji lo escupiera todo al principio en vez de detenerse cada cinco segundos para darle un discurso de por qué él creía que ella era una desgracia. Miró hacia arriba a la izquierda, donde estaba el balcón y los otros finalistas aguardaban su turno: claro, parecía que Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí, pero ella sabía que ellos no podrían estar de regreso aún o Naruto comenzaría a dar un discurso propio. Dado que Neji todavía no terminaba, permitió que sus ojos se fueran hacia abajo a la derecha para escanear al público. Sus padres no se habían comprometido ni a llegar al examen ni a faltar, y sería lindo saber qué decidieron. ¿Quizá después de la batalla le podría pedir a Neji que los buscara, si dejaba de ser un fatalista?

"No puedes engañar a mis ojos," dijo el Hyuuga con un tono de voz más alto, probablemente notando que ella no lo estaba escuchando. "Ante mi presión justo ahora tus ojos miraron hacia arriba a la izquierda. Eso es un signo de que estás recordando experiencias pasadas. Dolorosas experiencias.

"Sí, puedes saber en qué dirección estoy mirando. En verdad, el poder del Byakugan es grandioso" dijo Sakura sarcásticamente "Y en realidad estaba buscando a mis amigos. Pero dime ¿Qué sabes de mi pasado que podría ser una experiencia dolorosa? ¿Ser molestada por mi trágicamente larga frente? Porque viéndolo desde aquí, no era tan grande y crecí fuera de ese complejo. Además, incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho, tengo mejores cosas de las qué preocuparme que eso, y además tengo un protector de frente."

En favor de no salirse del tema y continuar con su asalto psicológico a la niña de pelo rosado, Neji continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Y después de eso miraste hacia la derecha y abajo. Eso es signo de que estás imaginando dolor físico y mental... básicamente, estás pensando en lo que te pasará, y basándote en tu experiencia justo ahora estás imaginando los resultados de esta pelea... ¡Que perderás!"

Sakura resopló. "Por favor. Como si necesitara imaginarme perdiendo. Mi equipo ha estado haciendo un trabajo excelente haciendo eso por todo el mes pasado."

"¡Creo en ti!", gritó Kakashi desde el balcón del Hokage.

"¡No por elección propia, estoy segura!", gritó ella de vuelta.

"¿Importa eso? Es más confianza de la que recibes de Naruto o Sasuke", señaló el Jōnin.

"¿Ves? Ni siquiera tu propio equipo cree en ti" Neji dijo altaneramente. "Eso es patético."

"Lo que es patético es lo mucho que mi equipo apesta" contradijo Sakura. "Y digamos que el destino existe y no es sólo una justificación conveniente para la manera en que las cosas terminan después del incidente... ¿Cómo le haces para saber cuál es mi destino? ¿Estás diciendo que puedes ver el futuro ahora?"

"Claro que no" Neji resopló. "Esa es la clase de cosa que los usuarios del **Sharingan** hacen."

"Me siento tan discriminado" suspiró Kakashi.

Itachi le dirigió una mirada confusa "¿Por qué? No eres un Uchiha y no tienes un Sharingan."

"Por proxy" excusó rápidamente Kakashi. "Es por Obito y Sasuke, quienes están u ocupados siendo profesionales o no están aquí para sentirse ultrajados."

"Obito no es de la clase de personas a las que le importaría" señaló Itachi. "Aunque Sasuke podría jurar venganza."

"Algunas peleas creo que podría ganarlas, pero no estoy seguro respecto a eso. Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara son bastante poderosos y no necesariamente me dejarían acercar mi alcance para que el estilo de Puño Suave funcione. Lee, aunque es una desgracia en la mayoría de los aspectos de ser un Shinobi, es un maestro en Taijutsu, y cerrar sus Tenketsu no lo afectaría tanto como a otros. Incluso Temari podría utilizar su abanico para mantenerme fuera de alcance. ¿Pero tú?" Neji la miró arrogantemente. "Tú eres una civil de cabello rosa que pasó a las finales gracias a la fuerza de sus compañeros de equipo y porque a Hinata-sama le falta mucho para alcanzar algún punto cercano a su verdadero potencial."

"No puedo remediar lo del cabello ¿Sabes?" refunfuñó Sakura.

"Lo sé" asintió solemnemente Neji. "Es el destino."

"O la genética" replicó Sakura. "Dios, siento que lo siguiente que vas a hacer es acusarme de ser una bruja..."

"Y **yo** siento que esta pelea no está yendo a ningún lado. Alguien haga algo antes de que me vea forzado a tomar medidas drásticas" amenazó Obito.

"Bien" gruñó Neji. "Pero después de vencerte voy a rondar en el cuarto de tu hospital hasta que termine de explicarte exactamente cómo y por qué tu nunca podrás ser alguien en la vida."

Sakura se estremeció. Las cosas acababan de ponerse serias.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Ellos habrían ido directamente a pelear, pero todo lo que Neji quiso hacer es monologar... de todas formas, pasará en el siguiente capítulo. O medidas drásticas serán tomadas.


	23. Tsunade apuesta por Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Veintitresavo_

**Tsunade apuesta por Sakura**

* * *

Neji la atacó con una gran velocidad desde el principio, y Sakura nunca había estado tan agradecida de haber aprendido a predecir y evitar los ataques enemigos durante su ocupación como saco de boxeo personal de Tsunade. Por fortuna, Neji era casi inconcebiblemente arrogante y todo lo que él había visto de su estilo era aquella pelea con Hinata usando sólo Taijutsu básico, en la que ni siquiera dio una pista de su monstruosa fuerza bruta.

Un golpe limpio debería de ser suficiente para neutralizar a Neji, pero si él se las arreglaba para bloquearle el chakra entonces la dejaría sin opciones gracias a su falta de chakra secundario del que depender como lo hizo Naruto en su tiempo. Si bien ella estaba realmente segura de que Neji podía utilizar todas esas técnicas de alto nivel de la Rama Principal del clan Hyuuga, también sabía que él no las usaría en alguien a quien acababa de llamar 'civil de pelo rosa'. Por supuesto, las probabilidades de que ella conectara un golpe realmente bueno eran demasiado bajas, así que un par de golpes mediocres tendrían que bastar.

Sakura saltó hacia atrás unos pocos metros, molesta. En cinco minutos de intercambiar golpes, Neji se las había arreglado para sellarle la mitad superior de los Tenketsu del brazo izquierdo. Simplemente fabuloso. Él tiró una kunai en su dirección, que ella devolvió perezosamente. Neji la estaba subestimando absolutamente ¿Verdad? Aunque al menos ya había dejado de parlotear sobre el destino.

"¿Lo ves? Apenas hemos comenzado y ya has demostrado que no eres rival para mí", dijo Neji, probándole que había hablado demasiado pronto. Aun así, definitivamente no era tan malo como cuando él le había lloriqueado a Naruto sobre cómo él nunca podría entender el ser marginado por un sello. _Marginado, _bah. Como si alguien fuera de la familia Hyuuga diera medio rábano sobre el estúpido sello. Además, su intento de matar a la heredera más liberal que los Hyuuga podrían llegar a tener fue también bastante contraproducente. Eso había confundido a Sakura en aquél entonces, pero viéndolo detenidamente no podía enojarse con Naruto por su risa maniaca al respecto. "Todavía no has conectado un solo golpe. No que haría mucha diferencia."

"Ya veremos" gruñó, Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia él con su puño derecho echado hacia atrás.

Neji levantó su brazo derecho casi casualmente para bloquear su golpe. Sakura tuvo que admitirlo, la expresión en su rostro cuando el golpe le rompió el hueso _no tenía precio_, y casi hizo que valiera la pena haber tenido que escucharlo monologar. Aunque no era suficiente cobro por su amenaza de más monólogos cuando se acabara la pelea.

"¿Qué hiciste?" demandó Neji.

"Te rompí el brazo" contestó Sakura inocentemente. "¿Cómo se sintió?"

Los ojos de Neji se entrecerraron. Al parecer ella había logrado hacerlo enojar. Bien.

* * *

"¿Crees que deberíamos regresar pronto?" preguntó Sasuke.

"¿Por qué?" devolvió Naruto, terminando con otro tazón de ramen. Gaara había decidido marcharse poco después de Sakura, pero Naruto todavía no terminaba su tercer orden de 'todo lo que haya en el menú'.

"Bueno, no es posible que la pelea de Sakura esté tomando tanto tiempo, y es mi turno después de ella", replicó Sasuke.

"¿Y? Yo todavía tengo a mis clones disfrazados de Sasuke y Naruto ahí, así que cuando termine su turno te lo haré saber".

"Eso es grandioso, pero ya había llegado tarde a mi pelea preliminar y no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo", dijo el joven Uchiha. "Después de todo, eso es lo que hizo que no me volviera Chūnin la primera vez."

"Sasuke, hay una diferencia entre llegar tarde cinco o diez minutos y no aparecer por horas, forzando que todas las peleas sean reacomodadas y aun así llegando casi demasiado tarde para competir", apuntó Naruto.

"Pero la última vez se supone que yo tuviera la segunda pelea, después de Temari y Shikamaru y... ¿Quién más llegó a la final?"

"Shino y Kankuro. Pero el chico marioneta se rindió así que no te consiguió nada de tiempo."

"La pelea de Shikamaru me consiguió hasta el último minuto, estoy seguro", Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

"Y el hecho de que sólo pudiste pelear por cinco minutos y estuviste mostrando graduales signos de inestabilidad no fue de ninguna ayuda", le recordó su compañero.

"El sello maldito no fue mi culpa" Sasuke insistió.

"Pero lo tenías, y estuviste haciendo público el hecho de que tienes problemas… aunque no sintieras la necesidad de profundizar al respecto", Naruto hizo una pausa. "Bueno, no hasta aquél monologo tuyo en el Valle del Fin."

"Oh, no te puedes quejar de eso; ¡Tu querías saber!"

"En realidad no, no quería", negó el rubio. "Yo sólo quería que me dijeras por qué estabas marchándote."

"Y te lo dije", Sasuke cruzó los brazos irritablemente.

"¿Y no pudiste hacer eso sin decirme toda la historia de tu vida?"

"¿Puede alguien hacer eso?" retó el Uchiha. "Esa es la filosofía de toda tu cháchara del 'Jutsu Terapéutico', ¿No?"

"...Tienes un punto. Regresaremos cuando termine este tazón."

* * *

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Neji estaba peleando con un sólo brazo, su incrementada ferocidad habría significado el fin para Sakura. Pero de nuevo, si no fuera por el hecho de que ella le pulverizó el brazo, él no estaría tan furioso ¿Verdad?

Tristemente, Neji se las había arreglado para sellarle demasiados Tenketsu en el brazo derecho, así que los golpes letales quedaron descartados. Eso no significaba que ella estuviera indefensa en lo que a Taijutsu defensivo se refería, y de hecho le había hecho un favor con eso, dado que ella ya no tenía que preocuparse en que él le conectara golpes en los brazos dado que ya estaban prácticamente privados de chakra. Si Neji se las arreglase para sobrepasar sus defensas y atacar sus órganos Sakura estaría en problemas, así que era una buena cosa que sus brazos pudieran tomar todos los golpes que ella necesitara bloquear.

Incluso si ya la estuviera tomando en serio, la mayoría de sus Jutsus poderosos requerían el uso de dos manos, así que aunque ella no pudiera canalizar chakra con sus manos no estaba en una condición terrible—Ahí; apareció una abertura en la defensa de Neji y ella la aprovechó. Sakura atacó con una patada reforzada con chakra hacia el estómago de Neji y estuvo complacida al oír varias costillas rompiéndose.

Neji se quedó tendido en el suelo por unos momentos, y después hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Parecía tener problemas para respirar.

"¿Puedes continuar?" preguntó Obito.

Neji miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "Es inútil... mi pulmón está perforado", dijo despacio. "Yo no... ¿Cómo pudiste...?"

"En una pelea directa probablemente no podría, todavía", admitió Sakura. "Aún me queda un largo camino antes de llegar al nivel donde siento que debería estar. Del mismo modo, hoy fue tu oportunidad de tener una pelea directa, pero no la tomaste. Me subestimaste porque viste mi cabello rosa y mi falta de clan ninja respaldándome, y supusiste que no tomo esto en serio. Es mentira. Si quieres conocer a la gente, conocerme y luego hacer tus críticas, siéntete libre. Pero juzgar sin saber nada e insistir que conoces el destino de la gente... es increíblemente arrogante y muy probablemente estarás equivocado al respecto. Tú debiste haber ganado hoy. Piensa en el por qué no lo hiciste."

* * *

"No me he sentido más sorprendido en toda mi vida", Kakashi expresó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Bueno, está aquella vez en que encontré aquél pergamino y convencí a mi equipo de viajar al... no, esto es todavía _más_ increíble."

"Entonces ¿Este giro de eventos es sorprendente?" inquirió el Kazekage.

"Hace menos de medio año ella era una fangirl que se graduó sólo gracias a su examen escrito", explicó el Jōnin.

"Ya veo", dijo el Kazekage. "Esa es una _gran_ vuelta. Debes ser un maestro muy talentoso."

"Ciertamente parece ser así ¿Verdad?" Kakashi comentó alegremente.

"¿Por qué sólo _parece_ ser así?", preguntó Itachi.

"No dije que _sólo_ pareciera ser así", mintió Kakashi.

"¿Y por qué decir que 'pareciera' ser así en vez de decir 'es verdad'?"

"¿Porque estaba intentando ser modesto?" sugirió el mayor "¡Qué se yo, deja de disecar todo lo que digo!"

"Entrenar bajo la tutela de Tsunade por el mes pasado definitivamente ayudó" notó Minato. "Ella siempre ha sido demandante, pero una excelente maestra."

"Oh ¿Aquella niña ha estado trabajando con Tsunade?" preguntó el Kazekage. "Creí reconocer esos ataques; canalizar chakra a través de sus golpes y patadas. Debió de ser una carrera contrarreloj, dado que aquél niño podía sellar su chakra."

"En verdad. Aunque Sakura tiene un punto crucial sobre aquella batalla", expuso Minato, "Neji estuvo controlando la mayoría de la batalla y Sakura sólo pudo dar dos golpes, aunque los hizo contar. Tomando en cuenta la facilidad con la que Neji sacó a Kankuro de la pelea, esto pudo haber fácilmente terminado con él como el ganador si hubiera tomado en serio a su oponente. Si bien usar tus mejores movimientos desde el principio no es siempre la mejor estrategia, insultarla y desdeñarla de esa manera... obviamente él tiene algunos problemas en los que trabajar."

"Hay un cierto atractivo en detenerse a la mitad de una pelea para mofarse de la incompetencia de tus oponentes y exponer tu propio talento", comentó el Kazekage. "Pero al mismo tiempo, no es bueno subestimar a nadie; hay un tiempo y lugar para todo, y la mitad de los Exámenes Chūnin ciertamente no es ninguna de los dos."

"Me encanta cómo ninguna de las reglas que les enseñamos a nuestros Genin aplican en cuanto crecen y empiezan a moverse por sí mismos", suspiró Kakashi.

"Una vez que alcanzan cierto nivel aprenden, más o menos, cómo mantenerse vivos y terminar sus misiones, así que merecen tener un poco de libertad" declaró Minato. "Mientras que si no les enseñáramos esas reglas, todos los Genin se matarían justo después de graduarse, y eso sería un desastre."

"Lo sé", asintió el Kazekage. "Imagina todo el papeleo..."

"Y los pobres e inocentes niños muertos ¿Verdad?" insinuó el Hokage

El Kazekage lucía sorprendido "¿Qué? Oh, claro. Niños muertos significa que necesitarás reemplazos, y entrenar a nuevos shinobi puede ser tomar demasiado tiempo."

"Y la gente dice que Konoha es la aldea demente", murmuró Minato, sacudiendo desconcertado la cabeza.

"Dado lo poco que otras naciones se preocupan por sus shinobi, bien podríamos serlo" apuntó Kakashi. "Aunque no es tan malo; somos libres hacer lo que queramos, y mientras no lo anunciemos orgullosamente al mundo podremos mantener nuestro título como la aldea 'agradable'."

"Es algo bueno que haya incrementado su seguridad, Hokage-sama", le dijo Itachi de repente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque además de Kakashi, la única otra persona que apostó en Sakura fue Tsunade-hime" replicó el joven.

Minato y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas, e incluso el Kazekage lucía un tanto aterrado.

* * *

"Te estoy diciendo que no vamos tarde", insistió Naruto mientras finalmente se dignaba a dirigirse a la arena. "Si no, mi clon Sasuke ya se habría disipado para decirme."

"¿Quizá hubo un imprevisto?" sugirió Sasuke. "Porque yo realmente no puedo imaginarme a Sakura siendo capaz de durar tanto tiempo contra Neji."

"Probablemente Neji se puso a monologar otra vez", ofreció Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente "¿Monologar? ¿Vas en serio?"

"Neji solía ser un terror en eso", asintió el rubio. "Casi le provocó a Hinata un colapso nervioso en las preliminares y luego se aseguró de hacerme saber la historia de su vida durante las finales, justo antes de insistir que yo nunca podría entender lo que es ser un marginado."

Sasuke resopló "¿Tú? ¿Marginado? No me digas."

"Y en esta línea temporal, él estaría en lo correcto", dijo Naruto. "De todos modos es raro, que él fuera una de aproximadamente cinco personas que no sabían quién era yo antes de conocerme. Por otro lado, supongo que la gente de mi edad seguido ignoraba a los adultos yendo por todos lados y culpándome de cada cosa que salía mal en sus vidas..."

"No, ellos sólo te llamaban en 'mocoso zorro' para que los que no sabían nada de Kyūbi no se enteraran de lo que estaban hablando."

"Oh", Naruto parpadeó. "Esa es una manera de burlar el edicto de 'no hablar sobre el Kyūbi', creo. Pero en serio, los monólogos de Neji se volvieron casi una leyenda después del examen Chūnin. ¿Estás seguro que no lo recuerdas?"

"Naruto", Sasuke comenzó pacientemente. "Después de mi pelea preliminar tuve que pasar por un ritual de sellado y un largo tiempo inconsciente, además de que no llegué a las finales hasta mi pelea. Después de la invasión estaba ocupado lidiando con las secuelas de aquel fiasco y la falta de Hokage; luego estuve comatoso hasta que me marché. Para cuando regresé, Neji claramente había superado su etapa de monologar. ¿Cómo es posible que esperes que yo sepa algo sobre eso?"

"Es tu culpa por largarte en primer lugar" soltó Naruto.

Sasuke rodo los ojos "Esa tiene que ser la razón menos convincente para haberme quedado que he escuchado."

"Sí, bueno...", Naruto lucía avergonzado. "Confía en mí, es probable que la pelea ni siquiera haya comenzado, con la manera en que Neji se puede ir por las ramas."

Ambos estaban pasando por las gradas y hacia el balcón donde se supone que estuvieran cuando fueron detenidos por una mujer de pelo rosa.

"Disculpen", dijo ella. "Ustedes son los compañeros de Sakura ¿Verdad? ¿Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto?"

"Somos nosotros" confirmó el Uchiha. "¿Es usted pariente de ella?"

"Soy su madre, Haruno Momoko, y este es mi esposo, Keisuke", se presentó Momoko, señalando al hombre de pie a su izquierda.

"Hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes" les dijo Keisuke.

"Nada ilegal, espero" Naruto dijo, medio en serio y medio en broma.

"No", Momoko se rio, claramente pensando que estaba sólo bromeando. "Y todo bueno excepto por algo sobre una obsesión con el ramen y una vena obsesiva de venganza."

"¡Oiga, yo no creo en la venganza!" objetó Naruto.

"Y a mí ni siquiera me gusta el ramen", añadió Sasuke.

Momoko se encogió de hombros "Bueno, no sé qué decirles."

"Queríamos agradecerles por ayudar a Sakura estos pasados meses", dijo el señor Haruno. "Nunca habíamos tenido un ninja en la familia y ustedes ambos son de clanes shinobi. Sakura siempre ha querido ser una ninja desde que conoció a la niña delos Yamanaka, Ino, pero nosotros no sabemos qué es lo que eso conlleva en realidad, y estábamos preocupados de que estuviera queriendo abarcar demasiado y sólo saldría lastimada. Pero ahora... ahora está aparentemente enfrentándose a prodigios y entrenando con médicos legendarios."

"Por el papel que ustedes hayan tomado en ayudar a nuestra hija a llegar a este punto, les agradecemos de corazón", dijo Momoko sinceramente.

"No...No fue nada" Naruto estaba un poco incómodo. ¿'El papel que hayan tomado'? Hacerla sentirse inútil, abandonarla por Oto y luego el Akatsuki, o largarse en un viaje de tres años... de alguna manera, él dudaba que esos fueran los 'papeles' que los padres de Sakura se referían.

"Fue un placer ayudar a una chica talentosa como Sakura a alcanzar su potencial", sentenció diplomáticamente Sasuke. "Pero es mi turno ahora, así que-"

"Oh, por supuesto. Dile a nuestra hija que la felicitamos por haber llegado a este punto y que estamos orgullosos de ella ¿Quieres?"

"Creo que la pelea se acabó", mustió Naruto. "Es una pena que haya perdido antes de que la pudiéramos ver pelear, pero... oh" Naruto cerró un segundo los ojos cuando sus clones se disiparon y él absorbía los recuerdos. "Sasuke, en realidad Sakura-"

"No ahora", dijo Sasuke impacientemente. "Tengo que subir allá arriba para que me puedan llamar a mi combate."

"Ya era hora de que llegaran", dijo Sakura cuando ellos llegaron al balcón. "¿Vieron algo de mi pelea?"

"No es mi culpa de que Naruto no dejara de comer o que no pudieras enfrentarte a Neji por el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros llegáramos", insistió Sasuke. "O, mejor dicho, hacerlo monologar. Naruto estaba seguro de que eso nos conseguiría suficiente tiempo."

"Bueno, Neji se estaba tomando su tiempo", admitió Sakura. "Así que Obito amenazó con tomar medidas drásticas si no nos apurábamos con la pelea."

"Tus padres te mandan felicidades y dicen que están orgullosos de ti" le informó Naruto. "Aunque no sé por qué les dijiste que estoy obsesionado con la venganza y Sasuke con el ramen."

"Oh, así que al final mis padres sí vinieron", Sakura estaba eufórica. "¡Excelente! Pero... yo nunca dije eso."

"Tus padres nos dijeron que sí lo hiciste", contradijo Sasuke.

"Yo dije que Naruto es un fenómeno del ramen y Sasuke tiene una obsesión con la venganza", clarificó Sakura.

"Oh. Eso tiene más sentido", el rubio admitió rascándose la cabeza.

"Puedo ver por qué estarían orgullosos de ti por llegar a las finales, pero el por qué te felicitarían por perder... ¿Quizá lo hiciste lo suficientemente bien para ser ascendida?" aventuró Sasuke. "Será mejor que lo hayas hecho; si por tu culpa tengo que descubrir lo que la 'Primavera de la Juventud' significa, juro que..."

"Yo no perdí", le informó Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no perdí'?"

"Quiero decir que gané", replicó la chica. "¿Es eso en verdad tan difícil de creer?"

Sasuke negó tristemente con la cabeza "Pobre Sakura... debió de ser tan absolutamente aplastada que ya comenzó a delirar..."

"Oh, eso es todo. Alguien, páseme algo filoso ahora", ordenó Sakura.

"Estoy un poco preocupada de que este equipo esté resultando ser más homicida que el nuestro", confesó Temari. "Y que aparentemente esté dándole lecciones de amistad a Gaara..."

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** La razón de que Naruto tenga sus habilidades es que con su enorme reserva de chakra es pan comido para él tirar por todos lados sus jutsu rango A. Sasuke todavía no usa el Chidori, pero en la primera línea temporal podía usarlo dos veces al día. Sakura todavía puede usar todo su ninjutsu médico, pero su taijutsu no es tan bueno como será cuando tenga quince o más, porque aunque sepa lo que tiene que hacer, es más joven y tiene menos chakra, además de que sólo ha estado de regreso por unos pocos meses y no ha tenido tiempo de mejorar su taijutsu a lo que sería en un futuro. Y, por supuesto, nadie le tiene fe ya que Naruto y Sasuke son tan ridículamente poderosos que ella sale luciendo débil comparada con ellos—y Neji se volvió Jounin a los _dieciséis_. Aunque es interesante que el monólogo obsesivo de Neji hiciera que Sakura tuviera un apoyo casi universal de los lectores...


	24. Konoha tiene terapia para perros

**Disclaimer:** Este fic fue creado por **sarah1281**, cuyo súper-perfil pueden encontrar buscando en google. Lo único que están leyendo aquí es una **TRADUCCIÓN** al español. No es mío.

* * *

_Capítulo Veinticuatroavo_

**Resulta que Konoha tiene terapia para perros**

* * *

Afortunadamente para el RMC de Sasuke y Sakura -que obviamente se vería afectado por atacar de la nada a un compañero de equipo- la pelea del muchacho era la siguiente, y él rápidamente bajó hacia la arena.

"He estado esperando por esta pelea", anunció Kiba, "especialmente desde-"

"Sí, no me importa", lo cortó Sasuke. "Yo sólo quiero pelear contra Naruto. Y Gaara probablemente será un oponente divertido también. Pero más que nada Naruto."

"Oh, así que tienes fe de que _él_ ganará su siguiente batalla", llamó Sakura desde el balcón con irritación.

Sasuke asintió "Por supuesto. Nada en contra de Temari, pero Naruto es mi Rival Épico. Tengo que tener fe en él porque si es incompetente eso dará mala imagen de mí."

"Esa es la razón por la que no quería que Konohamaru me declarara su Rival Épico", Naruto asintió. "Bueno... eso y que él tenía una tendencia muy obvia de acosarme y sólo tiene ocho años. Además luce mal si tu Rival Épico está en primer año de la Academia, aunque yo también apestaba cuando nuestra Rivalidad Épica comenzó."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros "¿Qué puedo decir? Yo miré detrás de lo oculto."

"Tengo que investigar seriamente el cómo registrar los derechos de esa frase", decidió Kakashi.

"Ustedes son tan estúpidos" se quejó Sakura.

"Oye, no es como si no tuvieras una Rivalidad Épica con Ino", apuntó Naruto.

"Creo que está más enfocada en Temari justo ahora, para ser sincera..."

"Bueno, yo me marcharé pronto de aquí y siempre eres libre de continuar tu rivalidad", dijo Temari. "En serio, no la necesito obsesionándose conmigo."

"No es como si nuestra rivalidad sea igual a la suya, dado que comenzó un poco más enfocada sobre chicos que la de ustedes" añadió Sakura.

"Claro que no es igual" concurrió Sasuke. "Dado que ni a mí ni a Naruto nos gustan los hombres."

En ese punto, Kiba estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Lo que dije te hizo gracia?" Sasuke preguntó fríamente.

"Ha... es sólo... no me lo tomes en cuenta, la absurdidad de lo que dijiste fue demasiado para mí", le informó Kiba después de que su risa se aplacara hasta el punto de dejarlo hablar de nuevo.

"Estás poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en provocarme", notó Sasuke. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque me divierte", respondió Kiba. "Además, es casi tan fácil de hacer como provocar a Naruto, pero doblemente divertido y buena práctica para cuando estemos emparentados algún día."

"Ese día nunca sucederá", el joven Uchiha insistió.

"Sigue soñando, Sasuke", la condescendencia de Kiba era bastante obvia. "Porque si entiendo la situación correctamente-"

"¿Podrías dar la voz para iniciar la pelea de una buena vez?" interrumpió Sasuke, volviéndose hacia Obito.

"Pero las adiciones a nuestra familia son cosas que necesito saber", protestó el hombre.

"¡Este no es el tiempo para eso!"

Obito suspiró. "Bien, comiencen."

"Despues de lo que pasó con Shino y sus insectos, normalmente tendría algunos reparos en dejar pelear a Akamaru, pero dado que tengo tu palabra de que no harás algo patético como amenazarme con matarlo si no me rindo, voy a ir con mi plan original. ¡Vamos a ello, Akamaru!" Kiba ordenó.

"No quiero que te rindas", le dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan. "Quiero dejarte inconsciente."

Mientras Kiba y Akamaru corrían hacia Sasuke, el joven Inuzuka sacó una bomba de humo y la arrojó frente a él "¡Tu Sharingan no será de mucha ayuda si no puedes ver!" se burló.

"Alguna ayuda es mejor que ninguna", replicó Sasuke. Vio a Akamaru acercándosele literalmente una fracción de segundo antes de que el perro lo alcanzara y alargó la mano para agarrarlo. Saliendo del humo, Sasuke elevó su premio. "Eso fue descuidado de tu parte, Kiba."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" demandó Kiba. "¿Matarlo? ¡Juraste que no lo harías!"

Sasuke rodó los ojos "Por amor de dios, soy un _ninja_, y no del tipo Naruto. ¿Por qué rayos me tomarías la palabra? Pero sucede que no tengo intenciones de matarlo de todos modos."

"¿Entonces qué le vas a hacer?" presionó Kiba, un poco de miedo sonando en su voz.

"Mangekyo Sharingan", dijo Sasuke a modo de explicación. Volteó al cachorro hasta que lo tenía mirándolo a los ojos "Tsukiyomi."

Inmediatamente, Akamaru quedó inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke.

"¡Akamaru!" gritó Kiba. "¡¿Qué le hiciste?!"

"¿Sabes, Sasuke?" llamó Sakura. "Usar el Tsukiyomi puede que no sea matarlo de verdad, pero torturar cachorros no te hará quedar bien con las fangirls."

"Como si me importara" cortó Sasuke.

"¿Y el RCM?" añadió Naruto.

"No lo torturé" el joven Uchiha insistió de inmediato.

"¿Estás diciendo que no lo atrapaste en un mundo ilusorio de tu creación por lo que le parecieron tres días seguidos?" Naruto preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh, no, definitivamente lo hice. Pero sólo lo envié a un mundo con muchos gatos con los que puede correr libre un rato." Gatos demonio como Tora, por supuesto, y que probablemente lo estarán persiguiendo en lugar de ser perseguidos, pero nadie tenía por qué saber eso ¿Verdad? "Piensa rápido" dijo apáticamente, arrojando Akamaru a su compañero.

"¿No crees que estás abusando de eso?", preguntó Sakura. "Quiero decir, usarlo en Orochimaru fue una cosa. Y pude más o menos ver una buena razón cuando lo usaste en aquél gato, pero ¿Akamaru también?"

"Si yo tuve que lidiar con las circunstancias envueltas en obtenerlo, no veo razón para no usarlo cada vez que puedo", contradijo Sasuke.

"Y lo usas cada vez que puedes" asintió Naruto.

"Si tiene algún daño psicológico por esto y necesita terapia, te voy a mandar la maldita cuenta a ti" amenazó Kiba, atrapando al cachorro volador. "¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda ponerlo hasta que se acabe esto?"

"Sólo ponlo a un lado y reza para que ese lugar no sea dañado en el transcurso de la pelea", aconsejó Obito.

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente, confuso "¿Hay terapia para perros?"

"Por supuesto", Kiba sonaba sorprendido de que no lo supiera. "Especialmente ninken, dado que tienen que lidiar con la misma clase de experiencias que los ninja."

"¿No tenemos terapistas para gente pero sí hay para _mascotas_?" el joven Uchiha no podía creerlo.

"Por supuesto que tenemos terapeutas para gente", exclamó el Inuzuka. "Aunque son civiles, así que no muchos ninjas van porque la mayoría de sus actividades son clasificadas, el terapeuta no entendería, y nadie quiere traumatizar a un civil con la razón por la que un shinobi puede necesitar terapia."

"¿Por qué nadie se dignó a mencionarme esto hace unos años cuando de verdad lo habría aprovechado?" demandó Sasuke.

"La política del clan era 'Uchiha está por encima de cosas tan plebeyas como _terapia'_", ofreció Obito.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke. Yo estoy tan furioso como tú de que nadie mencionara esto" le aseguró su compañero rubio. "Porque en serio... esos son cuatro años de mi vida que no puedo recuperar. Bueno, no mediante métodos cuerdos."

"Como si él fuera alguien para juzgar _cordura_", murmuró Kakashi. "O yo. O cualquiera que no sea un fracaso de ninja."

"¡Estoy perfectamente cuerdo!" protestó Minato.

"Sellaste un demonio en tu hijo", le recordó el Kazekage. "Y si bien yo hice la misma cosa y creo que es una maravillosa, si bien inestable, fuente de gran poder, también reconozco plenamente que no es un comportamiento cuerdo."

"¡No tuve elección!" insistió Minato. "¡La aldea estaba bajo ataque!"

"Konoha siempre tiene sus excusas", dijo complaciente el Kazekage.

"En realidad no esperaba que Sasuke usara un genjutsu legendario sobre un cachorro en los exámenes Chūnin" Itachi dijo en voz baja. "No recuerdo haberlo usado jamás para algo tan frívolo."

"Sí, pero Sasuke tiene problemas" apuntó Kakashi. "Y técnicamente, doce años."

"Eso me recuerda; ¿Crees que Sasuke tenga razón y deberíamos de haberlo enviado a terapia?" se preguntó Itachi. "Claro, iba en contra de las antiguas tradiciones del clan, pero dado que todo el mundo estaba muerto eso no significaba nada."

Kakashi lo pensó seriamente "Bueno, podría haber ayudado, pero él nunca habría accedido. Después de todo, dado que ahora él sabe que hay posibilidad no hay nada deteniéndolo para ir a unas sesiones después del examen, pero te apuesto lo que sea a que no lo hará."

"Ahora es un ninja" le recordó Itachi. "Y Kiba tiene un punto sobre el problema que tienen los ninja con los terapeutas."

"Sólo cuando es sobre asuntos ninja, y perder miembros de la familia no tiene por qué ser tratado como un asunto de ese calibre"

"Bajo las circunstancias, en realidad lo fue" contradijo el joven Jōnin.

"Él probablemente se beneficiaría de una plática civil sobre lidiar con cambios en la familia, dado que tomó la idea de estar siquiera indirectamente relacionado a Kiba muy mal", sugirió Kakashi.

"¿Crees que esté en verdad en contra de la idea?" preguntó Itachi, preocupado. "Hana y yo estamos un poco demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, pero hemos salido por un par de años y eso es una posibilidad muy real... aunque no quisiera hacer algo que seriamente hiriera a Sasuke."

"A Sasuke no le gusta que le tomen el pelo, y Kiba parece entretenerse de lo lindo haciendo eso mismo. Pero no te preocupes, estará bien con tu decisión si eres feliz" le aseguró Kakashi. "Aunque sería bueno que te aseguraras de no dejarlos en el mismo cuarto solo, o probablemente correrá la sangre."

"Es una molestia tener que conseguir muebles nuevos", notó Itachi. "Sin mencionar las alfombras..."

"¡Te juro, Sasuke, que voy a vengarme por el coma de Akamaru!" declaró Kiba dramáticamente.

"No está en coma; sólo llévalo a con Tsunade y estará bien", la voz de Sasuke era desdeñosa. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso... no recuerdo que nadie haya jurado vengarse de mí antes."

Sakura volvió a llamar desde el balcón "¿Qué hay de aquellas personas de Kumo?"

"¿Cuáles personas de Kumo?"

"¡¿Cuáles personas de—?!" Naruto se detuvo. "Honestamente, Sasuke ¿Cómo puedes no saber quiénes eran? ¡Estaban enojados porque creyeron que secuestraste a su maestro y tuve que dejarles que me golpearan!"

"Bueno, obviamente no estaba ahí cuando sucedió, pero sospecho fuertemente que eso sólo pasó porque estabas siendo un idiota noble" aventuró Sasuke.

"Es verdad. Y me gustaría aclarar para todos que Sasuke no secuestró a nadie y todo fue un malentendido."

"¿Sabes? Cuando mi equipo sale a tomar misiones, tenemos que _a lo mucho _lidiar con un ataque inesperado o dos, pero al menos es muy simple ¿Alguna vez han tenido una misión simple?" preguntó Kiba, poniendo una píldora en su boca.

Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta "No, jamás."

"Creo que eso dice algo sobre ustedes, justo ahí", sugirió Kiba "¡Shikyaku no Jutsu!" el niño se puso a cuatro patas y un aspecto salvaje afiló su rostro cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron y comenzó a mostrar los dientes.

"¿Está tomando estimulantes?" demandó Sasuke.

Obito negó con la cabeza "No, es una píldora de soldado. Tienden a tener efectos interesantes sobre los Inuzuka."

"No me digas", dijo Sasuke secamente. Se movió de prisa un par de metros cuando Kiba se le abalanzó. Fue algo bueno, dado que cuando Kiba aterrizó el suelo tembló y escombros volaron por todas partes. Mientras Sasuke continuaba esquivándolo, intentó recordar si alguna vez había visto a Kiba pelear… sí, lo había visto contra la chica de Oto en las preliminares, pero estaba con Akamaru y no había usado una píldora de soldado contra ella, así que no le daría una buena idea de sus capacidades.

"¡Maldita sea, esto no está funcionando!" se quejó el chico-perro, "¡Tsuga!" Con eso, Kiba comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo tan rápido que parecía un tornado, y se dirigió directamente hacia Sasuke.

Quien pudo moverse fuera del camino de la mayoría de los golpes, pero uno de ellos logró alcanzarlo. "Golpeas fuerte", reconoció.

"¿Eso crees?" sonrió Kiba.

"Claro. Es una pena que sólo atinas, ¿Cuántos? ¿Uno de veinte?"

El joven entrecerró más los ojos "Dilo de nuevo, te reto."

"Creo que sabrás que no es necesario, ya que estás muy consciente de tu dificultad para golpearme" dijo Sasuke con calma.

Kiba saltó al aire para intentar su Tsuga una vez más, pero Sasuke sonrió y dijo "Ahora es mi turno ¡Kage Buyo!" Y lanzó a Kiba más alto en el aire con una fluida patada hacia arriba. Después saltó sobre él y comenzó a propinarle unos buenos. "¡Shishi Rendan!" dijo para finalizar, lanzando a Kiba al suelo y dejando caer su pierna sobre su pecho.

"Y... está fuera" anunció Obito. "Así que Sasuke gana. En serio, todas estas heridas en la cabeza... ¿Deberíamos estar preocupados por todo el daño cerebral que la siguiente generación de ninjas está recibiendo?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros "Yo no lo haría. Si no es daño cerebral, es trauma emocional masivo. Ninguno de nosotros está bien ajustado. Excepto posiblemente Tenten, pero no conozco de ella lo suficiente para estar seguro."

"Y con eso concluimos el primer round de los Exámenes Finales de Chūnin", anunció Obito a la multitud. "Tendremos un intermedio de quince minutos antes de que la siguiente ronda comience. Sólo para recordarles a todos; Gaara tiene una pelea contra sí mismo, Namikaze Naruto contra Temari, y Haruno Sakura contra Uchiha Sasuke. Dense prisa y hagan sus apuestas, porque al menos que Naruto decida tomar el ejemplo de sus compañeros y llegar tarde, comenzaremos a tiempo."

Una vez que Sasuke regresó al balcón, él y sus compañeros se movieron inmediatamente a una esquina recluida para no tener que censurar la conversación.

"Esto es demasiado raro..." murmuró Naruto. "En verdad estamos llegando al segundo Round... Estoy preocupado ¿Creen que algo haya cambiado?"

Sakura resopló "Naruto, TODO ha cambiado. Respecto a tu pregunta... no tengo idea. Intenta no agotarte completamente o terminar inconsciente por su acaso."

"No hago promesas cuando llegue con Naruto" dijo Sasuke. "No podemos pelear suficiente estos días."

"¡Ustedes tíos pelean diario!" objetó la chica.

"Eso es entrenamiento, Sakura" le corrigió el Jinchuuriki. "Hay una diferencia."

"¿Quién diablos usa jutsus de rango A durante un entrenamiento?"

"Nosotros, obviamente" replicó Sasuke con condescendencia.

"Todavía tengo esa kunai que Kiba me dio, para tu información" le advirtió Sakura.

"Toda la gente genial usa jutsus peligrosos y potencialmente letales en enfrentamientos amistosos", explicó Naruto. "Pero oye, al menos checamos por si hay alguien cerca antes de comenzar. Bueno, usualmente. A veces. Cuando nos acordamos."

"Creo que revisamos una vez", remarcó Sasuke.

"Y no había nadie cerca", anunció Naruto.

"Van a terminar matando a alguien algún día" dijo Sakura tristemente negando con la cabeza.

"¿Sakura? Odio decir esto, pero somos ninja; matar gente es nuestro empleo" apuntó Naruto. "Bueno... cuando no los estamos salvando de ellos mismos."

"¡Pero no se supone que maten a gente que sólo esté pasando aleatoriamente por ahí mientras 'entrenan'!" Sakura protestó.

"Tengo dos peleas muy difíciles por delante", divagó Sasuke. "Y te lo digo desde ahora, Naruto: si pierdes frente a Temari te voy a despedir como mi rival y voy a contratarla a ella. El hecho de que viva a tres días de aquí es un inconveniente, pero yo viviendo en Oto o sólo vagando por ahí nunca afectó nuestra rivalidad así que no debería ser un problema. Aunque tendré que hacer algo sobre Ino porque me rehúso a compartir un rival con ella."

"¿Cómo me puedes despedir de ser tu rival?" demandó Naruto. "¡No es como si me estuvieras pagando!"

"Te compro ramen. Y considerando cuándo tomes creo que eso es más que generoso, especialmente porque tú le sacas ganancia a nuestra rivalidad también."

"Tienes un punto."

"Espera", dijo Sakura lentamente. "¿A QUÉ te refieres con que sólo tienes dos peleas por delante? Eres el único que no tiene una pelea libre, y estás peleando contra mí, Gaara y luego Naruto si ganas las primeras dos peleas..."

"Sí, pero aunque Gaara y Naruto son adversarios formidables... también me estoy enfrentando a ti, Sakura", apuntó Sasuke razonablemente. O eso creyó, de cualquier manera.

"¿Qué parte de 'Acabo de patearle a Neji el Trasero' te hace pensar que voy a ser fácil de vencer?"

"No estuve aquí para ver esa pelea. Y a diferencia de Naruto, no dejé un Kage Bunshin atrás para que me diera los recuerdos de la pelea. Por todo lo que sé, Neji se desesperó porque Obito no lo dejó monologar y renunció."

"Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa", prometió Sakura.

"Probablemente", accedió Sasuke. "Pero Dios sabe que no será provocada por **ti**."

Notando la creciente aura homicida de su compañera, Naruto sabiamente la tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarla al ala médica. "Vamos, visitemos a Neji. Puedo evaluar qué tan bien fue tu Jutsu Terapéutico... y después de lo que dijo de acosarte en tu cuarto de hospital, verte llegar le va a dar un colapso nervioso..."

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** Tres capítulos, para celebrar mi libertad. Después de unos cuantos problemas con mis papeles, por fin parece ser que van a validar mi carrera, pero he estado asistiendo a cursos, haciendo exámenes y tesis… un desastre. En fin, espero ponerme otra vez al corriente con todo lo que tengo aquí estancado. Vamos a ver si puedo terminar este mes con esta traducción, ¡Y quizá hasta continúe con mis propios fics!


End file.
